Harry Potter and the Unmasked Truth
by StuckonPrivetDrive
Summary: "Did Draco Malfoy just save my life?" Lord Voldemort is dead. "Ron's taken Percy's place as official family git" They had a happy ending "Done playing superhero yet?" Or so it seemed... NEWLY REVISED... AGAIN! chp. 1-25
1. It Ends Tonight

In response to overly aggressive/inappropriate comments and messages I have received I just want to stress **that characterization and plot are subjective in the world of fan fiction (also known as the land of never going to happen). The world of Harry Potter was created by J.K Rowling, she and only she has/had the power to decide its fate, a fate that I have absolutely no control over. This story never happened, will never happen, and is never going too happened. This is my fiction of a fiction and I'm just having a good time. I wanted to note that these are fictional characters and scenarios and although enthusiasm borderline excessive passion is great, please keep it in check...**

In regards to some questions about pairings in this story I want to say that just because things don't end in a certain way does not make moments with people any less meaningful. The main pairings are Harry/Ginny, Ron/ Hermione, Draco/ Hermione and Draco/o/c

In the words of genius Joss Whedon, _once more with feeling _presenting Harry Potter and the Unmasked Truth revised... again…and now again.

"Did Draco Malfoy just save my life?" Lord Voldemort is dead. "I don't believe this. What is the world coming to, first Percy leaves and now he's walking around like he's high on life… Earlier this morning he told me he was going to climb Mount Kilimanjaro and now Ron's taken his place as official family git." They had a happy ending. "Done playing superhero yet?" Or so it seems...

Harry has finally defeated Lord Voldemort and his life will never be the same. Or at least he hopes so; the boy that lived has hopes of leaving all that behind and is ready for his turn at a normal life. Harry and his friends thought that the final battle was hard. Well they just may be ready to go through it again after actually having a shot at teenage/ young adult normalcy. When the mask is removed and they finally get to experience the truth about life. Is it really what they want? How will they cope with the heartbreaks and the sorrows that reality forces upon them? **Harry Potter and the Unmasked Truth tells the story of what happens between the "Flaw in the Plan" and "Nineteen Years Later". Is their ending really as happy as it seems?**

Most characters and some mentioned events are the property of J.K. Rowling. Others are the creation and property of StuckOnPrivetDrive. All chapter titles belong to the artist. This is an original story written by StuckOnPrivetDrive.

"The Malfoy Manner" runs parallel to "Harry Potter and the Unmasked Truth"

Insert "The Flaw in the Plan" here, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow" J.K Rowling

Harry Potter and the Unmasked Truth

Chapter One

"It Ends Tonight"

_The sun was high in the sky, surrounded by pale blue and swirls of white on this afternoon in the garden. The birds chirped merrily, the butterflies dancing about, the bees buzzing lightly. Harry lay on his back in the grass his eyes closed and fast asleep. He had one hand behind his head and another resting on his stomach. He was comforted by the plush grass and soft the tender foot patters of the gnomes running about the garden and occasionally the growl and hiss of Crookshanks when he spotted one. _

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione lay head to head in the middle of the garden at the Burrow. Harry wiggled his nose every now and then as it was tickled by a soft curl of Hermione's hair. Her hair was blowing lightly in the wind as she lay to his right. Her face was hidden behind a book, the page turning magically as she finished reading it. She read quietly to the sounds of the wind, Harry's light breathing, and Ron's incessant snoring. Ron was lying on his side one of his hands resting under his cheek as if a pillow and the other intertwined with Hermione's._

"Enough trouble for a lifetime," Harry muttered

"_Hi," Ginny said approaching the three_

_Hermione lowered her book, and held a finger to her lips, "their sleeping," she whispered._

_Ginny nodded and Hermione disappeared behind her book once again. Ginny lay down in the grass next to Harry, she rested her head on the arm he had resting on his stomach, without opening his eyes Harry removed his arm from under her head and wrapped it around her. Ginny cuddled up close to him and stared out into the daylight._

"Enough…" mumbled Harry

_The wind stilled and the garden grew completely quiet. Crookshanks came running from a bush and immediately began licking Ron's hand._

"_Hermione stop licking my hand," Ron mumbled, removing his hand from hers and yarning_

"_Ronald why on earth would I be…" she trailed off. She looked over the top of the book. She looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds no longer sailing peacefully across, they were still. She sat up and looked around. The grass wasn't moving the trees weren't swaying. She felt absolutely no breeze what's so ever. She whipped her head around when she heard a crunch from the bushes. _

_Ginny sat up, "you heard that."_

"_Yes," there was a rustling noise, Crookshanks tail stuck straight up and he hissed. He scratched at Ron's hand_

"_Ow," Ron said sitting up and gripping his hand now fully awake. "Hermione, your damn cat scratched me!" _

"_Ron be quiet," she whispered getting to her feet._

"_That bloody cat still has it in for me…"_

"_Ron shut up!"_

_Ron turned to look a Ginny, "When did you get here and why do you have your wand out."Ron climbed to his feet and pulled out his wand as well. "What's happening?"_

"_Harry" Ginny whispered, Harry grunted and rolled onto his side, "Harry," she lightly tapped him with her foot._

"_Enough trouble," he yarned_

_The bushes parted as the tall-cloaked figure emerged into the sunlight. Hermione didn't stand a chance to react as she screamed at the top of her lungs as the green light pierced trough her body._

"_Hermione" Ron began to run towards her, but there was no way he was going to make it, Ginny watched in complete horror._

_She screamed, "HARRY!"_

Harry's eyes flew open as he sat straight up in bed_._ He looked around the empty room. It was just as he remembered five four-poster beds with red drapes intact. Seamus' Kenmare Krestals poster hanging above his bed, Aidan Lynch flying about merrily, Neville's space left bits behind as if he left in haste, the only thing missing were touches of Ron, Harry, and Dean who hadn't had the opportunity to leave such evidence behind. Besides that it was the same, other than the absence of glass in the windowpanes that was now shattered across the floor, besides the eerie silence, besides the fact that less than an hour ago he defeated Lord Voldemort.

He sighed, and reached for the sandwich on the nightstand. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left the Headmasters office where they spoke to the portrait of Dumbledore, Kreacher was nice enough to bring him a sandwich and leave him to peacefully collect his thoughts. The thoughts that only ended in a lovely dream turned nightmare. He sighed once again…

It was done, everything. There was nothing more he was obligated to deal with. No prophecies or lunatics great than Mundungus Fletcher. He was free of burdens that were far greater than any teenager should ever have to surmount. There was so much to look forward to and catch up on. To worry of pimples, grades or _lack thereof, how the hell am I supposed to become an auror now_, Harry thought. And to take Ginny on a proper date, normal things, he was free!

Harry jumped a bit as the door to the dorm burst open and a red headed, teary-eyed girl stormed into the room. She came straight over to Harry and threw herself on top of him. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and listened to her cry into his chest.

"He's gone," she whispered

He didn't know what to say. He stroked Ginny's hair. "It'll be okay," He closed his eyes.

(***)

"Hermione where are we going, I really could, use some rest." Sighed Ron, as Hermione lead him through the ruins that were once Hogwarts castle.

Hermione just smiled back at him.

Ron didn't know where they were going and he didn't care. His life was over, as he knew it. A part of him had been ripped out and he felt like a dementor was sucking out his soul. Although he was pleased that You Know Who was dead, he wished that the war had never happened. That maybe if they had never started searching for horcruxes and deathly hallows maybe Fred wouldn't be…

Ron came back to reality as he was slammed against a wall. He looked around and noticed that they were in Snape's old dungeon office. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and looked up at him, he gazed down at her. He ran a hand through her hair. He used the other to pull a few pebbles and bits of debris from the battle out of her curls.

She was perfect. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back. He let his hands fall around her waist and pulled her in closer….

_There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet. "Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice. "OI! There's a war going on here!" Ron and Hermione broke apart their arms still around each other. "I know, mate," said Ron, who looked as though he had recently been hit by a Bludger, "so it's now or never, isn't it?" (Rowling 625)_

He may have not been able to admit it and it most certainly wasn't planned, those nights he dreamed of her. The way he didn't like seeing her with someone else, it surprised him but he loved it, he loved her. His mind raced as he depend the kiss and Hermione willingly got into it…

_Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life. And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three red-headed men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood. "No-no-no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!" And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face… (Rowling 637)_

Ron quickly pulled away from Hermione "What's wrong?" Hermione asked confused.

"Um…" he placed his hands on Hermione's arms, which were wrapped, around his neck. He rubbed them gently for a moment before he removed them from around him. He was breathing heavily and sweat was forming on his forehead. He wasn't all that sure what was happening but he knew he couldn't stay there. "I have to go."

"Why, are you alright," Hermione looked up at him concerned

"I just need to be alone right now." He looked up at her and noticed tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't cry this isn't about you. My brother just died and well… I don't know…" he shrugged "I just want to be alone" he walked out of the dungeon.

Slowly she let the tears fall from her eyes…

_GREAT HALL_

The celebration that began as soon as Voldemort was dead continued on in full force in the Great Hall, someone pulled out a harmonic and began to play and was joined by a couple of people playing the spoons. Mundungus Fletcher was doing a jig while holding a bottle of Fire Whisky in the center of what use to be the Hufflepuff table. People were dancing about in joy, drinking and enjoying the early morning defeat! Because once the sun was completely up reality would set in, damages would be assessed, the funerals would begin, and death eaters hunted down.

"Thank goodness your safe Draco" Narcissa was hugging Draco and refusing to let go, as he showed no sign of caring.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but with the downfall of the Dark Lord Mudblood's and blood traitors will be able to continue to contaminate and disgrace the name of wizard!" scowled Lucius.

"With him gone we're able to live our lives the way we want, without the worry of disappointing the Dark Lord or how he will reprimand us!" Narcissa shot back.

Lucius gave his wife an evil look and Draco glared at his father.

"If you have something to say boy then spit it out!" Lucius sneered as he removed his gaze from his wife to Draco.

"Not here, Lucius," Narcissa hissed

Draco looked down at the table

"That's what I thought" Lucius smirked and returned his attention back to his wife. "How dare you renounce the old ways! I am quite sure that the Dark…"

"I can't believe you!" Draco cut off his father.

"Pardon"

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING VOLDEMORT?" The music stopped and everyone in the great hall turned to look at the Malfoy's as Draco stood up from his seat, "I lost one of my best friends because of this and he tortured you! Then he used me to make you pay for your mistakes!"

"IF I REMEMBER correctly," he began lowering his voice sternly to deter the on lookers which was of no use, "you were delighted to be chosen by the Dark Lord." Lucius stood

"Will both of you please sit down and stop this!" Narcissa pleaded as they completely ignored her.

"I'm 17! I'm young and stupid what's you excuse!" Lucius' eyes widen and he was going to speak but "I'm not finished the only reason I did it was so Voldemort wouldn't kill you! _Now_ don't get the wrong idea, I could care less if he murdered you! But what I do care about is her!" He pointed to his teary eyed mother. "I don't want her crying herself to sleep over your sorry ass!"

He stepped over the bench of the table and turned on his heel and marched out of the great hall as every eye followed.

"DRACO!" bellowed Lucius "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU"

Somewhere in the hall Draco shouted, "_YEAH?_ WELL I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!"

With that Lucius started sprinting out of the great hall as the gasps and whispers began to fill the room.

Draco could hear footsteps as he went through the door that led to the dungeons. He heard his mother's voice. "NO, LUCIUS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Shit" he whispered to himself. Draco broke out into a run. He stopped at doors shaking the handles but they all seemed to be locked. At the end of the corridor Snape's office door was cracked a bit and he sprinted like hell…

_SNAPE'S OFFICE_

In the dungeon

_I can't believe I was so insensitive, I was just so happy we made it out of this alive, and Ron was finally mine. I forgot about Fred._ She paused. She remembered his aging potion, puking pasties, and how she always used to yell at him and George for testing their products on first years. _I wish I could take it all back_.

Her head shot straight up. She could hear footsteps and they were coming fast. The door slammed open and Draco stood in the doorway. Hermione jumped out of her seat and wiped her tears.

"Granger!" Draco was surprised to find her in there as he closed the door.

"What?" she could hear more footsteps coming.

"Come on, quickly!"

"What!" Draco grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her towards the fireplace. Hermione fought and tried to get out of Draco's grasp. "What are you doing" he was throwing floo powder into the fireplace and green flames emerged. "Where are we going? STOP!" she yelled.

The door blasted open and Lucius Malfoy rushed in. He looked furious and he took one look at Draco and then at Hermione. He raised his wand. Draco pushed Hermione behind Snape's desk before diving out of the way of the green light that came from the tip of Lucius' wand. It hit the wall and caused the room to shake and bits of the wall to implode.

"Get in the fireplace!" he hissed across the room at Hermione

Hermione wasn't quite sure what was happening but when Lucius blasted Snape's desk to smithereens leaving her completely out in the open, his wand was now pointed directly at her and Draco got up faster than she's ever seen him do anything in her entire life. Shouted "_PROTEGO_" as he dived in front of her to block Lucius' next attack, then used his other hand to push her into the fireplace, she still had no idea what was happening.

She began to spin and within seconds Snape's office and the Malfoy's disappeared. She could see other fireplaces whipping pass her she felt herself slowing down and she fell out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. She sat on the floor where she landed "Did Draco Malfoy just save my life?"

"_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" J.K Rowling 625, 637_

"It Ends Tonight" All American Rejects


	2. Let It Be

Chapter Two

"Let it Be"

Ron was wandering through the corridors. He was looking for an exit one that he knew was not up all of the flights of stairs he climbed or down any of the halls in which he wander. He knew he wasn't going to the hospital wing because Fred's body was there and the rest of his family would be there too. He really didn't want to see them right now. He didn't want to be told it would be okay because it wouldn't. He didn't want to be responsible for comforting someone else when he knew he would never find comfort himself. He continued down the hall and stopped his toes at the edge of the piece of swamp Professor Flitwick had roped off in Fred and George's seventh year. _That really was a "good bit of magic". _

Tears swelled in Ron's eyes and his steps quickened. He hurried down what was left of the marble staircase and out the front doors and onto the grounds. He sprinted down the drive forced open the gate and apparated. He could never go back to the burrow after what happened tonight, it would never feel like home again. He could finally breathe when he opened his eyes he was standing in a dark alley.

_SNAPE'S OFFICE_

"How dare you help that filthy mudblood!"

"There will be no more killing!"

"You're absolutely correct but there will be a lesson on respect because you seem to forget who you're talking to!"

"Perhaps some other time father but I don't have time for your cowardly ways."

Lucius was fuming, his nostrils flaring his eyes wide with anger. He raised his wand he was going to do a simple spell to keep Draco in line but he had a better idea. One that would really smack so sense into him, he lunged towards Draco smacked him across the face then grabbed him by the collar.

Draco could feel the sting of where his father had hit him and he was trying to ignore it as he wiggled about in his father grasp and when he finally got loose he fell backwards into the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder and shouted "leaky cauldron". The last thing he saw before he started spinning was his father glaring with rage.

He landed flat on his face on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron. He looked up and noticed Hermione still sitting on the floor staring at him. He quickly got to his feet and pulled her up with him.

"Let go of me!" she protested as he pulled her towards the exit that leads to the muggle Street.

"He's coming! Keep moving!" He said

"Who" Hermione said as she looked over her shoulder to see a furious Lucius Malfoy stepping out of the fireplace just as the pub door closed.

_ENTRANCE HALL_

"Bloody hell, what do you suppose is going on down there," Seamus asked peering through the door that leads to the dungeon.

"I don't know but pull your head back up here before Lucius the lunatic blows it off," Dean said pulling on Seamus' shoulder.

"Your one to talk, I thought your head was blown off somewhere! You just ran off into the night and didn't tell anyone where you were." Seamus huffed

"I'm sorry I was trying to protect you and everyone else I know…"

"Scared me half to death," Seamus cut him off

"Alright you two," Neville stepped between them both, "We're all happy Dean is safe, enough with the bickering or you two may have to attend couples counseling."

"Shut up Longbottom," Seamus smacked Neville playfully in the back of the head.

"Oh, he's so right. It's good to talk things through. You two are very close it would be a shame to see your friendship falter." Luna said dreamily

"Where did you come from," Dean asked they hadn't notice that she followed them from the great hall.

The chatter about the Great Hall was packed with question and wonder about what happened with the Malfoy's. Seamus immediately ran out behind them to see the action and Dean, Neville and apparently Luna did as well. The celebration that consisted of whiskey, old mead, pumpkin juice and all the food that was left in the kitchen began to thin out. Aurors, the Law Enforcement Squad, and ministry support staff, were arriving assessing damages. Healers and volunteers flooded the grounds counting bodies, and patching up people. Mundungus Fletcher shouted something about a celebratory brunch at the Leaky Cauldron. He probably needed even more food to soak up all the fire whiskey he downed.

"Sorry if I frightened you."

"You always frighten us Luna," Seamus swung an arm around her.

"But counseling is good, Harry and Ron should go as well, to sort out Ron's inferiority complex and Harry's mounting hero complex," she went on.

"We'll look into it," Seamus lied hoping she wouldn't talk about it anymore

"Excuse me young man," one of the healers approached them. "You need someone to look at that wound," he was referring to the burn mark on Neville's forehead.

"It's fine, there are others who have far greater injuries," he said but the healer didn't take no for an answer as he forced Neville down on the bottom step of the marble staircase. Or at least on the half that was left and opened his medical bag and began to patch him up.

"See Neville next time you shouldn't be so brave…" Seamus began

"Yeah then perhaps Voldemort wouldn't have put the flaming sorting hat on your head," Dean finished, they chuckled, but ceased as Katie Bell came stumbling down what was left of the marble staircase.

She slipped on the last step and Luna helped her up, she was crying, "What's wrong Katie, falling down the rubble of stairs isn't that bad. Besides its marble, it's pretty."

She snorted, she wanted to laugh she really did but she couldn't "You know why people call you Looney right."

"Because they don't understand," she shrugged unbothered and dusted the rubble off Katie's shoulder.

"Anyway, it's not about the stairs. It's Fred."

"What about Fred," Seamus asked

"Fred Weasley is dead" as she said this tears came pouring from her eyes as if it was the first time she heard it, the room seemed to get suddenly still, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of everyone's stomach.

"What do you mean, he can't possibly…." Neville began turning his head from the Healer who kept turning it back.

"He…" Katie whimpered

"_He_ what," Dean pressed

"I can't… sorry," Katie left them and went to talk to others, who gasped when they heard the news, some began crying.

"What the fuck…" Dean went on

"Calm down," Luna said peacefully

"Where is he?" Seamus wondered

"Some bodies have been taken to the hospital wing," the Healer who was patching up Neville informed.

Dean, Seamus, and Luna immediately began to climb the staircase, "Thanks," Neville said to the Healer. He snatched the bandage the Healer was getting ready to use on him from his hand and followed them up the stairs. He figured he'd apply the bandage himself later.

_A MUGGLE STREET_

Draco started to run and continued to pull Hermione along with him. He turned down an alley and looked around the corner to see if anyone was coming.

"Alright, I think we lost him." He said looking around. "You can go but I suggest that you avoid Lucius." He put his hand to his face and began to massage where Lucius had hit him.

Hermione stared at Draco completely puzzled. "You just saved my life."

He looked down at her, face void of expression. "Yeah" He turned and disapparated

Hermione stood in the alley still thinking _Draco Malfoy just saved my life._

_GRYFFINDOR TOWER _

_What can I tell her, that I loved Fred like a brother and that his death breaks my heart because it's my fault? If I had only gone to Voldemort when he first called me, Fred wouldn't be dead. Should I tell her that I love her and that I can't take the fact that all her pain is my fault?_ Harry stared around the room. It seemed darker and colder even though the morning sun was painting the sky a hazy orange and the light fell softly into the room. He looked back a Ginny and she was staring at him teary eyed. He wanted to tell her everything. He knew that she would completely understand. He took a deep breath than let it out.

Ginny looked at Harry as if she knew something was wrong she waited patiently for him to tell her. After a few minutes passed and he didn't say anything she asked, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why would you think something's wrong?" replied Harry.

"You look worried."

"I'm not worried."

"Your hearts racing"

He pushed Ginny off of him and began to pace in front of his bed. Ginny lay on her back watching him thoughtfully. After awhile he stopped pacing and stared into Ginny's eyes and began to talk.

"It's because of me that all these people died. How could I have let something like this happen? I was sitting here thinking about how peaceful and ordinary life could be now. I didn't even consider the fact that other people's peaceful and ordinary lives will never be the same again. But when I saw you it all came flooding back. I love you and all I seem to do is hurt you. Fred is dead because of me! Your brother is dead because of me! HELL! He was like my brother I killed my own brother! Voldemort returns and just when you need me the most I push you away. Not to mention the countless times that me just being around has put your entire family in danger. Nothing good has come of _vanquishing _the Dark Lord," he sighed.

"The people I love are more destroyed than ever. Lupin and Tonks made me the Godfather of their child. I am a terrible Godparent! Teddy's parents are dead because of me. And Colin Creevey he worshipped me. _Yes,_ that was a bit creepy but he was a nice guy over all and certainly didn't deserve to die. He was underage and risked his life to come back here and fight. It's _all,_ my fault …"Ginny cut him off before he could finish.

"HARRY! Stop this right now!" Ginny ordered, "If you say **me** one more time I will scream! This is not your fault it wasn't about you! We all had the option to fight or leave, everyone who died made their choice to fight. As for Collin he answered the DA call, just like everyone else he knew what could happen when he signed that piece of parchment… We weren't fighting for you we were fighting for our freedom. Whether you were part of some prophecy or not Voldemort was going to take over and we were not going to let that happen with or without Harry Potter!"

Ginny got off the bed, walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry "I'm beyond devastated about the loss that this whole situation has caused and I'm going to miss my brother and friends more then I can possibly contemplate at this time… but they didn't die in vain. Because of them and countless other people, Voldemort's gone forever… Harry your bravery since the day you found out you were a wizard has inspired so many and _that_'s why we all had no problem standing beside you in battle and clearing the way so that you could kill Voldemort once and for all." She smiled at Harry. "Oh! By the way… I love you too."

He leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"I suppose I'll get my chance to be normal", said Harry.

"Yes because being referred to as the one who killed the Dark Lord, our hero is perfectly normal." she chuckled. Ginny took Harry's hand in hers "Let's go see the family"

"Let it Be" The Beatles


	3. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Chapter 3

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

Ron walked down the alley to the high street, it was early morning and nearly everything was still closed. He wandered aimlessly around the streets of London until he saw a hiring sign in a diner window. It was open 24 hours so he walked in and took a look around. It was kind of small and served food and drinks. It was completely empty except for a man who looked as if he had been working on the same cup of coffee all night and a boy with his hood up and his head in his hands. A tall thin man with a huge smile definitely too big for this time of morning and a long pointy nose came from the back and was standing behind the bar.

"How can I help you?" he asked in a cheerful tone. He looked Ron up and down, "What happened to you? You look like you've been through a war or something."

"Or something," Ron sighed_, I probably should have freshened up,_ "I was wondering if you were still hiring"

"Why yes! The position of bartender has just been filled but I could use another waiter in here at night. That's when we get most of our customers." The man talked on about the restaurant and what was required for the job.

Ron wondered if he could ever wait tables and how much of a crowd he was talking about. He also wondered if Hermione would ever speak to him again. He hoped she would understand. He knew that they were never officially together and now he probably ruined his chance _but I need her to teach me how to count muggle money…_

"Hello!" The manger waved his hand in front of Ron's face.

"Huh!" said Ron pulling himself from his thoughts.

"I said do you have any experience waiting tables." Repeated the manger with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, well I um…no." The Manger looked worried "But I could really use this job. I'm on my own for the first time, my brother just died, and I'm sure everyone in my family thinks I'm a selfish git, so please let me have this job I know I can do it." Said Ron in one breath with hopeful eyes, he knew he could because when no one was watching he would just whip out his wand.

The manger took a deep breath "I guess we could give it a try. But if you screw up your out of here, tonight you start at 10pm. My name is Timothy Marshall and you are?"

"Ron Weasley" He shook Tim's hand.

Tim looked away from Ron across the room "Draco".

Ron's head shot around so fast he was sure he broke his neck. The boy who had his hood up took it down and it was Draco Malfoy he looked as if he just woke up.

"Meet your new co-worker. Draco here is the new bartender. You will be working the night shift together." Draco glared at Ron as Tim returned to the back of the diner.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here" Ron demanded as he approached the table.

"I should ask you the same question." Malfoy shot back.

They glared at each other in silence for a few moments. Ron sat down across from Malfoy

"Did I say you could sit down?" Malfoy hissed

"Is this your restaurant?" Ron defended

"No" he scrunched up his nose, "thank god."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I know that you love muggles but I never thought you would be working in a greasy spoon outside of the wizarding world," said Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Then again it's not as if your future was looking all that bright anyway."

"Your one to talk, both your parents were death eaters! You hate MUGGLES!" Ron lowered his voice to a shouting whisper when he noticed the couple that just entered the restaurant staring at them. "Why are you working at a muggle establishment? Plan on torturing people for fun?"

Draco leaned back in his chair, his eyes becoming narrow, his face twisting calmly into a natural scowl that seemed to always make Ron worry. Any second now Ron was quite sure that he would jump over the table and strangle him… any second…It didn't happen Draco just sat there eventually putting his face back to his normal impartial state.

There was more silence

"Some battle." Draco turned to look out the window

"Yeah _some_ battle," Ron grunted. "Way to simplify it, people are dead."

"People were dead before the battle, that's what happens in war. It's called conquering"

"It conquered my brother," he defended

"It conquered my friend," he shot back

"Crabbe wasn't your friend he was your lackey."

"Doesn't mean I didn't care about him," Draco shrugged

There was more silence. It was eerie that they were able to sit there without hexing each other. Perhaps they were both tired, tired of all the expectations, dying, and grief. The silence consumed them considering that more people had come in for breakfast and the room was alive with chatting and the scraping of plates.

The silence was broken when a waitress walked up to the table, "What can I get you?"

"Nothing," Ron shook his head

"If you're not going to order anything then you must go," she sighed. She looked as if she just woke up and though it was too early to be there.

"I'll have a coffee," Draco said, the waitress pivoted and walked away

"We can never go back came we," Ron sighed

"Of course not Weasel, life is always going forward," he crossed his arms, "not to mention your abrupt search for employment away from our world suggest you didn't plan on returning home."

"I could say the same for you."

"You could but you'd only be partially right," he leaned in to grab the sugar from the center of the table as the waitress brought him his coffee, "thank you," he told her

"That's right your on the lamb, running from the law being a Death Eater and all, where are you parents stashed," Ron crossed his arms

Draco took a sip of his coffee, "My Mum was never a Death Eater but I was... _well_ I am, I suppose. Of course you know about my father, but if the Ministry wants to fine me I'm sure they'll have absolutely no trouble at all."

"Why did you do it?"

Draco shrugged "For power… and to protect my family. After my father failed in getting the prophecy and let the journal be destroyed because he didn't know what powers it possessed. He was on Voldemort's …" He stopped suddenly as Ron winced at his name. He smirked. Malfoy continued "bad side, he tortured him and our family. Until he decided that he wanted Dumbledore dead. I was the perfect way to get to him. I was going to be at school anyway I had the perfect access."

"Why would you agree to something like that?" Ron asked curiously but mostly upset. "I didn't think you had what it takes to murder someone."

"Gee thanks Weasel" Draco rolled his eyes" for some reason my mum loves the old bastard and she didn't want anything to happen to him. Not to mention my father assured Voldemort that I was ready and willing, this also made my mother very upset. Because she knew that the Dark Lord would kill me if I didn't succeed. So I had to try because either way my mother would have been devastated… and _well_ I would have been dead. I know that killing Dumbledore is a bit extreme but I'm sure that you can understand doing anything to keep your family together."

"Yes that is one of the reasons that I had to help Harry in his quest to kill _**You Know Who**_. He probably would have slaughtered my entire family after all my parents and brothers are known members of the order of the phoenix."

Malfoy nodded in understanding. "When it was time for me to actually kill Dumbledore I kept seeing my mother's face and I knew that she would be happy if we could just be a normal family. But at the same time I couldn't let my father win. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction of being the Dark Lord's greatest servant."

There was a long pause before Draco said anything else. Ron wondered why on earth he was sitting here talking to Draco and more so why was he willingly exchanging in conversation.

"I had no intention of killing Dumbledore. When Snape arrived I was 100% positive that it would be him who would tell the Dark Lord but instead he killed Dumbledore himself. He dragged me from the castle I was completely petrified and I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Next thing I knew everyone was saying Dumbledore was dead." Draco ran a hand through his blonde uncombed hair and stared blankly pass Ron. He looked disheveled in his black hooded jumper, jeans, and trainers. He wasn't as polished as he generally was. It was odd to see another side of Draco Malfoy, a real one.

"Dumbledore knew you weren't going to kill him." Draco directed his attention back to Ron. "Harry said that Snape and Dumbledore made an arrangement where Snape was supposed to kill him and not you."

"So that's how he knew what I was up to, Snape!" Malfoy sneered

"Yup" Said Ron "He seems to know everything"

"That's why that old bag was so calm when I was attempting to kill him." Spat Malfoy

"I can't believe were having a normal conversation." Ron pointed out

"Neither can I Weasel." Malfoy smirked

Ron rolled his eyes and got up to leave when…

"Weasley"

Ron turned around "What?"

"Where are you staying?" Questioned Malfoy

Ron raised his eyebrow "Why? So you can come and murder me in my sleep."

"Not a bad idea. But there's a flat for rent down the street and I could use someone to split the rent with." Said Malfoy plainly

"Draco Malfoy rich boy needs a flat mate. What happened to the trust fund?" Ron said with a smile.

Malfoy rolled his eyes "My parents have money, not me and I'm sure that now, since I never plan on speaking to them again I will get nothing. I'm not trying to become best mates or anything this is simply a business arrangement."

Ron thought about this for a moment. Living with Malfoy would be hell, but he did need some place to stay and he would need a flat mate because he wouldn't be able to afford living alone working at this crummy job.

"Alright Draco you got yourself a deal. Any funny business and I'll hex you into oblivion" he warned.

Draco snorted, "Yeah right! Last time you tried to hex me I recall you tossing up slugs."

Ron's ears turned red, he was completely uncertain about what he agreed to "Let's go see this place."

Malfoy stood, tossed some money down on the table, "you have muggle money," Ron said as Draco followed him onto the now busy street.

"Constant vigilance" is all he said before he began leading Ron down the street. Ron followed _what the hell_.

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" Green Day


	4. Will You Remember Me

Chapter 4

"Will You Remember Me"

I can't believe Draco Malfoy just saved my life and then leaves me stranded in some deserted alley. But I suppose his heroic act can overrule the fact that he just left me here. Hermione jumped as she heard a noise from the back of the alley. She decided that she better get out of there and apparate back to Hogwarts.

The grounds were still as she walked up the drive to the front door. The sun was shining brightly as it showed the damage of the battle that only happened hours ago. The scorched marks in the lawn still smoking, random debris from the castle, a desk here, a bed there scattered across the grounds.

She climbed the front stairs and pushed open the door. The Great Hall was completely empty now _everyone must have gone home _she thought to herself. She made her way up what was left of the marble staircase and started to walk down the corridor. She was halfway up another set of stairs when she stopped walking… she heard crying. The staircase started to change and she hurried the rest of the way up into the next corridor and followed the sound all the way to the hospital wing. The door was cracked a bit and she peeked in to see a large group of people huddled around a bed in the corner.

As she stepped into the room, a few heads turned they all had tear filled eyes and their cheeks were stained from crying. She moved closer to the group to see what they were looking at and who was making the loud uncontrollable sobs. As she pushed her way to the front of the crowd tears started falling. George was crying into Fred's chest.

There were quite a few students there, some she knew and others she didn't but had seen Fred and George hanging out with. Percy sat on a bed on the other side of the room with his head in his hands. Fleur was comforting Bill and Charlie was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled into his chest crying. Mrs. Weasley was crying into Mr. Weasley's shoulder who was staring at his son in shock as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Harry stood across from her with Ginny crying into his shoulder while he rubbed her back. Lee Jordan sat in a chair next to the bed with Fred's hand in his staring blankly straight ahead shaking as tears streamed nonstop from his eyes.

Hermione felt her legs giving way she was falling, everything began to go black…then she stopped. She didn't know what happened. She looked up and noticed Neville caught her and was helping her to her feet, his head was bandaged. When she was once again standing she wrapped her arms around Neville and hugged him tightly.

"It'll be alright." He said as he hugged her back. _I hope_

George's cries soon became little whimpers. Mrs. Weasley removed her head from Mr. Weasley's shoulder and said, "Hermione?"

She let go of Neville and answered, "Yes"

"Have you seen Ron?" She asked sniffling.

Hermione replayed the events of the early morning in her head. She had no idea where Ron could possibly be. "I have no idea where he is." she shrugged

"But you two left Dumbledore's office together", chimed in Harry.

"Yes, I know but…" She looked at her shoes and thought about how insensitive she was to Ron's feelings about his brother. "He said that he wanted to be alone and left me shortly after."

"He didn't say where he was going," Mr. Weasley asserted the sound of concern in his voice.

"Nope" Hermione turned her attention back to her shoes, _their bit dusty_, she noted to herself.

"You don't think something happened to him, do you?" asked Dean.

"What are you talking about?" Harry could feel his pressure rising.

"During the celebration in the Great Hall the Malfoy's got into a huge argument", explained Dean.

"Yeah, Draco stormed out and his father ran after him with his wand raised." Added Seamus

"I'm going to look for him," said Percy as he stood up and pulled out his wand.

"Us too" said Charlie as Bill stood and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait up! I'll help too." Harry turned to Hermione, "Are you coming?"

She nodded and followed, although she wasn't quite sure she wanted to find him just yet.

"I'll check the burrow." Said Ginny as she rushed out of the hospital wing

"We'll search the grounds," said Neville waving Dean and Seamus to come with him.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed with George and Lee to wait for news. The other students began to leave the hospital wing and told the Weasley's if they saw any sign of Ron they would let them know. Luna said that she would tell her father to print a missing persons report in the Quibbler.

_MUGGLE STREET_

Ron and Draco walked the first couple of blocks in silence.

"Three or four blocks from the Sighler in the opposite direction is the Leaky Cauldron so we aren't that far from the wizarding world" Draco broke the silence.

Ron nodded his head in acknowledgement, "is it much further?"

"No. Just around the corner"

They walked around the corner to a three story building. They walked up the front stairs and they saw buttons with names on them and noticed one marked Land Lord.

"Do we just press the button?" asked Malfoy.

"I suppose." Ron reached out and pressed the button.

"Hello!" a loud grumpy voice called.

They looked at each other in complete confusion.

"Ah! Yes we would like to see the flat for rent!" Malfoy shouted back.

"OH GREAT! I'll buzz you in!" said the man.

There was a buzzing noise and yet again the two just looked at each other.

"What does that mean?" asked Ron

"Don't know." Malfoy pulled on the door handle and it opened. "So that's how muggles unlock the door", stated Malfoy.

"It's just like magic," Said Ron. They both gave a little chuckle and the land lord stepped out of the first door on the left. He had brown hair around the edges of his head and was completely bald on top. He wore a white or what use to be white undershirt, white boxers with red polka dots, a pink fuzzy bathrobe, and slippers. He had a huge grin on his face as he greeted the boys.

"Hello! I'm Harold." He said a little too happy as he reached out to shake the boy's hands.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Ron Wease… Weasley", He caught himself before he said Weasel.

"Great to meet you, the flat is on the third floor. Follow Me." They walked up the three flights of stairs to the third floor and over to the last door on the left wall. As Harold was unlocking the door he motioned to the door across the hall.

"Mr. Wong lives there he is a nice old Chinese man but a bit loopy if you ask me." He walked into the flat, Ron and Draco stepped in and began to look around. When you first walk in there is a spacious living/ kitchen area. To the left was the kitchen which had a counter that looked out into the living room. There was a fireplace in the living room that has large windows.

"Fireplace is a top perk for living on the top floor, the last tenants didn't use it very much," Harold went on. To the right was the hall. The first door on the right was a small coat cupboard. The first door on the left was a bedroom, it was a decent size but it had a terrible view of the brick wall next door and the fire escape was right outside the window. The second door on the right was the washroom, it was nothing impressive but it appeared clean. The second bedroom was the door at the end of the hall. It was much more spacious then the first bedroom and had windows all the way across the back wall which looked out over a park.

"Another perk, excellent view this room has," said Harold

Draco turned to look at Harold who hadn't stopped grinning since he introduced himself. "So how much is the rent?"

"300 pounds a week", said Harold.

"We'll need a moment to discuss." Draco and Ron walked out into the hall closing the door behind them.

"What the bloody hell is a pound?" asked Ron.

"How do you not know anything about muggle money? You're a muggle lover the least you could do is know something useful about them." Spat Malfoy.

Ron glared at Malfoy and lunged towards him and grabbed him around the neck. He pushed him up against the wall and there was a loud thud. Harold called from the bedroom, "Is everything alright out there?"

"Yes everything is just fine, still discussing" said Ron loosening his grip on Malfoy.

"How dare you!" Stated Malfoy as he massaged his neck

"Look Malfoy if you want this to work first thing you have to do is stop insulting me!"

"And you me!" Retorted Draco, he sighed and moved on. "Well let's figure this out we get paid seven pounds an hour, work eight hours for five days a week…" Draco closed his eyes as he did the math, "That's 280 eighty pounds a week each, we can afford this."

"It's a really nice place." Added Ron

"It's probably a palace compared to that hole you call a home," smirked Malfoy.

Ron tried to elbow Draco in the stomach but he stepped out of the way just in time for Ron's elbow to hit the wall instead. Ron growled angrily as he rubbed his elbow and they walked back into the room and told Harold they would take it. Harold excitedly left to get the lease.

"Let's get the fighting over the rooms done now", said Draco.

"Well I want this room", said Ron crossing his arms thinking that would make Malfoy give him what he wanted.

"Great! I wanted the other one." Said Draco

Ron uncrossed his arms and looked at Draco a bit confused, _who in their right mind would want the view of a wall._ Harold came back in with the papers, they signed and he left them alone in their very own flat.

"Will You Remember Me" Sarah Mclaughlin


	5. Happy Ending

Chapter 5

"My Happy Ending"

Harry and Hermione walked down the corridor and searched every classroom, nook and cranky they could possibly find.

"He really didn't say where he was going?" asked Harry.

"No", Hermione said simply. Every now and then when they walked passed an open or broken window they could hear Dean, Seamus, or Neville calling out for him. _Ron… Ron where are you…Ron… this isn't fucking funny mate where the bloody hell are you! ... Ron… I swear if you come out now, I'll only hurt you a little bit!_

"Last time he disappeared like this he was mad…" before he could say anything else Hermione interjected.

"You think I did something to upset him?"

"Well… you two do fight all the time." Said Harry cautiously, Hermione glared at him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright. I lost all since of tact." She paused, "I didn't even think about how he would be feeling about Fred. All I thought about was me. I was just so happy that we were both upfront about our feelings towards each other. He said that he liked me but needed to be alone and just left."

"I hope you don't think Ron running off was your fault." Harry tried to console her, "he probably would have run off no matter what. I don't know how it feels to lose someone in the capacity Ron has but he probably really just needs to get some distance to come back again."

"You're probably right," Hermione agreed, "but why in the middle of our kiss."

Harry chuckled, "we both know that Ron is not the smoothest person but he means well."

"So you think we can insure the Weasley's that Ron is safe", asked Hermione.

"I don't think we can assure them of anything due to the events that unfolded here tonight", said Harry.

_HOSPITAL WING_

Harry and Hermione were entering the Hospital wing in time to hear, "The clock says he's at home. But I checked the entire house including the gardens", Ginny was explaining to her parents worriedly.

"How can that possibly be?" Mr. Weasley scratched his head.

"I'm sending a missing persons report to the Daily Prophet", said Mrs. Weasley through tears.

"Molly dear, Luna already said she would get her father to print one in the Quibbler." Said Mr. Weasley

"Yes I know but no one reads that rubbish." Mrs. Weasley was searching for a quill and some parchment.

"You know", they all turned to look at Harry; "maybe he really is home."

"But he wasn't in the house", persisted Mr. Weasley.

"Yes I know but perhaps he found somewhere else to call home." Harry concluded. "Perhaps he just needed space."

"Ron could be dead somewhere", snapped Mrs. Weasley, she was beginning to lose her mind at the idea of losing another child.

"Send the missing person's report to the prophet, Mum. Maybe Ron will see it and let us know he's okay." Ginny urged wishing she would calm down.

"Distance maybe good", it was the first noise George made other than his sobs, "Although the ability to unleash mayhem and hilarity from a distant land could be hard." He said mostly to himself without lifting his head from Fred's chest.

"We couldn't find him anywhere", Seamus said bursting into the hospital wing with Dean and Neville and immediately sinking down onto one of the beds.

"Yeah, I even wandered into the forbidden forest", stated Neville trying to not look terrified at the thought.

"Mum is sending a missing persons report to the Prophet", informed Ginny

"Maybe Bill, Charlie, and Percy will have found him", suggested Dean as the door to the hospital opened and in walked Charlie and Bill.

"We checked Hogsmead and Diagon Alley. No one has seen him", said Charlie.

"But, Tom at the Leaky Cauldron said a young frizzy haired girl flooed there", they all looked at Hermione, "followed by the young Malfoy boy." Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione what were you doing in the Leaky Cauldron with Draco Malfoy!" Demanded Harry

"I thought you were with Ron?" said Mr. Weasley rising from his seat.

"Well-"Hermione said dragging out her word, as her face turned bright red.

"Well what!" Shouted Harry

"Calm down Harry", said Bill, "Lucius was also seen coming from the fireplace seconds after Draco and Hermione left the pub."

"WHAT," shouted Harry, "You could have been killed"

"_Well_," she was hopping no one would ever find out about what happened with Draco so then she wouldn't have to be standing here thinking of a way to defend herself.

"What happened?" asked Neville concerned.

"I was with Ron. We were in Snape's office…" She started.

"What the bloody hell were you doing in Snape's office?" questioned Harry angrily.

Neville placed his hand over Harry's mouth to silence him, "Go on", he said softly to Hermione.

She took a deep breath. "After Ron left, I was there alone. I was just sitting there when I heard footsteps. Draco came bursting in…" Harry bit Neville's hand and he quickly removed it from over his mouth and Harry cut off Hermione.

"_Draco_", Harry emphasized with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Draco!" Hermione snapped, "Please let me finish." Harry didn't say another word as he crossed his arms and scowled, "He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me towards the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. His father came rushing in took one look at me and threw a few spells", she paused, "Draco put up a shield so it wouldn't hit me and pushed me into the fireplace. I flooed to the Leaky Cauldron completely perplexed about what had happened, then Draco came out of the floo forced me out of the pub just as Lucius came out of the fireplace. We hid and when the coast was clear I came back here", she finished quickly.

Dean cocked his head to the side and said, "Draco Malfoy saved your life?"

Hermione nodded her head yes.

"Wait. Did you hear what I said? Draco Malfoy saved your life." Repeated Dean

"Yes he did", answered Hermione.

"Why?" asked Seamus.

"No idea", Said Hermione truthfully.

"_Malfoy_" Harry stressed, "Saved your life and you have no idea why?"

"Didn't I just say that", said Hermione annoyed, "I wasn't expecting anyone to come into Snape's office."

"YOU WERE IN SNAPE'S OFFICE," yelled Harry, "Up until a few hours ago we all believed him to be evil, didn't it ever cross your mind that something _evil _could happen there!"

Hermione was getting ready to retort but Mrs. Weasley spoke first, "Where's Percy", she said looking around terrified.

"Calm down Mum", said Charlie, "He went to the Ministry."

"Leave it to Percy to go to work at a time like this", said George not looking away from Fred.

"ANYWAY!" shouted Harry.

"ANYWAY NOTHING," Hermione shouted back, "The worst thing that ever happened in Snape's office is telling an unsuspecting student that they are going to get a troll in Potions! I told you what happened and you will just have to accept it." She turned on her heel and marched out of the hospital wing.

"My Happy Ending" Avril Lavigne


	6. Again

Chapter 6

"Again"

Ron inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and swished and flicked. He opened one eye and nodded approvingly at the sleeping bag he conjured up. He was surprised it worked and was just about to try his luck on a pillow when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door of his room walked down the hall to answer the front door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" said Percy as he walked into the flat.

"How did you find me?" asked Ron as he shut the door

"The Ministry keeps track of all magic done in muggle areas", said Percy.

"How did you know it was me using magic? I'm of age now and there isn't a tracker on my wand anymore", Ron was getting upset. _It's as if they don't trust me._

"Calm down", Percy noticed Ron's ears turning red, "I didn't know it was you, I was only hoping it would be."

"Weasel, who the hell was at the door?" Draco shouted as he stepped into the living room.

Percy raised an eyebrow at the sight of Draco. "Good evening Mr. Malfoy", Percy said calmly. "What's going on here?"

"Malfoy's my new flat mate," Ron answered nervously.

"Oh! And you think that this is a good idea considering you're not so friendly relationship?" asked Percy.

"Nothing has changed", said Draco, "this is simply a business arrangement."

"How on earth are you going to pay for this place?" Asked Percy

"I got a job", said Ron proudly.

Percy chuckled and saw the look on Ron's face, "Oh. You were serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! If I'm going to be on my own then I'm going to have to support myself!" said Ron angrily.

"On your own," said Percy concerned, "You don't…"

"I feel a mushy moment coming on", Draco rolled his eyes and left the room.

Percy continued, "You don't have to go through this alone Ron. The entire family will support you through your grieving process."

"You're one to talk. Your part of the family and you blew us off because we said you receiving a promotion after what happened to Barty Crouch was suspicious. You blew us off for a job at the Ministry!"

"Yes! And I was wrong! But Mum and Dad never gave up on me through the whole ordeal and they are not going to give up on you either," persisted Percy.

"I know", Ron lowered his head, "I just need some time away from the burrow and everyone. I'm not trying to disown anyone. I just need to be on my own."

"I can understand that... Mum is worried sick though she thinks Lucius Malfoy may have tried to kill you."

"Why?" Asked Ron

"Him and Malfoy had some huge argument in the great hall during the celebration and were seen _charging_ from the room", Percy paused and said, "Why are you living with Malfoy?"

"Why were you making out with Penelope Clearwater in an empty classroom when you were a prefect?" Ron smirked trying to change the subject

"Because she was hot", said Percy simply, "now why are you living with Malfoy?"

Ron was amazed that Percy answered the question he was quite sure that he would have changed the subject. Percy leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Well I'm waiting", said Percy, "The entire family and your friends are out looking for you. The least you could do is explain why you are living with the person whose father everyone thought was going to kill you."

Ron pondered this for a second. _Why am I living with Malfoy?_ "Well", Ron started worriedly, "I don't really know. I'm working at this greasy spoon…"

"Which one," Percy interrupted.

"The Sighler", Percy nodded as if he knew where he was talking about, "have you been there?"

"Yes," said Percy nonchalantly. He noticed the questioning look on Ron's face and continued, "I live in the East Tower", Ron was still confused "It's about a block from the Leaky Cauldron. There is this muggle housing complex called the three towers and with a few charms a fourth one appears to the magical eye." Ron nodded as if he understood, "so if I wanted to go out to eat or for a drink or something and didn't want to run into certain people I went to the Sighler instead of the Leaky Cauldron. Now back to Malfoy."

"Well I saw a help wanted sign in the window so I went in and apparently Malfoy did the same thing because he was hired a bit before I was. We started talking… _Well _arguing, anyway we came to an understanding, what it is I'm not that sure. But anyway we're now flat mates. And as of right now I'm sure he is not trying to kill me", finished Ron.

"Okay, as long as you are not being held against your will", Percy said still not convinced this was the greatest idea.

"Percy?"

"Yes"

"What's wrong with you?" Ron was more thrown than ever.

"What do you mean?"

"I just told you I'm living with Malfoy and you weren't upset. I asked about Penelope and you gave me a straight answer, and you have yet to drag me out of here by my hair back to Mum", said Ron quickly

Percy smiled and said, "How do the muggles say it… Life's a bitch and then you die!"

Ron's eyes widened with shock, terror, and excitement. He was thrilled by this, a huge grin spread across his face, "What happened to the smarty pants know it all we've all grown to love and hate?"

"I'm still smart, articulate, and a firm believer in following the rules, but I don't smile enough", he paused, "or laugh," he gave a small chuckle. He looked down at his hands, "Fred laughed so much... and he died laughing and full of life and spirit. If I were to die right now I would die a stale old git. It's okay to do things by the book but it's also okay to lighten up. From this day forward I plan on having fun. I also understand needing to be alone. I know that I left home for stupid reasons but when I was by myself it was great and truly needed. There are going to be times when you want to go home and I couldn't go home because of the way I left. That's why you need to let everyone know that you are safe so they don't shun you or believe that you are dead so you can always go home", he looked at Ron seriously, "I won't tell where you are or that I've seen you but you must promise me that you will inform Mum and Dad that you are alright."

"Okay", said Ron

Percy walked over to the door to leave, "Percy", called Ron. He turned around to face Ron with one hand on the knob, "Thank You."

Percy smiled, "no problem, you know where I live now if you ever need anything", he closed the door behind him and then opened it again. "Don't forget now that you're living amongst the muggles you must register your residence with the ministry."

_MALFOY MANOR_

"LUCIUS WHERE THE HELL IS HE" Naricissa demanded as she paced back and forth in front of the couch where Lucius sat.

"I don't know", he snapped, "He ran off with that mudblood Granger."

"Why would he do that? Did you do something to him?"

"Why would you think that?" Lucius said getting to his feet

"OH! I don't know maybe because you always put so much pressure on him!"

Lucius thought for a moment if he should tell Narcissa about the details of the night… He decided not to. "I don't pressure him, I just want him to be the best and I know that he can be better than he is."

"AND YOU DON'T CALL THAT PRESSURE?" She shouted, "He's not you! You should just let him be himself."

"What's that supposed to mean? When have I ever told him he has to be like me?"

"You don't have to say it. It's in your actions, for example you told the Dark Lord he was ready and willing to serve him!"

"And he was! He told me that he admired the Dark Lord!"

"He does admire him but he wasn't ready. If you ever took the time to look at your son…" he cut her off

"I DO LOOK AT HIM!" retorted Lucius

"I don't mean stare. You should be able to read him like a book, know his every thought even if he hasn't said anything."

"You think that you know him that well!"

"I don't _think_ I know I do. I knew he wasn't ready and you and your stubbornness wouldn't listen to me. He could have been killed because of you!"

"I wouldn't have let that happen. You know I would step in front of any unforgiveable curse for him." Lucius defended

"Yes I know and that would only leave the both of you dead."

"I suppose you had a better plan?" questioned Lucius

"I made an unbreakable vow with Snape", she said simply. Lucius' eyes widened surprised by these details, "he promised that he would keep Draco alive even if that meant he had to kill Dumbledore himself."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Demanded Lucius

"Because you were too busy trying to win Voldemort's forgiveness."

Lucius looked down at his feet. Not only had he failed the Dark Lord but also himself and his family.

"Find my child and bring him home", Narcissa said sternly as she left the room.

(For more on the relationship of Lucius and Narcissa look out for my next story The Malfoy Manner)

_DRACO_

_Aw! Isn't that cute, the Weasel family sticks together in times of trouble. Well who the bloody hell cares! Weasley thinks that we had a moment where we understood each other. HA! He will never understand me. Well at least I won't let him it's not like I have a deep dark past to understand anyway. I don't know what I was thinking asking him to be my flat mate._

Draco was sitting against the wall in his bedroom. _I wonder if I can summon my bed _he thought, "It's worth a try." He said aloud, "Accio bed." Draco thought it didn't work he walked over to the window and sat on the sill giving up on the idea of having his bed. He stared out down the alley towards the park, when he saw something hurling through the sky. It was getting closer and coming fast. His eyes widened when he realized what it was and jumped out of the way. The entire building began to shake as Draco's bed came crashing through the wall and slid lightly into place in the center of the room.

"What the bloody fucking hell…" Ron barged into Draco's room. He stopped and looked from the hole in the wall to the bed. "Oh shit! What did you do?"

"What does it look like I did", Draco spat irritably getting off the floor.

There was banging on the door. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" Shouted Harold

Draco and Ron looked at each other in horror. "I'll get rid of him", Ron said as he quickly ran from the room.

Draco began repairing the wall "_repairo_!" he shouted in a whisper. He had to do it multiple times due to the massive hole. He took a moment to swear under his breath because he couldn't think of a stronger spell at that moment. He heard voices outside of the door. _Weasley's not doing a very good job of keeping Harold out._ He had just gotten the last piece of the wall back together when the doorknob started jiggling. _THE BED!_ He panicked to himself. How would he explain how it got there with no one noticing? The door started to open and he whispered a vanishing Charm and the bed disappeared.

"The building was shaking and I'm positive it was coming from this flat!" Harold huffed as he pushed past Ron into the room.

"Can I help you", asked Draco innocently.

"What was that noise and why was the building shaking?" Said Harold angrily

"I didn't hear any noise. But I did feel the shake… perhaps it was an earthquake." Draco reasoned simply

Harold looked at Draco suspiciously. "Look! I run a respectable building and I will not tolerate any funny Busi….AH!" Harold screamed as he was suddenly swept off his feet and was now lying in the middle of Draco's red oak four-poster bed. Draco and Ron gasped when the bed reappeared.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Yelled Harold as he struggled to get off the bed, Ron rushed over and pulled him up.

"Where did that bed come from", questioned Harold as Ron and Draco made an effort to drag him from the room. "How on earth did it just appear out of nowhere!"? Harold struggled as he tried to remove himself from Ron and Draco's grip to turn and look at them.

"We're wizards", said Draco calmly.

"Yes and I'm the Pope! There's no such thing," argued Harold.

"No, we really are", said Ron as he pulled out his wand, "and if you hold still you won't remember a thing _obliviate_."

"Draco, Ron!" Said Harold happily, "Wait a moment… what am I doing here?"

"You just came to welcome us to the building", said Draco with a smirk.

"Oh. Well WELCOME! Hope you like it here", he walked over to the door and left.

"How long do you think that memory charm will last?" Asked Draco

"Dunno", sighed Ron, "But hopefully longer than your vanishing charm."

"It's not like you could have done any better!" Challenged Draco

"Maybe not, but I'm not the idiot who tried to summon my bed through a wall!" said Ron not backing down.

"Can you even fit a bed into the cardboard box you call a home", laughed Draco.

Ron lunged at him. Draco stepped out of the way and Ron ran into the wall, he pulled back rubbing his head. Draco punched him in the stomach. Ron hurdled over and crumbled to the floor. Draco gazed down upon him and smirked. Ron lifted his leg and kicked Draco in the groin. He howled in pain and fell to his knees. Ron stood up and punched Draco in the face. He fell backwards and Ron bent down to hit him again. When Draco's hand shot up and grabbed him around the neck. He pulled himself up off the floor using Ron's neck for leverage. They were standing face to face. Draco smirked as Ron gasped for breath. His smirk quickly faded when Ron wrapped his hands around Draco's neck. They stood there glaring at each other looking as if their eyes were going to pop out of their sockets

"Truce", slurred Draco.

"Truce", slurred Ron back.

They let go of each other and gasped for breath while they massaged their necks. For a moment they looked at one another. Within seconds they had their wands drawn and pointed at each other's throats. They stood there glaring determined not to be the first one to back down.

"_ENGORIO_" shouted Ron, "_FURNUNCULUS,_" yelled Draco at the same time

Boils quickly spread across Ron's face as Draco's nose grew three times its normal size.

"You remove your spell", demanded Draco.

"When you remove yours", retorted Ron

Defiant stares in both their eyes "_Permanento!_" they screamed at the same time making their spells permanently sick to one another.

"Fucking asshole," Ron sneered as he stormed off to his room.

"Again" Lenny Kravitz


	7. Help

Chapter 7

"Help"

"I think we all had a long night," said Mr. Weasley running his hand through his hair, "We should all get home and get some rest. The Healers are going to come up and take care of the bodies…" he gulped, "Bill if you could please make sure your mother gets home. I'll wait."

Bill nodded

"Arthur you need to get some rest as well. I will stay and wait for the Healers." Said Madame Pomfery

"Thank you", said Mr. Weasley with a small smile.

"Neville, Dean, Seamus. I would like to thank you for all your help. I trust you can all get home safely?" Asked Mr. Weasley

"Yes", they said in unison and left the hospital wing.

"Let's use a portkey", said Charlie as he bewitched one of the bedside oil lamps, which was completely illegal.

"Charlie you know you shouldn't do that," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"I'll accept the fine," he held out the lamp.

They all stood in the center of the room and placed a hand on the lamp. They looked around at each other and tears began to fill their eyes once more. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, George, Lee, Ginny, and Harry disappeared to the burrow.

They landed at the end of the driveway and walked towards the house. It seemed different yet at the same time comforting to see the familiar building. They all looked at each other in confusion as they grew nearer to the house. There was smoke coming from the chimney.

"Who do you think is in there", asked Ginny.

"Dunno", said Mr. Weasley as him Bill, Charlie drew their wands walking into the house first.

"Percy?" Mr. Weasley lowered his wand.

"Hi Dad", said Percy as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

Everyone filed into the kitchen as the sweet smell of food entered their nostrils.

"What are you doing?" asked Mr. Weasley shocked to find Percy cooking.

"I've made breakfast…" He looked at the clock and smiled. It was a little after noon. "Brunch" he corrected

"You cooked?" said Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thought everyone maybe a bit hungry or… something", he looked at his shoes.

George walked over to Percy and just stared at him and Percy stared back, he was quite sure he was going to hit him. He was convinced he deserved it… George pulled Percy into a hug and Percy hugged him back.

"I love you", whispered George

"I love you too", said Percy

The rest of the family went over and shared a group hug. Fleur went to the cabinet and began to pull out plates. Following her lead Harry began to pull out the cutlery and Lee went to get cups, not wanting to intrude on the moment. They began to set the table, eventually the Weasley's broke their hug and sat down around the table everyone eating silently, until…

"Percy for a stale git you sure can cook", said George smiling across the table at Percy.

"Thanks… I think," said Percy

Everyone laughed

"Remember that time Fred and George tried to lock you in that tomb in Egypt?" Charlie Laughed

They all stared at him.

"What! Too soon," he asked looking apologetic.

"No," Ginny began laughing, "hilarious!"

Everyone started laughing. Mr. Weasley smiled slightly and excused himself from the table. Everyone fell silent again…

"I'll go see if he's okay," said Bill rising from his seat

"No!" Mrs. Weasley put her hand up to stop her son, she looked weary, "I will go check," She gave a half smile rising from her chair, "finish eating."

She left the room and everyone remained silent, the only sound was knives and forks scrapping plates. George pushed his plate anyway from him. He folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. Everyone stopped eating and stared at him as the muffled sound of his cries filled the room.

It seemed like an eternity before he sat up, his face was red and blotchy he rubbed away any remaining tears and said, "we'll… have to prepare… for the… umm… funeral," another tear fell from his eye at those words and he quickly wiped it away.

"I'll take care of it… I don't want Mum and Dad to have to worry about that right now," said Percy looking down at his hands.

"Don't go staling it up," warned George.

Percy forced a smile, "I know what will suit him perfectly."

_HERMIONE'S HOUSE_

Hermione apparated to the front of her house, she walked up the front steps onto the porch. She placed her hand on the doorknob and stopped. She remembered that she didn't really have any parents. She had placed a memory charm on them and sent them to Australia. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the lock. "_Alohomora._" She pushed the door open and stepped into the deserted house. It was incredibly dusty and all the furniture was covered with white sheets. She sat on the bottom step and put her head in her hands.

_What am I going to do now? I have no idea where Mum and Dad actually are and there isn't a book to help me out of this one. This day keeps getting worse. I was completely insensitive to Ron, which is weird because that's usually his specialty. Fred is dead and Professor Lupin and Tonks are gone too. To make matters worse Harry is going to stay on my case about the whole Draco incident. Why did Draco Malfoy save my life? _Hermione shrugged it off and went into the living room and pulled the sheet off of the sofa. She lay down across the sofa thinking tomorrow would be much better. Ron would be found and Harry hopefully wouldn't act stupid. She turned on her opposite side to look out the window. As the sun shone brightly Hermione's eyes fluttered and she drifted off to sleep.

CRACK!

Ron's eyes shot open at the sound of someone apparating. He put his hands to his face and wiped away the sleep only to become extremely pissed off as he felt the round pussy boils. "I guess that's what I get for agreeing to live with Malfoy." He looked at the gold watch his parents had given him for his birthday. "9:50!" He jumped to his feet so fast he fell over again. He sniffed under his armpits, thought he smelled okay and quickly apparated to the alley behind the Sighler. He walked around to the main entrance.

Draco was already behind the bar filing drink orders. He glared at the sight of Ron and immediately went to assist another costumer. _Tim was right it's really busy_. Every seat was filled and people were still waiting to be seated.

"WEASLEY!" Shouted Tim from the kitchen doors and then disappeared through them again. Ron walked through the swinging doors. There was a cramped kitchen. On the right were two doors. One was Tim's office the other had lockers and a staff break area. Tim waved Ron into his office.

"Here," he tossed Ron a black T-shirt that said Sighler. "Your locker is number 7, get a lock. What happened to your face?" He asked while walking out of his office with Ron on his heel over to the swinging doors and peered through the window. Ron looked through the window on the other door.

"Umm… I just had a… allergic reaction to umm…" he searched his mind for something, "… squid."

Tim looked at him skeptically and shook his head, "Anyway, as you can see we are very busy. There isn't much time for formal training so here it goes. The tables are numbered from left to right, one through twenty. They are divided into four sections. Your section is three that's tables nine through twelve", he pointed out the tables "Sid, Daphne, and Mike have split up your tables for now. But once they are clear it's all on you. It's not that hard customer looks at menu tells you what they want you write it down." He handed Ron an order book and a pen, "make sure you press hard so the order transfer to both sheets. Top copy goes onto the carousel," he pointed to the round thing holding order slips. "Bottom copy goes to the register to print the bill. Money goes in register and tips in your pocket. We don't have bust boys so you must clear and wipe down your own tables. And it looks like your time has come." Tim picked up a bucket that had a rag and cleanser in it, "table ten is clear. Good luck."

Ron quickly changed into his shirt and apron. He slid the order book into the pocket on the apron, grabbed the bucket and began to clear his first table.

After dropping and magically repairing an uncountable number of dishes, miss counting change, and mixing up almost all the orders Ron was convinced that he was fired. But when Tim didn't say anything he decided not to bring it up. Other then that the night couldn't have been better except for the strange looks he got over his boil situation and unfortunately Draco got a lot of, "poor baby" from girls he told this ridiculous story to about a swarm of bees in the park.

"Help" The Beatles

**PLEASE REVIEW!** The feedback is greatly appreciated.


	8. Sway

Chapter 8

"Sway"

Three days later and there was still no sign of Ron. The Prophet has already begun to call the search a wild goose chase and that Ron is most likely dead. Fred's funeral is on Sunday, Colin's on Monday, and Mr. and Mrs. Lupin on Tuesday.

Harry felt over whelmed with the despair and mayhem that his killing Voldemort has caused. He hadn't left the Burrow since he arrived after the war in fear of being ambushed by people. Harry lay on his back in the middle of the garden staring at the early morning sky. The sun was almost completely up. The sky was a pale hazy blue with a wash of orange from the rising sun. Harry hadn't been sleeping much lately and liked to catch the sunrise. He closed his eyes and felt someone's hand touch his. He didn't bother to open his eyes. He knew it was Ginny so he grasped her hand tighter.

_IN THE KITCHEN_

Mrs. Weasley was at the sink filing the kettle for tea. Mr. Weasley came up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning beautiful", he said with a smile. He looked out the window to where Harry and Ginny lay in the grass. His eyes widened in confusion."Molly dear, are Harry and Ginny a couple?"

Mrs. Weasley just smiled at him.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Awhile, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed", Mrs. Weasley said simply as she continued to prepare her tea.

"There may just have to be some new rules with this recent bit of information", Mr. Weasley said sharply.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at her husband, "No there will not! They have been just fine so far so just leave them alone! Don't even mention it!"

Mr. Weasley was going to object but with one look from Molly decided not to.

"I must be off to work", he said getting his things ready.

"But it's so early and you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Things at the Ministry are hectic right now with the falling of Voldemort. There are death eaters on trial and were looking for a new Minister… and I told Percy I'd meet him at the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast", he said quickly.

"Are you sure your feeling up to it," she asked concerned he had bags under his eyes and she knew he was having trouble sleeping. They both were with the death of their son and the disappearance of Ron they were worn out.

"I'll be fine," he grabbed his things, gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss and went out the door, down the drive and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Ron decided that after work he would go to the Leaky Cauldron and have a firewhisky. He didn't care that it was six o'clock in the morning, after the night he had involving a man dressed as a woman, chasing a bunch of kids down the street who tried to skip out on the bill, and some nuns which he was quite sure had nothing holy about them. Ron was convinced he deserved it.

He stepped through the doorway of the pub. There were two guys asleep at a back table, _probably drunk_ and as usual Tom behind the bar.

"Ronald Weasley", said Tom with a grin.

"You remember who I am", questioned Ron.

"Why of course, we've been looking for you", said Tom.

"What?"

Tom held up the Daily Prophet. The front page read, "Three Days Later and Still Missing… or is he Dead?" There was a picture of Ron smiling and waving at the camera from his family holiday in Egypt. Ron grabbed the paper from Tom and began to read…

_Three days after Harry Potter single handedly killed Lord Voldemort his best friend Ronald Weasley has still not been found. He was last seen during the battle. Witnesses say he was still alive when it was all over. But could this be a wild goose chase? Could Ronald Weasley really be dead and his parents refuse to give up the search?_

Read Rita Skeeter's full article on page four

_**Skeeter **_he sneered to himself. Ron put down the paper and remembered that he promised Percy he would write to his parents. He was also surprised that Percy hadn't bothered him about it yet.

"Thanks Tom", Ron retuned the paper. He went to the alley behind the pub and tapped on the wall. The bricks began to move and he started to walk through and he collided with someone.

"Sorry", said Ron

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley in excitement. Before Ron could realize who it was, his dad had pulled him into a hug. "Thank goodness you're all right. You are all right aren't you?" He asked pulling away to look into Ron's eyes.

"Yes Dad I'm fine", answered Ron.

"Good. Now WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" He shouted as he dragged Ron by the arm back into the pub and forced him into a chair. Ron thought when Percy left was the angriest he ever saw his Dad since Fred and George tried to get him to do an unbreakable vow but this may take the cake.

"I've been around," he answered nervously

"BEEN AROUND WHERE?" continued Mr. Weasley shouting. The two drunken men woke up and were now listening to what was going on.

"I wasn't trying to make you worry", said Ron.

"WELL AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED AND YOU JUST DISAPPEAR, YOU THINK THAT WOULDN'T MAKE US WORRY?" Demanded Mr. Weasley

"I was going to…" he trailed off, "but I forgot…"

"_YOU FORGOT_? YOU FORGOT YOU HAD A FAMILY WHO CARES ABOUT YOU AND WOULD BE WORRIED SICK, HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Hey!" Smiled Percy walking over, "What's going on?"

"Ronald here was just explaining how he forgot to tell us he was alive!" Said Mr. Weasley heatedly

Percy took the seat next to Ron, "Oh. Glad to see your okay Ronald." Percy looked at him disgusted, "what happened to your face?"

"Yes Ron what has happened to your face", asked Mr. Weasley just noticing.

Ron took a deep breath before he began to speed through the whole story, "Sorry I didn't inform you I wasn't dead. I didn't mean to cause everyone so much stress. I live and work up the street, I just need to be on my own and I can't see myself going back to the burrow. As for my face I made the stupid mistake of agreeing to be Malfoy's flat mate."

"Malfoy," said Mr. Weasley with a raised eyebrow, "Why on earth would you agree to that?"

"For a brief moment he was acting like a human", stated Ron.

"So why haven't you removed the spell?" Asked Percy scrunching up his nose

"He made it permanent," he chuckled. "I made his nose the size of an orange."

"That's my boy!" Said Mr. Weasley cheerfully, Percy whipped out his wand and returned Ron's face to normal.

"Thanks," said Ron rubbing his hands across his smooth skin

Percy looked at his watch, "Dad we must be getting to work."

"Didn't you resign," asked Ron confused.

"Yes, but Kingsley asked me back," Percy said proudly.

"You're Mother and the rest of the family will want to see you", said Mr. Weasley sincerely.

"I'm not going to the burrow", answered Ron.

"Why not, I know you don't want to live there but you can at least stop by", argued Mr. Weasley.

"I just can't bring myself to do it yet," Ron lowered his head.

Mr. Weasley was getting ready to respond but Percy jumped in before the topic could escalate. "We can all have dinner at my place tonight," suggested Percy hurrying his father along. "I will send Mum a note and the key during lunch so she can head over early."

"Great idea!" agreed Mr. Weasley. "I expect to see you there at seven Ron."

"Yeah", said Ron

Mr. Weasley and Percy left for work and Ron got his firewhisky. He didn't know how tonight would go for him but he hoped that it wouldn't be disastrous. He decided to have a second whisky just in case.

_DRACO_

Draco apparated home after work, he had just turned on the shower when there was a knock on the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to answer it. _I know the rent is due today but it's a bit early for Harold to be collecting._ He pulled open the front door…

"Dad"

"Hello Draco", Lucius smirked, "What? No warm hug for Daddy."

"What do you want?" He sneered impatiently.

"I have come to see how my only son is doing", he answered as he pushed pass Draco into the flat.

"I'm doing just fine. Please leave." He stated holding the door open hoping he would walk out again.

"If you're doing just fine then what happened to your face?"

Draco closed the door. "A bee sting"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. He waved his wand and Draco's nose returned to its normal state. He decided not to continue with the subject and looked around the flat.

"You need furniture", he looked about the empty room.

"I know thanks," _I_ _could also use more than two towels, some sheets, dishes, and a mop or something_, Draco was annoyed at his presence, "how did you find me?"

"Wasn't that hard, there's a hole in the side of my house and I'm guessing if I go into the other room I will fine your bed", he eyed Draco sternly. "Only takes a simple spell to find out where it went."

"What do you want" Draco rolled his eyes, "because I would really like you to leave."

"Your Mother was concerned and she asked me to find you and bring you home", he stated.

"Tell her I'm fine and that I am home. I will write to her later. Now if you would please leave I am very busy", he said as he walked over to the door.

"Not so fast", Draco turned to look at his father with one hand on the door.

"We have to talk about what happened the other day", Draco knew this was going to get ugly and was praying that Ron didn't come in any time soon.

"What is there to discuss", he shifted his weight uncomfortably. "You were acting like a lunatic."

"You ran off with that filthy mudblood!"

"I was helping you! If you were to kill her there would be one more reason for you to be sent to Azkaban!" Draco was standing tall and felt as if he could take on his father.

Lucius lowered his eyes from Draco's view. _Maybe somewhere inside he really does care if I die. Should I tell him about my hearing? Telling him may make him stronger. He has to learn to face reality. Yet if I don't tell him it may protect him longer._

"I will deliver your message to your Mother. I have a very important meeting to attend, must be off… You know where to find me." Lucius turned on his heel and silently apparated

_I have to remember to put an anti-apparition spell or some shit like that on this place. _Draco couldn't believe what just happened. He didn't even put up a fight. _I could have sworn that "you know where to find me" had some love in it…_

"Ow!" Shouted Draco as he was hit by the opening of the door, "watch what you're doing Weasel."

"Sorry. Didn't see you there", Ron said as he kept walking to his room. He closed the door and opened it again and walked back out into the living room.

"Who fixed your nose?"

"Lucius, yours"

"Percy", Ron looked horrified. "Lucius was here?"

"Yup, don't worry he doesn't know you live here… not for your safety but who knows what he'll do to me when and if he finds out", Draco went back to the bathroom to take his shower.

_PERCY'S HOUSE_

"Harry can you please enlarge the table so everyone will fit", Mrs. Weasley was rushing around the kitchen putting finishing touches on dinner.

Percy's flat was much larger then Ron's but it only had one bedroom. It was extremely neat and sleek, the complete opposite of the Weasley house. It had dark brown wood floors and marble counter tops. When you first walk in you are on a platform and then you step down into the living area. Along the back wall was the kitchen. It had a counter with stools that separated it from the living area. The living room furniture was all brown leather and all the chairs had high backs. The walls were lined with bookshelves and the fireplace was large enough to fit three people comfortably. On the wall to the left of the front door were doors that lead to the balcony. To the right was the hall that leads to the bathroom and Percy's bedroom.

Ginny had moved all the furniture to the perimeter of the room to make space for the table and then magically set it, after Harry enlarged it.

"Ginny no magic," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, "It's almost seven," she got excited. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Ron so she could hug him and then strangle him.

"Calm down Mum," Ginny rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Harry on the couch.

The fireplace lit up, Percy and Mr. Weasley stepped out. "Is he here yet?" Questioned Mr. Weasley hurrying from the fireplace hoping to see his son

"Nope", stated Ginny simply.

"How do you think he'll come", asked Harry.

"I don't know I didn't even think to ask if he had a fireplace", answered Mr. Weasley.

"He does", responded Percy absentmindedly sorting through his mail

"How do you know that", said Mrs. Weasley coming from the kitchen.

"Lucky guess", said Percy trying to sound innocent. There was a knock on the door Percy rushed to answer it relieved for the interruption, "It's only you."

"It's nice to see you too big brother", said George as he and Hermione walked into the flat.

"He didn't mean it like that. He was only hoping it would be Ron so he wouldn't have to explain why he knows Ron has a fireplace," Ginny said uninterestedly.

"Thanks Ginevra," Percy glared at her and she stuck her tongue out

"How do you know that Percy", questioned George curiously.

There was another knock at the door and Percy rushed to answer it.

"Thank goodness you're here", he pulled Ron inside and closed the door.

Ron smiled slightly, "Hello everyone".

Mrs. Weasley pushed everyone out of the way to get over to Ron. She pulled him into a hug and Ron hugged her back. He felt safe in her arms, like this would be the only place in the whole world where everything would be okay.

"I'm sorry Mum", he whispered.

"It's okay. I'm just glad to see you're alright," she said pulling away to look at him.

"No it's not!" Said Ginny sternly and walking over and punching Ron in the arm and then taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah it's good to see you're alright no matter how much of a git you are," George sat down at the table, "I'm starved let's eat."

Everyone started to take seats around the table. Percy helped his Mother bring the food to the table. Harry and Hermione went over to Ron. "I'm glad you're okay", said Harry giving Ron a hug. "I tried to tell them you weren't dead."

"How did you know?"

"I've needed to disappear myself quite a few times," Harry smiled and went to sit next to Ginny.

"It's good to see you in one piece," Hermione said as she rubbed her arm nervously and went to take a seat.

Ron was getting ready to sit when there was another knock on the door and he went to open it.

"Ron!" Bill smiled excitedly and gave Ron a huge hug, "where have you been? We've been worried sick."

"I've been around," he said smiling slightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright Ron", said Fleur giving him a kiss on each cheek.

They all went over to join everyone else at the table.

"Charlie said that he won't be able to get back from Romania until tomorrow he has to tie up some loose ends at work", said Bill giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat.

Ron took the seat between Mrs. Weasley and Percy and waited for the interrogation to begin.

"Now Ronald how about you tell us where you've been", demanded Ginny, "Or should we just ask Percy because clearly he knows something", she flung mashed potatoes across the table at him.

Ron looked suspiciously at Percy, "All I said was that you had a fireplace."

Ron looked away from Percy to all the anticipated faces. Ron went on to explain what happened and his current living situation.

"MALFOY" Shouted Harry, "Why are you living with Malfoy?"

"It's a business arrangement", said Ron.

"Sounds like bad business", added George.

"Right now it's working out okay if we just stay out of each other's way", assured Ron.

The rest of dinner was spent yelling and interrogating Percy about not telling that he knew where Ron was, Mr. Weasley also mentioned how Kinsley was up for the permanent position of Minster for Magic but unfortunately he was running against Doleres Umbridge. Ginny made the table disappear and put the furniture back as her mother yelled at her once again for using magic. Everyone sat around the fire talking. Ron motioned for Harry to follow him out onto the balcony.

"How bad was it when I was missing", asked Ron.

"Pretty bad, your Mum would cry anytime she passed the clock because your face was on home and you weren't there. She also took to counting all her children every night before she went to bed and every morning when she woke up", said Harry plainly.

"I guess I probably should have told everyone I was safe. Percy made me promise but I forgot… thank goodness it wasn't an unbreakable vow or I would really be dead", Ron looked up into the night sky.

Harry laughed, "Definitely, you should have especially informed Hermione", Ron looked at Harry, "She's been blaming herself."

"I told her this had nothing to do with her."

"You know how Hermione is. Everything must be perfect and she blames herself when it's not." Harry gestured towards the door with his head because Hermione was coming out. "I need to go ask Ginny something", he excused himself from the balcony.

"Hi", said Hermione shyly.

Ron looked into her eyes, "I need you to understand that I didn't leave because of you."

"I know", she paused, "I just… How I acted was terrible I didn't even think about how you must be feeling."

"You did think about my feelings. Just not those that, were so obvious. One second I'm cheering on the inside because I remembered the house elves and you kissed me and the next… We both know what happened next no need to go into detail. I'm sorry if I in any way made you feel that this was your fault."

She smiled, he took a step forward, she took a step forward until they rested their foreheads on one other's. Ron smiled, "I really want to kiss you right now but we have an audience."

Hermione turned to look in the window, the entire Weasley clan was watching with huge grins with the flick of her wand the curtains were closed and Ron and Hermione's lips crushed together…

"I think I speak for everyone when I say FINALLY!" Cheered George, when Ron and Hermione finally came back inside, they all laughed.

"What do you mean finally," Ron was highly offended.

"Honestly Ron, how many years have you been pining away for our dear Hermione", he held up seven fingers, "seven years is a long time to not say anything."

"That's not true," stated Ron firmly.

"Yes it is," interjected Harry, "I was there through the whole denial process and it's not that he didn't do anything about it, he talked negatively about all of Hermione's dates and then would stop talking to her completely."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side," said Ron trying to act hurt.

"Ronald, you've really liked me for seven years", asked Hermione smiling, "here I thought it only happened moments ago."

"Okay, I see how it is," said Ron smiling, "it's going to be pick on Ron day."

They sat around laughing and talking. Ron enjoyed the comfort of this familiar moment and was glad the night was going better then he thought it would until…

"Ron", Ron looked over to his mother, "Fred's funeral is tomorrow and we hoped that all his brothers would carry the casket." Ron looked down in shame. "What's wrong?"

Ron hesitated before he answered, "I wasn't planning on going to the funeral."

"WHAT!" Everyone started talking at once telling him he had to be there and he was being extremely rude. Ron just stood and left. He was down the stairs and getting ready to go out the door when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Hermione took his hand and just walked silently home with him. He loved that she was there for him with no questions asked. He loved her and he would forever have her at his side.

"Sway" The Perishers


	9. I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 9

"I'll Be Seeing You"

Harry woke up the next morning after only sleeping for an hour. It was more sleep then he got all week and it was only because he knew that his theory of Ron being alive was a fact. He hoped that everything that happened last night was a dream that Ron really didn't walk out. He wished that when he sat up in bed, Ron would be lying in the bed across from him. He knew that in reality he wasn't because there was no snoring. But Harry sat up anyway and stared at Ron's empty bed.

He rolled out of bed and went to get ready for the funeral. He figured that if he left early he could stop by Ron's and try to convince him that he had to come.

_RON'S LIVING ROOM_

Ron sat on the floor in the living room, he sat cross legged in front of the fireplace, staring into the empty grate _I should probably get it hooked to the floo network_, he thought. He had a row of beers sitting on the floor in front of him. _These muggles really got something with this stuff_ he thought staring at the half empty bottle in his hand. He decided that he liked it after trying some at work.

He hadn't been able to sleep since he was usually up all night. And knew that he would soon fall asleep and that he could just snooze pass Fred's funeral and pretend it had never happened.

"Good Morning", smiled Hermione, she looked as if she was still half asleep. She had stayed the night and was sleeping in Ron's room in his sleeping bag.

"Hey", he got up and walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

She pulled away, "isn't it a bit early to be drinking", she questioned rising an eyebrow.

"Well this time of morning is usually my night, so no, it's not", he replied, taking a swig of the beer in his hand.

She eyed him carefully, "I think that I'm going to get going so I can get ready. The funeral it's in a couple hours… If you change your mind it's at the park in Godric's Hollow."

She gave Ron one last kiss and went out into the hall to apparate.

"Weasel when you have girls over you're actually supposed to stay in the room with them, otherwise it's no fun", commented Draco coming out of his bedroom.

Ron went and took his seat on the floor again. "Hermione's not like that."

"I bet Lavender Brown was, you two were repulsing. Not that you're _not always_ repulsing", said Draco leaning against the wall next to the fireplace.

Ron rolled his eyes and finished his beer and continued to stare into the fireplace.

"What are you looking at," Ron shrugged. Draco looked from Ron to the fireplace. He went and took a seat on the floor next to him, "I hope we don't get bats."

"We should get it hooked to the floo network."

"We also need furniture," added Draco

"Maybe a lamp…" noted Ron

"A throw rug…."

"Few dishes…."

"Towels…" finished Draco

Ron opened another beer and began to chug it down

Draco looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "Are you celebrating or depressed."

"A little bit of both. Here join me", he pushed a bottle of beer across the floor towards Draco.

He took it and opened the bottle and took a sip. He was watching Ron carefully as he opened another beer and once again began to chug. "You might want to take it easy."

"I am… taking it… easy", slurred Ron, "I'm just sitting here relaxing. Thinking about how disas… diastro.. disast," he gave up trying to say disastrous," how horrible the dinner with my family was last night."

"Well I suppose your face won't be all over the Prophet anymore", said Draco taking another sip of the beer.

"Yup, Rita Skeeter was wrong! It wasn't a wild goose chase I am alive", he paused. "My family wishes I were dead," he paused. "They asked me to help carry Fred's casket and I told them I wasn't going to the funeral."

Draco took another sip of his beer and put it down on the floor in front of him, "You have to go to your brother's funeral."

"I can't, besides after I walked out on my parents last night they wouldn't want me there."

"He's your brother and they won't have to know that you're there", stated Draco.

"How will I mange that? I don't have an invisibility cloak."

"You don't need one. Granger said that it was in the park at Godric's Hollow, you can sit on the hill and just look down they won't even know you're there."

"I can't", whined Ron falling over on the floor

"Yes you can", Draco heaved Ron to his feet and pushed him towards the door. Draco opened it and held on to Ron's arm tightly and apparated them to the park. When their feet hit the ground they stood on the hill looking over the park. There were rows of white chairs and large moving photographs of Fred. The park was empty except for a couple of the Weasley's setting up.

_RON'S APARTMENT_

Harry apparated to Ron's front door in his dress robes ready to go. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He knocked on the door again and still no answer… his knocking turned into banging, he was at the point that he wouldn't even care if Malfoy opened the door. He looked at his watch it was almost nine. He couldn't wait any longer he would have to go. He turned and disappeared.

_GODRIC'S HALLOW PARK_

"What do you mean he said he wasn't coming?" Charlie and Ginny were making sure everything was set for the funeral.

"Mum asked him to help carry the casket and he said he wasn't coming and just left", said Ginny slamming a vase of flowers next to where the casket would be placed.

"I can't believe him! How dare he do this to us… to Fred! If I ever see that little brat again I'll kill him," said Charlie taking his frustration out on a chair.

"You'll have to wait in line like the rest of us. George already called first as soon as he left."

"I don't believe this. What is the world coming to, first Percy leaves and now he's walking around like he's high on life… Earlier this morning he told me he was going to climb Mount Kilimanjaro and now Ron's taken his place as official family git!" Said Charlie magically repairing the chair he destroyed.

When Ginny didn't say anything Charlie looked up at her to see what captured her attention. She was staring at something in the distance. He turned his gaze to where she was looking. The morticians from St. Mungo's were bringing in Fred. Charlie stood put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. They just stood in silence as the coffin was set up. This was it, he really wasn't coming back.

_THE HILL_

Draco sat in the grass watching the casket being brought in. Ron was lying on his back next to him staring up at the sky.

"Has it started yet?"

"Nope", said Draco pulling up the grass and breaking it into pieces.

"This wasn't a good idea", moaned Ron.

"Yes it was, he's your brother", said Draco quietly.

"Not that, the beer", Ron got up off the grass and went behind a tree.

Draco scrunched up his nose at Ron's vomiting noises. People were starting to arrive for the funeral. Surprisingly they had smiles on their faces and they were laughing and chatting. Draco thought that a funeral was supposed to be sad or at least that's how Crabbe's was when he went last night. Everyone was crying and it was dark and depressing. The sun is shining brightly on this affair and no one is wearing black. George had on an awful Dragon skin jacket.

"Oi, Weasel, it's starting", called Draco to Ron who still hadn't come back from behind the tree.

Ron stumbled over holding his stomach and sat down next to Draco.

_THE CELEBRATION OF LIFE_

A screen and projector magically appeared above the casket. There was a mix of Fred's favorite songs playing, everyone was quiet as baby Fred appear on the screen crying, to The Bent Broomsticks "Only One". The picture changed to Fred and George as toddlers waddling after the cat.

Although eyes were filled with tears, people couldn't help but smile as Fred and George wrapped baby Ron in Christmas lights. Or laugh when they put a spark shooting whoopee cushion on Percy's chair. There were cheers at the photos of Fred soaring around on his broom during a Quidditch match. You could clearly hear the sobs when a photo of Fred and George hugging and jumping about in excitement outside of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes when it first opened, to the Hobgoblins "Unexpected Twist".

Ron felt a single tear fall from his eye as the photo of Fred chatting up one of Fleur's cousins at Bill's wedding moved across the screen. He was going to miss Fred so much. Just as an image of Fred dancing at the Yule ball appeared Ron stood up.

Draco looked up at him questioningly, "I thought the plan was to stay hidden?"

Ron didn't respond. He had planned to stay hidden but the next thing he knew he was walking down the hill towards the funeral. "Sinister" by Cornwall and Idiot blaring in his ears, he couldn't help himself he just kept walking, people turned to look as he made his way up the center aisle.

The projector stopped and the screen disappeared. It was time for the final goodbye. Charlie, Bill, George, Percy, Harry, and Lee were getting ready to lift the casket. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. He smiled at Ron and stepped aside. Mrs. Weasley started to cry uncontrollably at the sight of Ron and Mr. Weasley gave Ron a pleased smile and nodded encouragingly.

The six men carried the casket down the stone path and everyone followed. Ron couldn't see where he was going the tears were coming fast and weren't stopping. They walked out of the park and the short distance to the cemetery. They put down the casket and watched as it was magically levitated into the ground. Ron felt his brothers all embrace him at once but he couldn't stop crying. He just couldn't stop. Fred would never be with them again. He would never smile… or… laugh. People began to throw roses into the grave with the casket except for all of his friends, they were throwing in Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's products and Oliver Wood put in the Gryffindor patch from Fred's Quidditch uniform. He didn't see who did it but someone let fireworks go and it exploded into a huge W.

_THE ROOF_

After Ron had left the top of the hill Draco left the park and returned home. He apparated straight to the roof his favorite spot, _Wesealbe thought I was insane wanting the room where all you could see was the building next door and the fire escape but it leads to the roof, which has the greatest view of all._ Draco could see the park and passed it to the rooftops of the houses in the distance and from the other side you could look over the city.

He preferred the park side it was more peaceful and stress free. _The last thing I need is more stress. It's only a matter of time before I'm questioned about my involvement with the Dark Lord._ Draco felt his eyes sagging he hadn't been to sleep yet, he climbed back down the fire escape through his window and climbed into his bed when he finally felt himself drifting off to sleep there was a knock on the door.

"Enter", he growled and rolled over.

Ron opened the door and stood in the doorway with another beer in his hand, "I just wanted to thank you for what you did today… making me go to the funeral."

"It was nothing," he raised an eyebrow, "How many of those have you had." Draco was referring to the beer because Ron seemed to be having trouble standing.

"Counting this morning or just now?"

"Are you becoming a drunk", asked Draco grumpily, "because I need you to stay sober long enough to get paid so you can pay your share of the rent?"

"Calm down… this won't be a… regular thing it's only my fourth," slurred Ron trying to lean against the doorframe but kept missing.

Draco shook his head in shame, "is there anything else I can do for you?"

Ron gave up trying to lean against the door, "you can look out for Hermione for me, as you can see I'm kind of a wreck right now and I may not be there for her as much as I would like to."

"Why would I do that", Draco was completely perplexed by this request.

"I don't… oaf", Ron had stumbled backwards and fell on his bottom. Draco got out of his bed and closed the door to his room leaving Ron on the floor in the hall.

Why would he want me to look after Granger? I would never do that, making him go to that funeral was sending out the wrong message. Maybe I should go hex him? Draco yarned and thought, maybe some other time as he crawled back into his bed.

"I'll Be Seeing You" Billie Holiday


	10. Calling All Angels

Chapter 10

"Calling All Angels"

That morning Harry lay on his back in the garden watching the sunrise like every other morning. After Ron showing up at Fred's funeral he was able to sleep a full three hours and he was up to watch the sunrise as usual. It was so beautiful and the perfect way to start off another day of depression.

It was currently about noon and he and Ginny were walking hand and hand through a muggle cemetery to Collin Creevey's funeral.

_I wonder how his parents told the rest of the family he died. Would they admit that he was a wizard and died in a battle against the darkest person to ever walk the planet? Or would they say he died in a car crash like I was told about my parents._

They could see a group of people sitting around a grave in the distance. As they grew closer Harry was sure they were in the right place, he saw Dennis, Collin's brother sitting next to his Mother. When finally reaching the area Dennis looked up at Harry and smiled weakly. There were other students from Hogwarts there as well, there was a light breeze and the feeling was quite calm as the minister gave his eulogy, there weren't any tears falling just evidence that they had.

When the funeral was over Dennis immediately rushed over to Harry and dragged him to meet his mother and father.

_THE BURROW_

"Harry! Harry... Get up!" Ginny kept shaking Harry trying to wake him up.

"What?" He said irritably forcing his eyes open.

"The Lupin's funeral is in 20 minutes get up!" She pushed him out of the bed onto the floor.

"You mean I actually slept through the night?" He said sitting up on the floor.

"Not just the night the day it's almost five. Get dressed"

_IN LOVING MEMORY OF _

The sky was a cryptic gray as sheets of rain poured heavily outside. The darkness made the feeling inside the church much more eerie, it was dimly lit by only the candles floating above. There was complete silence in the room, it wasn't crowded just order members and friends and family of Lupin and Tonks. The only sounds that could be heard were the cries of Andromeda, Tonk's mother who was crying into her sister Narcissa's shoulder. It was a shock to everyone when she showed up to the funeral, but tonight no one had the energy to care and it seemed as if Andromeda wanted her there.

Harry sat in the second row between Ginny and Hermione cradling his godson Teddy. He felt like Teddy was the safe place. If he kept holding him he wouldn't break down. Ginny's eyes were glazed over but she wasn't one to cry so no tears were going to escape from her eyes. Hermione had constant tears streaming silently down her face.

Kingsley was the first to give his eulogy. He stood and walked slowly to the front of the church to address everyone…

"What does one say about two people who are the perfect example of love, courage, and life? Tonks with her fun loving energetic spirit that could even make the darkest person smile and Remus' ability to see the beauty in everything, I feel…" he paused and sighed deeply, "honored… blessed… but at the same time undeserving to have had two of the greatest people I have ever meant as friends. I have grown to love these two as if they were my own flesh and blood... although I am proud that they died for a noble cause but… I am _**furious**_! Why them…" he lowered his head, "why them… why them…" is all he whispered as he returned to his seat and covered his face with his hands.

Mr. Weasley stood up and took Kingsley's place in front of the church to give his eulogy, he smiled weakly, he opened his mouth to speak as Teddy let out a loud cry, everyone's attention turned to the baby, the silence was broken as there were gasp and sobs the realization that this boy would never know his parents had set in, "I am so sorry but I can't … I can't do this," Mr. Weasley said taking his seat.

Harry held onto Teddy tighter rocking him back and forth, at that moment all he could think about was how he grew up not knowing a thing about his parents. He readjusted Teddy in his arms so he could whisper in his ear, he promised him that he would know everything about his parents and that he would never be neglected of love.

_THE SIGHLER_

After Lupin and Tonks funeral and the dinner at Andromeda's house it was almost nine. Hermione thought that she would drop in on Ron at work. She walked into the Sighler and took a look around she didn't see Ron but Draco was behind the bar. She took a deep breath and went to sit at the bar.

"What can I get you?" Asked Draco placing a drink in front of another customer, before he walked over to Hermione

"Granger", he smirked

Hermione rolled her eyes, "is Ron here?"

"Nope, night shift starts at ten."

"What are you doing here then", questioned Hermione.

"Over time, what would you like to drink?" Responded Draco

"White wine", said Hermione simply.

Draco raised an eyebrow to this selection, "a little sophisticated for your taste isn't _Granger_," questioned Draco as he grabbed a wine glass and filled it.

"What do you know about sophistication, _Malfoy_", retorted Hermione.

"A bit more then you, after all I'm not dating a Weasel," he said as he placed the glass of wine in front of her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine, "I can't understand how Ron could possibly agree to live with you. You two will probably kill each other."

"We've tried", said Draco simply leaning against the bar. Hermione looked up at him alarmed, "obviously it didn't work we're both still alive", Draco responded to her expression.

Hermione looked down into her wine glass. _Why is Draco talking to me like a normal person? A better question would be…_

"Malfoy, why did you save my life," asked Hermione still gazing into her glass.

Draco stood up straight. He didn't really have an answer.

"I don't know," he said as he started wiping down the bar distractedly even though it was already clean.

Hermione looked up, "what do you mean you don't know? Did you just randomly decide that you would save a muggle born as your good deed for the day?"

"I can't talk right now… I'm swamped with customers," Hermione looked down the bar and there was only one other person sitting there.

"If you don't want to answer that's fine," she took another sip of her wine and placed some money on the counter, "thank you."

As she was walking out the door she almost collided with a couple of girls she heard talking about the new hot bartender. Hermione smiled to herself and thought _if they only knew the real Draco Malfoy._

"Calling All Angels" Jane Siberry


	11. Let You Go

Chapter 11

"Let You Go"

Draco sat on the roof looking out at the park when there was a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and didn't move he was hoping that whoever it was would get the picture and go away. There was another knock, Draco groaned and as he forced himself up and climbed down the fire escape. He opened the door to his bedroom, went out into the hall and opened the front door.

"_Granger_, I should have known it would be you to annoy me," he left the door open and went into the empty living room. It was half way through summer and Draco and Ron had been living furniture less for almost three and a half months. The only piece of furniture in the entire flat was Draco's bed. There was a stack of "Quidditch Daily's", "Which Broomstick", and "Daily Prophet's in the corner, topped with an empty beer bottle with a half dead flower in it.

Hermione stepped in and closed the door behind her. She had her book bag on one shoulder and was carrying shoebox-sized box. "Is Ron here?"

"Nope"

"Do you know where he is? He asked me to pick up his bed." She said somewhat annoyed.

"I don't keep tabs on him," Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You should start keeping tabs on him because he's never where he says he's going to be and I have to study," she dropped the box down angrily, it make a loud thud as if heavier than appeared.

"Calm down Granger, you can wait if you want," said Draco disinterested.

"Thank you," she plopped down on the floor in front of the fireplace. "You really should get some furniture or at least a throw rug or something."

"I know," he rolled his eyes, "What are studying for, schools over?"

"My NEWTS, unfortunately I had the misfortune of not finishing school", she said vigorously flipping through pages trying to speed read.

"When are you taking them?"

"Next week and I have to learn a year's worth of information and I don't know how I'm going to do it," she said quickly.

"They can't be that hard it's just like OWLS and besides your smart. You're probably one of the few people in our year who could pull this off," he sat down next to her and grabbed a book, "I'll help you."

Hermione looked up from her book at him in total shock, "Thank you I could really use the help and Ron and Harry will be of absolutely no assistance in this department because usually I have to correct their work."

Draco smirk, "It's not as if I have anything better to do."

_PERCY'S APARTMENT_

"What are you doing," Ron asked as he was sprawled out across Percy's couch?

"I'm trying on my harness," said Percy struggling with some of the buckles.

"What exactly is a harness for?"

"It's what you use when you go mountain climbing it hooks to the ropes, that are hooked to the mountain so you won't fall," answered Percy still working on the buckles.

"You don't know a thing about mountain climbing. You can't just start climbing you know," Ron pointed out.

"Of course not Ronald, that's why I'm taking a class. I said I wanted to have fun not die," he saw the expression on Ron's face at the mention of death, "_Sorry_."

"Percy you're one crazy bloke," Ron said shaking his head, "What's this?" He pointed to the black backpack lying in the center of the floor with a red string hanging from it.

"That's my parachute," said Percy smiling at his success in getting his harness on correctly.

"What on earth could you possibly need a parachute for?" Ron wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

"It's for when I go sky diving."

"You mean jump out of a plane? You don't even like flying a broom," Ron couldn't understand why his brother would do this.

"This is not flying its falling and it'll be lots of fun you should join me," said Percy now trying to figure out how to get his harness off.

"I don't think so. When you said you were going to have fun and experience life I thought you meant sex, drinks, and a good laugh. But the death defying stunts are ridiculous," Ron said as he moved into a seated position.

"Oh I did and death defying stunts," he answered distractedly working on his harness.

"Who are you having sex with?" Asked Ron with a grin

"No one you know," He said with a small smile.

The fireplace lit up…

"Hey guys," said Harry as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"I just _love_ how you don't use the door," said Percy sarcastically.

"That would require me apparating out front and walking through the building and I may be seen by someone," replied Harry taking a seat.

"I can't believe you haven't been out in public all summer," said Ron shaking his head.

"If I go out people will bother me and if I had it my way no one would know I exist," he said gloomily.

"Oh come on Harry it's not so bad, everyone knowing your name," Percy had successfully gotten his harness off and was bouncing around in excitement, "you can probably get a job wherever you want and get away with anything."

"That doesn't sound bad at all," agreed Ron.

"I don't want to be seen as a savior I just want to be Harry, I don't like the attention, and I'm being put up on a pedestal for something that I didn't even do alone," Harry stated heatedly, "you two were there and so many others as well."

"You need to relax man," Ron leaned back in his seat and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yes you do," Percy pushed Ron's feet off the table and took the seat next to him, "you should go out have some fun, the only time you left the house was to go to funerals and that was ages ago… You should come sky diving with me!"

Harry looked at Percy as if he was crazy, "You're right I do need to get out and have some fun," He paused and jumped up in excitement, "I've got it, were going out, I'm owling all of our friends and we are going out on the town."

"Yeah right," chuckled Ron, "you going out on the town, that's funny."

"Well it may be funny but it's going to happen."

"What happened to _I don't want to be seen_?" Questioned Percy

"I thought of that and that's why we're going someplace muggle," responded Harry.

"Hell No! If we're going to go out we're doing it right which means it has to be someplace where magic can be used freely," demanded Ron.

"Fine," said Harry sitting back down.

_FOUR HOURS LATER_

"What do you mean they asked about Nargles," laughed Hermione.

"I swear the man who was conducting the care of magical creature's examination during OWLS asked where can you find Nargles and what are their magical qualities," Draco smirked at Hermione over the book he had in his hand.

There was a knock at the door and Draco got up to answer it.

"I thought they were creatures that the Quibbler made up," she giggled

"Me too," Draco opened the door.

"Hey man, you look rather cheerful," said Goyle greeting his friend.

"Hi, what's up," said Draco trying to block the doorway.

"Just came by to see if you wanted to do something tonight," asked Goyle with a raised eyebrow to Draco's behavior.

"I can't I have to work but this weekend's ace, man."

"Do you have a girl in there or something, your acting very odd," said Goyle trying to look over Draco's shoulder.

Draco smirked, "nope, just working on some stuff."

"Uh huh…" Goyle pushed pass Draco into the apartment,

"_Granger?_" He said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Relax Goyle she's waiting for Weasealby," said Draco resuming his position on the floor hoping this moment wouldn't get any worse. "Okay what's in the antidote for sleeping potion?"

"Lizard's tongue, snake skin, and whittle grass," she said effortlessly.

"Wrong"

"What! I am not wrong I know for a fact that's what goes into the antidote," said Hermione defensively.

Draco smirked, "you forgot the dried Nargle," Draco chuckled and Hermione threw a copy of "Quidditch Daily" at him.

"You're helping her study," said Goyle

"Quite perceptive," said Draco simply, "do you have a problem with that?" He turned the page of his book.

"Nope… but I do have a question. What the hell is a Nargle," Goyle asked confused, as he lay on his stomach on the floor in between them. Hermione and Draco looked at each other Draco snorted and Hermione began laughing. "What's so funny?" Hermione laughed even harder,

"Whatever, man you need furniture."

"Let's enlarge Weasels bed," Malfoy said closing his book and standing.

"Oh I don't think that's such a good idea," Hermione said nervously

"Yes I'm sure you're right, it's probably on its last leg," Draco said, lifting the lid from the box, he tossed the box in the air. When it began to fall towards the floor it was meant with the kick of his foot and he said, "_Engorio_" Hermione and Goyle quickly rolled out of the way of the bed as it sprang to full size right where they used to be sitting.

"You could have a killed us," Hermione huffed angrily as she quickly got off the floor.

"Relax Granger no one was going to get hurt," he said going over and pulling her History of Magic textbook from under one of the bed legs, "I have better aim then that."

"Well you shouldn't have taken that chance," Hermione crossed her arms.

"At least now there's furniture," Goyle plopped down on the bed, "it's quite springy." He bounced up and down a bit. He stood on the bed and began jumping.

"Please don't do that…."

"If I break it I can afford to buy him another," Goyle said as he did a toe touch.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione whispered under her breathe.

(***)

Ron apparated from Percy's place to his front door he couldn't apparate straight to his bedroom because Draco had put spells on the place so no one could apparate in, _I guess that was a good idea so no lunatics like Lucius Malfoy can come busting in whenever they want, _Ron put his key in the door as he heard laugher, _that sounds like Hermione but who could she be laughing with?_ He opened the door, just in time to see Hermione falling off the side of his bed, onto the floor.

The studying was completely forgone and Hermione may have been suckered into childish games on Ron's bed, a bit of jumping and wiggling about later Ron got the extreme horror of seeing her falling from the bed where Malfoy and Goyle were still positioned laughing.

"Hey!" Said Hermione smiling as she got up from the floor and went to give Ron a peck on the lips

"Hey," he said confused, "What's going on?"

"I just came by to drop off your bed like you asked but you weren't here. Draco offered to help me study for my NEWTS while I waited," answered Hermione cheerfully.

"My beds in the middle of the living room," he said walking in farther.

"Oh, well," she shrugged

"I told you we needed furniture," Draco climbed off the side of Ron's bed.

Ron shook his head "I completely forgot you were coming, sorry I took so long you should have owled me or something."

"It hasn't been that long has it," said Hermione looking at her watch. "Oh my god it's almost nine."

"Oh shit!" said Draco putting down the book and getting up from the bed.

"What," asked Hermione?

"I was supposed to be at work by eight," he said hurrying to his room. He came back into the living room wearing his Sighler T-shirt.

"Come on Goyle, I'll buy you a drink," said Draco as he opened the front door. Goyle followed him out and closed the door Hermione and Ron heard the CRACK!

"So what have you been up to today," asked Hermione taking Ron's hands and pulling him over to his bed. They sat down on the edge and Hermione put her legs over one of Ron's and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Nothing much, went to Percy's, that's about it… So you're going to take your NEWTS… only you Hermione would return to school to take a test," commented Ron.

"Actually I am taking it at the ministry not a Hogwarts. Harry and Neville are taking them as well," She explained.

"Neville was in school this past year."

"Remember Alecto and Amycus Carrow those wicked death eaters, they kicked him out before the final examination that's why he was living in the room of requirement," Hermione stared blankly at Ron, she knew something was wrong he wasn't his normal sarcastic self and he said everything so nonchalantly. Hermione brushed some of his hair out of his face. "What's going on with you Ron?"

"Nothing," Ron turned his head and looked into Hermione's eyes. She was so beautiful, he didn't want to hurt her and he didn't want to lose her either. "I just need some time to adapt to this new life."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "I will give you all the time you need… just remember I'm here for you." She kissed him on the lips and began to gather her things. "You have to be to work in a while plus move your bed and I have a ton of studying left to do so I'll just go," she began walking towards the door but turned around, " I love you."

She opened the door

"Hermione," Ron called. She turned, "thank you, you're going to do great on your NEWTS." She smiled closed the door and apparated.

_HERMIONE'S HOUSE_

Hermione apparated to the front porch of her house

"Hermione!"

She was so frighten she dropped her bag and her books and papers went flying everywhere. "Harry! Why are you sneaking up on me like that?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I've been waiting for you," he said helping her pick up her things.

"How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes, I was over at Percy's when I had a brilliant idea," he said excitedly following Hermione into her house.

"You were at Percy's? Was Ron acting strange to you?" She asked concerned.

"Not anymore strange then he's been acting the last couple of months," said Harry brushing off the subject.

"Uh huh… So what's this brilliant idea," she asked dropping her books onto the couch.

"We're going out," he was unable to control his joy.

"Going out where," she said staring at him puzzled.

"Me, you, and everybody are going out for a night on the town and actually have some fun like real people," he was practically jumping up and down.

"Harry Potter wants to party?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "isn't this surprising."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because Potter, you're more of a quiet night in type person rather than having a night out where anything could possibly happen," Hermione shrugged

"Come on you know you want to, it's what we all need after all of the stuff that's happened, It will be good to get everyone together to have a good time instead of to fight or cry," he stated.

"You're absolutely right," she smiled, "so where are we going?"

Harry grinned

"Let You Go" Ashley Parker Angel


	12. It's My Life

Chapter 12

"It's My Life"

"I really can't believe you want to go out," smiled Ginny as she sat across from Harry at the kitchen table.

"I really am getting tired of people saying that," Harry said having a bite of toast.

"Well you're not the partying type mate," said George as he took a seat next to Harry.

Harry was going to respond when Errol slammed against the kitchen window with the post.

"Good Morning!" said Mr. Weasley cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen directly over to the window to get the post. He sorted through the mail, "Ah, Ginny your Hogwarts letter." He handed it to Ginny.

"I was sure Hogwarts would be closed after the battle," she said opening the letter excitedly.

"Nothing will ever be able to keep Hogwarts doors closed," said George.

"Professor McGonagall is the New Headmistress," Ginny smiled brightly, "I wonder who's going to be the head of Gryffindor."

"I wonder who's going to be the new defense against the darks teacher," said George, "I hope it's not another one like Umbridge, I'll have to give discounts to all the students wishing to terrorize the new teacher."

Mr. Weasley hit George over the head with the stack of mail as he took a seat at the head of the table. "There will be no need for that the new teacher will be just fine."

"That's what they thought about Gilderoy Lockheart but look where he is," laughed Harry.

"Terrible what happened to him", said Mrs. Weasley stepping into the kitchen shaking her head.

They all laughed, "Harry, are you coming to Diagon Alley with me to get my school supplies," questioned Ginny.

Harry thought about this for a moment, he hadn't really been out in public since the battle and he knew going to Diagon Alley was only asking for trouble but it was for Ginny, "Yeah sure."

She smiled and left the kitchen to get ready.

_DIAGON ALLEY_

Harry and Ginny stepped out of the floo network into the street. Harry grasped Ginny's hand tighter waiting for the moment people would notice he was there. They walked through the crowded streets of students and parents buying school supplies. They were in front of Flourish and Blotts when…

"IT'S HARRY POTTER!" A young boy who had just come out of the bookstore shouted. Harry smiled politely and tried to continue on, "Can I have your autograph Mr. Potter."

Harry wanted to say no but the boy was so young and his eyes were full of excitement. He had no choice as other people began to crowd around.

"You saved us Mr. Potter!"

"You're a god send!"

"You are the greatest wizard of all time!"

"We will always be safe with you on our side!"

Harry couldn't see Ginny through the crowd of people. He finally caught sight of her in the Flourish and Blotts window looking through a stack of books. Harry really didn't like the attention, he wasn't the greatest wizard of all time, he was just lucky. He didn't even know what he was writing on all the paper being pushed at him. The one thing he was sure about was that with all this attention Rita Skeeter couldn't be far behind.

"Make way this is for the Prophet," a man with a camera was pushing through the crowd to get a better shot of Harry. He snapped a photo and stepped aside.

"Hello Harry, long time no see," said Rita Skeeter with her cunning smile as her quick quills quote was scribbling furiously away in the air next to her. "So what has our hero been up to? It's been a couple months since the battle and no one has seen you."

"I'm not a hero. I didn't defeat Voldemort on my own," Harry signed the last piece of parchment he had in his hand, "Thank You," he said to everyone with a polite smile and made his way into the bookstore to find Ginny.

"Just in time," she said as she finished paying for her books.

Harry took the books from her and tucked them under his arm, "let's get out of here, Rita Skeeter is on her usual rampage for a story."

"How predictable she wants to _exploit_ Harry Potter," Ginny rolled her eyes, "Let's ask if we can use the floo in here."

_RON AND DRACO'S FLAT_

"Thank You," said Ron as he walked into the living room where Draco was sitting on the floor in the corner his face hidden behind a copy of "Wizard World", next to their stack of publications.

"For what," He asked not lowering the magazine.

"Helping Hermione"

Draco thought to himself for a moment he couldn't imagine why he would help Granger and he didn't do it because Ron asked him to look after her. He wasn't getting ready to tell Ron that he did it of his own accord…

"You're welcome," he replied and continued reading the magazine.

There was a knock on the door and Ron answered it.

"Hey Weasel," said Goyle pushing past Ron into the apartment uninvited.

"Goyle, of _course_ you can come in," he stated sarcastically closing the door.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, we're not staying," said Draco closing the magazine.

"Yeah _Won Won_," agreed Goyle in his Lavender impression, "the big boys are going to have some fun."

"Oh yeah, doing what? Scaring small children," he said with a chuckle.

"On the way to the good stuff if there happens to be some children to frighten then maybe we will," answered Goyle with a smirk.

"Come on Goyle, Weasealby can't handle where we're going," Draco was getting ready to go out the front door.

"How would you know?" Ron argued defensively, "You won't even say where you're going."

Draco smirked, "Okay Weasel, you're in for a real treat, let's go."

Goyle grinned and followed Draco out, Ron looked at them suspiciously, he sighed and followed. _I hope I don't get arrested._

_DIAGON ALLEY_

Later that night

It was almost midnight, Ginny and Harry walked hand and hand down the empty main street of Diagon Alley. Harry had agreed to have the outing in a magical place but decided the later the better and hopefully he wouldn't get ambushed and so far so good. They turned down a side street it was pitch black. They could hear faint music and laughing. Harry tensed up and tightened his grip on Ginny's hand, she took out her wand and said, _"Lumos"_, they walked down the street a couple of blocks and one lonely light hung under a sign that read The Dirty Boot.

Harry opened the door and was expecting the place to be pack with all the blaring music.

There were a few people scattered about, there were a couple of old witches having a heated conversation at a table in the corner. There was one man sitting at the bar talking to the bartender and a couple sitting in a back booth drinking wine with their arms intertwined. The people Harry had invited were sitting at a table near the dance floor or the dance floor they created by pushing some tables and chairs aside. They were watching Luna, George, and Lee dance like idiots. Ginny and Harry made their way across the room to the table.

"Hi guys," said Neville cheerfully.

"Hey Neville," they said in unison.

"Having fun," Harry asked as he took a seat next to him

"Yes wonderful," he smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"This is a really good song," commented Ginny bobbing her head, "Harry can you order me a drink," she asked while dancing over to join her brother, Luna, and Lee on the dance floor.

"Are Ron and Hermione coming," asked Dean?

"They're supposed to," Harry answered.

"Is it okay that I invited Lavender and Parvati," asked Seamus.

"Yeah, I don't see…"

Harry was interrupted by Parvati's entrance, "HEY! Let's get this party started!" She and Lavender danced right in over to the dance floor to join the others and waved over to the guys at the table. Harry went to get his and Ginny's drinks. Everyone was talking, dancing, laughing, and having a good time. He completely forgot that just a couple months ago there was a huge war and this empty bar didn't seem so empty anymore.

_RON AND DRACO'S FLAT_

"I can't believe we just did that," said Ron leaning against the wall.

"I warned you, I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it," smirked Draco.

"I handled it just fine," snapped Ron.

"If you count drooling as handling it just fine," commented Goyle, as he took a seat on the counter living room side.

"Can't take you anywhere Weasel," said Draco shaking his head shamefully.

"You could have told me we were going to a strip club. Don't act as if you're all experienced, I know you guys are just talk," stated Ron.

Draco and Goyle just looked at each other and smirked, "Weasel you have no idea the things we've done and seen," said Draco.

Ron raised an eyebrow at this comment for some reason he believed that their experiences were far greater than he ever imagined. There was a knock on the door and Draco left his leaning spot to answer it, "This place gets as much action as Kings Cross… _Granger,_ I've been wondering when you were going to show up it's been a couple days."

She gave a fake grin, "Thanks for the concern Malfoy." He stepped aside to let her in.

"Hi Goyle… Ready?" She asked Ron.

"Yeah I suppose so," he said pushing off the wall.

"Where is the lovely couple off to at this hour," said Draco in a sweetly disgusted tone.

"To meet some friends," answered Ron.

"Didn't know you had any," commented Draco.

"Malfoy…" Ron started.

"Ok, let's not start anything. We're just going to have a drink or two with some people… How about you two join us, it'll be fun," suggested Hermione with a smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea Hermione," said Ron looking at her wide-eyed.

"Well if Weasel, thinks it's a bad idea then it must be good. Let's go," Malfoy smirked leading the way to the door.

Hermione was going to go to but Ron grabbed her arm, "I really don't think this is such a good idea."

"Relax," she kissed him on the lips, "this will be good for everyone, and maybe we can learn to get along or at least tolerate one another." Ron still looked worried and Hermione kissed him again.

"Come on you two and stop all that mushy stuff," shouted Goyle from the hall.

They left the building and ventured towards Diagon Alley.

_THE DIRTY BOOT_

"_The Dirty Boot,_ who the hell are you meeting in this dump?" Asked Draco opening the door, "Ah, Potty and friends," He immediately turned around to leave but Hermione pushed him inside.

"HELLO EVERYONE," she said as three cowardly looking boys followed her over to the group of people.

They all stopped laughing and looked up at Draco and Goyle.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry slowly, "What are they doing here?"

"I know what you're thinking but they'll be cool."

"You expect _us_…. to believe that the _ferret…_ and his goon are cool," slurred Seamus through his drunkenness.

Hermione saw Draco step forward out of the corner of her eye and without hesitation stepped in front of him, "They really are as long as you don't refer to them as the ferret and his goon."

"Of course they are," George was completely wasted and put his arm around Draco's shoulders, "here, have a firewhisky mate!" Draco stared at him oddly as he took the bottle.

The song on the jukebox changed

"Good song!" Shouted Ginny hopping off Harry's lap and taking a shot before staggering back out to the dance floor, Lavender and Parvati followed too.

Parvati with her drink still in her hand put her arms around Goyle's neck, "come on Goyle dance with me."

Everyone laughed as Goyle actually started dancing with Parvati, even Draco had to smirk at this. She screamed as he picked her up and spun her around and took her out to the center of the floor. Hermione took a seat and Ron sat down on the side of her and Draco went over to the bar to get another drink.

"Hey Ron it's good to see you reappeared mate," said Dean hitting Ron in the arm.

"Sorry 'bout that"

"I wandered into the dark forest looking for you and all you can say is sorry," said Neville.

"The dark forest is full of interesting creatures and it's actually not that dark just misunderstood, unless they mean darkness literally," said Luna in her normal wide eyed dreamy state. She had three fire whiskeys but it was hard to tell if she was drunk.

"Are you drunk," asked Seamus struggling to keep his eyes focused, "there are things in the dark forest… that will _rip_ you to… shred's!"

Dean pried the bottle of fire whiskey out of Seamus' hands, "I think you had an enough."

"What… are you … talking about… see I can stand," Seamus stood up and fell to the floor. Everyone started laughing, "I'm okay," said Seamus from the floor.

"I think we missed all the fun," said Hermione to Ron. As Draco came back from the bar and placed a glass of white wine in front of Hermione and took the seat next to her.

"No you didn't, this party is still going strong," said Dean pulling Hermione out of her seat and over to the dance floor, she grabbed her glass of wine and went with him.

"So Potter, was this your idea to gather in this deserted place," asked Draco taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes, if you have a problem with that then you can leave."

Draco smirked, "I'll stay, anything to make your life more miserable, very clever having this _get-together_ where no one will bother you."

"Obviously my plan failed, you showed up," Harry smirked

Draco smiled mischievously, "True but I have no intention of bothering you tonight just getting piss drunk."

"Sounds like a plan," Ron stood up and went over to the bar. He came back with a firewhisky for all. He made sure everyone got one and even did some unidentifiable dance move, as he made sure everyone that was on the dance floor had a drink as well. He opened his own whisky and continued to dance waving his arm for Luna to come join him, which she did. Drink in hand and it was finally determined that she was drunk when Neville had to turn her so she was actually going in the direction of the dance floor.

"Has Ron already been drinking," asked Neville to Ron's behavior.

"He had a couple of beers earlier," answered Draco staring at Ron in complete confusion.

"He really should never dance again," commented Harry taking another sip of his drink.

The three boys nodded slowly in agreement.

As the night went on everyone was completely wasted except for Neville, Draco, Harry, and Hermione. Neville, Harry, and Draco had somehow found their way onto the dance floor, Lavender was grinding on Draco, and Seamus was still passed out on the floor. Harry was dancing, well stepping side-to-side and wanting to sit down but Ginny wouldn't let him. Neville was dancing with Luna trying to dodge her swinging arms. She looked like she was trying to take flight. Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it was five o'clock in the morning.

"Shit" he whispered to himself. He would have to leave now because in a few of hours the streets would be crawling with people going to work and shopping. Not to mention at 10am he had to take his NEWTS. Harry pulled out his wand and silenced the music.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Asked Ron pulling away from Hermione who he was slow dancing with to a fast song

"It's five o'clock in the morning I think we should call it a night," said Harry pouring a glass of water on Seamus' face who instantly sat up.

"OH MY GOD, we have to take our NEWTS in a few hours," said Hermione pissed that she lost track of time.

"Let's get out of here," Harry struggled pulling Seamus to his feet.

They all went outside. They shielded their eyes to the harsh light of the sun rising in the distance. Lee and George skipped up the street towards Weasley Wizarding Wheezes singing loud and drunkenly.

"I will apparate Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati home," said Neville holding onto to Seamus so he wouldn't fall over.

"I'll escort Dean home we live in the same general area," said Hermione.

"I'll take Luna too if you want," offered Neville.

"That's okay she can come with us she only lives over the hill," said Harry getting a firm grip on the arms of his drunk girlfriend and their loopy blonde friend, "see you," He turned CRACK!

They disappeared.

"I'll see you guys later," Parvati and Lavender waved grabbed hands then held onto Neville's arm and he held onto to Seamus with the other. CRACK!

Dean was leaning on Hermione and she was struggling to keep her balance, "I have to go to work in a couple hours," laughed Dean tipsy.

"I don't think you'll make it. Where do you work?" Asked Hermione as she continued to struggle, to hold up her six-foot plus friend

"The Department…. of Magical…. Games and Sports, British…. and Irish…. _Quidditch_… League," Dean hiccupped.

"How did you manage that," Asked Hermione confused because she knew he didn't finish school.

"Took… my NEWTS as… soon as the battle… was over," he was tipping over

Draco grabbed Dean before he could force Hermione to fall over, "How about I make sure these three get home and you go get some rest before your NEWTS."

"Thank you," she said catching her breath, "but you really don't have to do that."

"I know, but I will." He made sure he had a firm grip on Ron, Goyle, and Dean "Good luck on the exam… and remember Nargles." Hermione laughed and Draco smirked, CRACK!

He was gone and Hermione was still laughing to herself turned and disapparated.

"It's My Life" Bon Jovi


	13. I Don't Want to Be

Chapter 13

"I Don't Want to Be"

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

Lee Jordan Radio Show

_Good Morning London! Well actually good afternoon sorry I slept in. I know how you get when you can't start the day with my beautiful voice. In Ministry news the ballots for Minister of Magic have been counted and there is a splendid photo on the cover of the Daily Prophet…_

Harry switched off the radio. He sat in front of the kitchen window waiting for Errol to come with the post. He usually didn't like when the mail came because along with it came the _Daily Prophet_ and one of Rita Skeeter's notoriously untrue stories about him._ At least a couple weeks ago when I saw her in Diagon Alley she could say she actually spoke to me, but everyday there seems to be a new article and I haven't seen her since_. But that wasn't important right now he was waiting for his NEWT scores so he could hopefully enter the Auror training program.

"Waiting for Errol with the post," Ginny asked as she came into the kitchen and took a seat at the table

"Yes," he didn't look away from the window.

"He's not coming," she stated calmly.

"Why not," he said turning around quickly. A smile spread across his face.

Ginny smiled too, "because he already did," she was holding the mail and on top was a letter from the ministry addressed to Harry.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't ask," she smiled at him seductively as she handed him the envelope and then unrolled the Daily Prophet.

"YES!" They screamed at the same time.

"What's going on?" Mr. Weasley came rushing into the kitchen looking concerned

"I didn't fail my NEWTS!" said Harry smiling brightly.

"Kingsley is Minister for Magic," said Ginny happily.

"That's great!" commented Harry forgetting about his scores.

Mr. Weasley happily took the paper from Ginny, on the cover was a picture of Kingsley being inducted as the official Minister for Magic, he began to read

**SHACKLEBOLT REVOLUTIONIZES MINISTRY**

Early this morning the votes of the Wizengamot were tabulated and Kingsley Shacklebolt was named Minister for Magic. He helped in the final battle against Lord Voldemort and was the senior Auror in charge of the search for Sirius Black. At the press conference after his induction he announced that he would be revolutionizing the ministry by advancing law enforcement and Auror training. It was also reported that he would be removing the dementors of Azkaban since they can't be trusted and like to attack the innocent. Shacklebolt states, _"It's time for change! We must insure that our world is safe for us and our children to live in. That we do not have gaps in our security and communication so that darkness will never fall on us again. My first order of business is to weed out all the traitors who work here at the ministry starting with the arresting of Delores Jane Umbridge, it has been noted of her torturing students at Hogwarts, buying artifacts illegally to secure her bloodline during high security times, crimes against muggle borns, and allowing dementors to attack underage children. Of course she is not the only problem in the system but I can assure you that they will all be taken care of_…

Article continued on page 5

"That surely doesn't sound like something Skeeter would say," stated Harry.

"She didn't, this article was written by Hannah Abbott," sat down and continued to read the rest of the article to himself.

"Hannah's got a job at the Prophet," Ginny said surprised, "wow."

"That's cool and now I'm going to apply for a job as an Auror," Harry looked at to make sure his face was behind the paper, quickly gave Ginny a kiss on the lips and he and his scores left the house for the ministry.

"I hope you know I saw that," said without lowering the paper.

"I know," Ginny grabbed the Quidditch pages from the Prophet and took her tea and left the room.

_RON AND DRACO'S_

Ron had gotten off work a couple of hours ago and had just gotten comfortable in his bed and was ready to fall asleep. Late night food service careers were definitely not his choice of permanent jobs. He closed his eyes… They shot open.

There was banging on the door… it stopped. He closed his eyes and continued to drift.

"Who the _fucking hell_ is banging on the door," Draco shouted angrily as he opened the door.

"Me!" Stated Hermione forcefully as she hit him in his chest as she walked in, "there is no need to use that language"

"My house, I will speak anyway I _fucking_ please Granger," he said while closing the door. "Ron's in his room," Draco began back to his room.

"Actually I came to see you," she said looking down at the floor.

Draco stopped walking, _why is she coming to see me_, he turned, "What's up," he tried not to seem confused or intrigued.

She handed him a piece of paper.

"Brilliant! You received all your NEWTs!" he said excitedly, he cleared his throat and tried to sound impartial, "I mean that's nice. So umm… what are you going to do now?" He ran his hand nervously through his hair and looked everywhere but at her, hoping she wouldn't notice his mild pride.

She fidgeted nervously with the one strand of hair that managed to not get caught in her frizzed bushy ponytail, "I applied for a job in the Department of Regulation and control of Magical creatures."

"Why would you do that, to research Nargles?"

Hermione smiled, "so that I can improve the lives of house elves."

Draco looked at her skeptically, "whatever you say." He lowered his head.

"Are you okay?"

_Draco apparated from the Sighler to the roof of his flat, he climbed down the fire escape to his window where an owl was perched on the railing with a letter. He took the letter and the owl flew away. He climbed through the window and plopped down on the bed to read the letter._

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_The Ministry of Magic has been informed of your involvement with Lord Voldemort and you are hereby required to submit to questioning on Tuesday, 3 September at 8am._

_Sincerely_

_Pius Thicknesse_

_Reinstated Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department_

_Ordered By_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic_

"No I'm not, I got summoned to the Ministry for questioning," he said still looking at the floor he leaned against the wall.

"About your involvement with Voldemort," asked Hermione leaning next to him.

He nodded his head yes.

"You're not going to be convicted death eater," Hermione assured him.

He looked up at her and smirked, "_oh_ you think so. Because I think that I will be convicted. How am I going to explain this," he showed Hermione the scar on his arm where the dark mark used to be, "and I let the death eaters into Hogwarts, my attempted murder of Dumbledore, Voldemort using my house as head quarters, _oh!_ And let's not forget that incident in the room of requirement, remember that _really _big fire?"

Hermione contemplated this for a moment, "_Well_… at least you didn't start the fire?"

Draco chuckled and ran his hands over his face, "It doesn't matter I'll just go and see what happens."

"Best of luck," Hermione pushed off the wall and went to Ron's room. He was curled up in bed snoring as usual. She smiled at the sight of him and walked over and lay down next to him on the bed.

She moved a piece of his hair out of his face, "hi," she whispered.

Ron's eyes fluttered open, "Hey," he put his arm around her, "what's up."

"I missed you, I haven't seen you since our night of alcohol and _debauchery_," Ron chuckled,

"I'll go if you want to be alone."

"Two weeks is quite enough time," Hermione smiled and Ron's eyes fluttered closed, she curled up and Ron pulled her in tighter.

"I passed all my NEWTS," she whispered.

Ron grinned with his eyes still closed he pulled Hermione in and kissed her.

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

Harry stepped out of the visitor's entrance at the ministry. He made his way through the crowded atrium bustling with people. The Magic is Might monument had been taken down and was replaced with a new one. There was a witch, wizard, centaur, house elf, and a goblin standing in a circle with their arms stretched up holding up a world that had water flowing out of the top it creating arches going over each statues head. Harry walked over to read the base….

_**United We Stand**, this statue is in honor of all those who fought and were lost in the war to bring peace to our nation. All coins placed in this fountain will be donated for the rebuilding and reconstruction of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry until the 1 September, then all donations shall continue to be given to St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries._

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry looked up from the fountain to see Amos Diggory rushing over to him excitedly.

"What a pleasant surprise," he shook Harry's hand vigorously, "to what does the Ministry owe this honor?"

"I'm just here signing up for Auror training."

"Excellent! You'll make a fine addition, must be off, running late for a meeting," he smiled at Harry and gave him a pat on the back and rushed off.

People were looking at him now… he turned and started to walk towards the reception desk, trying to keep his head down but it was no use people began to talk to him along the way.

"Nice to see you Mr. Potter"

"Thanks for saving us"

"We knew you could do it Mr. Potter"

There were two receptionist at the desk one was helping someone so he stepped up to the second. She was looking down.

"How may I help…" she looked up and smirked, "well if it isn't Harry Potter?" Pansy Parkinson leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can you please tell me what level the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is?"

"Don't tell me, our hero has gotten himself into trouble again," she said not removing her evil smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Can you please just tell me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Its level 2,"said the other receptionist who had finished helping the other person.

Harry looked over to her, "Thank you," he paused, "What are you doing here?"

Romilda Vane smiled brightly at Harry, "just interning for the summer, it's nice seeing you again Harry."

"You too, have a good year at school," he smiled and walked over to the lifts.

"Level two Department of Magical Law Enforcement," a women's voice said over the loud speaker as Harry stepped out of the lift. He walked down the hall reading the signs on the door he stopped in front of the door that read Auror Headquarters. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was filled with cubicles he could hear quills scratching away around the room and there were people walking quickly from cubical to cubical. There were parchment airplanes speeding in and out of the room. Harry walked over to the first cubicle and stuck his head in…

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I sign up for Auror training?"

They man was scribbling furiously away and didn't look up, "you want the Auror training office it's down the hall on the left."

"Thanks," Harry had to duck a few times to avoid speeding parchment planes as he left the office and walked back out into the hall. He wondered if he would be that busy when he became an Auror and thought about working with Ron and Malfoy at the Sighler.

He opened the door that read Auror Training Office and went inside. The back wall had two doors on it, one read IN and the other OUT. There were chairs around the perimeter of the room and a women sitting at a desk in the center, she looked extremely familiar.

"Angelina!" Harry smiled brightly as the girl looked up from her work.

"Hi Harry! How's it going?" she said happily.

"I'm pretty good, you work here," asked Harry.

"I'm getting ready to start my third year of Auror training, they make you do secretarial work and filing documents and stuff in between training sessions, basically the work no one wants to do but you have to pay your dues. So here I am." She smiled brightly at him.

"Sounds like fun," said Harry.

"Not really. Now what can I do for you," she asked.

"I wanted to sign up for training," he said proudly.

"Great! I need you to fill these out," she handed Harry a stack of paper and a quill, " You need to attach your NEWT scores and if you have in letters of recommendation or you can have them sent directly to Gawain Robards, the department head." She looked at Harry, "relax it's only ten pages and it's not a test just personal information and include the D.A they love stuff like that… well it's not like you need it your Harry Potter but I would do it anyway."

"Thanks," he sat down and began to fill out the paper work.

"So I hear your dating Ginny, how's that going?" asked Angelina as she continued working.

"It's going really good actually," he answered as he filled in the papers.

"I was talking to Lee the other day…"

"Is he still trying to get you to go out with him?"

She laughed, "no but he still brings up the fact that I never would, he was telling me that you guys went out and got wasted a couple weeks ago."

"You mean he got wasted, by the end of the night no one could stand beside me, Neville, Hermione, and Malfoy."

Angelina stopped working and looked up, "_Malfoy_ was with you?"

"Yeah he and Goyle came with Hermione and Ron, they were actually okay, it was lots of fun."

She looked at him skeptically, "okay."

"We're going to do it again and you should join us," Harry said still scribbling away at his application.

"Maybe I will…" The door to the office opened and in walked Justin Finch-Fletchery.

"Hi Harry," said Justin as he walked over to Angelina's desk.

"Hi, you work here too?" He asked looking up.

"Yup in the department of mysteries," he pretended as if he was zipping his mouth shut, "I just came to pick up the files that Penelope requested," he handed Angelina a piece of parchment.

She looked at it, "okay," she got up and went into the door that said IN.

"Penelope Clearwater," asked Harry, Justin shook his head yes, "so do a lot of people from school work here?"

"Yeah, it's like Hogwarts all over again. There are a lot of positions open now since Voldemort murdered people and Kingsley is weeding out the traitors," said Justin simply.

"Everyone seems so busy."

"Almost every department is short staffed and we can't really afford to fill the requirements of every office because so much funding went into the repair of Hogwarts, but besides that Kingsley has made it a great environment to work in," he said. "Plus it's Eggplant Parmesan day in the commissary"

"Well other than the delicacies provided by food service who else works here? I saw Romilda at reception and I know Dean works in Games and Sports."

Justin looked up at the ceiling in contemplation, "Susan Bones works in transportation, if you ever need a portkey she's the one to see. Blaise is on the accidental magic reversal squad…"

"That's comforting," commented Harry sarcastically.

"What's comforting?" Asked Angelina as she reappeared through the OUT door and handing a stack of files to Justin.

"Blaise Zabini being on the Accidental Magical Reversal squad," laughed Harry.

"Actually it is, I heard he can unsplinch people in like under a second," Angelina said retaking her seat and continuing her work.

"I better get these back downstairs, it was nice talking to you, I'll see you around Harry, bye Angelina," She waved and Justin left the room.

Harry continued to finish filling out his forms and attached his scores. "Where do I put these?"

"I'll take that," she quickly flipped through all the pages and to make sure it was completely filled it out. She stamped the top page then initialed it and put it in the in box where it magically disappeared. "That's it. You'll get a letter stating if you're in or not."

"Great, it was good seeing you and I'm so sending you an invite to the next night out," said Harry walking to the door.

She smiled, "Ok, I hope to see you next week at training."

"Me too," Harry left the office and walked down the hall back to the lifts.

_RON AND DRACO'S_

(Later that night)

Ron rolled over and looked at the clock it read 9:30pm. He slowly got up trying not to wake Hermione. He quietly slipped out of the room to the bathroom to hop in the shower before work….

Draco was sitting in the living room reading the _Daily Prophet_ from that morning he lowered the paper when he heard a small scream…

Hermione sat straight up in the bed and let out a small scream, she was sweating. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She quickly got out of the bed and went out into the hall…

Draco stepped into the hall he heard the shower running in the bathroom and Ron's door opened. Hermione stepped out she was sweating.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly stepping forward.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream," she stepped back into Ron's room and closed the door. She rested her head against it.

Draco walked the rest of the way over to the door and put his head to it, "Granger?" He said in a low voice.

"What?" Draco was surprised that she heard him but thought she must be leaning against the door.

"What's going on?"

Hermione closed her eyes, "Why do you care?"

Draco closed his eyes, "I don't. Forget I asked." He shook his head in disbelief and went into his own room.

Hermione heard the door closed and opened her eyes. She backed away from the door slowly and sat down on the bed. A few minutes later Ron came in with just a towel wrapped around his waist and saw her silhouette sitting on the bed.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" He turned on the lights and noticed that she had been crying, "What's wrong?"

She wiped away her tears and said sternly, "I need to find my parents… I have tried to find some kind of spell that would help me locate them but I can't. I'm supposed to be the cleverest witch in our year and I can't even find my parents!" She bent down and started to put her shoes on.

"We'll find them, you, me, and Harry will do one of our usual over analyzing, researching, trying things that don't work, whatever but we'll find them," Ron pulled Hermione into a hug as she stood up.

"Thank You."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. He pulled back and looked into her brown eyes. They seemed endless as she stared back at him. He felt like he could look into them forever that no matter how long he looked at her she would forever be perfect. He smiled at the thought of this and leaned in and kissed her passionately.

The kiss was rough and sloppy but it took Hermione's breath away. She kissed him back with just as much force allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. They started walking backwards towards the bed. Ron was playing with the bottom of Hermione's shirt. He broke the kiss for a second and pulled it over her head. Ron lowered Hermione down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. His kisses left her lips and traveled down her neck. She arched her back and Ron unhooked her bra. He slowly moved his kisses down around her bare chest, as he moved them down to her stomach he caressed her chest with one hand. Hermione breathed in deeply and tilted her head back. When he got down to her belly button, he began to make his way back towards her lips. Hermione let her hands travel down Ron's sides. She ran his hands over his bare chest and felt him moan softly into her mouth… Ron never made it to work that night.

_THE BURROW_

"Why are you packing now, you don't leave until Sunday," asked Harry as he lay across Ginny's bed watching her fold her clothes and place them neatly into her trunk.

"Because I don't like waiting until the last minute," she said as she continued to put her things in the trunk.

"I think it's because you're in a hurry to leave me so you can run off and fall in love with some other bloke," said Harry frowning.

"Yes that's exactly it," she rolled her eyes.

Harry pouted and rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Ginny looked up at him from her position in front of her trunk on the floor. She got up off the floor and sat next to him on the bed.

"You thought I was serious," Ginny gazed down at him concerned.

Harry smiled, "No but while you were over there I couldn't do this." He pulled Ginny down onto the bed and rolled on top of her she started laughing. He learned in and kissed her passionately, she laughed through the whole thing. He pulled away from her and just stared at her. "I love you"

"I know," a huge grin appeared across Ginny's face. Harry started tickling her and she began to laugh and scream. "Stop it! We'll wake my parents," said Ginny trying to stop laughing.

With the thought of Mr. Weasley Harry immediately stopped and rolled off of her and was yet again lying on his back looking at the ceiling. Ginny got off the bed and put the last few things in her trunk and left the room. Harry rolled onto his stomach at the sound of the door closing. _Did I do something_? A few minutes later Ginny came back into the room in her pajamas and holding Harry's. She threw them across the room to him she grabbed her wand and began putting spells on the door.

"What are you doing," he asked changing into his Pajamas.

"You're spending the night with me and you can wipe that grin off your face right now, there will be no funny business." Harry couldn't stop grinning, he liked the way she could read him without even looking at him, "But there may be some fooling around," she said as she turned around placing her wand back on the dresser. "I've put the troll in your bed and turned his hair black. Put a silencing spell over the door so no one can hear anything and an ID charm so we'll know who's at the door. But it should be fine as long as you're out by six."

They stood on opposite sides of the room and just looked at each other.

"Are you going to kiss me or just stand there staring all night," Ginny asked crossing her arms.

Harry walked to the other side of the bed and stood in front of Ginny, "I think I'll stare."

She pushed him backwards onto the bed and climbed on top of him and began to snog him senseless.

"I Don't Want to Be" Gavin DeGraw


	14. I've Got You

Chapter 14

"I've Got You"

"This platform is always packed with Muggles, it's a wonder they don't notice people disappearing through a wall," Mrs. Weasley was the first to walk through the barrier at platform nine and three quarters followed by Mr. Weasley. Harry was pushing Ginny's trolley.

"Hold on a second," said Harry before Ginny went through the barrier.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say another goodbye before you got on the train."

Ginny smiled slightly, "You're scared to kiss me in front of my parents aren't you?"

"No!" His cheeks turned red, "I'm afraid to kiss you in front of your father."

Ginny laughed, she grabbed her trolley and disappeared through the barrier and Harry followed.

"I suppose you don't want me to kiss you goodbye," he said walking behind her.

She turned, "of course I do," Ginny pulled Harry in for an intense kiss. He kept his eyes open trying to see who was looking but he couldn't do it he let loose and got into it.

(***)

"Where are Ginny and Harry?" Asked Mr. Weasley turning around, "My god!" He gasped when he saw the action between Harry and Ginny and immediately tried to go over and break it up but Molly stopped him.

"Calm down Arthur," she smiled, "They're in love."

"In love, she's only seventeen!"

"We were much younger than them when we fell in love, your only upset because our baby isn't a baby anymore," Molly slid her hand into Arthur's and rested her head on his arm.

(***)

Ginny pulled away from Harry, he slowly opened his eyes and had to shake his head out of the daze, "Wow!" He whispered and rested his head on her forehead.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Ginny interlocked their hands.

"I'm going to miss you too, I'll write you every day."

She smiled, "no you won't"

"Fine, every week," he chuckled.

They stood there silently for a few moments.

"I love you so much," Harry broke the silence and pulled Ginny into a tight hug.

"I love you too." The whistle blew and the doors on the train were beginning to close. "I better go."

Harry was getting ready to kiss her one last time but felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"That's enough of that," said Mr. Weasley Sternly.

Mrs. Weasley gave her husband an evil glare, she then smiled at Ginny, "have a good year darling," she gave her a quick hug.

"Bye," she quickly gave her dad a hug pulled her trunk onto the train and closed the door behind her. The train began to move Ginny stuck her head out the window and waved until the train disappeared around the corner.

_ABOVE WEASLEY WIZARDING WHEEZES_

THE FUCKING TRUTH

_GOOD MORNING LONDON! Its 7am on Monday the 2nd of September yesterday began another year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It was believed that the school would not be able to open again after the detrimental damage done during the battle. But we were proved wrong! Nothing will ever keep Hogwarts doors closed. A special shout out to my favorite red haired girl and her starry eyed friend, who headed back to school yesterday. Good luck Professor McGonagall as the new Headmistress._

_Whoever said that a Centaur was near human intelligence was seriously deluded. All the Centaurs I've encountered are beyond. But we all know how they feel about being including in political decisions, which is leave them out, and they wished to be categorized as beast. Well a mob of those truly brilliant beasts stole the Centaur from the United We Stand statue in the atrium at the Ministry. The monument was only two months old, whether or not the missing piece will be replaced has yet to be disclosed. _

_In ministry news Death Eaters are still being tried, if convicted they will be sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison. The new security measures at the prison have not been made public, but I am sure Kinsley is capable of keeping the vermin where they belong. Speaking of vermin, Dolores Umbridge put up a fight when the Law Enforcement Squad tried to arrest her. It took ten Law Enforcement officers to finally wrestle down the old battle-axe and cart her off to her new home at Azkaban._

_In the world of sports the Holyhead Harpies slaughtered the Chudley Cannons Saturday 250 to 10. They are completely pathetic, will someone please help them! Next Saturday the Harpies will face the Appleby Arrows. _

_In October, on Halloween weekend there will be a break from the normal Quidditch schedule, as all of the UK's teams will be playing in a mini tournament to raise money for the reconstruction and restoration of Hogwarts School. This is going to be a wicked event and it's for a good cause and more importantly I will be there reporting live! Stop by the booth and I may have some complementary Weasley products for you. For tickets contact Dean Thomas at the Irish and British Quidditch League headquarters at the Ministry of Magic._

_Harry, if you haven't seen the Prophet this morning, I suggest you not look mate. I'm Lee Jordan and you're listening to the Fucking truth on the WWN live above Weasley Wizarding Wheezing. Here are the Weird Sister's with "I love you more than my toad"._

_THE BURROW_

Harry turned off the wireless and went downstairs, today he begins Auror training and he really didn't need anything to set him off. He stepped into the kitchen and saw the Prophet on the table and turned around.

"Bye!" He shouted as he retreated out the front door and down the drive to apparate to the Ministry.

_I wonder what Skeeter wrote about me, she hasn't seen me in weeks_, he turned and disappeared. He walked down the alley and joined the line of Ministry workers waiting to use the toilets to get into the Ministry. _Nothing interesting has even happened in my life to make people want to pick up the Prophet and read about me… Well I suppose all it has to say is Harry Potter for people to pick it up._

He walked through the Atrium as people smiled, waved, and gave him a pat on the back. Some people even stopped to shake Harry's hand. Pansy was sitting behind the reception desk scowling and Romilda's place was taken by a happy blonde. He got on a lift and went to level two. He walked down the hall to the Auror training office and went inside. There was a young man sitting at the desk.

"Can I help you?" He looked up from his work.

"Yes, I'm…"

"Harry Potter, first day of training, go through the IN door, _never_ go in through the OUT door," he said sternly, "On the left punch in your time card and get your schedule from Grace, then go to the changing room, your name is on your locker, and your training uniform is inside." He smiled quickly then went back to work.

Harry looked at the boy strangely and went through the IN door. There was a long hallway bustling with people, everyone had on matching navy robes, he thought that it would be quiet given the empty state the waiting room always seemed to be in.

"Mr. Potter," Harry turned to look at the little old lady sitting in a glass both, "punch in your time card," she pointed to the cards and the clock hanging on the wall next to the booth. Harry found his name took the card and punched in.

"Here is your schedule, every morning when you punch in I will give you any messages that have come for you," she smiled politely

"Thank you," he took the schedule and squeezed down the hall trying not to bump into anyone in search of the changing room. All the doors were numbered except for the one that said Hall of Records and another that said Coffee, when he got to the end of the hall he could either go left or right. It was a dead end to the right and the left had another hall branching off of it. He decided he would go left and as soon as he turned he ran into someone.

"Terribly sorry," Harry said without looking to see who he was talking to.

"That's alright Harry," said Angelina.

"Thank god it's you. Can you point me in the direction of the changing rooms," Harry was relieved.

"Yup, I was just heading there myself"

"Coed"

"We're all grown up now Harry."

"Why are there so many people I thought that there weren't that many Auror's," Harry asked curiously.

"There aren't, some people don't have what it takes in the end and most usually drop out after first year, Alicia did," commented Angelina, "The only reason it's bustling now is because of the 8:30 trainee meeting everyone has to attend every morning, but after that it gets quiet because people only stick around if they have lessons."

Harry nodded understandingly, "Why did Alicia quit?"

"She said that this wasn't for her, pity, she was really good. She's on the law enforcement squad now," she chuckled, "she helped wrangle Umbridge and cart her off to Azkaban."

"I'd have given anything to see that," laughed Harry.

"You can there's a picture of it in the prophet," she opened the door to the changing room, "but I'm assuming you didn't look at the Prophet like Lee suggested."

"No I didn't, is it really bad?" He looked nervous.

"No it's not bad, just an invasion of privacy mixed with lies and it's completely snobbish. I have a copy in my locker," she went off to her locker and Harry went to look for his.

There were rows of lockers and there were a few people here and there changing into their uniforms. He walked down one of the rows reading the names he stopped in front of one of the lockers that had the name Katie Bell on it. He smiled to himself and turned to look at the other side and the first locker he saw had his name on it.

"There you are," Angelina handed him the paper.

"Katie Bell is in training here too?"

"Yeah, I think she may have filing duty right now though," said Angelina sitting down on the bench.

Harry lifted the paper to look at it, his eyes widen…

HARRY POTTER LIKES SEDUCING TEENAGE GIRLS!

Parents lock up your daughters our hero's a chick magnetic! After Harry Potter successfully defeated Lord Voldemort girls are seeing him as a sex symbol and Harry is only more than willing to oblige to their advances. Harry was seen in an intense lip lock with seventeen year old Ginevra Weasley on platform nine and three quarter's yesterday morning. Now we all know that she is not of status to date him but he said and I quote, _"I will romance all the girls who are interested in me."…_

"Who the hell does she think she is?" On the front page of the paper was a picture of Harry and Ginny kissing…

"Skeeter's a bitch, no one believes that rubbish," Angelina assured Harry. Just then a boy walked past the aisle…

"Way to bag the babes Potter!" He grinned and walked on.

"He doesn't count, he's mental."

_WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES_

After work Ron went to Diagon Alley to purchase a few things for his gathering at his flat tomorrow night, food and drinks because he didn't have any, in fact he never goes into the kitchen. While in the store the Fucking Truth was on the wireless and he wanted to see what was in the paper that Harry shouldn't see. He wandered over to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. He figured he'd find out from the source of the idea.

"Hey George," said Ron walking into the store.

"What's all that?" He asked at the bags Ron was carrying.

"Party, my place tomorrow, be there," he put his bags down on the counter.

"Don't you have to work?"

"Nope took the night off. What's in the paper that Harry shouldn't see?" He asked.

George's face filled with fury, "That _hag_ Rita Skeeter printed some stuff about Harry and our sister," he slid the paper across the counter to Ron.

"What the fuck! Who does she think she is… _not of status! _Why the hell is Ginny snogging Harry on the platform anyway for everyone to see?" Ron's ears turned bright red.

"I'll get Skeeter all right. I sent her some puking pastilles disguised as chocolates from a fan without the antidote, that should have her in St. Mungo's for a couple weeks," said George as a devilish smile spread across his face.

"So is Lee always going to be broadcasting from here?"

"Yeah, new flatmate and I get free publicity for the shop, it's great," said George, "the grand opening in Hogsmead is going to be huge, _Weasley Wizarding Wheezes at Zonko's Joke shop_. Lee will be there live and we're thinking of getting a live performance."

"All that for the opening of a joke shop?"

"If you want to be big you have to dream big," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "Besides people will come from all over to this opening I actually got some mail order business from Bulgaria and Peru. And for the Quidditch tournament Dean and Percy were in here the other day trying to work out a deal with me to let Kenmare Krestels endorse my products and I give a portion of the proceeds for the reconstruction of Hogwarts."

"I had no idea that business was going that well," he was surprised, "Wait, what does Percy have to do with all this?"

"He was promoted to Senior Undersecretary," stated George unimpressed, "I was wondering if you could get some time off next month."

"What for"

"I'm going to look at a possible location for a store in France, Fleur's father set it up, and I will need someone to run the store," he said proudly.

"I'll see what I can do," he began gathering his bags, "I must go home and nap I promised Percy I would meet him on his lunch break and quiz him on how to work his air tank for when he goes scuba diving next month in the Arctic."

"He's officially lost his mind, but at least he isn't dull anymore," said George

"Speaking of dull Malfoy and I are going furniture shopping tomorrow morning."

"That's too funny," he chuckled walking over to a costumer signaling for his help, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_Its noon and I'm hungry so I want you guys to check out this wicked new band called "My Hairy Feet Don't Smell" with their first single "You Scared Me" while I run to get a bite, they are absolutely fantastic and they will be playing the Quidditch Tournament so make sure you get your tickets. But you can hear them here first only on the Fucking Truth!_

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC VISITORS ENTRANCE_

"Stop fidgeting," demanded Draco as the telephone booth moved down into the earth.

"I can't help it I'm nervous," said Hermione making sure her hair was still smoothed down.

"Granger! You're the second smartest person I know you will probably leave here knowing you got the job," he pushed the door open and stepped into the atrium.

"I don't want to be over confident. Who do you know who's smarter than me?" She asked as they walked towards the reception desk.

"Me of course," he smirked then stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

"Pansy's the receptionist, I'll go find out what floor and hold up the number of fingers, I'll see you up there," he took off for the desk.

Hermione stood by the fountain and waited.

(***)

"How can I help you," Pansy looked up and a huge smile spread across her face she immediately stood and flung her arms around Draco.

"Pansy you're going to pull me over the desk," he said struggling to get free.

"I haven't seen you in so long, how come you haven't written me? We must get together," she gave an attempt at a sexy smile.

"Yes of course, can you please tell me what floor the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is on?"

"Are you having another Hippogriff killed," she leaned forward and smirked, "Can I watch."

"No I'm not, what floor is it?"

"It's the fourth. So when do you want to get together?" She asked cheerfully.

Draco stuck his hand behind his back and held up four fingers. Hermione headed for the lifts as Draco stayed and was bothered by Pansy.

DEPARTMENT OF REGULATION

AND

_CONTROL OF MAGICAL CREATURES_

Being Division: House Elf Relocation Office

"Miss. Granger, you have excellent grades, 10 owls are really impressive and you come highly recommend by Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn, but why do you feel that you should be a part of the Being Division?" Asked the interviewer

Hermione sat on the edge of her chair with her hands folded in her lap, "I believe that I will be a great asset because I have a passion for the equality among all living things. Being a Muggle-born I have faced injustices and I want to fight for parity amongst all. I also started an organization called SPEW the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare to improve the treatment of house elves."

The interviewer leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Well Miss. Granger, you definitely have the _drive_ that is required for a job in this office, the money is certainly not what keeps people here. I predict great things from you. With your NEWT scores I would have thought you would have gone straight for the Junior Undersecretary position."

_I thought Percy was the Junior Undersecretary_, she thought to herself, "Thank you, but my heart lies with magical beings."

"Great! You're in," he stood up from his chair, and so did Hermione, he shook her hand.

"Thank you so much!" She beamed. She picked up her bag and left his office.

She walked through the rows of desk. Draco was leaning against the wall next to the door that led into the hall. When he saw her coming he opened the door for her…

"So how did it go," he asked as they walked through the hall back to the lifts.

"I guess it went okay… I got the job," she said causally.

Draco stopped walking, "you got the job and you're this calm?"

"No!" She said excitedly, "I'm so excited, I not only got a job based on my cleverness but it's something I feel strongly about."

She skipped the rest of the way to the lifts. Draco rolled his eyes at this, "I know you're happy but is there really a need to skip."

Hermione sighed, as they stepped into the lift and the door closed, "you really need to lighten up."

He smiled inwardly, "Look who's talking"

Later that night

_THE SIGHLER_

"I can't believe you were promoted to Senior Undersecretary," said Hermione to Percy who sat across from her.

Harry, Hermione, and Percy sat in a booth in Ron's section at the Sighler.

"Yup," said Percy proudly, "Kingsley though I was perfect for the position after he had Umbridge shipped off to prison, the Ministry is undergoing extreme change," he massaged his temples, "these budget cuts are driving me crazy."

"What are you doing with the budget cuts?" Asked Harry

"Well it was originally cut so we could repair Hogwarts. Kingsley believes that the first step to reassuring security in our world is educating our youth. The problem is the school needs a lot of work and we can no longer take money from certain areas…"

"Like the fountain," interjected Harry.

"Exactly, St. Mungo's depends on that money and they were generous enough to let it go to Hogwarts for the summer. Kingsley has put me in charge of the whole save Hogwarts project. I ran into Dean in the lift at the Ministry and he suggested a Charity Quidditch tournament, which is perfect except it won't be enough…" Percy was cut off.

"That's why you're trying to use George's store to make money," said Ron placing menus in front of them, "if you're going to sit here you have to order something."

"It's not just George's store, if you walked past _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_ you would have noticed the photos of Moran wearing her robes. I'm trying to get everyone involved," said Percy flipping through his menu.

"Sounds like you're trying to start your campaign to be Minister for Magic," smirked Harry.

"That's not a bad idea," beamed Percy.

Ron took their orders

HEAL'S

_ Tottenham Court Road_

"How may I ask did you find this place?" Draco asked as he watched Ron hopping up and down in an armchair.

"Hermione gave me a list of furniture stores," Ron answered as Draco flipped over the price tag on the chair Ron was currently hopping about in.

Ron and Draco were in the furniture section at Heal's, after work they went to the store. They decided that they should probably furnish their flat. Now was as good a time as any since Ron was hosting a gathering that night. It was ten in the morning, the store had just opened and there was no one in there except them and one of those overzealous shoppers who convinced themselves that if they weren't there when the doors opened everything would be gone.

"There are some others on here as well," Ron pulled the list from his pocket, "Ikea and some joint called Urban Outfitters she says to ignore the clothing and sexually suggestive reading material."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes if you ever suggest sex around Granger she may just blush. Whatever but that chair is not coming anywhere near our flat."

"What it's kind of comfortable," he said putting his feet up on the, coordinating footstool.

"It's lime green and covered in scales. This brown one's nice and around two hundred pounds cheaper," he yarned as he sat in the chair across from Ron.

"Looks like something that should be in an old man's house"

"It's sensible, let's just pick something so we can get out of here, you're cutting into my bedtime," he yarned and crossed his arms.

"I bought you a pastry and coffee and you promised not to complain," Ron stood, he went over to the chair Draco was in and took one of the item slips, from the pouch with the price, he grabbed one from the coordinating couch as well.

"Fine, we need to get throw pillows," Draco stood, heading towards the accessories department

"I want one of those fuzzy rugs. They look like they'd feel great between your toes." Draco looked over at Ron oddly

Four throw pillows, one terrible Burgundy shag area rug, extra sheets, a couple of waste baskets, a floor lamp, a pot and a pan, a complete place setting for four, and an extra glass that they would be taking home in pieces in a plastic bag later. Ron and Draco were in the bath section.

"Is that really necessary," Ron watched Draco piling towels into the cart

"Yes," is all he said before pushing the cart on, he tossed in a shower curtain, a toilet bowl brush, and a plunger. Not that he had any intention of cleaning or plunging the toilet himself but he knew a few charms that could get the tools to clean on their own.

"What's with you and towels," wondered Ron

"What's with you and leaving the wet ones on the floor?" He shot back.

"I do not…"

"I slipped across the floor…." They began to bicker

"Oh you did not…."

"Had to grab onto the sink for dear life…."

There bickering was cut off by a sales woman. "Is there something I can help you with," she had curly blonde hair that she had tied at the top of her head, she was plain and simple but not terrible looking, Draco put on his old charm.

"No," Ron began before Draco interrupted him.

"Why yes," he took the furniture slips from Ron's hand, he walked up to the woman. "Lucille," he read her name badge, "what a lovely name."

She half smiled, "Thank you but it's ghastly it's a family name."

"Imagine how I feel, my names Draco," he shook her hand, "and it's not even a family name, it just has me wondering if perhaps my parents were drunk."

She giggled, "it's certainly interesting, what did you need help with," she played with one of the curls in the back of her head that had escaped her knot and eyed Draco.

"We would like these pieces and is it possible to have them delivered today? Perhaps you can recommend a coffee table," he began leading her out of the aisle. "My flat mate has terrible taste, he choose that shag carpet in the cart," she looked over her should and chuckled at the rolled up area rug in the cart before they turned the corner.

Ron rolled his eyes, _does he have to pick up women everywhere._ He took a couple of the towels out of the cart then followed Malfoy and the sales woman.

(***)

"It's the wide doors, it makes moving into this building much easier," Draco explained to the deliveryman who commented on how the couch fit seamlessly through the door. He didn't need to know Draco enlarged it and charmed the rest of the doors in the building to look as if they were the same.

"More buildings should have this…"

"Especially with the three floor walk up and all," Draco said as he showed the men out, "thanks so much."

"Have a good day," Draco closed the door behind the deliveryman and watched as the door went back to normal size.

"Flirting with them too," Ron said as he rolled the new shag carpet across the living room floor. "I thought you were going to invite them out for a drink."

"Watch it Weasel," Draco said as he helped Ron lift the coffee table to the center of the rug. "My innocent flirtation with Lucille got us her 35% employee discount plus free same day delivery and assembly."

"True," he pulled the plastic off the throw pillows and tossed them across the room onto the couch.

They got the brown leather armchair and coordinating footstool, this rectangle three-section sofa that was made of this smooth brown fabric that was almost the same color as the armchair but most importantly it was on sale. The throw pillows were burgundy, gold, and brown paisley to match the rug. They had originally picked these orange ones but Lucille suggested the paisley to tie in the carpet and they conceal stains better.

"As much fun as this wasn't I'm off to bed," Draco yarned, "some of us still have to work tonight."

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_It's 8pm and I must apologize that tonight you won't be hearing my voice. You'll have to just enjoy the sounds of your favorite artist. I have places to go and people to see, can you say PARTY! I'll see you guys in the morning… that is if I'm not too hung over. Here's "The Bent Broomsticks", I'm Lee Jordan and you're listening to the Fucking Truth._

Ron turned up the Wireless and the music was blaring, he had finished putting out the food and drinks, any moment now people would start arriving.

"Does the music really have to be that loud," said Draco coming into the living room and leaning on the counter that connects it to the kitchen.

"Oh don't be a party pooper just because you have to go to work," there was a knock at the door and Ron went to answer it.

"Hey! Are we the first ones here?" Asked Parvati as Ron stepped aside to let her Padma and Lavender in

"Yes," Ron was getting ready to close the door…

"Hold up there mate," Dean was coming up the stairs wearing a suit.

"This isn't a formal affair," commented Ron to his attire.

"I know, I came straight from work and I could really use a drink."

Ron closed the door

"Whoa," Dean said fully entering the flat, "did the 60s come back orgies, flower power, women's emancipation," he commented to the far out state of the sitting room, he ran his fingers across the beads hanging from the lamp shade of the floor lamp.

"What?" Padma raised an eyebrow

"I forgot I was the only muggle in the room," said Dean hanging is suit jacket on the back of the armchair Padma was sitting in.

"So this is casa de la Ron and Malfoy," commented Lavender sitting down on the couch.

"You like it?" Asked Draco still leaning against the counter

"Yeah, who picked out the furniture?"

"Lucille," Lavender's looked at him curiously.

"Draco's new girlfriend," Ron said handing Dean a firewhisky

"She's the sales woman from the store," Draco rolled his eyes, "and not my new girlfriend."

"She gave you her number," Ron reasoned

"I don't own a phone."

Dean pulled a mobile out of his pocket and offered it to Malfoy he shook his head no.

"No need to ask about this rug it has Ron written all over," Parvati said as everyone laughed.

"Be that way," Ron's ears began to turn red, "it was on sale," he tried to defend

"Probably because no one wanted it," chuckled Lavender

Dean changed the subject, "Has everyone got their Quidditch Tournament tickets," he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"No, we're waiting for you to give them to us for free," smiled Padma.

"Sorry love but no complementary tickets to anyone for this event, the money is needed," there was another knock on the door and Ron went to answer it.

"Well at least I know someone listens to my show," said Lee to the sounds of his station playing as he and George came into the flat, "I was afraid I was talking to myself."

"Are you kidding, everyone listens to your show. We have it on in the office all the time," stated Dean.

"Personally I prefer, Tilden Toots," commented Draco.

"Well everyone except for Malfoy loves that you tell the fucking truth," added Padma, "Unfortunately we're not allowed to have it on in the IMC (International Magical Corporation Department), but when no one's looking I pull out my portable," she chuckled.

"I'm so glad that I'm able to touch the masses. Now where are the drinks?" He looked around rubbing his hands together

Ron pointed Lee and George in the right direction. There was another knock on the door.

"Hey man I hope you don't mind but I brought these three lovely ladies with me," Harry was indicating Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson.

"Of course not," beamed George stepping into the doorway to see the girls

"Hey Angelina, will you go out with me," called Lee from across the room.

Ron was closing the door when someone put their hand on it to stop him, he opened the door again it was Seamus. He went out into the hall and looked down the stairwell to see if anyone else was coming so he wouldn't have to open the door again.

"Hello Ron!" Luna looked up at him and smiled, she and Neville were coming up the stairs.

He waved and waited for them...

Everyone was eating, drinking, talking, and having a good time. Neville announced his job at the Quibbler he gets to go and search for new plant life and look for the ones that people think are myths. Fortunately no one started dancing and there was this general census that no one could get drunk because they had to be at work in the morning.

_THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

It was almost ten o'clock and Hermione was the only person left in the House Elf relocation office. It had been her first day on the job and she felt as if she was already behind. She had no choice but to stop working when she looked at the time she was almost two hours late for Ron's party. She quickly gathered her things and turned out the lights and rushed down the hall. She pushed the button for the lift and when it arrived Percy was already on it.

"Hi," she said stepping in.

"Already working late Hermione and it's only your first day?"

"Yes, I just want to make sure I'm on the same page as everyone else. Are you going to Ron's?" she asked

"Yes, I can only stay for a little while I have to be in early tomorrow," he ran his hand through his hair. "This new position may be the death of me."

"Percy if anyone can handle this it's you," she said as they stepped out of the lift and walked through the Atrium, they took the visitors exit together, once outside Percy extended his arm and Hermione accepted and they side apparated to Ron's house.

"My god this party's really raging," commented Percy as he and Hermione ascended the stairs, you could hear the music on the second floor.

Hermione knocked on the door… there was no answer. She banged on the door.

"Hey!" Said Katie as she opened the door, "Long time no see" She moved to the side so Hermione and Percy could come in. Everyone was sitting around chatting and laughing. George was dancing with a bottle of Firewhisky in one hand and holding Alicia's with the other trying to get her to get up and dance with him.

"How are you guys?" She asked rather loudly over the music.

"Great," Hermione smiled, "Will you excuse me."

She left Percy and Katie talking and went over to Ron who was leaning against the window talking to Seamus. Seamus saw her coming over and excused himself.

"Where have you been," asked Ron leaning in and kissing Hermione.

"Working, I completely lost track of time," she kissed him again. "New furniture?"

"Heal's"

"It's fantastic, far out but fantastic. I'm starving, do you have food?"

"Sorry everyone ate it all," he said taking another sip of his drink.

"You didn't save me any," she hit him in the chest.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her again, "in the fridge, there is an invisibility charm on it so no one would eat it." She smiled at him and kissed him again.

She went over to the kitchen and Seamus went back and continued his conversation with Ron. She opened the fridge door and made her plate of food appear. She smiled at the Ron size portion, there was so much food, she was quite sure he was expecting her to leave some for him. She sat on the counter with the food next to her and heated it up with her wand.

"It's either beer or firewhisky," said Draco coming into the kitchen with a bottle in each hand, "Weaselby didn't exactly get a huge selection."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the beer. She swallowed her food and took a sip.

"Not adventurous enough to try the firewhisky," Draco smirked.

"I've had firewhisky before, but never the whole bottle but I'm sure that one beer won't get me even the slightest bit tipsy. Unlike you I will not be sleeping tomorrow morning but I'll be at work," She stated firmly.

Draco leaned against the fridge and looked down at his feet, "I have to go to work like…" he looked at his watch, "now. And for your information Granger I have this little hearing to attend in the morning that will decide the fate of the rest of my life." He walked out the front door and apparated to work.

Hermione felt bad for what she said, she had forgotten about the trial and Draco had confided in her…

"Hi Hermione," Padma came into the kitchen, "how's it going."

"Good, I heard you work in the IMC," she said politely.

"Yes, I'm a translator for the Confederation of Wizards, so what has the most clever witch in our year been up?" she asked leaning against the counter opposite Hermione.

She giggled at that comment, "I think you can give me a run for my money," Padma smiled brightly, "I actually just started in the House Elf relocation office."

"Still trying to get people to join _SPEW_?"

"No, I have found a new way to fight injustice," she took a sip of her beer.

There was a moment of silence…

"What's going on with you and Malfoy?" Asked Padma casually

Hermione almost choked on her food, "Why would you think there's something going on with me and Draco?"

"I may not be boy crazy like my sister but I'm not stupid, I saw you two in here doing your innocent flirting," she smiled slightly.

"I can assure you that nothing is going on between me and Draco. He's Ron's flat mate so we're obviously going to talk to each other. But it's nothing more than that, we're just …"

"We're just what?" Asked Ron coming into the kitchen and starting to eat off Hermione's plate

"We're just going to meet in front of the statue in the atrium for lunch tomorrow," covered Padma, "how's noon for you?"

"Noon is perfect, I'll see you then," Padma left the two in the kitchen alone.

"Sonce whn do yuk hng ou wit pada?" Asked Ron with his mouth full

"Don't talk with your mouth full," ordered Hermione.

Ron swallowed, "Since when do you hang out with Padma?"

"Since today," she yarned.

"Are you going to stay over," asked Ron still eating off Hermione's plate?

"I don't know, let's see how long I can last at this party," she hopped off the counter and grabbed her beer and went out into the living room to mingle.

Around one o'clock in the morning people started to leave and Hermione had decided to stay since she was already asleep on the couch. She had her head on Neville's shoulder he carefully slid out from under her. Ron got a blanket and covered her up. He kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep in his room.

"I've Got You" Mcfly


	15. Eternity

Chapter 15

"Eternity"

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_GOOD MORNING LONDON! It's 7am on this lovely 3 of September. As I am sure you figured out I do not have a hangover so you get enjoy me this morning, but I can't say the same for a few people who left last night's festivities a little tipsy. But it was all in good fun, now on to more important news Angelina Johnson finally didn't turn me down for a date and I quote "I'll think about," well think yes girl!_

_Now on a more serious note, the education of the children, although Hogwarts School is open, the historic institution still needs a lot of work. Hogwarts holds a special place in all our hearts and I encourage everyone to purchase tickets to the Quidditch tournament so we can save the place that we all love so dearly. You can contact Dean Thomas in the Irish and British Quidditch League office at the Ministry for tickets, it really is important that we all pitch in to secure an education for our children and our children's, children._

_In Ministry news Death Eaters are still being tried. Why don't they hurry up already! So far convicted have been Avery, the Carrow's, Dolohov, Yaxley, Travers and Macnair. Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Sr., and Goyle Sr. have all been named redeemed. Still awaiting trial are August Rookwood, Sewlyn,_ _Thorfinn Rowle, Nott Sr., Rabastan Lestrange, and Rodolphus Lestrange. __The young Draco Malfoy will be tried today. Unfortunately Rita Skeeter won't be there to get the scoop…_

_Did everyone see the Prophet this morning? Rita Skeeter is on the front page and not with a completely false article. There is a picture of her checking into St. Mungo's hospital last night! Apparently she ate a box of tainted chocolates and she can't stop puking! __**I wonder**__ who sent those… _Lee laughed_, if you don't have a copy get one and frame it, it is absolutely brilliant! Hannah Abbott you are totally amazing, a fantastic scoop this next song is for you "Only one" by the Bent Broomstick because right now you are my only one, this is The Fucking Truth!_

_THE OFFICIAL'S ENTRANCE_

Hermione waited impatiently in line to get into the Ministry it was 7:50am and Draco's trial started at 8am. She had planned to get there earlier but over slept then had to go all the way home from Ron's house so she could change. After Draco went with her to her job interview and she was rude to him last night she figured she could at least show up for support and she didn't have to be in the office until nine.

Hermione walked as fast as her legs would carry her down the stairs to the tenth level, to the courtrooms. She stuck her head into a few rooms and when she got to the ninth there were people so she figured she was in the right place. She took a seat in the stands just as Kingsley sat down in the Minister's chair between the Senior Undersecretary and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Narcissa Malfoy sat on the other side of the room and looked at Hermione suspiciously.

_AUROR TRAINING OFFICE_

Harry's head was pounding he had one firewhisky to many and he just started training and didn't think it was right to miss any lessons. He went in through the IN door and went to punch in his time card.

"Good Morning Grace," he said as he put his card into the slot.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter, I have a message for you," she handed him the piece of parchment.

"Thank you," he said while unfolding the paper, "oh and can you please call me Harry."

Grace smiled, "Alright Harry."

Harry began walking towards the changing room reading the note.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_On the third of September your presence is requested in courtroom nine to testify in a Death Eater conviction trial. You have been excused from the morning's trainee meeting._

_Sincerely,_

_Pius Thicknesse_

_Head of the Magical Law enforcement Department, Ministry of Magic_

_Ordered By Kingsley Shacklebolt Minster for Magic_

Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at his watch. _Shit this is today five minutes ago._ He walk ran the rest of the hall and turned left then made another left and hastened to the outdoor. It would have been quicker to go out through the IN door but Harry learned why it was so stressed to use the correct door when, Samuel Flemings another trainee was running late and tried to enter through the OUT door and walked around with the word OUT imprinted on his face for two weeks. Apparently it's a lesson that Auror's cannot afford to make the simplest mistakes.

_COURTROOM NINE _

Draco stood outside the courtroom with a guard, _this is it… the end… at least I will get to sit in a cell in Azkaban and not be bothered by my parents, anyone's constant pestering, and I'll be rid of Weasels shag carpet._

"BRING IN THE DEFENDANT!"

The guard pushed Draco forward into the courtroom, while walking to the chair in the center of the room he looked around at all the faces of the Wizengamot, he noticed his mother sitting to the left of him… _who invited her_, he took a seat in the chair.

"Where is the scribe," asked Kingsley looking across Percy to notice the seat next to him empty.

"I have no idea, he's supposed to be here," answered Percy.

Kingsley looked around, "Ah! Miss. Granger, will you please take notes for us today?"

Draco whipped his head around, he hadn't noticed Hermione sitting there, "yes of course," she made her way to the front of the room and took the seat next to Percy, she dug in her bag for her quill and a piece of parchment, as Percy explained to her what she needed to do.

"We are here for the trial of Draco Malfoy vs. State on the grounds that he was involved in the Death Eater organization whose goal was to take over the world. Mr. Malfoy you are a Death Eater. Is that correct?" Began Kingsley

"Yes"

"Have you been given the dark mark?" Thicknesse continued

Draco rolled up his sleeve and showed the courtroom the scar on his arm, "yes"

BANG! The courtroom door slammed closed and everyone directed their attention to the door where an out of breath Harry stood. Narcissa looked shocked at his appearance there.

"Sorry"

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter, please take a seat," instructed Thicknesse.

Harry quickly took a seat and Kingsley continued on, _they want me to testify in Malfoy's trial? I already told Kingsley everything but I suppose I could just say he definitely tried to kill Dumbledore!_

"Last year you were given an assignment by Lord Voldemort himself to kill Albus Dumbledore?" continued Kingsley

"Yes"

"In your attempts to fulfill your duties you put Madam Rosemerta under the imperious curse? Which as I am sure you know is an unforgivable curse and is illegal"

"Yes and yes."

"You also cursed Katie Bell and poisoned Ronald Weasley during these attempts?"

"Yes"

"On the night Voldemort was killed you set a fire in the room of requirement at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry?"

"No, that fire was started by Vincent Crabbe."

"You expect us to believe that he set the fire that took his own life?" commented Thicknesse.

"You can believe what you want but Crabbe set the fire," he stated casually.

Pius Thicknesse leaned back in his chair and stared at Draco pensively.

"And you let the Death Eaters into the school last year through a vanishing cabinet," continued Thicknesse.

"Yes"

"You do know Mr. Malfoy that you are supposed to be defending yourself," Kingsley eyed him carefully.

"Yes, but how do I justify the truth?" He was expressionless

Kingsley smirked, "I have asked Pius Thicknesse to make sure Harry James Potter was present at today's proceedings," he was addressing the Wizengamot, "He was there the night Dumbledore was killed, he was in the Room of Requirement during the fire, with Ronald Weasley when he was poisoned, and ran into Katie Bell on the way back to school from Hogsmead when she was cursed."

"Mr. Potter will you please stand and answer the following questions of the court," Stated Percy. Harry stood, "Where exactly were you when Dumbledore was killed?" Percy proceeded with the questions.

"Frozen under my invisibility cloak, Dumbledore used the only chance he would have to defend himself to make sure I wasn't seen."

"What happened next?"

"Malfoy came through the door to the astronomy tower and disarmed Dumbledore."

"Did he make an attempt to kill him?"

"No, Dumbledore told him that he knew that he had been trying to kill him all year. He knew that Malfoy didn't want to go through with it and would make sure that he and his family were protected from Voldemort."

There were whispers amongst the Wizengamot.

"If Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore how did he get there?" Asked Thicknesse

"After Malfoy lowered his wand some other Death Eaters came up to the tower and as they argued over who would actually kill Dumbledore or if they should let Draco do it. Snape arrived," Harry paused he was reliving one of the worst nights ever…

"Take your time Harry," Harry looked up, Kingsley smiled at him encouragingly.

Harry continued on, "Snape went over to Dumbledore without a second thought and killed him."

"Thank you, you may be seated," said Percy with a small smile.

Harry sat down and put his head in his hands, not only was the throbbing still persisting he was thinking about Dumbledore sitting against the wall of the astronomy tower looking weak and frail. _He was always so strong_, his mind went to Sirius. He saw him as if it were yesterday disappearing through the veil. His eyes glazed over…

"Mr. Malfoy, why is it that you decided not to kill Albus Dumbledore?" Questioned Thicknesse

He shrugged his shoulders, and thought for a moment "I couldn't handle it; I wasn't ready to kill anyone or be a Death Eater. I was not mature enough to understand that this wasn't a game but a way of life. I would always have to live with my actions. I wanted power but this type of power came with too great a price."

There were whispers throughout the courtroom

"What I am about to say is not because I think your actions are permissible in any way! You have committed a _severely_ serious offense! I trust that you know that. I think that your realization has shown a _great_ deal of maturity and is the start to becoming a prime example of a fine young man. One can only be redeemed when they face the truth," stated Kingsley.

Draco stared at Kingsley blankly he couldn't believe someone thought of him as a good example of anything besides what **not** to do, "thank you."

"Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, I would like to purpose that today on the third of September at 8:45am, Draco Malfoy be deemed reformed, he has not tried to wiggle his way out of his actions and seems to have an understanding of their severity. I would also like to suggest some kind of community service," recommended Kingsley.

"Perhaps he can help with the Quidditch Tournament for Hogwarts," suggested Percy.

"Good idea," nodded Kingsley.

The Wizengamot whispered among each other, nodding and discussing in agreement.

"All in favor of conviction," stated Thicknesse, he looked around, no one raised their hands.

"Cleared of all charges, Draco, you will report to Percy Weasley the Senior Undersecretary for community service hours. Court dismissed," Kingsley and the other officials began to file out.

Draco climbed out of his seat. He went over to his Mother.

"Hi, mum," he hugged her.

"I'm so happy you weren't convicted," she pulled away to look him in the eyes, "Make sure you show up to all your community service I don't want you back in this courtroom!" she said sternly.

Draco nodded his head in understanding, "How did you know about the trial?"

"Percy wrote to me," she smile, "he said he didn't want you to go through this alone."

"Where's Lucius?" He asked not wanting to even try and comprehend why Percy would do that.

"I have no idea… your father and I…we're taking sometime a part," she looked at her shoes.

"Are you okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and gave a fake smile, "I'm fine, I asked him to leave, and I just need some time to breathe… I have been spending time with Andromeda."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "_really_?"

"Yes, she is my sister and I know we see things differently but I have missed her…" She put her hand on Draco's face, "please keep in contact with me, I love you so much."

"I know mum, I love you too… have you eaten breakfast?"

She shook her head no, "great, I'll treat you to breakfast and we can talk."

They walked out of the courtroom. Hermione was leaning against the wall waiting for him…

"Mum I'll meet you in the atrium," Narcissa looked from Draco to Hermione and continued up the hall.

"I didn't know you were coming," said Draco staring at his feet and sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I thought you could use the support… I was quite sure you were going down when you weren't denying anything," commented Hermione watching Draco kicking invisible dirt with his foot.

"What you don't say can be more powerful then what you do say," Hermione was quiet. He stopped kicking at the ground and looked up at her.

"You're full of surprises Draco Malfoy," she said looking into his eyes.

He smirked, "Thanks for coming," he walked away down the hall and up the stairs.

Hermione looked at her watch and her eyes widen, there was no way she would make it up stairs to her office in two minutes but she started running to give it a try anyway, it was only day two and she was determined not to be late!

(***)

When Draco stepped off the lift into the Atrium he was immediately bombarded by reporters.

"Draco how did you get off'

"Mr. Malfoy, were you really a death eater or just pretending?"

"Are you friends with Harry Potter now that he has testified on your behalf?"

"What are the terms of your release?"

Draco kept his head down as he pushed through the reporters who were all talking at once and snapping photos, "No comment!"

He couldn't really tell which direction he was walking in. Through the mob of people he felt someone grab his hand and pull him into a tight space and everything was dark. When light started to fill the space he noticed he was rising to the street, his mother had pulled him into the visitors exit. They stepped out of the phone booth and walked down the street to eat at a muggle place to avoid the reporters.

_RON'S BEDROOM_

It was 9pm and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Ron's bedroom looking through every possible book they could get their hands on for a way to track down Hermione's parents.

"At least we know what continent there on," sighed Ron closing the book he was looking through.

"Well it doesn't really matter if we can't find them on that continent now does it Ronald!" Hermione spat heatedly flipping through her book.

"Everyone just calm down, there has to be a simple way to track them down. It's probably so simple we just keep over looking it," said Harry rationally, "Last time we had to track someone down what did we do?"

"We did exactly what the hell were doing right now!" Hermione slammed her book closed in frustration and began to pace.

Ron leaned back in his chair thinking. He looked out the window, which over looked the park. There was a street lamp flickering. His eyes widened.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner!" He turned around in his chair and began digging through his desk drawers.

"Didn't think of what?" Hermione said irritably.

"Harry was right and the answer is simple because I already used the thing we need," he was throwing papers and random junk out of the drawers.

"What is it?" Asked Harry scrunching his nose as a sock that Ron threw over his shoulder landed on his head

Ron stopped digging and pulled out the Deluminator, "It helped me find you guys it will probably help us find Hermione's parents."

Hermione gasped in excitement she ran over and jumped on Ron, "Thank you," she said between kisses, "Thank You"

"Will you two please stop that?" Harry rolled his eyes and left the room, just as he plotted down on the couch the front door opened and Draco came in.

"Hello," said Draco stepping in he turned and looked down the hall where Harry had left Ron's door open, "Yuck! Close the door next time" Draco used his wand and closed the door.

"So you sit out here patiently waiting while they snog their brains out?" Asked Draco

"Seems that way doesn't," he said simply.

"Thank You" Draco stared at the floor, "for this morning."

"I just told the truth, I didn't know what I said was supposed to help you," said Harry smugly.

"Well it did, so I thank you for that," Hermione came running down the hall pulling Ron.

"Let's go now!" She said practically jumping up and down.

"Alright," said Harry standing up.

"I can't" Hermione dropped Ron's hand.

"Why not," she asked angrily.

"I have to go to work, I can't blow it off because I wasn't there yesterday," he said apologetically.

"You're going to choose work over helping Hermione," asked Harry confused.

"I'm not choosing it over her and some of us have to pay rent… "Hermione cut him off.

"Whatever! I really don't care let's just hurry up and go so we can get back," She took the Deluminator from Ron, "Draco you want to go to Australia?" she asked walking to the door.

He shrugged, "sure." He and Harry followed Hermione into the hall.

"Wait a second! Don't you have to go to work?" Ron asked Draco.

"Nope, I had to go to court today so I took the night off," he answered, "I thought I'd be going to prison."

Hermione flicked open the Deluminator and a blue orb appeared it floated into her she grabbed Harry's hand and grabbed Draco's with the other, she scowled at Ron turned on her heel and they disappeared with a CRACK!

Mr. Wong from across the hall quickly opened the door to his flat. "What was that noise?" He looked startled.

Ron shrugged, "I didn't hear anything," he closed the door to his flat.

_SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA_

After about fifteen minutes Hermione felt ground under her feet again and let go of the boys hands.

"Where are we?" Asked Harry

"Sydney," answered Hermione pointing to a sign that said Sydney Guide Maps, "Where are we supposed to look?"

"Well we know that they have to be…" Harry stopped talking.

"They have to be what?" She turned to look at what captured Harry's attention and her mouth fell open.

Across the street there was a shop that sold paintings and sculptures, well what were supposed to be paintings and sculptures. There was this one rather large painting that had a spotlight on it, it somewhat resembled Hermione in a Picasso primary school work of art way. They crossed the street to get a better look.

"Granger your parents are awful artist," stated Draco.

Hermione didn't say a word she stepped back and looked up. It looked like there could be an apartment above the building. She ran around to the side of the building, and began to bang on the door as if someone was trying to kill her. Draco and Harry looked at each other then followed her around to the side of the building.

"Hermione… Maybe you shouldn't bang on the door like that," suggested Harry, but she kept beating anyway.

"Who the bloody hell…" an older man with unruly brown curly hair in blue stripped Pajamas answered the door. He took one look at Hermione and couldn't finish his sentence.

She was breathing heavy and had tears in her eyes.

"Who's at the door dear," said a petit woman coming down the stairs and looking over her husband's shoulder and her eyes widened. "She looks…"

"Like the girl in the painting," he finished.

Hermione gave a weak smile and pulled out her wand "_souveniro_"

Mr. Granger shook his head, "Hermione dear what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She ran into her father's arms, "nothing anymore," she mumbled into his chest.

"Where are we?" Asked Mrs. Granger looking around, she smiled, "_oh_, Hello Harry lovely to see you again."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he nodded politely

Hermione let go of her father, "how about you two go upstairs and I'll be up to explain things in a bit."

Hermione's parents went up the stairs chattering back and forth about what was going on.

"Thanks guys for coming, I'm going to stay and return with my parents," She handed the Deluminator to Harry.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Asked Harry concerned. "We can wait?"

"I'll be just fine. This has to be the greatest day ever!" She said beaming, "Can you please explain why I'm not in the office Harry?"

"No problem, I'm glad you found your parents," he stepped forward and hugged her.

"Thank you." Harry started walking towards the street. "Thank you for coming Draco."

He was walking backwards towards the street, "anytime," he waved and turned around.

Harry flicked open the Deluminator and allowed the orb to flow inside him, he grabbed Draco's arm roughly. Draco glared at Harry as he turned and they were gone. Hermione ran up the stairs more excited than ever to explain anything to her parents.

"Eternity" Matt Morris


	16. The Blowers Daughter

Chapter 16

"The Blowers Daughter"

Harry had just walked into the Auror training office on Thursday morning and was punching in his time card. He had been training for about a month and a half and it felt like a lifetime. His body hadn't stopped aching since he started.

"Good Morning Grace," he said putting his card back.

"Morning Harry, I have a message for you." She handed him the note.

"Thank you," he smiled politely and started off for the changing room.

When he got to his locker he sat down on the bench and began to read the message.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_The Order of the Phoenix requests your presence at a meeting Saturday at 10am, Headquarters 10 Turners Point, Godric Hallow._

_Sincerely,_

_Hestia Jones_

_This message will, self-destruct after it has been read_

The message instantly caught fire and disappeared into thin air. Harry thought that the Order would no longer exist after Voldemort's death _but why not there's bound to be another dark wizard out there somewhere._

"Morning Harry!" said Katie as she opened her locker.

"Morning"

"You don't sound happy, another day of _brutal_ and _grueling_ training you're supposed to be excited," she said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "not today, I get to file documents. I hate pushing papers."

"We all do but someone's got to do it and it's all part of the job," she said buttoning up her uniform.

"Hey, you guys ready to go to the meeting," Angelina came down the aisle and sat on the bench next to Harry.

"Yeah," they said together.

Harry closed his locker and they all went to the 8:30 trainee meeting, just like every other morning. Harry was sitting between Katie and Angelina and his mind was wandering off to Ginny, he missed her so much. In the letters she sent she informed him that Romilda Vane is spreading rumors about their secret romance that began when he ran into her at the ministry.

She also said that the building is still a wreck and there are parts of the building that can't be entered, but the feelings the same and it's still the greatest place on earth. She also informed Harry that she was named Quidditch captain and was playing seeker. She also advised Harry to not let Rita Skeeter get to him and just ignore whatever she writes.

"Now that we have gone through our daily announcements, I have some very important news," Gawain Robards, the head of the Auror Office, was standing in front of the room addressing the trainees as he did every morning, "Yesterday Rabastan Lestrange, and Rodolphus Lestrange were scheduled to go on trial and didn't show up. As of right now we have no idea where they are and I have every Auror in the office on the case. I ask that if any of you see or hear anything please let us know, Kingsley has asked that we handle this as quickly and quietly as possible. Only the office of Games and Sports has been informed since it is two weeks until the Quidditch tournament and they have asked for more security at the match. All trainees are going to get a chance for field experience. You are all required to be on guard duty. The Aurors will be off in search of the Lestrange's and won't be able to be there. Today in between your lessons stop by and see Grace at the front desk and sign up for a training seminar, given by the Law Enforcement Squad on the techniques of arresting and monitoring suspicious people. That will be all, have a good day in class." Robards left the room people filed out whispering and talking about the news.

"Just what we need Death Eaters on the loose," commented Katie as they joined the cue of people to get out the door.

"Know anyone who wants my ticket to the game, so much for actually watching the match now," stated Angelina disappointedly.

"How come no one was watching them? They just let the Death Eaters go home _peacefully_ after the war?" Asked Harry angrily, _should have known my mates living with one of them._

"I have no idea," said Angelina, "but we have lessons. We'll see you later."

Her and Katie went in the other direction and Harry went to the Hall of Records to do the thing he hated most filing papers. The Hall of Records had all the documents on people who had been arrested, murdered, attempted murder, sentenced to life in prison, suspect of illegal crimes, ever been on trial, and are missing since the year 1A.D. The room was huge, there were 100 rows and the shelves had 100 levels, you could stand at one end of a row and look all the way down and not see the other end.

Harry was on a ladder filing in row 55 the 80th level of shelf 1002 when he dropped a folder. On his climb down he swore under his breath and on the way back up realized he could have just used a summoning charm. He swore loudly the rest of the way up! He had it, he needed to get away, but couldn't leave in the middle of training, there was a Hogsmead visit on Saturday for Hogwarts so he decided he would go and surprise Ginny after the Order meeting, she knew just how to get his mind off things.

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_It's Saturday morning and I bet you can't guess where I am... In Hogsmead! I'm sitting in front of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes at Zonko's Joke Shop broadcasting live from the grand opening of the Hogsmead store, in the former Zonko's location. Half price for all Hogwarts students who will be here later in the day!_

_I have never seen the streets here so busy. The Quidditch tournament is in two weeks! **Halloween weekend** and you can feel the excitement! It's like Save Hogwarts Saturday! If you're free you should definitely come spend your Saturday here, in Hogsmead, with me! You can apparate in or there are shuttles leaving from platform nine and three quarts at Kings Crossing station every half hour, so come on down. _

_Not only is this the Grand opening of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, but in front of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop Aidan Lynch and Barry Ryan of the Kenmare Krestrel are taking photos and signing autographs, they will also be stopping by the show later on and we'll have a little chat with them! Also stopping by are the two guys who put this whole thing together Percy Weasley and Dean Thomas. While you're here stop by the Three Broomsticks and have a drink while admiring the **beautiful** Madame Rosemerta, 20% of your bill goes to the rebuilding of Hogwarts. It really needs it from where I'm sitting you can see the top of the school and all the scaffolding, it really is still a work in progress and we need everyone's help to make it complete!_

_Also if you have not gotten tickets yet to the tournament I __**really**__ don't know what you're waiting for but there is a booth in front of Honey Dukes sweet shop where you can slove that problem. It's being run by Draco Malfoy, doing his part to help the cause… _he chuckled_ you get a free chocolate frog with purchase. Honey Dukes will also be selling concessions at the tournament, along with Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor located in Diagon Alley, which has been reopened by Floreans lovely daughter. _

_I will be at Florean's next Saturday night when I will be joined by some very special guest to start the one week count down to the tournament you don't want to miss it, if you can't be there in person, listen to on the wireless, that's for all you Hogwarts students. _

_Come visit me at my booth right now I have some give a ways… gift certificates from Gladrags Wizard Wear, the place with the most __**stylish**__ socks I've ever seen and Madam Puddifoots the perfect place to take your sweet heart. Here is Adrian McGuddle singing, "I'm in Love With a Hairy Beast", on The Fucking Truth._

_GODRICS HOLLOW_

Harry was walking down Turners Point to house number five. He opened the gate and walked up the path to the front door and knocked…

"NAME" A voice shouted.

"Harry Potter," he answered, "WHOA!" He fell through a hole in the floor and was going down a slide. "oaf!" He landed face down at the bottom of the slide, he stood up and began dusting himself off, the room was filled with desks and there were people sitting behind them working intensely, Harry had to keep ducking because owls kept flying in an out of the window with messages. On the far wall was a gigantic map with red pushpins and lines drawn all over.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley stepped out of a door a long side the map, "The meetings in here."

Harry walked over into the room there was a long table with chairs around it, Kingsley and Hestia were sitting at one end of the table, and Mr. Weasley didn't come in and closed the door behind Harry.

"Good morning Harry," smiled Hestia.

"Morning, what's this meeting about?" He asked taking a seat at the opposite end of the table.

"The Dursley's," said Kingsley simply.

Harry frowned, "What about them?"

"Kingsley thinks you should inform them that they can come out of hiding! They are just so horrible, I think they are better off where they are," huffed Hestia.

"I agree, they wouldn't want to see me anyways," said Harry.

"That may be so but you should at least tell them it's safe and they can decide whether or not they will stay where they are," said Kingsley.

"Do I have to?" Whined Harry

"Yes," stated Kingsley sternly.

"Is that all?" He asked

"Yes," answered Hestia.

Harry stood up and was getting ready to go out the door when he remembered something and stopped…

"Kingsley... I mean Minister," Kingsley smiled at this, "How did the Lestrange's manage to get away, wasn't there any security?"

"We don't know. There were spells put on all the homes of Death Eater so we could track all their actions, we also put a charm on the Dark Mark and use them to track Death Eaters but we can't seem to find them. We know they didn't leave the UK because the charm on the mark would make them splinch as soon as they tried to leave," responded Kingsley messaging his temples.

"So they splinch no matter how they try to leave the country," asked Harry.

"Yes, portkey, apparition, plane, train, car, broomstick, magic carpet any mode of transportation they would splinch leaving our borders. As you know the Auror office is on the case and the Order is working on locating them as well," answered Kingsley.

The door flung open and Harry stepped out of the way in time, "Sorry Harry," said Bill, "Kingsley, we've got a lead!"

Kingsley and Hestia rushed out of the room. Harry normally would have followed to see what was going on but couldn't wait to get out of there so he could see Ginny.

"Bill!" Harry called, "How do I get out of here."

He distractedly pointed to a door in the corner. Harry walked over and opened the door, and walked up the steps. He tried to open the door at the top of the stairs…

"NAME" Shouted the same voice

"Harry Potter, WHOA," this time Harry was pulled up, he landed on his bottom on the front porch, he looked up to see where he fell from but there were no openings. He stood up hurried down the end of the street and apparated to Hogsmead.

_HOGSMEAD_

It was late morning and it was getting cooler outside, Draco yarned as he zipped up his sweater. He had to work at the Sighler all night and then Percy had him selling tickets as part of his community service, he couldn't wait until the tournament was over because that is when his community service would end as well. _I have already hung what seems like a million posters in every wizarding community in all of the UK for this damn thing made courtesy of Finnegan's P.R. Firm (I'll have to remember to slap Seamus next time a see him), then Percy made me walk up and down the streets of Diagon Alley wearing a sign and ringing a bell reminding people to buy tickets. What made it even more humiliating then it already was. __**Skeeter**__ had a picture of it on the front page of the Prophet "Malfoy Learns Manors by Doing Charity Work!" _

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

"_I am here with Percy Weasley and Dean Thomas __**master minds**__ of this whole __**extravaganza**__!" _exaggerated Lee_, "Say hello guys."_

"_Hello"_

"_Hi"_

"_So guys tell us a little bit about the tournament, how it's going to run and the importance and what not," _instructed Lee_._

"_Well first I'd liked to say that you have done a fantastic job promoting the tournament I don't think it would be as successful as it is without your help, so thank you so much for that," _stated Percy,_ "The whole point of the tournament is to raise money for the reconstruction of Hogwarts, we have managed to get the school in a state where students can safely attend but there are actually whole sections of the castle blocked off because of damage. The Ministry has under gone budget cuts and St. Mungo's even donated the money that gets put in the United We Stand fountain in the Ministry for the summer so the doors could open on September first. But we can't do it alone and the budget will have to be redistributed."_

Lee interrupted_, "A little off topic but I was just wondering and I'm sure some others are as well. Do the budget cuts have anything to do with why it is taking so long to have trials for all the Death Eaters?"_

"_Yes, the Minister has weeded out all the traitors in the ministry and because of the budget cut we have only been able to replace a few people. Therefore we are short staffed, so things are taking a bit longer than expected" _informed Percy_._

"_Thanks for clearing that up for us. As you said the Ministry can't fund this project alone…"_

"_Exactly that is why it is so important for everyone to buy tickets and make donations, as I'm sure everyone has seen walking through their communities all the businesses are getting involved as well. The tournament will be great fun!" _Finished Percy with a smile

"_It definitely will. I will be there and everyone else should be there too… So Dean what can we expect to happen," _asked Lee.

"_Everyone can expect non-stop action, the tournament starts at 9am **please** be on time so you don't miss a moment of fun! The entire student body of Hogwarts will be there free of charge… I would like to thank Finnegan's Public Relations firm they donated all of the print work for the event which are the posters, tickets, flyers and things of that nature…"_

Lee interjected_ "They are absolutely __**brilliant**__ with the different Quidditch players caught in action, it's absolutely amazing, and if I ever have an event or major party I know who I'm calling. Finnegan's P.R is located in Diagon Alley correct?"_

Dean continued_, "That is correct across from the Daily Prophet. The tournament will begin with a musical performance by the new band "My Hairy Feet Don't Smell", the Hogwarts House teams will lead the professional teams onto the pitch and the snitch will be released by Kingsley and the games will begin! We have 11 teams so we're playing first to the snitch or 500 to keep the ball rolling so hopefully we can be done by midnight."_

"_Sounds good, also during half time there will be some other performances as well, by "The Bent Broomsticks", "The Weird Sisters", "Cornwall and Idiot", and "The Trolls" who all graciously donated their time and talents. Remember if you don't have tickets you can buy them in front of Honey Dukes today or contact Dean Thomas in the British and Irish Quidditch league office throughout the week. Thank you guys for stopping by…"_

"_Any time"_

"_No problem"_

"_In a little while I'll be joined by Aidan Lynch and Barry Ryan of the Kenmare Krestrel, so stick around for that, I have also been notified that Rita Skeeter is lurking around so don't anything interesting because she will only report one fourth of the truth! Here is that awesome new band, "My Hairy Feet Don't Smell" with "It's all for you" on The Fucking Truth."_

Harry could breathe again and he opened his eyes, he was standing at the end of high street in Hogsmead, it was bustling with people, he could see students at the other end of the street just coming into town. He began to walk up the street. There was a line stretching out of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, a group of students around the booth where Lee was broadcasting. There was a mob of people at Scrivenshafts Quill Shop getting autographs and photos with Professional Quidditch players. Harry looked up to where the students come into the village from the school. He stopped walking when he saw her.

Ginny was walking with Luna talking and laughing. Her beautiful long red hair was blowing in the wind, she had a huge smile on her face, she was absolutely perfect and Harry wished he could always remember her just like this. She finally looked up and saw him, she stopped in her tracks and if it was possible her smiled became ten times larger. Harry returned the smile, he started walking towards her, she started walking towards him, her steps quickened, his steps quickened, they were running. He scooped her up into his arms and swung her around. He put her down and he kissed her. He really didn't care who was looking, all he could see was Ginny, the rest of the world disappeared.

She pulled out of the kiss smiling and stared into Harry's eyes and he stared back he couldn't look away. Something was pulling him in deeper and deeper, he loved her so much and he would never let her go. "Will you marry me", he whispered, he felt Ginny jump in surprise in his arms.

She smiled and kissed him again, "of course I will," she kissed him again.

_GLADRAGS WIZARDWEAR_

"This is why I'm not into fashion," said Hermione as she held up a dress completely covered in feathers.

Padma laughed, "This place actually has some nice stuff when you get pass the _weird_ pieces," she looked around, "see over here, this is really beautiful."

She held up a lovely red gown, "yes it's absolutely gorgeous, but who has the body to fill that out?" asked Hermione.

The girls looked at each other "Ginny!" they said together and started laughing.

"We should definitely recommend it to her," Padma said as she hung the dress back up.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione sighed.

"Ok, we should go get a picture with Aidan Lynch, he is so hot," smiled Padma.

Hermione nodded in agreement, the two left the store arm and arm laughing.

"Have you bought a ticket to the tournament yet?" Asked Hermione

"No, would you like me to go buy it now so you can speak to Draco," said Padma looking straight ahead avoiding Hermione's reaction.

"No! I haven't bought mine yet and I just wanted to know if you wanted to get them together so we can have seats next to each other," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Alright whatever you say," she started laughing.

They went over to Honey Dukes where Draco was sitting under a sign that said tickets with his arms folded and scowling. "Thank you for supporting the rebuilding and restoration of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said dryly to a woman and her child who were walking away from the booth.

"Looks like your having fun!" said Padma sarcastically.

"I'm having the time of my bloody life," he said still scowling.

"Well Draco this is what you get for being a bad boy," said Padma teasingly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "What can I do for you two?"

"We'll take two tickets please," said Hermione.

"Forty galleons," Draco unfolded his arms, and began magically putting serial numbers on two tickets.

Padma was looking in the other direction. Aidan Lynch and Barry Ryan were walking down the street followed by a very persistent reporter from "Witch Weekly". Aidan looked over in Padma's direction. He smiled and gave a polite nod. Padma smiled back and turned back around…

"Aidan Lynch just smiled at me, I'll be at "The Fucking Truth" booth," She handed Hermione her Galleons, "don't forget my chocolate frog." She hurried away.

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_And that was "You Scared Me" by "My Hairy Feet Don't Smell", another amazing song by this new band and if you haven't figured it out by now I absolutely love them and you will be hearing more of them as the day goes on… Mundungus Fletcher, notorious for selling stolen goods was arrested moments ago in front of the Hogshead for selling **bogus **tournament tickets, if you bought tickets from him… Pity! Now go see Draco in front of Honey Dukes and buy some real ones. As promised I am sitting here with Barry Ryan and Aidan Lynch of the Kenmare Krestrel's…_

"Why are you just now purchasing ticket to the biggest event of the year Granger," questioned Draco handing her two tickets and two chocolate frogs.

"Been busy," she said putting them in her handbag.

"You haven't been around to see Weasel," he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms again.

"No, as I said I've been really busy," she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You mean you're still upset that Weasel skipped out on Australia."

Hermione tugged at the strain of hair she just tucked behind her ear, "I may be a bit disappointed in him but," she stopped pulling at her hair and wrapped her sweater tighter around her, and searched for the words, "… whatever, I'll see you later." She quickly walked away from the table to find Padma.

_RON AND DRACO'S FLAT_

There was a knock on the door and Ron rolled over in his bed. He whined and pulled himself out of the bed and dragged his body down the hall to the door.

"Why are you still sleeping?" Asked Percy walking past Ron into the flat

"Because I work at night and day is my night, and if you don't mind I would like to go back to sleep," he said sitting down in the armchair. "What do you want anyway?"

"Just came to see how you are, I haven't seen you in a while, busy with the tournament and such," he relaxed on the couch, "by the way have you bought your ticket?"

"Yeah I'm going with Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender," he yarned

"Not going with Hermione?" he said surprised.

Ron shook his head no. "I haven't seen her in a few weeks."

"She's probably just been busy at the ministry," assured Percy.

"I don't doubt that but she's avoiding me"

"Why?"

"I didn't go with her to get her parents, I went to work instead"

Percy shook his head, "you _stupid, __**stupid**_**,** boy. Have you apologized yet?"

"Not yet but I need my job I can't just not show up on a whim," he defended

"Whatever you say, I won't be surprised if she never speaks to you again"

Ron lowered his head, "that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to talk to her because I don't want her to tell me to _piss off_." He looked up, "I care about her so much and as usual I have _ruined_ the relationship."

The door burst open and Draco came hustling in, he put a cash box and stack of tickets on the coffee table in front of Percy then hurried off to his room. He grabbed his towel and went across the hall to the bathroom for a quick shower. He jumped out of the shower and went back to his room to change, he through his clothes for work in his backpack and went down the hall towards the living room.

"That was quick, hot date?" Asked Ron

"Nope, fucking Pansy," he said simply and went back out the front door.

Ron turned to look at Percy, "that's awful." They both started to laugh.

_THE BURROW_

_Kingsley said that I had to inform the Dursley's it was safe, he never said I actually had to see them._ Harry reasoned in his mind as he wrote a note to the Dursley…

_Dear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon,_

_It's safe to return to Privet Drive and yes I'm still alive._

_Harry Potter_

Harry rolled up the parchment and attached it to pigs leg, he opened the window in Ron's bedroom gave pig instructions to take the letter to the Dursley's and then return to Ron. He then lay down on his bed and smiled as he thought of Ginny, _she agreed to marry me_! They decided to keep it quiet until the time was right… _I'll have to get her an engagement ring._

One week later

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_I am live from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley, the crowd is huge, there is absolutely no seating or standing room left! There are people filling the streets outside, either I'm really popular or everyone is dying to see who the special guest are!_

"YOU'RE POPULAR!" some guy from the crowd shouted_._

_Well you just heard it from the people yourself I'm popular! Let me hear everybody make some noise!_

"WWWWOOOOO! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_WOW! Before I bring out the mystery guest, I have another special guest who would like to say a few words. The Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, take it away Kingsley…_

"_Thank you Lee! I just wanted to take this moment and pre- thank everyone for helping us raise money for the reconstruction of Hogwarts. As of this morning the tournament is completely sold out! Which is absolutely fantastic and I can't wait to see you all next Saturday!" Kingsley said beaming as he stood leave._

_This is absolutely outstanding, thank you Minister for your time and now to officially start the countdown to one week till the Save Hogwarts Quidditch Tournament! In their first live performance ever… a Pre- Tournament preview it's… (Drum roll) "My Hairy Feet Don't Smell"!_

The crowd went crazy as a stage and the band magically appeared and began to wale. People were jumping up and down dancing everywhere.

_This is going to be an exciting **night**! There's a mosh pit in Florean Fortescue's! I'm Lee Jordan and your listening to "My Hair Feet Don't Smell" live on The Fucking Truth!_

"The Blowers Daughter" Damien Rice


	17. I Don't If I Should Stay

Chapter 17

"I Don't Know if I Should Stay"

_FUCKING TRUTH_

Live from the "Save Hogwarts Tournament"

"_There neck and neck Aidan Lynch and the seeker of the Falmouth Falcons are racing towards the ground for the snitch… there going to crash… Their flying side-by-side trying to knock each other off their brooms, they're coming closer and closer to the ground and neither one show any sign of pulling out! _CRACK!They slammed into the ground_. OH! That's gotta hurt… wait, they're not moving… the Healers are rushing unto the field! One of the Healers if prying Aidan's hand open... HELL YEAH! Aidan Lynch caught the __**snitch**__ and the Kenmare Krestals will move on to the next round of the tournament… if we can get Aidan repaired by the time half- time is over!"_

"_It really has been non-stop action here and it's only half why over, we've already had a great win by the Appleby Arrows when two players switched brooms, Oliver Wood, **Gryffindor** alum, lead a spectacular Hawkshead attack on the Tutshill Tornados, Alice Greenby of the Holyhead Harpies with **excellent** precision stood on her broom and knocked the bludger clear across the pitch! And two players just slammed into the ground, it's only going to get better! Brutal game but great fun, after the halftime show the Kenmare Krestals will play the Wigtown Wanders! I am sitting here with Dennis Creevey a fifth year at Hogwarts, what house are you?"_

"_Gryffindor!"_

"_Greatest house on the planet, just for that, Dennis here, will be getting complementary Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs the basic blaze box. Which can also be purchased in the Deflagration Box from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Dennis will you please do the honor of introducing our first performers…?"_

"_Sure! It's my favorite band "The Bent Broomsticks"! Were broadcasting live from the Save Hogwarts Tournament and this is The Fucking Truth!"_

Lee laughed_, "I swear I can see McGonagall scowling clear across the stadium!"_

Harry paced up and down the entry ramp to the south side of the Quidditch pitch, twirling his wand around in his hand. He bobbed his head as he heard "The Bent Broomsticks" begin to play. He was upset that he was missing the game. Every time Lee got excited he was tempted to abandon his post and rush in to see what was going on. But he stayed out telling himself it was his own fault for signing up to become an Auror. He didn't even get to move. He stood in the same spot all day and there were still hours left. Every now and then another trainee would walk past patrolling the grounds. Not that he didn't have any amusement, he an Angelina had been passing notes back and forth via paper airplanes from her post on the west side.

He didn't miss everything from his position. At the start of the game he saw the house teams fly into the pitch. What caught his eye in particular was the flaming red hair of Ginny Weasley carrying the flag of Gryffindor house leading, the Gryffindor's onto the field. He was hoping he would get to see her today but since he now had to work he knew that wasn't going to happen. He turned around when someone tapped him on the shoulder…

"Ginny," he beamed as he hugged her.

(***)

"Let me borrow your binoculars," Ron said pulling on Seamus' Binoculars that were still around his neck.

"At least let me take them off first," he said removing Ron's hand to take them from around his neck, "you don't even need them from where we're sitting."

"They're not for the game there to get a good view of Hermione," he said peering through them.

"Still haven't talked to her?" Seamus smirked

"Shut up," Ron said getting a clear view of Hermione on the other side of the field. She was sitting next to Padma in engrossed in conversation. Her brown curls blowing lightly in the wind. She turned to her left as someone sat next to her. Malfoy and Goyle came and sat next to Hermione and Padma carrying concessions. They passed food and drinks down to them. "She's with Malfoy and Goyle!"

"What?" Seamus was surprised

"They're just friends, calm down Ron," Parvati said from the opposite side of Seamus.

"Friends with the amazing bouncing ferret!"

"Relax Padma guaranteed me they weren't being brainwashed or anything," Parvati assured him.

Ron continued to look through the binoculars. He could see Malfoy's lips moving and then the other three burst out laughing. They began to laugh even harder when Padma's drink came out of her nose. "They're laughing… how can this be!"

"Ron if you really want to know what's going on or if you really wanted to sort things out with Hermione you should just go talk to her," Lavender reached across Parvati and Seamus and yanked the binoculars away from Ron. "Because sitting driving us all crazy while we're trying to enjoy the sounds of _The Bent Broomstick_ is driving me mad!"

Ron crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat and pouted, Seamus patted him comfortingly on his shoulder, while he and Parvati tried to stifle their laughter.

(***)

"Don't you ever make me laugh like that again," Padma said magically drying her clothes that were covered in juice.

"It was Draco, none of us really thought he had it in him," Hermione giggled.

"You do know I am sitting right here," Malfoy tried to sound hurt.

"I would have never thought of you as one to tell a joke," Padma said successfully drying herself off.

"He told jokes all the time in Slytherin, which usually started with a Mudblood, Troll, and a Centaur walked into a pub…" began Goyle

"Alright change in subject," Malfoy interjected, "I'd like to point out that we have an audience."

"What are you talking about," asked Hermione confused

"Weasel is spying on us through binoculars… oh, wait lavender just took them away," everyone looked across the stadium to see Lavender scolding Ron and Parvati and Seamus trying hard not to laugh.

"Lavender's little scolding bit reminds me of you Granger…. Perhaps your place is already taken," smirked Draco.

She snorted, "By the girl he used for lip locking practice, I think not!"

"Someone's full of themselves," Padma said looking anywhere but at Hermione to avoid the glare she knew she was giving her.

"I am not full of myself I know Ron," she defended, "he can be irritating on his best days anyone would want to reprimand him!"

"Maybe I should hex him for always leaving his wet towels on the bathroom floor," mused Draco.

ONE MONTH LATER

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

Hermione and Padma were on the lift at the Ministry going down to the atrium so they could go out for lunch. As the lift door opened and they were getting ready to leave, Viktor Krum was getting ready to get on.

"Hermione" He said happily

"Hi, how are you," she gave him a hug, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing really well, I have a meeting in the department of games and sports something about promoting cultural unity, they want me and Moran to shoot an ad campaign," he beamed at her.

"That's wonderful! It's really good to see you."

"You too, we should have dinner and catch up a bit," he asked hopefully.

"I don't know…" Padma elbowed her, "sure why not."

"I'm only here for the day, can you go tonight," he asked pressing the button for another lift.

"Yes, seven"

"Perfect, I'll see you later," he kissed her hand and got onto the lift.

"Hermione's got a date with Viktor," Padma smiled.

"It's not a date, just old friends eating," they walked over to the floo network.

"Whatever you say, but you should take the time to enjoy it," they stepped into a fireplace and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why wouldn't I," they sat down at a table.

"Because of a red haired boy named Ron who you are clinging to," said Padma flipping through a menu.

"I'm not clinging," Hermione answered defensively.

"Yes you are. You haven't spoken to him in _months_ because you are _pissed_ that he wasn't there for you when you needed him! The way I see it your already broken up and you can't get the guts to inform Ron, and to make matters _worse_ he hasn't even tried to contact you," Padma took a deep breath and closed her menu and looked up a Hermione, "It's completely understandable why it would be hard for you to let Ron go, you have a history but you can't hold onto the past."

Hermione leaned back in her chair, "I love him."

"I know… but sometimes you just need to walk away and if it's right it'll come back to you."

_RON AND DRACO'S FLAT_

Later that Night

Draco was sitting on the couch dosing off over _the Daily Prophet_, a door slammed and he sat up. Ron came into the living room and sat in the chair across from Draco.

"How's Hermione?" He asked

"How would I know?" Answered Draco raising an eyebrow

"I know you've seen her"

"I haven't seen her in a while," Draco shifted uneasily on the couch.

"You've seen her more then I have, how is she," Ron asked heatedly.

"She likes her job, seems to be having fun hanging with Padma…" Draco paused he thought about if should inform Ron about how she was feeling about him, Draco smirked, "She's upset with _you_, which I'm sure you already know since she is not talking to you."

Ron lowered his head, "What am I going to do, I have probably lost her forever."

"Try talking to her," Draco stood up and stretched.

"She probably doesn't want to see me," He slouched back in his chair.

Draco went into his room, "You'd be surprised how many girls say that but then when you don't go see them they are even more pissed," he shouted from his room.

"Not Hermione, when she says stay away she means it," Ron shouted back.

"Except she never told you to stay away," Draco came back into the living room fixing his tie.

Ron turned around to look at him, "another hot date or fucking Pansy"

Draco smirked, "nope having dinner with my mother."

There was a knock on the door and Draco went to answer it…

"Good evening," he said politely

"Hello," said Mrs. Weasley smiling politely "is Ron here?"

"Yes," He moved aside to let her in, "I was just leaving," he closed the door behind him as he left.

"Hi mum," Ron said getting up to hug his mother.

"He's a lot politer then I would have imagined… How are you dear? I brought you pig's cage, some more clothes, and your Chudley Cannon blanket and posters."

Ron smiled at his mother, "Thank you, now Pig can stop bouncing about my room so much" he said taking the stuff from her and placing it down. "Have a seat, what's up," they both sat down.

"Nothing just came by to say hello and see how you're doing?"

"I'm just fine," he answered.

"Is Draco treating you okay? Why was he dressed up? Does he have another court date?" Mrs. Weasley quickly asked worriedly.

Ron chuckled, "its fine mum, he is just having dinner with his mother."

Mrs. Weasley threw one of the throw pillows at her son, "he can make _arrangements_ to see his Mother and you can't even write me a letter!"

_DIAGON ALLEY_

Viktor and Hermione walked down the main street of Diagon Alley talking and laughing to the restaurant, "Bewitched," a highly expensive elegant place. When they reached the door and the doorman opened it and bowed.

"Thank you," said Hermione politely.

There was soft music playing and the restaurant was dimly lit. A tall skinny pale women with long black hair was standing at the hostess table, she looked up and smiled at the two.

"Good evening Mr. Krum, table for two?" She asked grabbing a couple of menus.

"Yes," they followed her through the crowded restaurant. She stopped at a table with two high back comfy chairs in the middle of the room. Viktor pulled out Hermione's chair and then sat in his own.

The hostess placed down the menus, "your waiter will be right with you, enjoy."

"Thank You," they both said.

"So you like working in the house elf relocation office," Viktor asked.

"Yes, I can fight for their rights there and make sure that if they have to be someone's slave they can be with a family that will treat them decently," said Hermione passionately.

Viktor smiled, "you're something else."

Hermione blushed, "No I'm not, and you're the _world_ famous Quidditch star."

"I chase a small ball around on a broom, don't get me wrong it's fun and I absolutely love it but I'm not fighting for the civil rights of a living creature. Now that is what should get remembered not how fast I caught the snitch," Viktor pointed out.

The waiter came over and took their orders…

"Unfortunately most people don't think house elves are a worry cause, but lately I've been thinking that I should get into law so I can fight for equality for all," she said taking a sip of her wine.

"You'll be happy to know I don't have a house elf and you can fight for justice for me anytime," Hermione laughed, "are still with that Ron guy?"

Hermione looked at her hands, _way to change the subject_, "not really, I haven't talked to him in a couple months… But what about you are you seeing anyone special?" She didn't want to talk about Ron.

"Yes actually, her names Monica, she's absolutely wonderful," Viktor blushed as he said this.

"Aw! That's so sweet you're turning red," giggled Hermione.

"No it's not, that's such a girl reaction" he cover his cheeks with his hands

"No it's not, you just really like her."

Viktor gave a small chuckle, "I actually think I may love her."

Hermione grinned, "_Viktor_ you just broke the hearts of millions of girls."

Viktor started laughing. They continued talking about their lives and all the new music and books they were into. Hermione never understood why people thought Viktor was dumb. He was the only other person she knew that read "Hogwarts a History" and he didn't even go to the school. He also said he would get her some tickets to one of his matches.

Leaving the restaurant, they were followed by reporters asking about their rekindled romance and what was next for the couple, Viktor grabbed Hermione's hand apparated them out of the crowd to her house.

"Sorry about that," Viktor apologized letting go of her hand.

"It's okay it's the price I must pay for being friends with the _best_ seeker in the world," Hermione drew a circle in the air with her hands, "Monica won't be upset if she sees any of the photos published will she," asked Hermione concerned.

"No, she's not the jealous type," he answered smiling to himself as he thought about her.

"Good, thank you for dinner," she kissed him on the cheek, "It was really good to see you."

"You too, good night," he turned and walked to the end of the path while Hermione walked up the porch stairs.

"Viktor," Hermione called. He turned around, "keep in touch"

He smiled, "I will" he turned on his heel and he was gone.

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_WAKE UP LONDON! Its 7am a month until Christmas and the death eater trials are over! Apparently __Rabastan Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange never showed up when summoned to the Ministry for trial. After the war all Death Eaters had trackers put on them so they couldn't leave Britain. The Lestrange's were located in the hills in Ireland, they transformed themselves into rocks, the Auror John Dawlish sat on Rabastan who apparently had to use the loo and once Dawlish sat down he couldn't hold it any longer! I know that this is a serious matter but that is absolutely hilarious… _Lee laughed_, Kingsley didn't even give them a trial after they skipped their court dates he said they didn't deserve a chance to defend themselves and he had them thrown straight into Azkaban! This news was announced by Percy Weasley Senior Undersecretary last night. Good move Minister!_

_There is a photo of Neville Longbottom, the Herbologist for the Quibbler, wrestling down some huge man eating plant on the cover of this week's issue. Way to go Longbottom, show that plant who's boss!_

_Hermione Granger was seen leaving "Bewitched" last night with Viktor Krum… _he raised his eyebrows up and down_, what's going on there I wonder, here's "Sinister" By "Cornwall and Idiot" this is The Fucking Truth._

Ginny turned off the wireless and left her room in Gryffindor tower, she crossed through the common room and went out of the portrait hole, she had to take the long way to the Great Hall since the building was still under construction, there were witches and wizards everywhere who were part of the construction team repairing the building with the new funds. She waved as she passed Percy in a hard hat, holding blue prints, and giving orders. When she finally got to the Great Hall she went over to the Gryffindor table and sat with some friends.

"Morning" she said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Morning" they replied back.

The owls came swooping into the Great Hall with the post, a dark brown barn owl swooped over Ginny and dropped an envelope in front of her, she knew it wasn't from her parents because they would have sent Errol and that owl was from the post office. She turned over the envelope and smiled when she saw Harry's writing, she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter…

_Ginny,_

_Keep me close to your heart._

_Love Harry_

Ginny smiled at the sentiment but had no idea what he was talking about. She started to ball up the envelope but stopped when she felt something hard. She smoothed out the envelope and looked inside, her eyes widened. There was a white gold princess cut solitaire diamond engagement ring sparkling on a white gold chain. Her smile turned into a huge grin.

"What is it?" Asked one of her friends

"Oh, nothing," she smiled and tucked the envelope into her robe pocket, "let's go to class."

_RON AND DRACO'S FLAT_

Ron spit his pumpkin juice across the kitchen when he unrolled the _Daily Prophet_. On the cover was Hermione holding hands with Viktor Krum leaving Bewitched.

"That's disgusting," Draco scrunched up his nose. He was sitting at the counter (living room side) eating cereal. "You better clean that up."

"SHE'S CHEATING ON ME!"

"With Viktor Krum," Draco snorted, "Yeah right."

"How did you know she went out with Krum? Have you already seen the paper," Ron demanded angrily.

"I was at Bewitched last night with my mother, if it wasn't for them we wouldn't have been able to dodge the press," replied Draco simply.

"I am so glad my pain and suffering could be of _service_ to you!" said Ron sarcastically.

"Me too, I told you to talk to her," Draco shook his head in shame and continued to eat his cereal.

"I plan to," There was a knock at the door, "after this little _stunt_ we have to get a few things straight…" he opened the door.

"Hello Ronald," Hermione stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, "May I come in?" Ron shook his head yes and stepped aside, "we need to talk," she said sternly walking into the living room area.

Draco picked up his bowl of cereal and quickly exited the room. He didn't want to get in the way of a missed fired hex.

"Yes we do, let's start with _Vickie_," he held up the Prophet.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Let's not, I have to be at work by nine."

"Why not, you want to _skip_ over the whole you cheating on me thing!" his voice was rising and he could feel himself getting madder by the second.

Hermione chuckled, "I haven't spoken to you since October does it really count as cheating?"

"There were no words spoken about an ended relationship and you went out on a date with BLOODY FUCKING VIKTOR KRUM!" That was it, he was more than pissed, and the shouting match had begun.

She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling, "you don't get it!"

"I DON'T GET WHAT? I KNOW YOUR PISSED I DIDN'T GO WITH YOU TO GET YOUR PARENTS!"

"WHAT AM I, FIVE? I've gotten over that long ago, the problem is whenever you needed space I backed off, when you needed me I came running," she took a deep breath, "and the _one_ time I needed you and you weren't there!" Ron looked down, She could feel herself getting ready to cry but she wouldn't let herself do it, "you don't know how long I've been in love with you," Ron looked up into her eyes, "that's what makes this so hard…"

He stepped forward and tried to take her hand, she stepped back out of his reach, "Were through Ron!" She quickly walked to the door and slammed it behind her.

Ron was still staring straight ahead with the hand he tried to touch her with still suspended in air. He couldn't believe it…. as fast as it had begun it was over.

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

"Level four, Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Hermione didn't get off the lift she was still holding in her tears, she was hurt but at the same time angry and somewhat relieved.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Hermione stepped off the lift and hastened to the Auror Training Office, there was a boy sitting at a desk in the center of the room.

"Is Harry Potter in?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, you'll have to…" All Hermione needed to hear was yes, she walked in through the IN door, "you can't go in there!" She turned and glared at the boy and he returned to his seat.

She stormed down the hall asking people if they had seen Harry, "He's in the Break Room," someone answered.

Hermione found the door that said Coffee and went inside there were a few people scattered about and at a table in the corner Harry was sitting across from Angelina, Hermione slammed the door, everyone looked up, and Harry immediately stood and ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Hermione looked up at him and started shaking, she couldn't hold it any more the tears began to flow she flung herself at Harry. He held her tight, "what's happening?"

"It's over," she whispered.

Harry knew exactly what she was talking about, he knew she wasn't talking to Ron and Ron never had the guts to talk to her, he knew it was only a matter of time, "it'll be okay."

"I know," she pulled away, "it's just... I love him and I always will. Although he's never told me I know he loves me too. But I can't be in the relationship by myself and sometimes that's how it feels, it makes me think that the way I feel about him is a lie."

"It's not a lie," Harry told her comfortingly. "It's just hard."

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

One Week Later

_That was "The Trolls" with their new single "Jinx Me Hard", it's 8pm and it's the weekend and as usual I am ready to party! So I think I will. All you know whose, meet me you know where, at you know when. Tonight you can have your own party too and I will supply the tunes because I will be playing all your favorite artist all night long, by popular demand, here's "My Hairy Feet Don't Smell" with "You Scared Me" on The Fucking Truth!_

_LEAKY CAULDRON_

Hermione, Padma, Draco, and Goyle sat at a table in the corner. The Fucking Truth was playing in the pub.

"Very _subtle _Lee," commented Draco.

"Well at least we know tonight we drink!" smiled Goyle taking a bite of his food.

They all laughed, "_My Hairy Feet Don't Smell_ is really good," Padma bobbed her head to the music "I wonder when they're going to tour."

"You could probably ask Lee, he's obsessed he plays this song every hour," suggested Draco.

"Do you guys want to do something before our night of drunkenness or just meet up later," asked Padma.

"I don't know if I'm going," said Hermione playing with her food.

"Why not, because of Ron" Padma rolled her eyes, "he'll be fine and so will you, you can't stop living just because he is acting like a baby!"

"It has nothing to do with Ron, I just don't feel like going out," said Hermione staring at her plate.

"You're the one who said that being away from Ron allows you to just be you and sitting at home on a Friday night is not being you," Padma encouraged Hermione

"I guess I should go…"

"Of course you should go. Everyone knows it's not a party without Granger and her boring white wine. Although staying home on a Friday night is more your style" smirked Draco, Hermione kicked him under the table "Ow! I was only joking."

"But he's right," said Padma, "so perhaps a new you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "can we stop."

"Yes can we? Because I don't want to sit here and listen to Granger and Weasel's problems, let's go do something" Goyle said irritated by the subject.

"You know what? You guys do something, I'll meet you later," said Padma tossing some money on the table and standing up.

"It was your idea to go out," Hermione said looking at her strangely.

"I know but I just thought about someone who may like to accompany me to our little _shindig_," she smiled mischievously.

"Who" Questioned Hermione

"Someone who will appreciate the night out in a deserted place," she answered pulling on her coat, "Aidan Lynch."

"You're dating Aidan Lynch," Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't he a bit old for you," Hermione asked concerned.

"We haven't really _defined_ the relationship yet and he's only twenty seven... I'll see you guys in a few hours," she walked to the back door to go into Diagon Alley.

_THE DIRTY BOOT_

Harry arrived at the Dirty Boot at 12:30am for a night of fun and drunken debauchery. He opened the door and as usual Lee and George were on the dance floor with Lavender and Parvati. The place was deserted like always and it had the life of a packed house. Harry began to walk over to the bar when he stopped in his tracks and went over to the table where everyone was sitting…

"Hi Harry," beamed Padma she was sitting on Aidan's lap.

"Your Aidan Lynch," Harry smiled.

"Very perceptive Potter," Draco leaned back in his chair and had a sip of his drink.

"Yes I am and you're Harry Potter," said Aidan shaking Harry's hand, "It's nice to meet you." Aidan was about six feet tall and muscular. He had light green eyes and dirty blonde hair that had a bit of a curl to it. It was messy and look as if his idea of combing it was running his hand threw it but it worked for him and women found him attractive. He was wearing a long sleeve thermal T-Shirt, worn in expensive looking jeans, and flip flops. Harry thought he looked like a surfer lost in winter.

"You too," said Harry shaking his hand back, "I'm a huge fan."

Aidan smiled, "I hear you're a pretty descent Quidditch player yourself."

Padma rolled her eyes and hopped off Aidan's lap. She grabbed her drink and Hermione and headed for the dance floor.

"I'm okay."

"I hope you don't mind me crashing your party, Padma thought I might enjoy a night out without being followed," explained Aidan.

"Not at all, we come here for that reason," Harry took a seat.

_DIAGON ALLEY_

Ron and Seamus were walking up the main street of Diagon Alley.

"Just get a couple of drinks in you and you'll stop thinking about Hermione," instructed Seamus as they turned down the side street towards The Dirty Boot.

"I don't think any amount of alcohol will ever stop me from thinking of Hermione," Ron pouted as he dragged himself along.

"Come on man, cheer up, its Hermione were talking about. Everyone knows you two will end up together," Seamus pulled the door to the pub open.

Ron saw Hermione smiling and laughing on the dance floor, he immediately went to the bar and started drinking hoping Seamus was right, "three firewhisky's please."

The bartender looked a Ron strangely as he gave him the whisky. Ron opened one bottle at once and started chugging. He grabbed the other two and headed for the table.

"Thanks for getting me a drink," said Harry reaching for one of the firewhisky's.

Ron swatted his hand away, "get your own," he started on the next bottle.

Everyone stared at Ron as he chugged down a firewhisky, he slammed the bottle down on the table, he watched Hermione dancing and having fun, _she doesn't even care that I am over here suffering_, Hermione waved as Angelina and Katie came in and headed straight over to the dance floor to join them. _Look at her wiggling about trying to drive me crazy, this is all part of her master plan to destroy me… who am I kidding, she's perfect and would never do that, I was such a jerk._ Ron started on his third whisky.

"Where's Neville?" Asked Dean, "I haven't seen him in a bit"

"In Tibet, looking for a primply prickle shrub," answered Harry, "I spoke to him a couple of days ago."

"Poor Neville, Xenophilius, has got him going on these wild goose chases for these crazy plants," Dean shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"I don't think it's so crazy," everyone looked down the table at Aidan, "He has actually found most of those plants the Quibbler go's on about."

"You read the Quibbler," asked Seamus shocked

"Yeah, I believe in an open mind," he answered simply

"Neville really loves the job," informed Harry

"Yeah he really loves being able to move out of his grandmother's house," interjected George coming over to the table to get his drink, "He rents a room at the Leaky Cauldron when he's not abroad."

"You should know, all the time you spend at the Leaky Cauldron," said Ron getting up tipsily to get another drink.

"Tom's a great laugh… you should go have a chat with him maybe you'll lighten up," George and his drink boogied back on to the dance floor.

Ron walked crookedly over to the bar.

"My brother is getting wasted over you," George whispered in Hermione's ear while dancing.

"It's not my fault if he doesn't know how to handle himself…" Everyone stopped dancing and turned to look towards the bar, Ron had grabbed William the bartender by his collar.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SELL YOU ANY MORE WHISKY!" He shouted

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" Ron shouted, "I'M NOT EVEN DRUNK!"

"I _understand_ more than you _think_, and you getting _drunk_ won't help!" He yanked Ron's hands off him.

Ron slowly backed away. He turned around and noticed everyone staring at him. He locked eyes with Hermione and she looked as if she was going to cry. She shook her head in shame and ran from the pub. Draco grabbed her coat and immediately went after her.

"Hermione," Ron attempted to go after her but Harry stopped him

"I wouldn't."

(***)

When Draco was outside of the "Dirty Boot", he looked around for Hermione and he didn't see her. He hurried up the road to the main street of Diagon Alley. He saw her walking up the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. He jogged to catch up with her…

"Granger," he called.

She stopped walking and looked at him, "I really don't want to be bothered right now." He held out her coat so she could put it on, "thank you" she pulled it on.

She stared at him and he stared at her, she started walking again and he just walked quietly along with her.

(***)

"Of course you wouldn't" Ron pulled away from Harry, "it's not as if you ever had to work to get the girls affections you just had to wake up and realize they were already in front of you," Ron huffed pulling on his coat.

"Like Hermione hasn't been in front of you all this time," argued Harry

"Yes just far enough out of reach that I could never fully have her…."

"What?" Harry questioned

"I have to go," is all Ron said before he hurried out of the pub.

Ron hurried up the road towards to the main street, he looked around and Hermione was nowhere to be seen, he hurried up the street and through the Leaky Cauldron and apparated to Hermione's house.

(***)

"Ron! What a pleasant surprise, although it is a bit late," said Mr. Granger when he opened the front door at the sound of the knock.

"I know, I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion but is Hermione here," asked Ron

"No, I thought she was out with you," Mr. Granger wondered

"She was but she left early and I wanted to check on her," Ron left out the part about his outburst and her tears and leaving in a haste to avoid anymore embarrassment he could inflict on her.

"Oh well I'm sure she'll be back any minute," Mr. Granger stepped aside to let Ron in, "you can sit and wait if you like."

"Thank you"

Hermione ditched Draco at the street exit of the Leaky Cauldron. She climbed into a cab and took the long very expensive ride home. She didn't care she just wanted time to think about things but one look at the meter before she climbed out in front of her house made her think that thinking was the most stupid thing she could have done.

She slowly walked up the front path and up the stairs to the porch. She unlocked the front door and went inside. She pushed the door closed and rested her head against it. She sighed and pushed off the door and began to take her coat off, "Ron!" Hermione said surprised to see Ron standing in her living room.

"Hermione…."

"What are you doing here? It's late you should go"

"I just wanted to apologize," Ron began walking around the couch and joining her in the entry way.

"There's no need, I know you're sorry. Please just go now," she hung her coat on the hook.

"Hermione I just need you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you. I know that my actions are far from commendable but I am truly sorry," he stressed

"Ron," Hermione took a deep breath, "I know that you're sorry about everything that happened. I also know that there is something wrong with you that you don't want to talk about… something that perhaps is clouding your judgment because first you agree to live Malfoy, then you only half talk to me, and the outrageous amount of alcohol you consume has been noted although I think it is the smallest part of the equation," Hermione opened the door. "I completely forgive you Ron but I just need some time…."

"I Don't Know if I Should Stay" Alexz Johnson


	18. White Christmas

Chapter 18

"White Christmas"

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS! It's 10am on Christmas morning, and I can't wait to open my presents… kind of a bummer though that it hasn't snowed. Oh well, anyway there was a delay with the Hogwarts Express coming into Kings Cross Station last night when a student whose name hasn't been released decided to set a snitch loose on the train! After cracking a few windows, knocking out a couple of students, the old lady who pushes the snack trolley, and everyone was revived the culprit was sentenced to a month of detention. When the train was up and running again it pulled into Kings Cross at 11pm. This is very upsetting as I always liked the women who pushed the trolley she supplied me with many of treats in my Hogwarts days!_

_Now for the most exciting news of the day this has to be the greatest gift I could get, "The Weird Sisters" are going on tour and "My Hairy Feet Don't Smell" are their opening act! They will be here in London on New Year's Eve! Now here's "The Bent Broomstick" with, "Overrated Xmas" on the Fucking Truth!_

"Oh, Sorry," apologized Neville, as he rammed into someone as he was rushing out of his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He had just gotten back from Tibet early that morning and over slept, his Grandmother had already sent him a howler for missing their annual Christmas Breakfast.

"It's okay Neville."

Neville turned around to see who it was, "Hannah, what are you doing here?"

"I moved in a couple of weeks ago," she said smiling.

"I hadn't noticed, I've been away," he told her as if he felt like he was a bad neighbor.

"Yes I know I saw you in the Quibbler, congratulations on the find. I'd love to interview you for the Prophet sometime," she said her cheeks turning a bit red.

"Sure, I should be around for a while, but now I have to go before I piss my Gran off even more," he said zipping up his coat.

Hannah laughed, "Completely understandable, I'm heading to my parents house right now."

_THE BURROW_

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs.

They were preparing to go to Percy's house where they would have the annual Christmas dinner because Ron still wouldn't come to the Burrow and Molly wanted to be there early so she could set up. Harry and Ginny had been lolly gagging and making googlie eyes at each other all morning and it was driving Molly crazy…

"Coming," Ginny yelled down the stairs, "Harry stop!" Harry hadn't stopped kissing her since she got off the train and Ginny was trying to finish wrapping the rest of the gifts.

"I've missed you and I don't plan on letting you go," he said nibbling on her ear.

Ginny smiled, "well you have to because we're leaving and my mother's on the verge of killing us," she wiggled out of Harry's arms, she stacked the boxes she finished wrapping and put them in Harry's arms, "take those down stairs please."

Harry groaned and left the room with the boxes. Ginny tucked her necklace with her engagement ring on it into her sweater, grabbed her coat, turned off the lights, and left the room.

"It's about time!" said Mrs. Weasley stacking more things in Harry's arms.

The fireplace lit up, and Percy stepped out, "what did you need help with?"

Mrs. Weasley began handing Percy bags that had the food she was going to prepare for Christmas Dinner in it. She then waved him and Harry off to the fireplace so they could go back to Percy's.

"Molly, are we ready to go?" Asked Mr. Weasley coming into the room smiling brightly

"As soon as you take these things," she pointed to a basket and box on the table. Mr. Weasley picked up the items and went to the fireplace.

"GINNY!"

"Stop shouting I'm right here," she came into the room and walked straight into the fireplace and flooed to Percy.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and as soon as Ginny was gone went into the fireplace herself.

_RON AND DRACO'S FLAT_

Ron was walking out into the living room with the Christmas gifts he had gotten for his family. He was wearing the classic Weasley Christmas uniform, a sweater handmade by his mother.

"Don't you look adorable," smirked Draco when he saw Ron.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Ron turning red, "don't you have any Christmas plans?"

"Yes, to make fun of you," he said sitting down on the couch.

"Seriously, my mother told me to invite you to dinner if you had nothing else to do," said Ron, "But I would prefer it if you didn't come."

Draco thought about it, "Well my mother did leave for French Rivera this morning with Andromeda for the Holiday's," He smirked, "You don't seem to like the idea… so I guess I'll come."

Ron rolled his eyes. He and Draco went over to the fireplace and flooed to Percy's.

_PERCY'S FLAT_

The Weasley family had a very Merry Christmas, every red head was accounted for including Aunt Muriel in her red suit she only wore at Christmas with too many brooches pinned to the left side. Bill and Fleur had brought Teddy to Harry at the request of Andromeda so she could go on holiday in peace. The feeling was a happy one yet it was a little calmer than usual with the absence of Fred but they were very thankful none the less. After dinner they all sat around the fire and were talking about their best Christmas memory.

"Best Christmas ever had to be when Fred and George wrapped the cat in Christmas lights and used him as a tree topper," Laughed Bill.

"No, it wasn't," objected Charlie, "It was the time when they wrapped Ron in lights, hung ornaments from his hair, and used him as the tree!" Everyone started laughing and Ron turned red.

"My best Christmas had to be the first Christmas I spent with all of you," everyone stopped laughing and smiled at Harry. He was holding Teddy who was asleep in his arms.

"Leave it you to make the moment so serious," commented George

Harry smiled, "it really was, at the Dursley's I spent Christmas hiding in my room while Dudley was being showered in gifts… When I'm at the burrow I'm treated like family and I love it, because of all of you I know what family is."

"Harry you are family, all we need to do now is turn your hair red and change your name to Weasley," laughed George.

"My best Christmas memory had to be right before I had Percy…" George interrupted his mother.

"What! So the rest of us ruined Christmas for you!"

"Of course not, you actually made it better, after having all of you Christmas was never quiet. There is always so much fun and life during the holidays I wouldn't trade it for the world," she smiled softly, "Now back to my memory… Arthur had stayed up late playing with Bill and Charlie," Mr. Weasley was nodding off in his chair, "He said it was Christmas so he couldn't tell them to go to bed and he would play with them until they fell asleep. It was extremely late and I noticed that he hadn't come to bed so I went see if he was still up. The boys were in their beds sound asleep and I found Arthur on the couch sleeping clinging to Bill's old teddy bear." She smiled at the thought of that, "I covered him up and I sat in the chair and watched him sleep… I sat there until the sun came up and just watched him… you know you _truly_ love someone when you can just watch them sleep…" She looked over at Mr. Weasley his head was tilted back, mouth open, and he was snoring, she smiled.

"_It's just like a moving photo except with sound and it's longer," said Ron as he opened the door to his flat._

_Hermione had taken him and Draco to the cinema_

"_You have to admit its brilliant," Hermione said while taking a seat on the couch._

"_What was really fantastic was how that girl was trying to save the world in heels, a short skirt, and I low cut top," Draco smirked, "completely unnecessary for the plot, but a nice touch."_

_Ron nodded in agreement._

"_Boys," Hermione rolled her eyes._

"_The car chases and exploding buildings where incredible," yarned Ron._

"_Well I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, but we should have gone to see something with more substance and beauty," she protested._

"_Umm hmm," Ron grunted and then started snoring._

_Hermione looked over at him and yarned, "I think what Ron is trying to say is that no one wants to watch anything stale and boring," Draco commented as Hermione placed her head down on the arm of the couch._

"_Just because something makes you think doesn't mean it's boring," stated Hermione as her eyes fluttered close_

"_Whatever you say Granger," Draco titled his head to the side and looked at her, she wasn't listening anymore, she had fallen asleep._

_Draco just stared at her, he couldn't look away. He watched her intently as her chest slowly moved up and down from her breathing. She looked so peaceful. He looked away when he felt warmth on the side of his face he blinked a couple times and was blinded by light, he turned his head to see where the light was coming from… it was coming from the window, the sun was coming up, he had stayed awake all night watching her sleep…_

Draco's eyes widen as he thought back to that night…

"Draco, Draco, OI MALFOY!" Draco shook himself back to reality and looked up to see everyone in the room staring at him.

"Your favorite Christmas memory," asked Percy

"Oh…um…," Draco thought for a moment, what did he like about Christmas, "I would have to say… when I noticed my father actually loved my mother."

Everything in the room was quiet, all eyes were on Draco. Aunt Muriel even scooted to the edge of her seat a bit.

He looked at his hands in contemplation, "I was 13… it was Christmas morning. I woke up to the sound of laughter, coming from outside my window. It had snowed all night long and my father and mother were actually outside playing in the snow," he chuckled, "I don't think they know I was watching them but they were smiling, laughing, being all lovey dovey, and throwing snow balls at each other… I have never seen my father's eyes light up like that, as if he was truly happy. I'm quite sure that he would deny it if I ever mentioned it…. I never looked at him with her the same way again and I felt foolish for not seeing how much he cared sooner… but then again… I suppose I should have been watching my mother… because she's the one who asked him to leave…"

_NEW YEAR'S EVE_

"Harry! Slow down!" Ginny demanded

Harry was running through the streets of London pulling Ginny behind him. They were out on their first official date, (it was about time considering they were engaged) they just had a candle lit dinner for two…

"Where are we going? I thought you said we were going to see _The_ _Weird Sisters_?" Huffed Ginny still jogging behind him

"And we will. But first I have a surprise," he stopped running suddenly and Ginny ran into him.

"What?" she smiled still huffing and looking around, "wait, this looks like…"

Harry opened the gate that led into the square of Grimmauld place. He took Ginny's hand as they ascended the stairs to number 12. A huge grin spread across her face, there was a huge red bow on the door…

"Happy Christmas, this is the present that was too big to wrap," he opened the door.

They went inside the house was sparkling, it was clean, there was absolutely no dust anywhere and it was freshly painted. All the furniture had been restored and what couldn't be saved was replaced to give the house a nice Victorian feel. Ginny ran her hand along the French rococo revival table that was against the wall in the entry way with a large floral arrangement.

"Either you have really good taste or you have another woman in your life," she said looking into the drawing room

"I have another woman," he smiled, "Sonia Duccet."

Ginny turned around, "the interior designer," she said surprised

"Yes, is she someone important," he asked he really had no idea, he ran into her at the hardware store where he was going to buy paint and a hammer and attempt to fix up the house himself but she insisted. He went along with it since he was usually drained after Auror training and had no idea what he was doing. Harry was just happy she wanted to keep a lot of the old pieces of furniture that were already in the house, she said they were priceless antiques that had character and you can't find furniture of their quality anymore. All he really wanted was to keep the cost down, he may have funds in the bank to keep him living comfortably for quite awhile but he preferred not to be broke while he was only being paid minimum wage.

"Yes!" she said excitedly, "she decorates the homes of lots of important people. Cornelius Fudge, Barry Ryan, Myron Wagtail, and she also decorated Bewitched!" She said matter-of-factly.

"I wonder how Myron Wagtail would have his house decorated," he mused aloud

"Probably a large picture of himself in the entry and all the Weird Sister's albums on the wall," Ginny said still looking around in amazement.

"Your names on the deed now and everything," Harry explained, "so when we go through our tragic divorce you can legally fight me for it," he chuckled.

"That won't happen," she smiled, "It's kind of quiet," she turned to look at the portrait of Walburga Black, she was still there with her eyes flamed with angered as she tried to pull the threads out of her newly painted sewn shut mouth. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"I was going to paint over her but she is Sirius's mother and I couldn't bring myself to do it," said Harry.

"This is absolutely amazing. You really didn't have to do this," she kissed him.

"Yes I did, we'll need a place to live after were married," he kissed her again. She rested her forehead on his, "You ready to go see _The Weird Sisters_" he asked.

She looked up at him, she smiled mischievously, "nope," she took his hand, and began walking backwards down the hall towards the staircase, "let's christen the house."

Harry's mouth dropped open as he raised an eyebrow. _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_ Ginny continued to pull him up the stairs. _She couldn't possibly…_ Harry heard a door creak open and next thing he knew he was falling, Ginny had pushed him down onto a bed, they were in the room he and Ron had shared two summers ago. _That's exactly what she's saying_…

She smiled at him devilishly as she crawled on top of him. Harry weaved his fingers through her long flaming red hair. She leaned down close to his face and gently brushed her lips against his, he titled his head up and tried to kiss her back but she pulled away. She shook her head no and had mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Tonight I'm in charge," she smirked, "Think of it as… the gift I couldn't wrap."

Harry raised an eyebrow and had a stupid looking grin on his face, she kissed him on the lips and began to trail kisses down his neck. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a seated position so that she was straddling him. She gently kissed him on the lips and pulled away every time she felt him try to kiss her back harder. Harry wanted to kiss her back but at the same time didn't mind because there was something hot about not being able to get too close to her.

She unzipped his coat and pushed it down his shoulders. She pulled his shirt over his head. She stared into his emerald eyes as she trailed a finger along the inside of the band of his jeans. She pushed him back down and once again began to trail kisses down his neck, she continued them down his chest, and smiled when she heard him moan softly. Around his belly button she began to unfasten his belt buckle, she slipped the top button out of its hole with ease, and pulled down the zipper. Harry had a pretty good idea where this was going and he was more than happy to let Ginny take charge.

"White Christmas" Bing Crosby


	19. Over My Head

Chapter 19

"Over My Head"

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_It's the day before Valentine's Day and I don't have a Valentine, Angelina says she's still thinking about that date. I won't take no for an answer so think **yes**! If you haven't found the perfect gift for that special someone I recommend you get a move on it. Or if you will be celebrating alone, Derwent Shimpling will be performing his new comedic routine entitled "Loves a Bitch" tomorrow night at the Three Broomsticks._

_Now to ruin the day, Rita Skeeter's book "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore" is being released for the first time in France, Spain, and the states. It's complete rubbish, if you know anyone who lives in those countries you might want to inform them that the life and lies described in this book really are in fact **lies** before they waste their money. She also announced her new book will be on the shelves soon "Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?"_

_On the cover of "Witch Weekly" is Aidan Lynch, of the Kenmare Krestals, he has won most charming smile. **Aw**, isn't that sweet… anyway, did you know that Nargles are real? This really just blows my mind. In this week's issue of the Quibbler there is an article about them. Neville Longbottom has actually captured one. They really are quite hideous. Neville is a great addition to the magazine, he's actually proving these crazy things always listed in here are real, I see more people actually reading it rather than using it as owl cage liner. Personally I signed up for a subscription... "What's so Prickly About a Prickly Pine Toad Stool"… **sorry** I got side tracked, reading the Quibbler, this article sounds interesting, listen to Lucy Wales singing, "Mountain Beast" while I read it… oh yeah this is The Fucking Truth._

Harry sat across from Angelina. They were at the Leaky Cauldron having lunch.

"What should I get Ginny for Valentine's Day?" he asked her.

"I don't know, definitely no chocolates, flowers, or stuffed animals. That's extremely _stupid _and girls don't really like that stuff, it's over done and requires no thought," she answered stirring her tea.

"Ginny would never like any of that stuff anyway… _well _the chocolates perhaps," Angelina smiled at Harry as he said this.

"Harry _are_ you in love?" She questioned with a devilish grin.

Harry nodded as he turned bright red, Angelina started laughing, "What's so funny about that?" he asked defensively.

"It's not funny at all. It's quite cute actually how you get all flustered when you say that you love her. It's like it's the first time you've said it," she laughed.

"Well it's not," Harry tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh my god, that's _so sweet_ that it always feels like the first time," she giggled. "Are you two really serious?"

"Yes" Harry said as he thought to himself _serious enough to be engaged_.

"What about a promise ring or a locket or something like that," suggested Angelina. Harry smirked at that, "_What?_ It was only a suggestion," she responded to his look.

"I constantly think about Ginny, in fact I'm thinking about her right now. Fred and George gave me this map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is at all times and sometimes I pull it out to just watch Ginny's name moving about the castle." Angelina smiled at the sweetness, "I have spent a great deal of my savings fixing up 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Wait, what's at 12 Grimmauld Place and what does that have to do with Ginny," she questioned shaking herself back to reality.

"It's the house of Black, Sirius Black left it to me when he died…" he paused and thought if he should tell her about him and Ginny, "you must _swear_ never to tell anyone what I'm about to share with you," he insisted sternly.

"I swear on Dumbledore's Army," she lifting her right hand.

"I haven't even told Ron and Hermione. _Especially_ not Ron he would kill me…" He looked around, he leaned in and whispered, "Ginny and I are engaged," she was sipping her tea which she spit out at that moment right into Harry's face.

"Sorry!" She said handing him a napkin.

"It's alright, I was a bit shocked myself when I proposed," he said while taking off his glasses and wiping them.

"Engaged? You're so _young_ and she's still in _school_," Angelina said in disbelief.

"We're not getting married until she's through with school and we're going to need a place to live when we do so I had the house fixed up, it's a beautiful place it just hadn't been lived in for years," He looked through his glasses then put them back on.

"I suppose we all knew you two would get married _eventually_, just not this soon… I'm happy for you Harry I'm glad you finally have something that makes you happy," she smiled at him, "You better have a wicked house warming and I better be invited!"

_RON AND DRACO'S FLAT_

Draco rolled out of bed and yarned as he went to the kitchen to get a drink. "WHOA!" he fell to the ground, "What the fuck!" He stood up and turned on the light, "Weasel why the hell are you lying in the middle of the floor?"

Ron was lying on the floor by the front door blocking the way into the kitchen.

"I just got home and I was too tired to make it to my room," he replied rolling over onto his back.

"Do you have to be tired right there," he stepped over him and went into the fridge.

"I don't complain when you work over time," he yarned

"When _I_ work overtime _I _make it to my room," he said pouring pumpkin juice into a glass.

"Trust me I will never do this again," he struggled to get off the floor.

"Can't handle the pressure," Draco smirked

"I can handle the pressure, it's the lack of sleep that's bothering me," he walked around to the counter on the living room side and took a seat.

"So does this mean you're not going to the Dirty Boot Tonight," asked Draco.

"Of course I'm going, now that Hermione and I are friends again I won't be skipping anymore outings," he rested his elbows on the counter and put his head in his hands, "I wonder how she would feel about getting back together," he thought out loud.

"I wouldn't recommend it," he took a sip of his juice.

"Why not, things are back to normal, we fight and get over it all the time," said Ron.

"That maybe so but those other times you weren't together. Hostility tends to stick after a relationship."

Ron sat up straight and took an accusing tone, "how would you know? How many relationships have you been in?"

"I have a lot more experience then you think Weaselby," he poured the rest of his juice into the sink, "not to mention I know how she feels about you and you don't." He left the kitchen and returned to his room.

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_It's about that time again when I must leave you with only the best music ever to remember me by as I head off into the night to party my ass off! Let's kick off the uninterrupted music time with, "The Trolls" on the Fucking Truth._

_THE SIGHLER_

"How much longer are you going to be here?" Hermione yelled down the bar to Draco. It was Friday night and Draco was working an extra shift.

"I told Shawn, the weekend bartender, that I would take his shift until one," he said filling a drink order. Draco had gotten pretty good at this, he moved quickly could talk about anything without getting orders mixed up. He could operate the cash register without problems unlike Ron who ends up hitting it until it does what he wants.

"We're going to be late," she complained.

"Only by an hour, you don't have to wait for me you know," he placed a beer down in front of a man at the end of the counter and walked back down to Hermione.

"I don't have a problem waiting," she said drumming her fingers on the counter.

"Obviously you do," he put his hand on hers to stop the tapping, she stopped and he removed his hand, "your red headed weepy eyed ex questioned my relationship experience today," Draco poured Hermione a glass of white wine and placed it in front of her.

"Why would he do that," she took a sip of the wine. "Does he not want to believe that you've had more _conquest_ then him?"

Draco snorted, "What would Weasel know about conquest? Who would he have slept with beside you if that even happened?" Hermione looked down into her glass, "I'm sorry," he said to her reaction, "I didn't realize that you two have ever gotten that close…"

"Of course you didn't know, I didn't tell you, but it did make the break up harder," Hermione took another sip of her wine.

"First time"

"First love," She looked up at Draco, "he wasn't my first time, just the first person I loved."

Draco's eyes widen in shock, "_Granger_ a worldly woman, who knew you'd ever go pass holding hands before marriage."

Hermione laughed, "I resent that and I'm not that worldly he was only the second guy I'd been with and I'm quite sure I was his first time."

"That bad," Hermione stuck her fingers in her wine and flicked it at Draco, he smirked. "If you don't mind me asking, who was the first?"

"Viktor," she said simply and took another sip of her wine.

"You slept with Viktor Krum? I never would have expected that," he paused for a moment to go take someone's drink order.

He came back over, "You're the only person I ever told. So if anyone ever finds out I know it was you."

"I won't say a word, but when did this happen?"

"Fourth year during the tournament, right before the black lake challenge, wasn't planned… it just sort of happened… I was curious so I went with it," She swirled around her wine.

A tall muscular boy with dark curly hair came in the front door, "we can go, Shawn just came in." Draco began to take off his apron.

Shawn came over putting on his apron, "thanks mate."

"No problem…" Hermione cleared her throat. Draco looked up at her and smirked, "I'm _sorry _this is Granger," he said introducing her.

Shawn and Hermione shook hands, "Actually it's Hermione," she smiled sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you," he smiled back. "I have to get to work," he said as another couple of people sat down at the bar, "cheers."

Draco and Hermione left the Sighler. They were walking up the street to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Very subtle flirting," commented Draco.

"I wasn't flirting," she protested

"Your right, cause that was absolutely pathetic," Hermione elbowed him. "Ow! I really would appreciate if you would stop hitting me."

"You're just mad because you know I can take you down," she said smartly

"Yeah right," he snorted, "just because you may have slapped me once…"

Hermione took a swing at him. Draco grabbed her arm before it hit him and spun her around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up.

"Put me down!" she laughed

"I told you," he smirked, "you weren't going to win."

He put her down. People were staring at them as they continued playing down the street.

_THE DIRTY BOOT_

As usual the feeling at the Dirty Boot was full of excitement in the deserted place. Too many drinks and terrible dancing had become the social outlet for this group of friends.

"It's actually really fascinating," Lee was flipping through the Quibbler.

"Now that Neville here has proven what's real and what's straight from the imagination of Xenophilius Lovegood," commented Ron.

"He has actually been right about most of the things he named," said Neville.

"I think it's really great that you're doing something that you're truly passionate about," Hermione said to Neville.

"Thanks, Seamus is trying to get me to write a book so he can do the P.R for the release," he laughed as he looked over at Seamus dancing with Lavender.

"Maybe you should," suggested Ron. "You really know your stuff."

"Ron's right, you do know your stuff and the update on plant life would be greatly appreciated. I was in Flourish and Blotts last week and the latest book they had was written in 1981," Hermione informed.

"Maybe I will," Neville looked up at the ceiling getting lost in his own world.

Padma was leaning against the bar talking to Harry. Draco walked up and was ordering a drink. Padma excused herself from Harry and went over to Draco who was just about to take a sip of his drink when Padma grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the corner.

"Hey! What no Aidan tonight so you figured you'd take your sexual aggression out on me?" He took a sip of his drink, "you're fit but no thanks."

Padma punched him in the arm, "for your information he doesn't go out the night before games… Now, how long have you been in love with Hermione?"

Draco choked on his drink. Padma hit him on the back, "what the hell are you talking about! I'm not in love with Hermione!"

Padma smiled, "then why did you just call her Hermione?"

"That's her name isn't it," he tried to cover up.

"Uh huh and you always call her _Granger_," Padma's smile widened

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Draco was looking extremely pale, "I have to go," he set his glass down on the nearest table and rushed out of the pub.

"Over My Head" The Fray


	20. Birds

Chapter 20

"Birds"

"I can't believe it's not done yet," Hermione commented as she Ron and Harry walked up the drive of Hogwarts towards Hagrid's Hut.

"My parents always thought Fred and George would bring the building crumbling down," smiled Ron, "but gosh Harry no one would have expected you!"

They all laughed "shut up Ron!" said Harry smiling

It was Friday night and tomorrow they would be watching Ginny in the game for the Quidditch house cup against Hufflepuff. Then later that night they would attend the Slughorn Party, Harry really didn't want to go but Hermione and Ginny were set on it. They decided to come in the night before so they wouldn't have to wake up early (Ron insisted) and they were spending the night at Hagrid's.

"I never realized how long this walk actually was." commented Ron, "Harry see any Thestrals we could hop on"

"It's not that far Ronald plus we haven't been here in so long it's kind of nice to get reacquainted with the grounds," said Hermione looking around

"You're just saying that because you don't like to fly," teased Ron

"For your information..." She began

"Will you two please not start arguing? Can we make it through one night without you two ending up in a shouting match," complained Harry

"We don't argue we may have heated discussions…" defended Ron.

"A heated discussion is an argument," stated Hermione, "I don't appreciate you agreeing with him that we are always arguing..."

"I wasn't, all I was saying..."

Harry rolled his eyes knowing he was stupid for even trying to get them to stop. They were nearing Hagrid's hut and Ron walked up to the door and banged on it. They heard things falling over as Hagrid rushed to the door…

"HARRY, RON, HERMIONE!" He shouted with such joy stepping aside to let them in.

Harry dropped his bag and immediately hugged Hagrid. He hugged him back with his usual bone crushing grip but Harry didn't care it had been so long since he had seen him.

"It's so great to see you," Harry said pulling away.

"It's been too long... How are you, Ron, Hermione," he asked beaming at them all as they took seats around the table.

"We've been really good... How are things here with your class and such?" Hermione asked politely.

"The students seem to be enjoying themselves. I'm currently trying to produce an Ashwiner for my NEWT level classes," he said with a glimmer in his eyes.

Ron's eyes widen, "I'm so glad we don't have to take that class anymore," he whispered to Harry. Harry stifled his laughter.

"Is that safe," wondered Hermione worriedly, looking over her shoulder to the green flames burning in Hagrid's fireplace hoping the Ashwiner would not be formed while they were staying there.

"It'll be fine, there a household problem they'll be good for everyone to learn about," Hagrid waved his hand dismissingly

"They could say the same things about bogrots but they turn into vicious things," commented Ron.

"Spiders aren't vicious Ron," Pointed out Hermione

"You didn't meet Argon..." Hermione elbowed him, "_oh!_ No offense Hagrid but she told her millions of children they could eat us!" He said in realization that he was talking about Hagrid's dead pet.

"That's alright Ron... She was only being a parent even if it was wrong for her to tell her younglings it was okay to eat you," he said rising and going to fix some tea.

"So... How is Professor Wiggins doing?" Asked Hermione trying to change the subject

"Who's that," asked Harry

"Do you ever read the Prophet," Hermione asked annoyed, that Harry and Ron were not up on current events.

"Yes just not days when I'm on the cover"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "David Wiggins is the New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and Head of Gryffindor House."

"I wonder if the bloke will show up for a second year," laughed Ron.

"I think so, Dave is enjoying his job. He's a nice guy all the students and staff love him," said Hagrid pouring them each some tea.

"The terms not over yet," pointed out Ron

"How nice of you Ronald..."

Harry looked down at his watch as Ron and Hermione began to bicker back and forth. Curfew was at nine and it was ten minutes after. He was supposed to meet Ginny in the room of Requirement at nine, "I think I'm going to go for a walk..." he said rising from his seat.

"Are you okay," asked Hermione concerned.

"Yes I'm fine... I just want to clear my head. This place holds a lot of happy and _not_ so happy memories," he said sincerely before he ducked out the door. He originally just wanted to make something up to get out of the house but now that he stood out in the cool spring air he realized how true it was. Hogwarts was the place where his life really began. He met everyone he loves here and he also loss people he loved here... Harry tried to push that last thought behind him as he walked towards the castle. Right now he was going to meet someone he loved more than life.

(***)

After Ginny just made it to dinner before the food disappeared she hurried to Gryffindor Tower. After her last class she went to the Library to study for her NEWTS and lost track of time. She didn't have a chance to change from her uniform. Not that Harry hadn't seen her in her uniform millions of times, it was just she hadn't seen him since Christmas she preferred that the first time she saw him she wasn't wearing a hideous gray pleaded skirt.

Practically shouting the password at the fat lady she dashed up the stairs to her room with strange looks from her classmates who started to fill the common the room since it was almost curfew. She threw her bag on her bed and began rummaging through her cabinet for something to wear. She was throwing things over her shoulder not paying attention to where they were going...

"Hey," Demelza Robins shouted as she walked into the room and one of Ginny's shirts hit her in the face. She was one of Ginny's roommates, Quidditch teammates and close friends. She had black hair that she always kept cut into a short bob, she was five foot eleven and known for wearing five inch heels. She was extremely confident and didn't care who she towered over. She had beautiful long legs and a Quidditch toned body. Ginny suggested she become a model but Demelza said she had other plans that didn't involve starving herself "What are you doing I thought you were supposed to be meeting Harry?"

"I am. I'm trying to find something to wear."

"This is cute," she said picking up a dress off the floor.

Ginny turned around to see was she was holding, "that's a sun dress. I can't wear that!"

"It's very pretty. It will give the appearance of innocence," she smirked, "although we both know _yours_ has been long gone for months."

Ginny laughed as she took the dress from Demelza, "stop."

"Anyway, men always want what they can't have... then again _Mrs. Potter_, Harry's already had you," she laughed

"Shhhh!" Ginny hissed, "Someone could walk in here at any moment and hear you!"

"Sorry, but I think it's common knowledge for anyone with eyes and a brain that you're one day going to marry Harry Potter the boy wonder," Demelza said opening her trunk.

"Well I would prefer that it stay a theory until I'm ready to make it a known fact," she held up the dress, "do you really think this is alright."

"It'll be if you wear these," she said holding up a pair of strappy sandals. She waved her hand in front of her nose, "and if you take a shower. You smell like fertilizer and old books."

"I know, I had Herbology and was at the library. That's the worst thing about that class." she said placing down the dress and grabbing her towel.

"I know that's why I didn't take it... Oh and you might want to hurry it's after nine!" She shouted after Ginny rushing off to the bathroom...

(***)

Harry was standing behind a suit of armor down the corridor from the Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He actually found the castle deserted until he reached the seventh floor. He had to hide behind the armor because some Gryffindor students came running down the hall trying to make it back to the common room without being caught, since curfew was twenty five minutes ago. When they disappeared around the corner he looked around then crept out from behind the armor. He walked quickly three times in front of the wall opposite the tapestry thinking of a place for him and Ginny to meet and hopefully with her already inside. When the door appeared, he looked around one last time before going in. The room was empty except for a sofa in front of a fireplace that already had a fire going...

"And no Ginny," Harry said aloud to himself. He walked over and took a seat on the couch to wait for her

(***)

Long freshly curled red hair, lip gloss, a yellow flowing sundress, and Demelza's five inch strappy stilettos was the vision of Ginny hastening down the hall as quiet as possible for her date with Harry that she was now forty minutes late for. She was rounding the corner to the corridor where the room of requirement was and had to duck into a niche when she spotted a prefect in the middle of his rounds. She crept closer to the wall when he stopped in front of her hiding place. As he stood there for a moment Ginny was quickly trying to think of any possible excuse to get out of detention. He began to move and she let out a relieved breath. When he stopped walking she put her hand over her mouth hoping he wouldn't hear her breathing, he looked around again shrugged and walked off. She slowly eased out of the niche when she could no longer hear his footsteps.

With one look around she hastened down the hall and paced three times in front of the wall. When the door appeared she fixed her hair before she pushed it open...

_Maybe she was stopped by a prefect_, Harry thought as he heard the door opening. He looked over his shoulder and his mouth dropped open, he stood up slowly from the couch. "You... umm... look... gorgeous," he stuttered.

"Thank you," she blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Her dress was form fitting at the top and flared at the bottom. Her engagement ring glittered in the soft light as it hung around her neck. It was showing enough yet hiding enough to make her seem untouchable. _Demelza was right… _"How are you," she asked walking towards him.

"Good, and you," he answered walking towards her

"Great..."

"You're going to beat Hufflepuff in the morning," he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Bet your ass," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry laughed and leaned in and kissed her.

(***)

"I wonder where Harry is," Ron and Hermione were sitting in the stands at the Quidditch pitch.

"Well it's only been about an hour and most likely he's in the castle with Ginny," answered Hermione.

"What do you mean _with_ Ginny," Ron raised a questioning eyebrow.

Hermione giggled, "I just meant that he's probably just visiting with her. She's his girlfriend and they haven't seen each other since Christmas and May's almost over." Ron narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "relax Ron."

"I can't, Harry and my little sister off doing god knows what and you're hanging out with the amazing bouncing ferret!" Ron crossed his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "grow up Ronald, he's not so bad and you're the one living with him."

"Not by choice."

"No one made you decide to move in with him and you have to admit that he's turning out to not be the ... _Slimy git_ you claimed," she defended.

"He is a slimy git! And if..."

"If you weren't being such an ass about going home none of this would have happened," she gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth. As Ron's eyes widened, "I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not it's how you feel," he stood and began to walk away. He stopped and turned around to face her, "maybe you should stop spending time with Malfoy you're beginning to sound like him." He turned back around and walked away.

_I did it again! Stupid! _"Ron!" she ran after him. He stopped walking and turned around, "I am so sorry, it's just…."

"You're getting close to him and so you naturally defended him."

"Well, _yes _it's just I wish you two would stop acting so childish and get along!" she protested

"Perhaps you should tell that to him! Maybe if he didn't keep referring to me negatively. You should stop hanging around him, he's bad for you," Ron's ears were turning red

"Bad for me, we're just friends... if you could even call it that. You could say that _you're_ bad for me," she crossed her arms.

"You dumped me remember"

"You were a jerk," she smiled and hit him in the arm

"I apologized," he laughed.

"I know… let's go walk around the lake," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Maybe the monsters awake." She smiled over her shoulder at him.

_I love that smile_, Ron thought willingly going with her, _but I don't really like the monster that lives in the lake._

(***)

"_Harry_," Ginny moaned as Harry trailed kisses down her neck. He was lying on top of her on the couch "We can't do this," she said trying to keep her eyes from crossing.

"Why not," he said pulling away from her

"Because I need to be focused for the match tomorrow and if we do anything I'll be too busy floating on a cloud instead of catching the snitch," she explained running her fingers through his hair.

Harry thought about this, he understood the importance of wanting to win the house cup but he also understood that Ginny was lying beneath him in a strategically placed outfit to drive him crazy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she saw the disappointment on his face, "but tomorrow after the Slug club party, I'm all yours."

He grinned and sat up and pulled her up with him, "that's what I like to hear…. Now tell me about everything."

"_Everything_"

"Everything, what's been going on since your last letter," he said placing his head in her lap and playing with the engagement ring hanging around her neck.

"It was last week, but if you insist. So Professor Wiggin's gave this killer DADA exam on Monday…." She began.

_QUIDDITCH PITCH_

"And there off! Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have taken flight for the game that will decide which house will win the cup!" Owen Caldwell, the game announcer a fifth year Ravenclaw said excitedly into the magical megaphone.

"So what time did you get back to Hagrid's?" Ron questioned Harry. Harry pretended to be distracted by the game. They were sitting in the visitor's box, "Harry!"

"What!" He said annoyed.

"What time did you get back?"

"Late"

"How late?"

"I don't know 3ish," he said rising from his seat a bit to get a better view of the game.

"Where did you go," he pressed

"For a walk"

"Hermione and I were out walking and we didn't…" Hermione cut off Ron

"Ron, leave it alone the grounds are huge…. looks like Gryffindor is going to win!" Hermione beamed standing with everyone else as Demelza scored from fifty yards away.

"Beautiful score by Demelza Robins, Gryffindor leads 50 to 20," Owen cheered.

"If Ginny hurries up and grabs the snitch," commented Ron. Ginny was currently drifting across the top of the stadium searching for the snitch.

Hermione hit him in the arm, "It's not like you could do any better."

"Hey, I'm a brilliant Quidditch player!" Defended Ron

"Whatever you say _Weasley King_," laughed Harry.

"Why is everyday pick on Ron day," complained Ron

"Because you're just so adorable," Ron swatted Harry's hand away as he tried to pinch his cheek.

_THE SLUG CLUB_

"Do we really have to go to this," Ron complained as he, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked towards Professor Slughorn's quarters.

"You've never even been to one of these they aren't that bad," said Hermione, "They're a great way to connect with important people." She was wearing a simple black dress with a black cardigan and her hair neatly pulled back into a bun. Ron was wearing black slacks and a royal blue button down. Hermione insisted he wear a tie and he said that if he wore one it would be tied around his head. So Hermione let the issue go.

"Who needs to connect as long as there's food?"

"I can't believe you're related to me," Ginny said shaking her head in shame. She was wearing a dark red wrap dress that she had to magically shorten because it belonged to Demelza. It was showing off her curves and Harry was trying hard not to notice.

"Ginny we all know you enjoy a good sandwich," joked Ron swinging his arm around her neck.

"Yes but I don't show up to places just for the food," she said removing his arm.

"Ron if you don't want to be here I'm sure Hagrid would love the company. I here he's going to visit Argon's children," Hermione smiled as Ron took a terrified gulp.

"I wonder if there will be anyone here with connections in the food service industry," Ron said sarcastically walking up to Slughorn's door and knocking.

They laughed as Professor Slughorn opened the door, "Good evening! Come in," he beamed excitedly stepping aside. "I'm glad our distinguished Alumni could make it Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger."

"Thank You, for inviting us," said Hermione politely, "I don't know if you remember Ronald Weasley, he has graciously offered to escort me tonight."

"Yes of course I remember Mr. Weasley. It's wonderful to see you again. Miss. Granger I hear you're working in the house elf relocation office, we'll have to change that!" He smiled

"I like it for now but I was thinking law…"

Slughorn jumped in, "Perfect! Let me find Tom Lindley," he said looking around, "he's an entertainment attorney but he can get you on the right track! Unfortunately Harry there are no Aurors here but I have heard great things about you," he said abruptly changing the subject.

"Thank you but I'm still training," he said honestly

"One step at a time… before I forget, Miss. Weasley there is someone here who is just _dying_ to meet you," Slughorn said waving his hand excitedly for her to follow him.

"Okay," she looked over to Harry and extended her hand, "coming?"

"Yes," he took her hand and they followed Slughorn. Harry was wearing black slacks a white button down and unlike Ron a tie.

"Darren," a man with golden blonde hair and an extremely pointy nose turned around at the sound of his name, "this is Ginny Weasley, the marvelous seeker and captain of the Gryffindor house team and her friend Harry Potter. Ginny, Harry this is Darren Wilkes manager of the Holyhead Harpies."

"It's nice to meet you both," Darren said extending his hand to shake Ginny's then Harry's. "Thanks for saving us Mr. Potter."

"I didn't..." Harry was really getting tired of this hero business

"He's just being modest," Slughorn said patting him overzealously on the back, causing Harry to take a step forward. "Anyway, Darren was quite impressed by you Miss. Weasley... Tom! There's someone I want you to meet!" Slughorn called out to someone else and hurried off.

"I'm flattered but I don't recall doing anything worthy of a high impression," she said honestly.

"You fly beautifully, and your Quidditch skills are impeccable, Miss. Weasley," Darren beamed.

"Thank you but please call me Ginny," she smiled

"_Ginny_, I was wondering what your plans are for after school?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't thought about it much," she shrugged.

"How would you feel about playing for the Holyhead Harpies," he asked hopefully.

Ginny wasn't aware at the time but apparently she stopped breathing, "Ginny, Ginny, _breathe _Ginny," Harry said rubbing her back.

"Me? Play professional... _Quidditch_" She stammered

"You don't have to make a decision now..." Darren began

"It's not that, I think I need a drink," She said fanning herself

"Are you alright," Harry looked concerned.

"I'm fine just _surprised_," She said pulling her hair up.

Her neck was glistening as her new ponytail grazed her now pink skin. She ran her hand over the back of her neck and Harry suddenly wished it was time to go, "I'll go get you a drink," he said hurrying away.

"Where's the fire?" Asked Ron as Harry rushed passed him to the drinks

"In me," he said gulping down the first thing he could find.

"What's going on," he said curiously, while enjoying the shrimp platter next to the punch bowl.

"I think your sister is about to be signed by the Holyhead Harpies," he said grabbing another drink. He wasn't getting ready to tell him he was just hot for Ginny. "Where's Hermione?"

"Talking to that lawyer guy, are you serious?" Ron's eyes widened

"Yes, that tall man she's talking to," Harry indicated over to Ginny who was smiling and talking excitedly with Darren. Who was completely into her, if Harry didn't know any better he was checking her out.

"Did he just run his eyes over Ginny's body," Ron questioned heatedly

"So I wasn't imagining it," Harry grabbed a glass of wine and headed back to Ginny. "Your drink," he said placing his arm protectively around her waist and eyeing Darren sternly.

Ginny glanced down at Harry's hand on her hip and took a sip of her wine, "Next Hogsmead visit is in two weeks."

"Great, we'll have lunch and go over the papers. Have a good night and it was nice meeting you Harry," he smiled and walked off.

"That's Mr. Potter," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that," Ginny said wiggling from his grasp, "are you jealous," she tried to hold in her laughter.

"I'm not jealous I was just making it known your taken. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you!"

Ginny laughed, "You're _adorable_ when you pout." She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, "I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

"I know," he said looking down. "Can we get out of here now?"

"There's still other people here that may be of some interest..." Harry took her hand and pulled her through the crowd towards the door, Ginny giggled, "Well if you insist."

"I insist," he said once in the hall and pushing her against the wall and crushing his lips against hers.

"And I _insist_ that you stop that this instant!"

Harry and Ginny jumped apart at the sound of Headmistress McGonagall's voice.

"Professor, I mean Headmistress..." Harry began flustered.

"Potter, Weasley my office now," she said turning on her heel and expecting them to follow. It being McGonagall and all Harry and Ginny didn't even hesitate to walk quickly behind her.

_At least she can't give me detention. _Harry thought to himself as they hurried along to the headmistress's office_. I hope._

McGonagall muttered something and the Gargoyle jumped from its place, she began up the stairs. Never looking back to make sure that they were still behind her, she pushed open the door to her office and left it open for them. Ginny entered first and Harry second closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat," she said indicating to the chairs in front of her desk.

"Now, Mr. Potter..." McGonagall began but was cut off by the portrait of Phineas.

"_Harry Potter_, still getting into trouble at school, even after you leave," Phineas smirked.

"Quiet Phineas, as I was saying. I realize that you are no longer a student here and therefore free of my reign but while you are visiting this school you are expected to behave in a respectable manner."

"I apologize Headmistress, we just got carried away," he said trying not to turn red while staring nervously at his hands.

"I could see that and as for you Miss. Weasley, you're still a student here and I cannot let this little incident go unnoticed..."

"We were just kissing," defended Ginny knowing that this could not be grounds for detention.

"Public displays of affection in the halls are inappropriate..."

"Oh Minerva, it's just young love," Harry eyes quickly darted up to the portrait behind McGonagall's desk.

"Young love or not, it should not be taking place in the hallway!" McGonagall pressed

"Its _spring_ love is in the air," he beamed, "How are you Harry?"

"I'm great professor," He smiled, "how's life in your portrait?"

"I can't complain, it's like being on a long overdue Holiday," he smiled. "I'm currently trying to convince the Headmistress she should ship me and my frame to Tahiti for the summer holiday," he laughed

"As I told you Albus that's not going to happen," McGonagall said pointedly

"She's wearing down," he chuckled

Harry looked around at the other portraits, he had been sitting there for about a minute and had yet to hear a snide comment in the particular monotone voice he hated to hear, "Professor... I mean _Headmistress_," Harry corrected himself, "Do all Headmasters get their portraits on the wall when they die?"

"Yes"

"Then where's the portrait of Snape?"

"It would be nice to have another Slytherin in the mix," mused Phineas

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "he abandoned the school."

"So he doesn't get to be commemorated after everything he's done?" Harry questioned, "I know he had his horrible moments and I more than anyone probably got along with him least! But I am certainly not the only one who misunderstood him! He gave his life for the one person he loved and ended up saving many," Harry was heated and rose from his chair, Ginny and McGonagall looked at him taken aback by this declaration, "Dealing with Voldemort is a dangerous business and he pretended to be on his side while helping us! He still helped us when we thought he was a traitor! He may have abandoned the school at a crucial moment but he only did so he could finish out the plans he and Dumbledore made! If anyone deserves a portrait I hate to say it but it's Severus Snape!" He was breathing heavily hands clinched in fist.

"Bravo!" Dumbledore cheered as he and the rest of the portraits applauded.

"Yes! We should let the world know that a _**Slytherin**_, although always thought to be evil has made history, _in a positive light,_ in the greatest battle ever!" Phineas stood with a fist in the air

"I suppose I could speak with Kingsley," McGonagall mused adjusting her glasses, "but as for the reason we're here!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "_we know_, no snogging in the halls! But I highly doubt that's grounds for punishment!" Harry looked over to her surprised about her attitude, he knew she had one but to use it with McGonagall, there was something hot about it.

"Miss. Weasley, I will decide what does and does not deserve punishment! For your outburst you will report to Mr. Filch tomorrow for detention! As for you Mr. Potter you are no longer permitted to visit Hogwarts while Miss. Weasley is a student here!"

Normally Harry would have been upset about this but there were only three weeks until school was out and he wouldn't have time to come back anyway. And McGonagall didn't say he could never come back. His main concern right now was how good Ginny looked in that dress and how turned on he was. McGonagall would most likely be monitoring the castle until he left in the morning. But it was all good. They could leave the castle, because he knew how to get safely to the Shrieking Shack, where they could be alone until the sun comes up.

"Birds" Kate Nash


	21. Collide

Chapter 21

"Collide"

"Honestly Draco, it's not that big of a deal," Hermione was laying across Draco's bed reading "The History of the House Elf Enslavement", "You go to dinner with your mother all the time."

"I know but she said she has something important to tell me and I'm sure it's that her and Lucius are getting divorced," he was pacing the length of his room.

"Why do you care? You said that they're better apart," Hermione turned the page.

"What I _meant_ was they don't fight… _I suppose_ I meant it is better for me… my mum doesn't smile like she use to," he stopped pacing and looked a Hermione who was still reading.

"Draco," she looked up at him, "if she is truly unhappy without him she won't divorce him."

"I don't know… I'm sure _Aunt_ Andromeda has convinced her to leave him, she never liked Lucius… but who can blame her, he's not the easiest person to get along with," he sat at the foot of the bed.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion. You don't even know what's going on. Before you get yourself even more worked up find out what the news is," she turned the page.

"I'm not going. If it's really that important she can come tell me. At least that will give me some time to plan my reaction," he stood and began pacing again.

She closed the book and sat up, "You are going. You'll just make yourself even more mental because you don't know what she wanted."

Draco stared at her, "your coming with me."

She chuckled, "no, I'm the last person Narcissa Malfoy wants in her house."

"She won't mind, as long as I show up," he assured her.

"I don't know…"

"You don't want me to go through this traumatic experience alone do you?" He stopped pacing and stood in front of her.

"Yes, if it keeps me from ever having to go back to Malfoy Manor," Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

_MALFOY MANOR_

"I can't _believe_ you talked me into this," Hermione whispered to Draco at the dining room table. Narcissa was in the kitchen seeing what was taking desert so long.

"Everything has gone smoothly so far," they had already made it through pre-dinner chat, soup, a main course, and salad, "we'll just swallow some pudding, cake, or whatever the hell is for desert and get out of here before she can share the news."

"I don't think so! You forced me here, I have eaten entirely too much of this extravagant meal, I can't breathe, and I'm getting ready to force feed myself desert so I don't look rude! Were staying until we find out what's going on!" Hermione sat back in her chair and glared a Draco.

His eyes widen, "This meal is too extravagant… Oh My God! It's the last supper…." he whispered.

Hermione was getting ready to laugh but stifled as Narcissa came back into the room, "Here we go Apple Tarts and ice cream for all."

Hermione smiled politely as Narcissa placed a plate in front of her, "Thank you it looks delicious," It really did and Hermione wanted to get it all down but knew she would throw up if she did.

Draco stuck his spoon into his ice cream he was getting ready to eat but stopped, "mum what's the important news?" Hermione shot Draco a look.

"I was going to wait until dinner was over," she shifted uneasily in her chair, "but since you obviously can't wait…."

"You and Dad are getting a divorce!"

Narcissa laughed, "I'd have to know where your father is in order for that to happen. And quite frankly I don't bloody fucking care!" Draco's eyes widen at his Mother's language and Hermione almost choked.

"Then… what's so _important_?" Draco was still trying to grasp what his mother just said.

"You were always the king of drama," she said to Draco's reaction, "I'm going bungee jumping with Andromeda off Tower Bridge," she beamed.

Draco stood up immediately, "Are you Mad! You could die!"

"Relax sweetie no one is going to die. I'm taking a training class. It really is a good way to let off some steam."

"Couldn't you just go shopping," Draco took his seat once again, "you know the bill for your retail therapy always makes Lucius heated."

Narcissa ignored Draco and turned to Hermione, "Andromeda was talking to Percy," Hermione smiled when she heard his name this was definitely something the _new_ Percy would do, "he was telling her about how free and relaxed he feels now that he has tried all these new things. He also suggested scuba and sky diving."

"Do you hear yourself? You are talking about jumping off a bridge!" Draco pressed.

"Calm down"

"_Calm down?_ **Calm down?!** I thought you were going to tell me that you and Dad are through or… or… that someone died! Not that you have lost all your marbles and are planning on jumping to your death!" he shouted.

"Draco," Hermione said calmly, he looked away from his mother and over to Hermione, "relax," Narcissa was watching intently from her seat. "People go bungee jumping all the time, it's really safe. You should just be glad that it isn't something serious."

"I consider jumping off a bridge serious," he said calmly playing with his ice cream.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm attached to the bridge with a rope!"

_RON AND DRACO'S FLAT_

"I thought it was going to be something important," Draco opened up the door to the flat. He let Hermione in and followed behind her.

"I told you that you were over reacting, it wasn't as bad as you were making it out to be," she sat down, "if you hadn't gone, an kept over dramatizing the whole situation you would have been even more upset then you are now."

"I guess you're right," he started fidgeting with his tie, "I'm going to go change." He stalked off to his room.

Hermione was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling, "Hi"

She looked up, "Hi Ron".

"Did you just come from work?"

"_No_, why"

"That's the only time you ever do your hair and your wearing a dress."

She smiled at him, "I went to have dinner with Draco and his Mother. Apparently she had some important news to tell him which wasn't so important…" she looked down and smiled, "but he didn't want to go alone."

Ron nodded in understanding, while thinking _why does she care?_ But he wasn't going to say that out loud so she could scold him, "Hermione?"

"Hm"

"Will you go out with me?" She looked up at him questioningly, "I mean just on a date, something low key and simple." He said in response to her expression. "Probably the way our relationship should have begun."

Hermione thought about it for a moment, she did still like Ron and they're friendship was mended for the time being and she didn't want to ruin that, "I don't think it's such a good idea."

"I promise we'll take things slow… we can go to the cinema and see something with _substance_ this time."

Hermione laughed and looked up, "and I get to pick the film?"

Ron smiled, "of course."

Hermione looked over to him, "yes."

_THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

"Good Morning Grace!" Harry said more exuberant then ever while punching in his time card.

"Morning Harry, no messages today," she smiled

"Thank you, have a good day," he walked happily down the hall.

"You're quite _chipper_ this morning," Angelina had come from the break room and had a cup of tea in her hand

"Yup"

"What's going on?" she said taking a sip of her drink and walking with him.

"Ginny is coming home this weekend," he said doing a little shuffle over to the changing room door.

Angelina laughed, "And I thought you were happy for me."

Harry looked at her confused and his eyes widened, "that's right! You go for your Auror test next week. How are you feeling? Are you nervous?" He asked following her over to her locker.

"I'm a bit nervous, I'm sure I can do everything, it's just this is it! I'm going to be a professional fully fledged Auror," she jumped up and down in excitement, "I'm so excited, I can't wait!"

_PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS_

Harry paced up and down the platform the train hadn't arrived yet and it was almost 7pm. Harry had gone to get Ginny himself while the Weasley's were at the Burrow preparing her welcome home feast. Harry hadn't been to the burrow in a while, he had been living at 12 Grimmauld and when he attended family dinners they were all at Percy's house. He actually couldn't wait to be at the Burrow again but he also wanted to whisk Ginny away.

Harry stopped pacing when he noticed people staring and whispering. He still wasn't used to the attention, _their probably trying to see if I really am dating a Weasley or just waiting to seduce their daughters. _Harry snapped out of his thought as he heard the whistle from the train. Steam filled the air and the single light on the front of the train could be seen coming around the corner through the darkness. When the train pulled up students started to fill the platform. One's he knew waved and he waved back and smiled politely. He actually talked to Dennis Creevey for a few moments before his parents pulled him away. Harry looked up and saw Luna step off the train holding one end of a trunk when the rest of the trunk appeared Ginny was holding the other end. Harry made his way through the crowd just as the girls disappeared onto the train again and reappeared with another trunk.

"Harry!" Said Luna cheerfully

"Hi Luna," he said giving her a hug, "did you have a good year?"

"Yes, it was wonderful thank you" she looked around and saw her father, "hi Dad! I'll see you guys later," she dragged her trunk over to her father and hugged him, they disappeared through the barrier.

Ginny was still standing on the bottom step of the train. She rested her head against the wall and smiled, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Are you kidding? A train full of teenage girls and Harry Potter not being here!" he laughed.

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes, "are my parents here."

Harry shook his head no, Ginny hopped off the train and into his arms. He kissed her. He picked her up and spun her around.

"I've missed you so much," he kissed her again.

"Of course you have," she smiled and bent down to pick up her trunk handle, Harry took it from her. He took her hand and they disappeared through the barrier. They walked through the train station as Ginny told Harry all about her year and how she couldn't wait until August when she gets to start training with the Holyhead Harpies.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be playing for the Harpies. As soon as I signed the contract I immediately stopped studying for my NEWTs. I haven't even told Mum and Dad yet!" She explained

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled," Harry kept looking to the side at her as they walked.

"Why do you keep staring at me," she asked with an awkward expression.

Harry stopped walking and so did Ginny, he stared at her, "What... Say something... Your scaring me Harry... What?"

Harry stepped forward, he didn't say a word he wrapped his arms around Ginny and dipped her into a kiss.

_CINEMA_

"Are you sure it's alright, you're missing Ginny's welcome home party and all?" Hermione and Ron were standing in line to buy movie tickets.

"Yeah, it's at the burrow and I'm not going there so I'll just see her later," Ron ran his hand through his hair nervously

"When do you think you're going to go back?"

"I don't know," Ron quickly changed the subject. He didn't like to think about it, "What film do you want to see?"

Hermione got the hint and didn't press the matter further, "Shakespeare in Love" Ron raised an eyebrow to this decision, "you said I could pick the movie," she smiled to his look.

"I know, but is this going to be some sappy love shit?"

Hermione giggled, "No it's going to be romantic."

They stepped up to the window, "Two for _Shakespeare in Love_ please," Ron bought the tickets, they went into the theater with Hermione assuring Ron that the movie was not going to be as bad as he was making it out to be.

_THE BURROW_

"Oh Ginny were so proud of you!" Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny into a suffocating hug.

"I know mum. But I can't breathe," She tried to get away from her.

"So what is our little sis going to do now," George patted Ginny on the head as he went to get a piece of cake.

Ginny smiled, "I think I'll play Quidditch!"

"I think George meant long term, not at this moment," Bill was wiping icing off his daughter Victoire's face.

"I meant long term," Ginny kept smiling.

"You're going to try out for a professional Quidditch team? You'd have to be good for that," George laughed.

Ginny frowned, "I was _good _enough to get signed by the Holyhead Harpies," she shot back.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"_You_ got signed by the Holyhead Harpies," Charlie stated in disbelief.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe? The team manger is in the Slug Club and there was a club party on the day we played for the house cup. He happened to see the game and at the party asked me if I was interested…" she smiled she was so excited, "The next Hogsmead visit we met at the three broomsticks, he came with the contract and a couple of the players from the team." She was practically jumping out of her skin.

Everyone was still silent, "she's telling the truth, I was at Slughorn's party when it happened," stated Harry.

"No offense Harry but your opinion is not very objective," said Percy

"It's not an opinion it's a fact." Harry corrected

Ginny rolled her eyes and stalked out of the kitchen, everyone started talking about how crazy she was, she came back in the room with a piece of paper in her hand, "here's my contract."

"If you say you will be playing for the Harpies then we believe you," George snatched the paper out of her hand and began to look it over, his eyes widen, "Oh my god! She's playing for the Holyhead Harpies!" He shouted with glee, he hugged Ginny and swung her around.

"This is great!" Said Mr. Weasley getting up to hug his daughter, "but someone should have looked over this contract before you signed it," Mr. Weasley took the paper from George and began to examine it.

"Dad its fine," Ginny assured him.

Mr. Weasley's eyes widened, "You're right this is fine! Did you notice how much money your making?"

Charlie snatched the paper from his dad, he looked at the figures and spit out his pumpkin juice, "10,000 Galleons a game and 15,000 if you win and 30,000 if you make it to the World Cup! That's a lot of lute for a reserve"

"It just money and I'm not a reserve… Well I would have been but Linda Pinkweather, the current Seeker, wants to retire so I got bumped to first string. They plan on choosing the reserve at open try outs" Ginny said casually sitting down at the table picking at what was left of her cake.

"Wow," was all Charlie could say.

"She's right it's only money and she's brilliant," Mrs. Weasley took the contract, "stop your gaping, let's have dinner."

Everyone began to sit around the table and Mrs. Weasley levitated the food.

"When do you start?" Asked Percy

"August 1 I report to Wales to start practice," she passed the bread down the table.

"So you actually have to move to Holyhead Island?"

"It would be easier during the season, so I guess I'll have to," Ginny stared down at her plate. She would have to be apart from Harry again.

"What's wrong? I thought you were excited," Charlie said in regards to her expression

"I am," she looked up at him and then over to Harry.

Charlie smiled, "_AAWWW!_ How cute you don't want to leave Harry," Ginny threw a roll across the table at him

"That's enough," Mrs. Weasley said crossly, "I'm sure Harry will understand."

"I know he will it's just…" she looked at him and he looked back. _I guess this is_ _it_ Harry thought to himself, he took Ginny's hand under the table, "We are… kind of…"

"Getting married," Harry finished.

Mrs. Weasley dropped the bowl of mashed potatoes and they splattered everywhere, Percy and Charlie spit out their food, Bill started choking, George patted him on the back, "she _just_ said she was getting married, not pregnant!"

Mr. Weasley who hadn't said a word and was just glaring at his daughter snapped out of his own world and slapped George on the back of the head, "don't you _ever_ even think that way!" He stood up, "NO! You can't marry him!" He turned to Harry, "no offense, but you're too young!"

"Maybe you should wait, date a bit longer see where things lead," Mrs. Weasley suggested calmly.

"Why? I love him and I have never been more positive about anything in my entire life! Why should we wait?" Ginny had stood up and was heated.

"Ginny your only 17," Mrs. Weasley stated calmly, Mr. Weasley cut her off

"That's right! _**17!**_ Your only _**17!**_ You have your whole life ahead of you!" Mr. Weasley Shouted.

"I still will just with Harry!" She shouted back. Harry hoped that he would stay invisible and no one would notice he was still in the room.

"They can't be _that_ serious, she doesn't even have an engagement ring. No one is ever serious if they didn't even bother to buy a ring," Bill tried to reason.

Ginny pulled her chain from under her shirt, everyone's eyes widen at the ring dangling at the end of the chain. "We're very serious," Ginny stalked off to her room.

Harry tried to get up without anyone noticing, but he failed.

"How long has this been going on?!"

"You guys are too young!"

"That's our little sister!"

They flooded him with questions. Harry was very disappointed that you couldn't disapparate from inside the house. Ginny already did her part in the fight so he figured he should just grin and bear it.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Mr. Weasley hit George again.

_FLOREAN FORTESCUE_

After the film Ron and Hermione had gone out for ice cream, they were sitting at an outside table at Florean Fortescue. It was just like old times, Hermione was enjoying Ron's company, and he was absolutely perfect. But something wasn't right, she couldn't figure it out.

"I can't believe he couldn't tell that the _Gwyneth_ person was really a girl. How thick can you get?" Ron had a spoonful of ice cream.

"Their acting, you're supposed to believe that it's not obvious," Hermione giggled.

"What?"

She leaned over the table and wiped the ice cream off Ron's nose, his ears turned red in embarrassment.

"Thanks"

She smiled and leaned back in her chair, "It wasn't a bad film and Shakespeare is one of the best playwrights of all times."

"William Shakespeare is a real person?" Ron asked in disbelief

"Yeah he was, died hundreds of years ago, _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Twelfth Night_, real plays. Brilliant man"

"He was probably as dull as the rest of that stuff you read," commented Ron.

"Just because you don't like to be intellectually challenged doesn't mean that books with pertinent information and value are boring Ronald," Hermione snapped as she folded her arms across her chest.

Ron started laughing she couldn't help but smile and started laughing too.

_RON AND DRACO'S APARTMENT_

Draco was lying on the roof looking up at the night sky. _Everything is so different, I've spent a year living with Weaselby, my parents are split up, and Padma Patil has gone completely loopy. I could never be in love with Granger! She's… Granger, not to mention a mudblood, but I won't even start on that. I just don't see her in that way… I don't even know if I would call her a friend. I mean it's annoying how she's always right… the way she fidgets with her hair when she's nervous, the way she never does her hair unless she's going somewhere…_ he laughed_, it is kind of cool though she's not shallow… but the way she is so insecure, that drives me crazy, she knows she's smart but I don't understand why she feels the need to prove it to everyone… Granger is driving me mad!_

"Hey," Draco looked up at the frizzy haired girl staring down at him. He smirked.

"Hello," she lay down next to him.

They silently laid there for awhile.

"How was the cinema with _Ronaldo_ the clueless twit," Draco kept his eyes on the sky.

Hermione turned her head to look at him, "Please _refrain_ from talking about Ron like that around me."

Draco smirked, "so how was it."

"The film was good…"

"And Weasel?"

"_Well_… I still don't think it's time for me to go back there…. but he was himself and I like him that way," she directed her attention up to the sky.

"Do you love him that way?" Asked Draco not removing his gaze from the night sky

Hermione sighed and moved her head to look at Draco, "I don't know"

The silence continued, there was a small breeze and the moon was full and bright. The entire roof top was lit. Draco turned his head to look at Hermione her hair was sparkling in the moon light and one curl hanging in her face blowing in the wind, he looked away.

Hermione turned her head to look at Draco he was looking at the up, she could tell he was thinking about something, with his eye brows furrowed and he was biting his bottom lip. She smiled and turned her attention back upwards.

"I love you," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened, she was more than shocked she was petrified. She couldn't process what was going on… _Did Draco Malfoy just say he loved me?_ She closed her eyes, she could feel her heart racing, _that's about as ridiculous as Draco Malfoy saved my life! But that did happen, oh god... I will just lay here and pretend I didn't hear that._

"Collide" Howie Day


	22. The Great Escape

Chapter 22

"The Great Escape"

_GOOD MORNING LONDON! It's going to be another hot one this lovely Wednesday the 29th of June. I am **completely** and **utterly** 1000% upset about this next announcement! I am a close personal friend and I want to know why it took so long for me to find out! It's almost July for Christ sake and you have known since **May**! But anyway it's still good news. Ginevra Weasley will be the new seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. Linda Pinkweather current seeker is retiring she says she has caught many snitches in her time and loved every minute of it. But retirement is long overdue and wishes Ginevra the best of luck. Linda and her husband Roy plan on taking a permanent holiday in the French Rivera. Quick shout out to Harry if you haven't seen the Prophet don't look. Moving on…_

Ginny turned off the radio. Kreacher had the Prophet in his hand and was getting ready to give it to Harry but hid it behind his back after what Lee had said on the wireless.

The night Harry had finally escaped the wrath of the Weasley's and made it back to 12 Grimmauld place he found he wasn't alone, Ginny was already there, she said since they were going to get married she might as well move in now.

Harry took a deep breath, "its okay Kreacher I can handle it," he said reaching for the paper. Harry unrolled it and slammed the paper down, "_HELL _NO!"

Ginny and Kreacher both jumped at this outburst, "Is Master Potter okay?" Asked Kreacher as Ginny cautiously reached for the paper.

A HERO IS BORN IN HOGSMEAD

_Today the plans were completed to erect a statue of Harry James Potter in the center of Hogmeads village, where Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry is located. Almost a month ago last year at this historic institution Harry Potter killed the darkest wizard of all Lord Voldemort single handedly. The statue is to honor him for saving all of us. The town's people couldn't be more excited, they feel honored to have Harry standing in the heart of their fair village. Aberforth Dumbledore, brother of the late Albus Dumbledore said, "Harry is a brave young man and he deserves this honor to preserve his courage." The statue is set to be erected in late July._

_For Rita Skeeter's full article see page four._

"Aberforth would never say that, I was under the impression that he didn't like you very much," Ginny said turning to page four.

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

Harry hurried out of the lift at level one, The Minister for Magic office and support staff. He rushed down the hall towards Kingsley's office, he was furious. _How dare they put up a statue of me without my permission! _

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, the Minister is busy… You can't go in there!" Kingsley's Secretary Charlotte hopped out of her chair at light speed and threw her body in front of the office door.

"I must speak with Kingsley," Harry urged, "It's extremely important!"

"Well you'll just have to wait, he's in a very important meeting," she said sternly

"Fine," Harry sighed and turned to go. Charlotte lowered her arms and was getting ready to leave, as Harry tried to double back she sprawled herself in front of the door once again. Harry may be the chosen one of the world but at the Ministry the chosen one was Charlotte. She was Kingsley's loyal employee nothing or no one could ever get past her.

"What is it going to take?!"

"You turning and leaving!"

"I will not go!"

The door behind Charlotte which she was so vigorously guarding flung open and Kingsley filled the frame. "What the hell is going on out here?" he hissed in a whisper as he came fully out into the outer office closing the door behind him.

"I tried to tell Mr. Potter you were in an important meeting," Charlotte straightened her clothes.

"I'm sure it's not as important as what I have to say," Harry he eyed Charlotte then turned to Kingsley. "Kingsley! You can't let them put a statue of me in Hogsmead!"

"Harry do you notice anything different about my office today?" Kingsley asked crossing his arms

Harry took a moment to look around, he hadn't noticed before but Kingsley's two guards were there but they were accompanied by six other intimidating looking men. "Perhaps there are more people than usual."

"In my office there are four very important gentlemen the Presidents of Magic of the United States, Germany, Portugal and the Emperor for Magic of Japan. We were just discussing a peace treaty among our great nations. But there will be a statue of you put in Hogsmead, that sounds _more_ important let's talk about that instead," Kingsley said sarcastically.

Harry gave a nervous smile, "I apologize for the intrusion, how about I come back later."

"Good idea," smiled Kingsley.

Harry left the room extremely embarrassed but he was definitely coming back later, that statue would not be put up if it was the last thing he ever did. Harry trekked back to the lift and down to the next floor. He punched in his time card as usual and headed for the changing rooms. He saw Angelina at her locker…

"Hi," he said gloomily slumping down onto a bench.

She glanced at him and went back to what she was doing, "I guess you saw the paper?"

"Yes and to make it worst I busted in on a meeting Kingsley was having with foreign Ministers."

"Ha! That's good, I wish I saw that," she closed her locker and put the box she was packing on the bench.

"And now you're leaving me," he pouted.

"It's time for bigger and better things. Now being an official Auror and all. I just came to clear out my locker and move these things to my cubical," she looked at her locker, "my cubical is about the same size, it should all fit." Harry chuckled, "Don't worry Harry you aren't alone, I'll see you outside of work and you still have Katie."

"That's right you still have me," Katie came walking down the row of lockers, "and we have to get to our usual _boring_ morning meeting, all of us aren't done with training yet," she playfully hit Angelina on the arm.

"I'm coming," Harry pulled himself up, "I'll see you later."

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_Does this day seem to be dragging on or is it just me? Maybe because we're only half way through the week and I can't wait for the weekend, _he yarned_, anyway in Ministry news this morning Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minister for Magic had a meeting with foreign Minister's about a peace treaty._

_On to the excitement, Neville Longbottom, Herbologist, for the Quibbler is hosting a viewing of the plants and species he has found. We will actually get to see these creatures we thought to be mythical up close and personal. The viewing will be held next weekend at the Diagon Alley Public Library. I'll be there. I can't wait being a new believer of the Quibbler… Oh I almost forgot, all press and publicity for this event was done by **Finnegan's P.R firm**, happy Seamus? If you would like a press pass contact Mr. Finnegan himself._

_Moving on, it appears that I have an extremely large fan base, I have received quite a bit of fan mail and some hate mail from competing stations telling me I should take my fucking truth and shove it… but that's not important._

_Here's a letter from Carla Walters from Little Hangleton, England she wants to know who are the, you know whose that you always want to meet you know where and can I come too!_

_He laughed. Sorry love but I cannot reveal my accomplices in my nights full of fun and drunken pleasure but you can join us though… in spirit! And you'll get your chance quite soon, all the, you know whose meet me you know where Friday! Here's the new single from "My Hairy Feet Don't Smell" "The Magical Sin" on the fucking truth._

_THE SIGHLER_

Hermione sat drumming her fingers on the bar. It had become typical for her to work until ten every night and go to the Sighler after wards. It had been different lately though, she wasn't sure if Draco knew that she heard him or not almost a month ago on the roof. They were acting as if it never happened or at least trying to. Hermione snapped out of her trance when she felt someone's hand on top of hers.

"Sorry Draco I know the tapping annoys you."

"I'm not Malfoy," She looked up, it was Ron.

"Sorry," she turned red, "he usually stops me from tapping"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "would you like your usual order?"

She smiled. She had been coming here too much, "yes"

Ron winked at her and went to put her order in, it was busier than usual, she hadn't even had a chance to talk to Draco he was so preoccupied. All she got was a nod when she came in. If she didn't know any better she would say he was avoiding her because she has seen him multi task before.

A glass of wine slid between her hands, _I guess he's not ignoring me_. She looked down the bar and he had already moved on to fill someone else's drink order. When he glanced over quickly at her she smiled.

_She wasn't supposed to see that, I didn't want her to know I was looking at her. I know she heard me say I love you. Why did I say that? It can't be true? It's Granger,_ he looked over at her again, and she was reading a book she had pulled from her bag. She looked simple, her hair was neatly pulled back in a bun, the only other way she wears her hair besides wild_. I heard her call Weasel my name_, he smirked, he looked over at her again. He heard someone talking to him…

"You love her dear don't you?" A little old lady used her glass of red wine to signal over to Hermione.

Draco smiled politely at the old woman, "I think so." She was getting ready to pay for her drink. He held up his hand to stop her, "it's on me."

_12 GRIMMUALD_

The Weekend

"I'm so glad it's finally the weekend," said Ron who was lying across one of the crouches in the sitting room at Harry's House.

"Me too, I want to be an Auror and all but sometimes I think I made the wrong choice I often want to pull my hair out and go running from the office," he said running his hand through his hair.

"You'll be fine, you can do anything you killed Voldemort for Christ sake"

"I wish people would stop bringing that up," he whined

"Well they won't so get use to it," Ron smiled and then he chuckled, "I was talking to George the other day and he informed me that at Ginny's welcome home dinner you two announce your engagement, I told him that he must have miss understood because there is no way that you two could possibly be getting married, I mean you're so young…" he trailed off as Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he raised a questioning eyebrow and then sprang to his feet, "your marrying my sister!"

"Well… yes,"

"What do you mean _well_ yes?!"

"I mean that I love your sister very much and I asked her to marry me and she said yes," he said simply.

"She's my little sister you didn't think to ask if I was okay with it first," he said sternly.

"No, with all due respect Ron, I didn't need your permission the only persons permission I needed was Ginny's and as you know she agreed to marry me," he said getting a bit red in the face.

Ron opened his mouth to speak just as they heard the front door open, he turned around as Ginny walked into the sitting room, "hi Ron," she smiled.

Ron's ears turned bright red and he spun around to face Harry, he jumped a bit from the look on his face, "tell me she has a key and is not living here, _please_, just tell me that," he pleaded.

"Yes, _Ronald_ I have a key and I'm living here!" Ginny said placing her hands on her hips.

Ron scrunched his eyes closed and whimpered as he ran his hands over his face and plopped back down on the sofa, "_married?_" He asked looking from Harry to Ginny.

"Married," Ginny turned on her heel and left the room.

"Ron?"

He directed his attention to Harry

"Will you be one of my best people," he asked hopefully.

"Best people? Isn't it best man," he asked a bit confused

"Yes, but I already asked Hermione and I wanted you two to share the post so I called it best people instead," he explained.

"So Hermione's going to where dress robes and stand next to you," he chuckled.

"No," laughed Harry, "she will wear whatever dress Ginny chooses for her bridesmaids but stand next to me, hopefully along with you."

"Where is this wedding taking place," he said putting his head in his hands knowingly.

"The burrow"

"Thought so," he said sitting up straight, "look Harry, you're my best mate and all but I'm not going to burrow so best of luck on your big day," he said standing to leave.

"Wait," Harry said getting to his feet to stop Ron, "What's going on, it's been over a year? I understand how you must be feeling about Fred…"

Ron cut him off, "no you don't! You don't have a brother!"

"I think of you as a brother and I suspect that if it was you I'd feel the same way!"

"Well if I'm your brother and Ginny is my sister that makes her your sister, so why are you marrying your sister?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "back on topic, why is it so hard for you to go home Ron?"

Ron sighed heavily, "why should I be able to go home when Fred can't? It was just as much his home as mine! Why should I have the luxury of being where he was so happy while he has to lay lifeless in a ditch," Ron turned away from Harry he felt as if he was going to cry and he didn't want Harry to see.

Harry extended his hand to touch Ron's shoulder comfortingly. Ron jerked out of his grasp and turned around to face Harry, his eyes were glazed over, "I don't want to go back to the place that's covered in memories of him and I sure as bloody hell don't want to be where I can hear his laugher ringing in my ears!"

Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't ask Ron to go anywhere near the Burrow if this is how he truly felt. But at the same time, he couldn't just change the location of his wedding, _that's it! I will change the location of the wedding. It's not as if we already sent out invitations. It's my wedding day I need Ron there but of course I'll have to speak with Ginny she would kill me if I made that choice without her._ "I'm sorry that you feel that way. But I believe Fred would want you to laugh at all the things you remember about him, to enjoy your memories of him. Not fear what other emotions they might stir. It's understandable that you will never fully get over the fact that you lost your brother but Fred would probably never have gotten over the fact that his death killed you when you're still living."

_THE DIRTY BOOT_

"I missed this dirty old place," Ginny, Harry, and Luna were walking down Diagon Alley.

"It does have a certain appeal," smiled Luna dreamily.

There were more people on the street than usual for the time of night. Harry wondered what was going on, he didn't have to wonder much longer when they turned down the side street to the Dirty Boot, the complete darkness that once filled the street was no longer, it was completely lit and there was a long line outside the pub.

"Wow! Did this place get good or something," asked Ginny in astonishment.

People started calling Harry's name, pointing, and waving. Harry forced a smile and waved back. There was a wrinkled old wizard sitting at the door on a stool, he was hunched over and shriveled, at first glance you would think he was dead.

"Mr. Potter!" He said hopping off the stool with more energy then it looked as if he could possibly have and opened the door "enjoy!"

Harry looked at him curiously, when they went inside the place was packed, there was actually a real dance floor and people were on it. It looked as if the tables had been wiped down and the floor swept. Harry could see the top of the owners head he was sure he would be happy. Harry looked around for a familiar face, he saw Dean standing on a table in the back corner waving his hands in the air. He took Ginny's hand in his and Luna's in the other, they pushed through the crowd, people were trying to stop Harry to get his autograph but he just kept moving. Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, George, and Neville with his arm around Hannah Abbott were sitting cramped around the table. Lee was a few feet away signing autographs.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He asked out of breath when he reached the table. He changed the subject when he noticed Neville, "Are you two dating?"

They smiled and nodded yes. Seamus handed Harry a magazine.

"Rita Skeeter started her own tabloid?" Harry was filled with fury he wanted to kill that woman. On the cover was a picture of Harry and Angelina leaving the pub last time they were there, he hadn't noticed anyone was around. The magazine was called the "Skeeter Report", the headline on the cover read "The Elite Hang in the Unknown". He flipped through the magazine. On the first page was a photo of Rita winking next an article…

_**Note from the Editor**_

_Hello everyone, I decided to start my own magazine to let everyone know what is going on in the life of the beautiful people. The Prophet doesn't seem to appreciate my valuable findings so here I am publishing them myself. I will keep you up to date with our home town hero Harry Potter along with the rest of the wizarding world elite!_

"_**The Elite Hang in Unknown"**_

_Harry Potter was seen leaving the "Dirty Boot" in the early hours of the morning last month with Auror Angelina Johnson. When the owner of the grungy pub was asked about Mr. Potter's reasoning's for being there, we were informed that he frequents the pub. He has been seen with Lee Jordan radio personally, Draco Malfoy heir, George Weasley of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Aidan Lynch of the kenmare Krestals and Neville Longbottom Herbologist for the Quibbler. Is this pub a hideaway for our celebrities or is it the new hot spot. We'll find out this weekend…_

Harry looked up alarmed, "is she here?" His question was answered when he heard Draco's voice

"Fuck off you miserable sod!" Draco was fighting off reporters as he, Hermione, Goyle, and Ron came into the pub.

"Looks like more than just Skeeter's, here that has to be every paper in all of Britain!" Commented Parvati half sitting half standing so she could see over the crowd

"Who the hell told all these people to come?" Draco asked furiously as they reached the table. Harry flung the paper at him, "_The Skeeter Report_, I should have known only she would stoop this low."

Lee came back over waving to people and smiling. As soon as he was close enough to everyone he dropped his smile, "let's get out of here now! If I sign another autograph my hand will fall off."

"We can't disapparate out," informed Hermione.

"Back door," suggested Harry

"Reporters will probably be waiting there too," said George.

"We could just grin and bear it and go out the front door," recommended Hermione, someone tapped on Lee's shoulder for a photo, he quickly leaned in and smiled and the girl went away.

"Front door sounds great, let's just get out of here," he pleaded.

"I was looking forward to hanging out, we haven't seen Luna and Ginny in a while," Neville looked disappointed.

"We still can at the Sighler," Ron looked proud of himself for thinking of it.

"Only you Weasel would want to go to work on our day off," sneered Draco.

"We won't be working. We'll be eating and drinking. It's a muggle place no one will be there," he finished. He stumbled forward when someone ran into him.

A woman screamed everyone turned to look at what she was pointing at. It seemed as if every girl in the place was screaming now at the sight of Aidan Lynch, girls were running towards him trying to get photos and hugs.

"I wish I had it like that," pouted Seamus, Lavender patted him on the back.

"Let's get out of here. While he's being ambushed we may get a clear shot to the door," Draco led the way through the crowd.

_THE SIGHLER_

"I am sick and tired of this! Rita Skeeter is going to be the death of me!" Harry put his head down on the table.

"Relax, just ignore her, the only reason it's bothering you so much is because you're letting it," Ginny rubbed his back.

"So I guess this isn't a good time to tell you the deal that ran across my desk this morning," Seamus spun his glass around on the table.

"What?" Harry's voice was muffled by the table.

"The Boy Who Lived… _Twice_, the Life of Harry James Potter"

Harry lifted his head, "pardon"

"Rita Skeeter's new book, she wants me to handle the publicity for it"

"You wouldn't!" Said Harry alarmed

"I would," he leaned back in his chair, "I can see it now "The Boy Who Lived… Twice" a fictional tale by Rita Skeeter one fourth truth three fourth's rubbish"

Harry laughed, "You would seriously do that?"

"Yeah, but I'll to think of something more catchy," he smiled and rubbed his chin in contemplation.

The door to the Sighler opened Aidan and Padma came in, Padma was helping him get the lipstick off his face.

"So I guess this mean you two have defined the relationship?" Asked Draco

"Yes, on the way here…"

"Yeah we figured we should before the morning paper does it for us," finished Aidan

"The morning paper," Harry glanced at the ceiling, "I hate the morning paper."

"You've only had to deal with gossip of seven years I've been going through it my whole life, get over it" Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you care! You punched that photographer that will surely be front page!" Parvati laughed.

"I think I have an idea," Everyone looked over at Hermione, "Let's go on holiday!"

"Great idea, the press can get pictures of us on location," Draco said sarcastically.

"Not if we go skiing," she retorted sticking her tongue out at him.

"You mean that thing where muggles go falling down snow covered mountains on sticks?" Questioned Ron concerned stressed in his face.

"You aren't falling down the mountain… well if you're doing it properly, you're sliding," corrected Hermione.

"We should do it, skiing is great fun," Dean was overly enthusiastic

"I have always wanted to try, the Dursley's never took me when they went," Harry frowned at the mention of the Dursley's

"Oh you _Muggles_, we are not going falling down a mountain! That's not holiday that's suicide!" Ron pointed out with wide eyes.

"Sounds intriguing," George and Lee were excited for the action, "let's do it!"

"It's summer there's no snow," pointed out Lavender.

"Yes there is, if we go in Argentina," Hermione smirked as if she out smarted everyone.

"And how do you expect us to get to Argentina Granger!" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We could apparate," suggested Ron.

"We'll never make it, we'll land in the middle of the Atlantic or something half splinched," sneered Draco.

"But you guys Apparated to Australia," he pointed out

"The Deluminator acted as I guide and it will be hard side apparating all of us," Hermione Reasoned. She looked down in contemplation.

Harry smiled and said, "Susan Bones".

_THE PORTKEY_

It was 7pm on a Thursday night in Mid- July, the group was in a park in Little Whinging, Surrey waiting for Harry. Dean was pushing Parvati and Lavender on the swings, Ron was sprawled out on the grass having a fit while George dangled a spider over him, Seamus was trying to convince Lee that his radio station should have a party so he could do the PR, while Lee was harassing Angelina for a date. Neville and Hannah were in their own romantic bubble and didn't notice anyone else was around. Luna was describing the clouds to Goyle who was completely lost and Ginny filled Hermione and Padma in on the latest details about her and Harry's engagement problems. Draco was pacing back and forth impatiently…

"We agreed on seven right," asked Draco annoyed, "it's seven where the bloody hell is Potter... and why are we in Little _fucking_ Whinging!"

Hermione glanced over at Draco, "What!" he was irritated. Harry was late, he was in love with Granger and both he and she were pretending not to know. _It's not that Harry being late is such a big deal. I can't believe I agreed to this mental idea! A weekend stuck in a hotel with Granger acting normal… I keep agreeing to hang out with her even after my __**huge**__ little whisper. What am I going to do? I could fake sick and turn back now…_

"Ginny, do you know what's keeping Harry," Hermione asked grabbing Draco's arm to stop him pacing, she looked at him, "you're making me dizzy."

"No," Ginny shook her head, "this morning before he left for work he told me he'd meet me here."

CRACK! CRACK!

"It's about time Potter!" Draco picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

Harry and Katie had apparated in, he was holding a broken clock and an old lamp, Katie was holding a tooth brush and sponge, he completely ignored Draco, "Alright we're going to have to go in two groups." He handed the lamp to Draco, "I would _prefer_ you not to be in mine."

"The feelings neutral," Harry glared at him, Katie put the sponge and tooth brush in her bag. They were the Portkey's to get back, "well then, let's get on with it."

He held out the lamp, Hermione, Luna, Goyle, Padma, Parvati, Dean, and Lavender grabbed on to the lamp, Draco tapped it with his wand and they whirled away into the air. Harry held out the clock everyone else grabbed on and away they went.

_ARGENTINA_

"Fuck its freezing!" Ron shouted as he hit the ground, he immediately pulled his coat out of his bag.

"I told you it was winter here," Hermione pointed out, the first group had already bundled as the second group did.

They landed in a clearing at the bottom of the mountain. If they looked up they could see people who looked like little ants skiing down the side.

"Bloody hell, how are we going to get up there?" Ron watched people coming down the mountain.

"On a ski lift," answered Dean.

"The lodge is around the bend, you guys are going to have to wait while I check in, except for you Padma"

"Embarrassed to be seen with the rest of us Granger," asked George trying to sound offended.

"Exactly," she sarcastically, "I booked a double room and she can speak Spanish, I suppose they'll think it's a bit weird with 18 of us," she explained.

"I knew my trivial skills as a translator would come to some use sooner or later," Padma flourished her arms and strutted to Hermione's side.

"Wait a moment, how the hell do you expect us to fit in a room for two," Goyle asked confused as usual.

"Magic," she said simply, her and Padma trekked off through the snow.

They stood around watching the people ski and betting on who would be the next to fall, "I told you that guy looked a bit wobbly," George laughed as a man tumble down the side of the mountain. "I bet Ron will be the first one of us to go tumbling down."

"Yes, since he already declared that he doesn't need lessons," laughed Harry.

"How hard can it be," a woman got off the ski lift and didn't stop, she was screaming for people to get out of the way, people were diving left and right, "I guess it's harder than in looks," said Ron

"I think we better get out of the way," Dean warned stepping aside. The lady wasn't stopping, she no longer looked like an ant, she was coming and coming fast, everyone's eyes widen as they jumped to the side, she came screaming right pass them and kept moving through the trees.

Ron landed face down in the snow, he spit the snow out of his mouth "its official I am not going falling down a mountain, I must have been mental to agree to something like this!"

"That's alright Weasel, we never thought you were man enough to do it anyway," Draco stood up and was dusting the snow off himself.

Ron was getting ready to respond to the insult when Hermione came back into the clearing, "We're all… why are you guys on the ground?"

"An out of control skier," Harry was helping Ginny to her feet.

Hermione nodded, "oh, well let's go, think 412 Andes Lodge" CRACK! She was gone and the rest followed.

They toppled over each other when they appeared in the room. Padma was sitting on one of the beds, "what happened to the magic Granger!" Goyle landed face down on the bed behind Padma he was pulling himself back up when someone pushed him down again.

"I'm sorry Gregory," Luna stood up from where she had landed on top of Goyle.

"I thought you were going to change the room," Hermione asked Padma.

"I was I just wanted to see everyone struggle a bit first," she grinned.

"What I nice gesture," Draco sarcastically stated, "but can we please expand the room now," he was sandwiched between the door and George.

"I think we should leave it just like this, the cramp space should make for an interesting weekend," George smiled.

"Even more interesting sleeping arrangement," Lee moved his eyebrows up and down and grinned, "Angelina can sleep on top of me!"

Angelina who was standing right next to him elbowed him in the stomach. Everyone started chattering and bickering back and forth. Hermione sighed at the childish antics and waved her wand through the air. The room expanded, the beds disappeared and turned into a living area, complete with fire already burning in the fireplace. There was a door on the left wall and one on the right that lead to the bedrooms which were neatly lined with bunk beds.

"Outstanding, this is absolutely fantastic Granger," George patted her on the back, dropped his bag sat in a comfy chair and kicked his feet up.

Hermione smiled, "I think I'm going to go get in bit of skiing before the slopes close,"

"I'll join you, I've been dying to get back on the slopes," Hermione and Dean left the room chatting about where they had been skiing and what ski's they were going to rent.

"I wonder where the bar is," Seamus thought out loud.

"I don't know but I think we should go find it," Draco lead the way out of the room Seamus, and Goyle followed.

"Lavender take a look at this," Parvati was looking out the window at a ski instructor.

"We will definitely need skiing lessons," she grinned

"Let's go sign up," Parvati and Lavender rushed from the room giggling.

Harry and Ginny tried to quietly slip from the room to go on a romantic stroll, "Oi! Where do you think you're going with my sister Potter?" George turned around in his chair.

Harry looked like a deer caught in head lights, "Anywhere he wants," retorted Ginny pulling him from the room.

"Get back here!" George followed them from the room, "I don't want her pregnant!"

Neville and Hannah were making out in a corner, "Get a room!" yelled Katie

"I think it's time we get out of here," suggested Ron.

"Good idea," agreed Lee, Angelina, Katie, Ron, Padma and Luna made a run for it, they weren't even going to attempt to ski until the morning so they decided to sit in the longue and see what the muggles do for fun. They were amused when they discovered Karaoke.

"The Great Escape" Boys Like Girls


	23. Black Roses Red

Chapter 23

"Black Roses Red"

"Put your foot on the ski so I can tighten the binding," Hermione was fighting to get Ron strapped in his skis, "Honestly Ronald it's not that hard!"

"Like I told you I don't want to go falling down a mountain," he was wiggling his foot and Hermione was trying to hold it still.

"We came here to ski not sit around," She finally got hold of his foot and strapped it in, "besides you're going on the bunny slope and you'll have lessons."

"Bunnies can fall to their death too!"

She rolled her eyes, "yes that's true but in this case the bunny slope is referring to that small hill over there." She pointed out the ski rental shop window to a tiny hill with small children going down it.

"There are only babies on that slope," he whined.

"They are children not babies and beginners also ski there," She helped him wobble out of the ski shop in his skis.

"Isn't that cute the little Weasel is going to go down the bunny slope," Draco smirked

Hermione hit him in the chest, "give it a rest."

Parvati and Lavender were on the bunny slope over enjoying their lesson with Juan. He was extremely cute so Luna, Ginny, and Padma decided to join them. Seamus, Goyle, and Lee were busy flirting with their instructor Maria. George was at the first aid station faking a sprained ankle to get close to the beautiful nurse Gabriella. No one had seen Neville and Hannah since last night.

"I don't need lessons, I can take on the big slope let's go!" Ron let go of Hermione's arm and wobbled over to the ski lift.

"Ron this isn't a good idea," she sat in the lift next to him, "what are you trying to prove."

"I'm not trying to prove a thing," he was trying to look tuff but his ears were red and he looked a bit terrified.

Harry, Angelina, and Katie sat in the ski lift right behind them, Draco and Dean got on the next one, "Ron your being stupid!" Harry shouted from the chair behind him.

He turned around and glared at Harry, "he's right Ron, don't do this," Angelina pleaded.

They had reached the top of the mountain and everyone slid off

"Don't let Malfoy get to you," Dean said as he pulled down his ski goggles, "you shouldn't be up here unless you know what you're doing." He used his polls and pushed off and went sliding down the mountain like a pro.

"Then why are you guys up here? Only Dean and Hermione know how to ski," questioned Ron.

"What we did was…" Harry was cut off by Ron's screams

"AHHHH!" Ron had lost control and began sliding the mountain, "HELP!"

"Oh shit!" They all pulled down their goggles and followed him down the mountain. Hermione was using her wand to make the trees jump out of Ron's way. People were diving left and right at the sight of the flaming red hair boy going down the mountain. He was screaming all the way down…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

Dean had gotten to the bottom of the slope. He turned to see what the commotion was.

"_Impediamenta!_" Dean shouted Ron froze and crashed to the ground with a crack, Dean kicked off his skis and went running to Ron, the others slowed down and followed. "Ron you git, why the hell would you come down here!" Ron was moaning in pain, he removed the charm and Ron immediately grasped his arm.

"RON!" Hermione plopped down in the snow at his side, "are you alright?"

"I think his arm is broken," Harry said as he tried to get Ron to let go of it.

"_Ferula,"_ Hermione made a splint and bandage appear on Ron's arm.

Katie hit Draco in the stomach, "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his stomach.

"If you hadn't been teasing him, this wouldn't have happened," she hissed.

"I didn't think he would be thick enough to actually do it," he paused, "then again Weaselby has never been too bright," he smirked.

She hit him again. They started arguing back and forth. "Give it a rest you two, no one wants to hear your nonsense," Angelina warned.

Dean and Harry heaved Ron to his feet, Angelina picked up Ron's skis and Katie grabbed his polls. They all trekked back to the lodge Ron wimping and mutter profanity all the way.

As they were walking through the lobby Draco stopped in the doorway to the longue, George was wearing a smoking jacket, his foot was bandaged and lying on a pillow on the coffee table, there was a very attractive nurse hand feeding him grapes. George noticed Draco, he winked and grinned, Draco smirked shook his head in shame as he walked away_, George Weasley and a girl like that, seems impossible._

_412 ANDES LODGE_

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, everyone else was down in the restaurant having diner, and Neville and Hannah had reappeared from their day of secrecy.

"Ron I really can't comprehend way you would do something like this," Hermione had been bothering him about his stupidity ever since he stopped whimpering.

"To show up _Malfoy_," he sneered.

"Oh yeah, you showed him! Look who went falling down the mountain and who landed gracefully," Hermione spat sarcastically.

"How is that possible he doesn't know how to ski," Ron questioned confused.

"What Harry was trying to tell you before you went falling down the slope was that they jinxed their skis," Hermione pointed out.

"How come no one told me?"

"We would have if you hadn't got so riled up by Draco and tried to act all tough like you are Mr. Indestructible," she rolled her eyes.

Ron started laughing, "What?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing," he continued laughing

"What's so funny?" She smiled

"You really are an _insufferable_ know it all," he smiled. Her mouth fell open in shock, she tried to look hurt but she playfully hit him in his uninjured arm.

"I absolutely love it," he whispered, Hermione quickly turned to look him in the eye, he had a small smile on his lips and his eyes were dancing. It was as if he had fallen for her all over again. Hermione's eyes glazed over, she smiled slightly she was so confused. This moment was beyond perfect yet she couldn't be with him right now, he leaned in and rested his forehead on hers. She breathed in his scent he smelled of warm cinnamon and snow…

"Excuse me," she whispered, she got up off the floor and raced out of the room. She went down the hall to the lift and pressed the button. She went down to the lobby, she walked pass the bar an noticed Draco sitting there with his head down, a young woman came an sat next to him, she shook her head and kept moving she felt even worst for some reason now.

Draco turned to look at the door, he could have sworn someone was staring at him, "excuse me," he said to the girl he wasn't even listening to. He walked out into the lobby and looked around. No one he knew was around. He shrugged it off and went to the room since he didn't want to be bothered by that girl.

_God! I can't believe him, letting some strange girl push up on him like that! He really is a first class prat! I just can't…. uuuggg! Why am I thinking about him? Ron's the one who obviously wants to get back together. I can't tell him that I'm not ready that would break his heart, Draco himself told me Ron was definitely interested, I can't stand how he is always right about everything… wait, I'm thinking of Ron he's sweet and he does make me laugh but not it the same way Draco does… Why the hell do I keep thinking of Draco, I love Ron… but I'm not in love with him at the moment… I don't think and Ron could have died this morning because of Draco's nonstop teasing. But he does have his moments, he always there when I need him even without asking. He saved my life for goodness sake…_

_**Hermione stared at Draco completely puzzled. "You just saved my life."**_

_**He looked down at her, face void of expression "Yeah" He turned and disapparated**_

_**Hermione stood in the alley still thinking Draco Malfoy just saved my life.**_

_He helped me study for my NEWTS…_

"_**What are studying for, schools over?" **_

"_**My NEWTS, unfortunately I had the misfortune of not finishing school", she said vigorously flipping through pages trying to speed read.**_

"_**When are you taking them?"**_

"_**Next week and I have to learn a year's worth of information and I don't know how I'm going to do it," she said quickly.**_

"_**They can't be that hard it's just like OWLS and besides your smart your probably one of the few people in our year who could pull this off," he sat down next to her and grabbed a book, "I'll help you."**_

_**Hermione looked up from her book at him in total shock, "Thank you I could really use the help and Ron and Harry will be of absolutely no assistance in this department because usually I have to correct their work."**_

_**Draco smirk, "It's not as if I have anything better to do."**_

_Made sure I actually made it to the exam…_

"_**How about I make sure these three get home and you go get some rest before your NEWTS," suggested Draco grabbing Dean before he could force Hermione to fall over.**_

"_**Thank you," she said catching her breath, "but you really don't have to do that."**_

"_**I know, but I will." He made sure he had a firm grip on Ron, Goyle, and Dean "Good luck on the exam… and remember Nargles." Hermione laughed and Draco smirked, CRACK! **_

_He was there when I got me scores…_

"_**Brilliant! You received all your NEWTs!" he said excitedly, he cleared his throat and tried to sound impartial, "I mean that's nice. So umm… what are you going to do now?" He ran his hand nervously through his hair and looked everywhere but at her, hoping she wouldn't notice his mild pride.**_

_**She fidgeted nervously with the one strand of hair that managed to not get caught in her frizzed bushy ponytail, "I applied for a job in the Department of Regulation and control of Magical creatures."**_

"_**Why would you do that, to research Nargles?"**_

_**Hermione smiled, "so that I can improve the lives of house elves."**_

_**Draco looked at her skeptically, "whatever you say." He lowered his head.**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

_When I went for my job interview…_

"_**Stop fidgeting," demanded Draco as the telephone booth moved down into the earth.**_

"_**I can't help it I'm nervous," said Hermione making sure her hair was still smoothed down.**_

"_**Granger, you're the second smartest person I know you will probably leave here knowing you got the job," he pushed the door open and stepped into the atrium.**_

"_**I don't want to be over confident… who do you know who's smarter than me?" She asked as they walked towards the reception desk. **_

"_**Me of course," he smirked**_

_When I went to get my parents…_

"_**Granger, your parents are awful artist," said Draco**_

She laughed at that thought, they really were

"_**Thank you for coming Draco."**_

_**He was walking backwards towards the street, "anytime," he waved and turned around**_

_When I broke up with Ron…_

_**When Draco was outside of the Dirty Boot, he looked around for Hermione and he didn't see her. He hurried up the street to the main street of Diagon Alley. He saw her walking up the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. He jogged to catch up with her…**_

"_**Granger," he called.**_

_**She stopped walking and looked at him, "I really don't want to be bothered right now." He held out her coat so she could put it on, "thank you" she said pulling it on. **_

_**She stared at him and he stared at her, she started walking again and he just walked quietly along with her.**_

_I guess he has come to need me too…_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"_**No I'm not, I got summoned to the Ministry for questioning," he said still looking at the floor he leaned against the wall.**_

"_**About your involvement with Voldemort," asked Hermione leaning next to him.**_

_**He nodded his head yes.**_

"_**You're not going to be convicted death eater," Hermione assured him.**_

_**He looked up and at her and smirked, "oh you think so. Because I think that I will be convicted. How am I going to explain this," he showed Hermione the scar on his arm where the dark mark used to be, "and I let the death eaters into Hogwarts, my attempted murder of Dumbledore, Voldemort using my house as head quarters, oh! And let's not forget that incident in the room of requirement, remember that really big fire?"**_

_**Hermione contemplated this for a moment, "Well… at least you didn't start that fire?"**_

_**Draco chuckled and ran his hands over his face, "It doesn't matter I'll just go and see what happens."**_

_I went to his trial of my own free will…_

"_**I didn't know you were coming," said Draco staring at his feet and sliding his hands into his pockets.**_

"_**I thought you could use the support… I was quite sure you were going down when you weren't denying anything," commented Hermione watching Draco kicking at invisible dirt with his shoe.**_

"_**What you don't say can be more powerful then what you do say," Hermione was quiet. He stopped kicking at the ground and looked up at her.**_

"_**You're full of surprises Draco Malfoy," she said looking into his eyes.**_

_**He smirked, "Thanks for coming," he walked away down the hall and up the stairs.**_

_When he was freaking out over his mother…_

"_**I'm not going. If it's really that important she can come tell me. At least that will give me some time to plan my reaction," he stood and began pacing again.**_

_**She closed the book and sat up, "You are going. You'll just make yourself even more mental because you don't know what she wanted."**_

_**Draco stared at her, "your coming with me."**_

_**She chuckled, "no, I'm the last person Narcissa Malfoy wants in her house."**_

"_**She won't mind, as long as I show up," he assured her.**_

"_**I don't know…"**_

"_**You don't want me to go through this traumatic experience alone do you?" He stopped pacing and stood in front of her.**_

"_**Yes, if it keeps me from ever having to go back to Malfoy Manor," Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.**_

_We've gotten pretty close, very odd seeing as its Malfoy. He remembers what I drink and always brings it to me without hesitation, he constantly stops me drumming my fingers, he can read me…_

"_**You haven't been around to see Ron," he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms again.**_

"_**No, as I said I've been really busy," she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.**_

"_**You mean you're still upset that Ron skipped out on Australia."**_

_**Hermione tugged at the strain of hair she just tucked behind her ear, "I may be a bit disappointed in him but," she stopped pulling at her hair and wrapped he sweater tighter around her, and searched for the words, "… whatever, I'll see you later." She quickly walked away from the table to find Padma.**_

_We have fun together…_

"_**What do you mean they asked about Nargles," laughed Hermione.**_

"_**I swear the man who was conducting the care of magical creature's examination during OWLS asked where can you find Nargles and what are their magical qualities," Draco smirked at Hermione over the book he had in his hand. **_

_Nargles never did show up on my exam_, she laughed_**…**_

_**Draco and Hermione left the Sighler. They were walking up the street to the Leaky Cauldron.**_

"_**Very subtle flirting," commented Draco.**_

"_**I wasn't flirting," she protested**_

"_**Your right, cause that was absolutely pathetic," Hermione elbowed him. "Ow! I really would appreciate if you would stop hitting me."**_

"_**You're just mad because you know I can take you down," she said smartly**_

"_**Yeah right," he snorted, "just because you may have slapped me once…"**_

_**Hermione took a swing at him. Draco grabbed her arm before it hit him and spun her around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. **_

"_**Put me down!" she laughed**_

"_**I told you," he smirked, "you weren't going to win."**_

_**He put her down. People were staring at them as they continued playing down the street.**_

_Padma's convinced something going on… _

_**The silence continued, there was a small breeze and the moon was full and bright. The entire roof top was lit. Draco turned his head to look at Hermione her hair was sparkling in the moon light and one curl hanging in her face blowing in the wind, he looked away. **_

_**Hermione turned her head to look at Draco he was looking at the up, she could tell he was thinking about something, with his eye brows furrowed and he was biting his bottom lip. She smiled and turned her attention back upwards.**_

"_**I love you," he whispered.**_

Hermione stopped walking abruptly, "Am I in love with him…. Sure I care about him but."She felt a cold gust of wind, she looked around. She didn't know where she was. She had wandered into the woods and had no clue which direction to go. She was freezing she had been too trapped in her thoughts to notice how cold she actually was. She took a deep breath and disapparated.

_412 ANDES LODGE_

CRACK!

Ron stood up at the sound, "are you alright?" He hurried towards Hermione, "you've been gone for a really long time."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost one o'clock in the morning," Ron looked worried.

She stroked his cheek with her hand, "I'm okay Ron I really am."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled slightly, "you haven't upset me…. I just needed to think. I can't be with you right now… my life has changed over the past few months and I don't think that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger aren't the perfect fit at the moment."

Ron looked distraught, he took a step back "I always believed that Ron and Hermione were a perfect fit."

She shrugged, "someday…. maybe"

Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. He lingered there for a moment. Hermione's heart was racing but she knew they weren't right, "Good night," he whispered and went off into the boy's room leaving Hermione alone in the darkness with the faint glimmer from the fire place.

"Black Roses Red" Alana Grace


	24. Chasing Cars

Chapter 24

"Chasing Cars"

"Is everything alright," It was Sunday afternoon and Padma and Hermione had just checked out of the hotel, they were walking to the clearing where everyone was waiting to go home.

"Yes, why would you think something is wrong?" Hermione played with her hair nervously.

"The puppy dog eyes Ron was giving you through breakfast and the way you did everything in your power to avoid them," Padma pointed out as if it was obvious.

"You don't miss a beat do you?"

"Stop avoiding the question"

"I told Ron that he and I are not the perfect fit right now," Padma stopped walking and Hermione kept going, she stopped and turned around, "what?"

Padma looked shocked, "this is a big deal!"

"You're the one who told me I should move on," she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes and you should, but you just cut him out, how are you feeling?" She pressed.

"Quite calm," she turned and continued to walk.

Padma caught up with her, "are you sure you're okay?"

Hermione looked down, she thought about Ron, but he thoughts twisted to Draco, "I'm great," she smiled at Padma.

When they made it to the clearing part of the group had already left, "Where did everyone go," asked Hermione.

"They left because Ron and Malfoy have to work tonight and they wanted to sleep," Answered Harry holding out the toothbrush, "Shall we?"

The remaining group each placed a finger on the toothbrush, with a tap of Harry's wand they began to whirl around and landed right back in Little Whinging.

"Totally wicked trip, we'll have to do it again," George waved and turned, CRACK!

"It was great fun and I'm sure my listeners are missing me, better be getting back to the wireless," CRACK! Lee followed George.

"Yes, it was fun, thanks for letting me tag along," said Hannah smiling warming.

"We'll see you guys later," Neville took her hand they waved, CRACK!

"Are you sure you're okay," Padma asked Hermione one last time

"Why wouldn't she be alright, what happened?" interrupted Harry

"I'm just going to go," Padma waved CRACK!

Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione uneasily, "I'll let you two talk, bye Hermione, see you at home," CRACK!

"What's going on?" Hermione walked over to the swings and took a seat. Harry followed her and sat on the one next to her.

"Nothing out of the norm, just Ron," she began to swing back and forth.

"What about him."

"I just informed him that… he and I will _not_ be in fact… _he and I_ for quite some time," she looked up and sighed, "seems like we've had this conversation before."

"We'll probably have it hundred times over as long as Ron's involved," Harry noticed Hermione didn't seem all there, "what else is going on?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem distracted"

Hermione grinned, "I'm just thinking that's all," Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Let me ask you something," he nodded yes, "why Little Whinging?"

Harry looked down at his feet, "I'm going to see if the Dursley's moved back."

Hermione's eyes widened, "_really_?"

"Yeah, I figured I should explain a few things, maybe tell them I'm getting married," Harry chuckled, "like they care."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"Yes… I would love that" They got off the swings and walked down the path out of the park, down the street and through the alley that connected with Privet Drive. When they got to number four the Dursley's car was in the driveway, "I guess they came back."

They advanced up the path and Harry rang the door bell, the door swung open and a pleasant looking Vernon answered the door or at least he was pleasant until he saw Harry.

His eyes slanted, "_Harry Potter_," sneered Vernon.

"Hello," Harry smiled at his misery.

"You've got bags you're not trying to move back in are you?" Questioned Vernon heatedly

"No," Harry laughed, "just came back from Holiday in Argentina, thought I'd drop in an say hello before I head back to my _lavish_ town house in London," Vernon's eyes were slanted so much that it looked as if they were closed, his face was as red as a cherry.

"Vernon who's at the door," Petunia called from the sitting room.

Vernon grunted and stepped aside to let Harry and Hermione in, he looked curiously at Hermione who glared at him. They went into the sitting room. Petunia was having a glass of Lemonade and at the sight of Harry dropped it…

"Harry!"

"Aunt Petunia," Harry sat down on the couch and pulled Hermione down next to him.

Vernon inched along the wall as Hermione's glare followed him over to the chair next to his wife, "I just wanted to see if you moved back in alright and I see that you did."

The door from the hall opened, Dudley walked in he was playing a hand held video game, he glanced over at his parents and turned to look at what they were gaping at.

"Harry! Good to see you're alive," Dudley said in a sincere tone, "what have you been up to save any more lives?"

Harry smiled when he thought about how Dudley had changed after the dementor attack and how he mistook his kind gestures as badly thought out torture attacks, "not single handedly no, but yes, anything new with you?"

"Just University," he said nonchalantly, "who's your friend"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, this is Hermione Granger," she reached her hand out and shook Dudley's, "this is my cousin Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia."

Hermione smiled polite at them across the room, "hello, it's nice to meet you."

Dudley looked over at his parents who looked petrified, so he decided to respond for them, "It's nice to meet you too. What's going on are we in danger again?"

"No nothing like that, I wanted to tell you that I'm getting married," Harry said cheerfully.

Uncle Vernon laughed, "Who'd want to marry you? This girl right here," he pointed to Hermione.

"No this is my best mate," he dug around in his bag and pulled out a picture of Ginny, she was laughing, she was covering an uncovering her face, she had just woken up and didn't want Harry to take her picture but he thought she looked radiant and she did, "This is who I'm marrying," he held up the picture.

Petunia clasped her hand over her mouth, she resembled Lily. Vernon's eyes went wide, "She's very pretty," commented Dudley. Vernon shot him a look, "you know you're thinking it too," he said in regards to his father's look, Vernon's mouth opened and then closed.

Harry smirked and put the picture of Ginny away.

"Harry," Petunia spoke as if it was hard for her to get the words out, "I need to tell you…" she took a deep breath, "that I am… _sorry_," Vernon quickly turned to look at his wife he was stunned by her words, she refused to look at him an kept looking forward. He wasn't alone in his reaction Harry was amazed as he looked his Aunt in the eyes she seemed truly sorry.

"Every time I look at you…" she struggled to continue trying to hold back tears, "I see your mother… she was my best friend… I see her staring at me when I look into your eyes." She looked down, "I was upset that she left me and went off to that school… I asked Dumbledore if I could go too…"

"What!" Vernon finally spoke and he wasn't happy

"Dad, shut up," Dudley warned.

Vernon gasped in horror, "how dare you, remember I'm your father!"

"Vernon _please_…" Petunia continued on, "I knew about Voldemort and how deranged he was, I was furious when I heard about my sister and James. I told Vernon that we would raise you to believe that magic wasn't real… I never wanted you to have to deal with Voldemort! I had no idea that you would had to be the one to stop him…That night we left to go into hiding there were so many things I wanted to say. I was shocked that it was you who had to take down Voldemort and I was scared because of what happened to my sister... There were so many unspoken words between us… Having you here gave me the chance to get back at her. I was wrong… I should have never taken out my aggression on you! I shouldn't have told Vernon that witches and wizards are dangerous people! Lily was very kind and so was your father, he was always good for a laugh… whether I wanted to admit it or not," she smiled at the thought.

Harry didn't know what to say, he knew about the jealousy from Snape's memories but they never told of how Petunia felt. He had come to the Dursley's to make them uncomfortable but the tables had turned. Harry stood up, he thought he was going to leave or something but instead he walked over to Petunia, he kneeled in front of her. She looked into her eyes they were glazed over, she stared back at him. She reached out and pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back. Never in his entire life did he expect to get a hug from his Aunt.

_HERMIONE'S HOUSE_

Hermione lay in her bed tossing and turning, the tapping noise the rain was making on her window was driving her insane. It didn't normally affect her this way, it was usually calming and soothing but tonight it was driving her mad. She kicked off her covers and rolled over to look at the clock it was almost midnight, _Draco's at work now_, she pulled the covers back over herself. _It's Malfoy… there is no possible way… I could never… he did say he loved me. He was probably just kidding and I'm sure he thinks I didn't even hear him… what if he wasn't kidding? What if I do have feelings for him?_ Hermione turned over and buried her face in her pillow; "I do not like Draco Malfoy!" She said muffled into her pillow. She screamed and rolled over again, she turned to look out the window, it was pouring, and the tapping wasn't bothering her it was something else… _I like him_. She threw off her covers. She put on her sneakers and threw a sweater on over her pajama's. She crept as quietly as she could from her room and down the stairs so she wouldn't wake her parents. She opened the front door and stood on the porch. The rain was coming down in thick sheets. She turned on her heel disapparated.

_THE SIGHLER_

Draco yarned as he was resting his elbows on the bar, with his head in his hands. It was a slow night_, I suppose the rain is keeping people in_, it was so thick all the people who hurried by were just blurs. Only one couple sat in a booth in the corner chatting, they had finished their food hours ago and were waiting for the rain to slow up. Ron was in the back playing cards with Mike and Daphne, Sid had left early. Draco sighed deeply. He was bored out of his mind. Watching the blurred people scurry past wasn't even entertaining anymore, there was only person out there standing across the street not moving, _what an idiot, don't they notice it's raining_, Draco rolled his eyes and looked away. He pushed himself off the bar and cleaned already clean glasses. He glanced back out the window and noticed them still standing there, _are they watching me_, he moved to the side and watched their head move. The person pulled at their wet hair nervously, Draco looked down to place the glass back on the shelf, _Granger pulls at her hair like that_, he thought. His head shot back up, _Granger!_

"TIM!" he shouted removing his apron

Tim stuck his head out of the kitchen door, "yes"

"Do you really need me to stick around," Draco was already making his way to the door

"Seems like you weren't going to wait for my response anyway but I suppose you can…"

"Thanks," he didn't even wait for Tim to finish before pushing open the door he was too caught up in the thought that Hermione maybe standing in the rain.

The moment he stepped outside he was completely drenched. He waited for a car to pass and then crossed the street. It was Hermione. She was in her pajamas they were stuck to her showing every curve on her body. Her hair was surprisingly not frizzy. Every curl was perfectly intact and sticking to her head.

He stood right in front of her, "why are you standing in the rain? Are you mental? You're going to get sick!" He spoke loudly over the sound of the water slapping the pavement.

"I was deciding if I should come in and talk to you!"

"Would have been better then standing out here… and your still in your pajamas, what could have possibly been so import…"

"I heard what you said on the roof," she interrupted.

Draco thought he was about to fall over he never expected her to bring that up.

"I just wanted to say that…" she looked down, she was getting ready to say the words but she couldn't, she looked back up into his light grey eyes. The water was flowing smoothly down his face. She had the courage to say it when she looked him in the eyes, "I think I might love you too."

Draco eyes widened, "you _think_?"

"Well maybe… possibly…" Hermione thought she had made a big mistake as he stared at her blankly.

"Maybe works for me," is all he said before he pulled Hermione into a kiss. She was shocked by it initially, her eyes wide open, she felt them crossing and was forced to close them. She relaxed into what seemed to be the most passionate kiss of her life. She had to use all her might to not break the kiss to pull off all her clothes in an attempt to cool down. She gasped when she felt him pull her in harder, but she went with it, she couldn't breathe and felt as if she was floating, but she didn't let go when she felt the ground once again and heard Draco whisper something against her lips.

"What?" she mumbled, she couldn't breathe again, "Whoa!" She was still clinging to Draco as they plopped down onto his bed.

"I had to remove the anti- apparition spells off the flat," he gazed down at her. She ran her hand threw his wet hair. He smirked and leaned in and kissed her again.

"So Mr. Malfoy, what gave you the idea that I would allow you to bring me here," Hermione smiled devilishly as she pulled away from Draco.

"You know you find me irresistible Granger," he smirked

She laughed, "Ha! I think you've got it backwards, I find you resistible," she pushed him off of her and stood up.

"Is that so," Draco rolled over onto his back and placed his hands behind his head.

"Yes that's so," She fidgeted with her clothes awkwardly. They were wet sticking to her uncomfortably.

Draco got up from his bed, he went his dresser he pulled out a t-shirt and sweat pants. While Hermione watched him she noticed how incredibly toned his upper body was. His t-shirt was sticking to him exposing his perfectly chiseled chest. She tried to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks but she knew it was no use.

"Here, you can change into these," he smirked when he saw her face and then chuckled when she turned bright red. He stroked her red cheek with his hand and leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I think it's sexy when you blush."

His warm breathe on her ear sent chills down her spine, he kissed her on the cheek and lingered there a moment before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Hermione changed into the sweats as she was pulling the t-shirt over her head she breathed in Draco's scent. She smiled and pulled the shirt close in around her, she felt like she was being hugged by him. When she finished changing she opened up the bedroom door, there was a light coming from the living room. She went into the the living room Draco had started a fire. He looked up from his seated position on the floor in front of the fireplace. He snorted at the sight of Hermione in his clothes that were too big for her. Her hair was still damp and had started to frizz out back into its normal unruly state.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Nothing, you look perfect," he wasn't lying he liked her when she didn't care how she looked.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, "come on I look ridiculous in your oversized clothes."

He stood up and walked over to her, "no… you look beautiful."

She looked into his eyes, she believed him. She never thought that she would be able to see anything sincere in Draco Malfoy's eyes besides hatred. But his normally cold empty eyes sparkled when they looked at her. _He_ _really thinks I look beautiful_. She couldn't help but smiled, he gave a quick peck on the lips, "I'll be right back."

Draco left the room and Hermione sat in front of the fire trying to warm up, Draco returned to the room, he was changed and carrying a blanket. He sat down next to Hermione and wrapped the blanket around both of them, Hermione wiggled closer to him, he wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I would never have pictured us like this in a million years," Hermione said gazing into the fire.

"Definitely not a million… but maybe two million," Draco said

"We could always blame it on the Nargles," Hermione laughed

"Yes, I'm sure they had something to do with this."

"What are we going to tell Ron," Hermione's tone became serious as she lifted her head off Draco's shoulder to look at him.

He looked over at her he tilted his head down and rested his forehead on hers, "we'll tell him whatever you want to tell him."

She swirled ideas around in her head, "we could tell him so he can have a fit now…" _or I could spare his feelings and wait and see where this goes._

"I'm okay with whatever you want to do."

Hermione thought about this, he was understanding and Ron would definitely not be, _there's no point and upsetting him until I see what happens with Draco_, "I suppose its best that we don't tell him just yet."

"Okay"

"Whoa!" Hermione laughed as Draco suddenly pushed her down and started kissing her neck.

_12 GRIMMAULD_

Harry and Ginny lay in bed at 12 Grimmauld Place. She was staring at the ceiling, while Harry was watching the rain falling outside the window. Ginny twirled her engagement ring around on her finger. She smiled at the thought of marrying Harry, she couldn't wait. She was disappointed when he asked if they could not get married at the burrow. She wouldn't listen to him, that's where she wanted to get married and that was that. She knew the request was because of Ron and she thought he should just suck it up or not come at all. But Harry explained to her how Ron was feeling and she reluctantly agreed. So they will be getting married in the small yet charming backyard of Grimmauld Place. It was perfect to start their life together as husband and wife at the place where they decided to spend the rest of it or at least that's what she told herself when she thought about not getting married at the burrow. But what was really concerning her the most right now was leaving Harry for a month of training with the Holyhead Harpies.

After August when the season started she would be at home Monday through Wednesday. She didn't like being away from Harry but she knew they could do it since they maintained a relationship while she was away at school. Yet she didn't want to leave him, she knows how he lets things get to him and how he over reacts. She giggled when she thought back to the day when she watched him from the window of the Three Broomsticks making sure every stone was taken down of the statue of him that was being built in Hogsmead.

"What's so funny?" Asked Harry turning over on his side to look at her

"Nothing," she smiled

"I'm going to miss you," he said taking Ginny's hand in his, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"You'll be fine. We did it before we can do it again. Just promise me one thing," she said looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes I won't look at another woman," he smiled

She laughed, "I know you won't because I will hex you into oblivion if you do. But what I was going to say is don't let the pressure of being Harry Potter get to you."

"I don't let it get to me," he turned to look at the ceiling

Ginny turned his head back towards her, "ignore the lies and the rumors but be courteous to your _fans_ or whatever you want to call them… Harry _worshipers_, just keep calm, okay?"

Harry rolled his eyes and ran his hands over his face, "I don't understand why I have _fans_ or whatever. I'm sure there are lots of people who would have done the same thing."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Not everyone is willing to run head first into danger without thinking," Ginny smirked.

"Hey! Everything I did was fully planned out," retorted Harry.

"Yes I'm sure it was," she said sarcastically and dismissing the topic, "just promise me you'll keep a level head." He didn't say anything, so she grabbed the bottom of his chin and turned his head towards her, "okay?"

He sighed "Okay. But I still don't know how I'm going to live without seeing you," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"You can come visit and of course every free chance I get I'll be here making sure you're not screwing our wedding into the ground."

Harry snorted, "I wouldn't do that."

"I know, but I still made detailed lists of everything that needs to be done and how they should be done," she said seriously as Harry laughed.

"Chasing Cars" Snow Patrol


	25. Stolen

Chapter 25

"Stolen"

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_It's 9:30pm on the 1st of August and I have great news for all my listeners… Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry has been fully repaired! Mr. Finnegan has already got the presses rolling for the advertisement of this event, **The Hogwarts Restoration Ball! **To take place on the 10th of August at 8pm, the ball will be at the school for students fourth year and up, alumni, and distinguished guest! There will be food, dancing, my personal favorite **champagne**, and tours of the newly finished building! Unfortunately this is an invite only event so if you don't get an invitation then you better find someone who did and try to be their date. This is going to be the biggest event of the season, it's the place to be seen and get seen! I got my invitation and Angelina Johnson will you go to the ball with me? Send me and owl right now! Tours for the general public will take place the Monday and Tuesday following the Ball. "The Bent Broomsticks" will be the entertainment and here they are now with their new single "Only One", I'm Lee Jordan and you're listening to the fucking truth!_

Ron was standing in the kitchen when the front door opened and Draco came in…

"You've certainly been out a lot," Ron commented eating a sandwich.

"Yes," Draco smirked and went to his room to change for work. He and Hermione had been sneaking around for a couple of weeks now. She had been staying at work until 6pm instead of 10pm. Draco would go meet her at the Ministry and they would spend time together. They both had put the Imperturbable charm on their rooms so they could be together undetected. In fact on a regular basis Hermione would apparate to the roof and climb down the fire escape to Draco's room where he always left the window unlocked for her.

Draco came out into the living room. He was looking around for his shoes.

"So are you messing with Pansy again," Ron was leaning on the counter looking out into the living room finishing his sandwich.

"No," he got down on his hands and knees and looked under the couch, "nothing like that… I've just been busy," Draco pulled his shoes from under the couch.

Ron raised an eyebrow to this response, "So did you get an invite to the ball?"

Draco looked up at Ron and smirked, "I think the correct question is did _you_ get an invitation, we both know that I did. My last name is _Malfoy_, remember."

Ron rolled his eyes, "yes I got an invitation… I may even have a date."

Draco snorted, "With whom?" He already knew the answer

"I'm going to ask Hermione," he said proudly

Draco kept his face impartial, "good luck with that," he finished tying his shoe laces and stood up from the floor.

"You don't think she'll say yes"

"I really couldn't say," Draco went over to the front door and opened it.

"Why not," Ron followed him out to the hall to apparate to work.

_12 GRIMMAULD_

Harry was sitting at the desk in the study at 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny had left that morning for Wales to start training with the Holyhead Harpies, he was excited for her but he still wished that she was there. She would be back on the ninth to go to the Hogwarts Restoration Ball on the tenth and then on the morning of the eleventh off again. She would definitely be popping up on all the time she had off because they were in the midst of planning a wedding. They set the date for the tenth of September it was to be small and quick, so Ginny could return to training and Harry hated spectacle. Ginny was only half talking to her parents, she went to see them before she left and they were still not completely convinced that this was the best idea and didn't like the idea of them shacking up but said they would help where ever needed.

Kreacher was folding invitations and placing them in envelopes while Harry addressed them to the people on the guest list that had been preapproved by Ginny. He was nervous about inviting the Dursley's but was more concerned with the fact that Ginny insisted on inviting Malfoy and Goyle but didn't argue with her after one of her stern looks.

"I think this wedding is going to be the death of me," Harry unwillingly wrote Malfoy's name on an invitation.

"A wedding is a joyous time sir," Kreacher smiled as he continued to fold.

"I know but I don't like everyone on the guest list," Harry whined

"But Miss. Weasley does and I think you better do what she says," Kreacher commented

The doorbell rang and Harry got up to go answer it, "I think you're absolutely right."

Harry walked out of the room and down one flight of stairs to the first floor. He walked up the hall and looked through the peak hole to see who it was, he smiled at the sight of Hermione, and he opened the door…

"Hi"

"Hello," she smiled as Harry stepped aside to let her in.

"Ginny didn't tell you to come check on how I'm doing with wedding details did she," Harry raised an eyebrow in suspicion

Hermione laughed, "no… but since I'm here how are things going?"

"Just fine, she's got Luna checking in on me all the time," Harry led the way down the hall and back up the steps.

"She just wants everything to be perfect on your big day, which I still can't _believe_ you're getting married."

"Me neither," They walked into the study and Harry resumed his position at the desk across from Kreacher.

"Hello Kreacher," Hermione said as she sat on the couch.

"Hello Miss. Granger, may I get you something?"

"No thank you I'm fine," she smiled politely, "now for the reason I'm here."

"I thought you just wanted to see me," Harry tried to look hurt

"Yes of course always," Hermione waved her hand through the air quickly going back to her subject, "Viktor gave me complementary tickets to his next Quidditch match."

"Really, who are they playing?" Harry was so excited he knocked over the ink and ruined an invitation, Kreacher magically cleaned up the mess and made the invitation go back to its original state, "sorry about that," Harry regained his composure, "so one of these tickets are mine right?"

"Of course, I've got ten tickets and there in the top box," Hermione beamed, "It will give me a chance to talk to the Bulgarian Minister for Magic about his views on the house elf enslavement and the freeing of the elves in Bulgaria… which reminds me," she pointed to Kreacher, "what are you going to do about _your _elf situation?"

"Hey don't start all your _S.P.E.W_ shit with me, I told Kreacher whenever he wants to go just let me know and he will be freed plus I offered to pay him but he said no," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"This is true Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter has been most gracious but I could never be free or paid that would dishonor all house elves," Kreacher folded the last invitation, bowed and left the room.

"So what team are they playing?" Harry asked excitedly

Hermione rolled her eyes.

_BULGARIA_

The Vratsa Vultures of Bulgaria were playing the Toyohashi Tengu of Japan, in a preseason scrimmage. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Goyle, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Padma, and Neville were sitting in the front row of the top box waiting for the start of the game. Ron had argued with Hermione about accepting tickets from Viktor but as soon as she mentioned giving his ticket to someone else he quickly shut up.

Ron was sitting on her left while Draco sat on her right, she was sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for the Minister for Magic to come, they were the only ones there except for this girl with short dark hair that graze her chin, she was extremely skinny, with a perfect small cute nose, her complexion made her look as if she was glowing and her eyes were a bit slanted they made her look almost Asian and they were a brilliant shade of green. She was very striking and was sitting quietly by herself reading a book. Hermione's eyes went wide when the girl shifted and she saw the title, "Hogwarts a History."

"Excuse me… Monica?"

There girl looked up, "yes" she smiled politely

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she reached out her hand to shake hers.

"Oh! Hermione it's great to finally meet you," she beamed

"You too, you're reading _Hogwarts a History_?"

"Yes, not a big Quidditch fan and Viktor had left it in his locker so I figured why not… that enchanted ceiling is really remarkable," she commented

"It's something, you have to see it in person… oh, wait, you're going to the ball with Viktor," those words caught Ron's ear, "so you'll get to see it."

Ron turned around to see who Hermione was talking to, "I'm so excited, but it might be a bit disappointing if everything mentioned in the book still isn't there," she sighed, "hello."

Hermione turned to see who she was talking to, Ron who was sitting next to her was staring at her practically drooling, "Hhh… iii… Hi". Harry, Dean, Seamus, Goyle and Neville turned around eyes wide at the sight of Monica.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Monica this is my friend Ron, Ron this is Monica Viktor's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you"

Hermione looked down the row, and sighed, "These other fools are Harry, Dean, Neville, Goyle and Seamus," she introduced while pointing at each of them.

"Actually it's _Gregory_," said Goyle in the deepest voice he could muster trying to sound charming

Monica laughed as the door to the box opened, "hi Dad."

The Bulgarian Minister for Magic came in and smiled at Monica before finishing his conversation with someone who was still in the hall.

"Your father is the Minister for Magic," asked Ron in disbelief.

"That's what they tell me, but to me he's just Dad."

"So that's why you're not the jealous type," reasoned Hermione

She nodded, "when your fathers Hector Olbansk and your mothers Sujin Chin. Rumors seem not to affect you."

"Your mother is the Minster for Magic of China," Hermione said surprised. "Is your family…"

"No my family is not trying to control the world, my parents are both greatly into politics and when they were divorced and she returned to China she ran for Minister and got it," she shrugged, "there is no mass take over in the plans."

The man that was in the hall walked in and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Hermione and friends, Draco hadn't turned around the whole time, Hermione touched his hand and he looked at her.

"What?"

"You might want to turn around," she looked as if she had just seen a ghost

"Why? Are you okay?" He slowly turned around in his chair, when he saw who was at the door and immediately stood from his seat.

"Draco," Lucius said in disbelief

"So this is where you've been hiding father," Draco's face was unreadable

"I haven't been hiding," he said

Draco looked over at everyone waiting for this seen to unfold into mass drama. "Where's Skeeter when you need her," Ron whispered to Harry who chuckled.

"Can we talk in the hall," Draco didn't even wait for a response as he headed for the door and Lucius followed and closed the door behind them.

"How have you been," Asked Lucius in his normal stone cold face

Draco smirked, "wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would, that's why I asked"

Draco looked into his father's eyes his entire body looked cold and uninviting but his eyes were expressing deep concern. For a second Draco was convinced that his father might have actually missed him, "I've been really good actually," he answered eyeing him carefully.

"Hanging out with Potter and company?"

"Something like that," Draco had a look of confusion on his face did his father care or didn't he.

"I've written to you…"

"I never got a letter"

"I couldn't send them, so I threw them in the fire."

"Why?" they said quickly

"Because I let you down," Lucius never dropped eye contact with Draco, "and your mother… "

"You didn't let me down until you left," said Draco annoyed, "you let Mum down when you didn't tell her where you were!"

"She asked me to leave, I figured she didn't care!" he snapped in an unbelievable angry tone, he was clearly hurt.

"You didn't tell her where you were going so she couldn't divorce you!" Draco snapped angrily.

Lucius stepped back, his face was completely readable now, and he was shocked and more shockingly he looked as if he wanted to cry, "She wants a divorce?"

Draco didn't know what to make of his father's vulnerable state. He could use this to his advantage and jump down his throat about his mother or he could only hope he would continue to act human, Draco's scowl faded, "I don't think so… she loves you too much."

AHHHHH! WHOA! YEAH! They heard the screams from inside the box signaling that the game had started.

"I hate being away from her… I know it doesn't seem like I would but… I really do love her…" his eyes glazed over and he chuckled, "I remember when I first saw her…"

__MALFOY MANOR__

_**A young Lucius Malfoy walked down the hall of his grand home in Wiltshire. He was dressed in the finest black dress robes, covering the right side of his face was a silver mask, which covered everything and ended just above the mouth. He was dawdling down the hall. He dreaded going downstairs to the annual Malfoy Mask. Every year on Halloween weekend the Malfoy's would hold this extravagant masquerade. All of the elite and the most prestigious families of the wizarding world were invited and of course they were all pure bloods. Lucius hated this event, he was tired of it, and not that he didn't enjoy the gathering of pure bloods and drinks all night long, but it just was so repetitive and Lucius was ready for something new. **_

_**Every year his parents would insist that he come home from school for the weekend just to be in attendance. As he reached the top of the stairs he could hear the music and the laugher coming from the ballroom, he took a deep breath and started to slowly descend the stairs. The banister was decorated with garland of Masks, feathers, and beads that glittered in the dim candlelight. When he reached the bottom of the steps he turned right of the stairs and continued down the hall. **_

_**There were people here and there chatting, they were all wearing Masks and dress in the most glamorous gowns and robes. As he passed people he smiled and nodded politely, "Good evening."**_

_**As he reached the grand double doors, there was a servant at each door in dress robes, simple black mask, and gloves, they bowed and opened the doors for Lucius, as he stepped onto the platform, descended the two steps the man at the foot of the stairs announced his presence…**_

"_**Mr. Lucius Malfoy, son of Abraxas and Lucinda Malfoy," He said loud enough for people to hear and take notice if they wish.**_

"_**Ahh! Lucius my boy," Abraxas waved him over, "I was just telling Orion here about your new prefect position and how you're chaser for the Slytherin house time," Abraxas beamed.**_

"_**How are you Mr. Black," Lucius shook his hand**_

"_**I'm just fine except for Sirius getting into Gryffindor, he's the first Black to not be in Slytherin," he took a sip of his drink, "it's very disappointing in deed and he's amused by it. He even refused to leave school to attend this year's mask as well…" **I don't blame him I don't even want to be here** Lucius thought, "but it sounds like you're going to do great things," he smiled at Lucius.**_

"_**I'd like to think so sir," Lucius responded**_

"_**Oh stop being modest, maybe you could take Sirius under your wing?" suggested Abraxas**_

"_**I highly doubt that he would ever listen to me," Lucius stated calmly**_

"_**My sons hopeless," Orion shook his head in shame.**_

_**Orion and Abraxas started going on about things that Lucius could care less about he smiled and nodded when they indicated to him, when one of the waiters walked past with a tray of Champagne he grabbed two, he knew this would be long night. He downed one and was getting ready to gulp down the second, just as the glass grazed his lips a girl with golden blonde hair spun around on the dance floor with a huge grin on her face. She was smiling and dancing with an unidentifiable masked gentleman, he could hear the words that his father and Orion were saying but now they just faded into the music. They completely disappeared and everyone else in the room followed, she was wearing a sky blue flowing gown. It was loose at the top and low cut but modest by hiding everything, it was dropped waist and the bottom flowed all around her as she spun, her mask looked like golden butterfly wings and matched perfectly with her golden shoes. He was completely enchanted by her, he wanted desperately to know who she was, why hadn't he seen her before. Her blue eyes were sparkling so brightly through her mask… The song ended and her partner bowed, kissed her hand and left her alone, now was his chance… he shoved his champagne glasses into the hands of the nearest waiter and hastened across the floor. Just as she was getting ready to walk off he said…**_

"_**May I have your arm?" He bowed and extended his hand.**_

"_**Yes," she placed her hand in his and curtsied**_

_**He spun her around into dance position as a waltz began to play, she giggled as she turned. He loved hearing her laugh so he spun her around again in the opposite direction, "Do you like to dance?"**_

"_**I absolutely adore it. It's so freeing and relaxing. I'm always dancing… why walk when you can dance?" she beamed**_

_**Lucius let out a small laugh, "I like your logic."**_

"_**I like your smile," she grinned **_

_**He didn't know how she did it but he turned red as a smiled filled his entire face as and thought, **maybe this night won't be so bad after all**.**_

_THE TOP BOX_

"So," Padma slid down one seat so she was sitting next to Hermione, "what's been going on? You haven't been working as late and I feel like I haven't seen you in awhile."

Hermione grabbed Padma's hand and pulled her to the back of the room, "you must swear not to tell anyone," she said sternly.

"Have I ever"

"_True._ Okay… I'm dating Draco," she waited for Padma's reaction

"Ah!" Padma let out an excited scream. Everyone turned to look at her, "what? This is a private conversation," she turned her attention back to Hermione, as everyone looked at her as if she was insane and went back to watching the game, "So how long has this been going on?"

"A couple of weeks," she beamed.

"This is so exciting. You guys have to come out with me and Aidan."

"As long as no one sees us"

"Is this because of Ron?"

"Not just him but Harry too, they would freak out if they knew I liked Draco. They don't even like that I spend so much time with him, _especially_ Harry," she looked worried.

"If they're really your friends they'll accept it because it's you, even if they don't agree," Padma pointed out

Hermione snorted, "You clearly don't know Harry and Ron they know how to hold a grudge. They didn't speak to me for months after I told McGonagall about Harry's mysterious new firebolt."

"I won't say anything but you guys are definitely doubling with me and Aidan, we can just have dinner at home or something, _shockingly_ Aidan's a great cook," Padma chuckled

"You two are very close, what's going on there," Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm not allowed to have a serious relationship?" She looked hurt as she placed her left hand over her chest.

Hermione gasped at the sparkling diamond on the Padma's ring finger, "is this what I think it is," she grabbed Padma's hand to examine the ring closer.

"Yes, Aidan asked me to marry him," she smiled and looked down.

"You don't seem to happy," Hermione looked concerned

"I am I _unexpectedly_ fell in love with him. I just thought he was cute and we were just having fun but it grew to more than that… I've never had a serious relationship before. I know I love him but what if this isn't supposed to happen? I mean I'm so young, what if it doesn't work out who wants to be divorced before twenty five," she sighed.

"When he asked you to marry him what was your first thought?"

"Yes," she chuckled, "I jumped into his arms and we both went crashing to the floor."

"So all these doubts are after thoughts? Padma, if your first thought was yes then I don't see what the problem is, "Hermione said rationally.

"I suppose you're right, he said he'd wait for me as long as I wanted. I'm only nineteen I couldn't possibly get married just yet. I told him that I would be spending a lot of time at work because I want to advance up the corporate ladder. His response was he would stand by my side if I decide to run for minister. I told him I didn't want children, he told me he wanted to only give his love to me… " she smiled.

Hermione pulled her in for a hug, "I think you've got your answer."

"Do you think I should ask Hermione to the ball," Ron asked Harry

"Sure, if you're only trying to go as friends otherwise I wouldn't hold my breath," Harry turned to see Ron's reaction.

"So you think she'll say yes," Ron questioned

Harry rolled his eyes he knew that Ron and Hermione's relationship was never that great because he didn't listen and he could see an awful twist coming. Ron wasn't stupid, his mind just races out of control when it came to Hermione, "I don't know… but as long as you don't push that whole getting back together thing then I say your chances are pretty good," he said this slowly hoping Ron would understand.

"I'm not going to bring that up, it's just she told me next time there's a ball ask her before somebody else does," he looked at his hands.

"That could work, you should tell her that," Harry encouraged.

"I think I will," he smiled

The door opened and Lucius came inside he glanced over at Hermione and Padma stuck his nose in the air and continued to go over to sit next to the Minister.

"Maybe I should go talk to Draco," Hermione said, Padma nodded in agreement.

Padma returned to her seat and Hermione went out into the hall.

"Where did Hermione go?" Ron asked when Padma sat down next to him

"The loo," Padma lied staring out at the game.

Hermione walked out into the hall and Draco was nowhere to be found. She walked down the hall towards the steps that led to the other sections of the stands and found Draco sitting on the top step. She sat down next to him. She didn't say a word and took his hand in his. He rested his head on her shoulder and stared quietly straight ahead.

"How do you feel about masks," he finally asked.

"Well… I've seen some pretty ones that are very captivating but I have learned that all they do is conceal the truth whether it's someone's face or feelings," she rested her head on top of his.

"I think my father just took his off."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Scary… the man I always believed to be unreadable and would only show emotion when no one was looking… revealed himself to me."

"He cares about you Draco," she paused, "I suppose he's just trying to get you to understand, it must be hard since he was taught not to show weakness and our emotions are what make us vulnerable."

"The only person he's not like that with is my mother. He doesn't know that I already knew that. He broke down in front of me, he told me about when he first saw her," he chuckled, "he made it seem so sweet but the way my mother tells it, it wasn't like that at all…" He lifted his head from Hermione's shoulder, "when I mentioned divorced he looked traumatized, I didn't know Lucius could look that way."

"Whether he wants to believe it or not he is human and he wasn't going to be able to hide forever," Hermione pointed out with a smile

"I suppose your right," he turned to look at Hermione "don't do _that_," Draco whined

"Do what," Hermione asked curiously

"Smile like that"

"What's wrong with my smile," she self-consciously put her hand to her mouth.

He pulled her hand away, "nothing, it just drives me mad," he smirked and leaned in and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, she put her arms around his neck and put her legs over his, and the kiss was deepened…

"Hermione," Draco whispered

"Huh," she slowly opened her eyes and shook her head to clear her mind. Draco nodded his head towards the bottom of the stairs. Hermione turned to look down the stairs, the hall started flooding with people, the match was over and people kept glancing up at them. Hermione quickly untangled herself from Draco and stood up and straightened her clothes.

Draco stood up too, he laughed, "Your turning red," he stroked her cheek

Hermione pulled away, "it's not funny," she started to walk away

Draco grabbed her wrist and spun her around, "you didn't think you could get away from me that easily _Granger_ did you?" he smirked

Hermione rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, he kissed her, "seriously Draco," she said between kisses, "one of… us is going to… have to go in first…" she laughed as he trailed kisses down her neck, "they could be coming out of the box any moment," her eyes rolled back into her head at how good it felt, she really wished the game had gone into overtime. She let out a soft moan. She could feel Draco's lips on her skin curling into a smirk, "I'm going in first."

"Okay"

He found his way back to her lips, "in a minute," she got into the kiss and didn't want it to stop but they both jumped apart at the sound of the door knob rattling, Draco went down the steps where he couldn't be seen and Hermione went to the door and opened it, and almost collided with Harry.

"Sorry," she smiled nervously

"It's alright…" he looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed," he asked concerned

"Do I really," she touched her cheeks, "I heard everyone cheering and I ran up the stairs to try and catch the end of the match but I guess I missed it," she lied

Harry looked at her unconvinced, "Japan won but it was really good, Viktor put up a good fight for the snitch."

She sighed, "Pity, I'm sure Viktor will be disappointed," she smiled at him and walked off to Padma, but before she could get there Ron stepped into her path.

"Can I talk to you for a second," he asked shyly.

"Yes, of course," she touched his arm.

"I was just wondering… well you told me next time there's a ball that I should get the courage to ask you," Hermione's heart sank she had forgotten all about the ball and the fact that Ron could possibly ask her, "… so I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my date."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "I don't know… can I think about it?"

"I suppose so," Ron looked worried, _oh no someone already asked her!_

(For more on the Romance of Lucius and Narcissa check out "The Malfoy Manner")

"Stolen" Dashboard Confessional


	26. Everything

Chapter 26

"Everything"

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_It's 5pm on Saturday, 10__th__ of August and Angelina Johnson has agreed to go out with me! Well, a specific out to the re-grand opening of Hogwarts! The Restoration Ball is tonight and it's almost that time, I hope everyone has a partner because you'll look pretty silly showing up to the ball alone! I'll be leaving you with the sounds of "The Hobgoblins" as I go make myself pretty for the lovely Angelina and I'm sure she won't want me to be late picking her up. So see you guys tonight and enjoy the music all night long only on the Fucking Truth!_

_RON AND DRACO'S FLAT_

"Come on let me go," Hermione was trying to wiggle out of Draco's arms.

"I never want to let you go," She turned around in his arms and he kissed her on the neck from behind.

"I have to go get ready," she said trying to keep her eyes open.

"That is true I do want you to look absolutely ravishing when I stare at you from across the room tonight," Draco unwillingly let her go.

"You said you were okay with me going with Ron," she said trying not to look as if she was in a daze. She sat on the edge of his bed to steady herself.

"I am I just want you to look good. But I won't be okay if Weasealby tries to push up on you," his tone was irritated but he had a smirk on his lips at the flushed Hermione.

Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around Draco, "you have absolutely nothing to worry about," she kissed him

"You're right because I plan on watching Weasel all night long and if he tries anything I'll hex him from across the room… he'll never know what hit him," he had a twinkle of joy in his eye.

She playfully hit him in the chest, "you agreed to escort your mother so I better not see you chatting up any girls."

"I can't help it if the ladies love me," he ran his hand through his hair and tried to lean against his bedpost in a cool manner but he missed and fell over.

Hermione started laughing, "Are you okay," she asked through laughter.

"Yeah, just hurt pride," he stretched out on the floor and folded his arms behind his head.

Hermione bent down and gave him a quick peak on the lips, "see you tonight."

"See you," Hermione opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape, Draco tilted his head back so he could see her, she waved and disapparated.

_HOGWARTS_

Hogwarts was shining brightly in the night. You could make out every lit window from Hogmeads station, which was crawling with people coming to honor the reconstruction of the historic institution. Every vacant room in Hogmeads was filled with people who had come a great distance. The knight bus seemed to stop in Hogmeads every five minutes and people were lining up to get a carriage up to the school.

"Fix your tie," Ginny and Harry were in a carriage riding up the drive towards Hogwarts.

"How many people do you think are going to be here," Harry asked straightening his tie.

"Everyone, tonight you're going to have to deal with the flashing lights and the fans and worst of all _Rita Skeeter_," Ginny was wearing a simple crimson gown. It was strapless, with a sweetheart top. It was straight and flared out at the bottom. She had on white gloves that extended up her arms past her elbows, her hair was pulled back into a bun and she had a red rose in her hair.

Harry sighed, he hated attention, he leaned back and looked across at Ginny, she was absolutely gorgeous, he didn't want to share her with anyone else, "Come here," he leaned forward.

She leaned in, "what?" she smiled.

"I love you," Her smiled turned into a grin. Harry grazed her cheek with the back of his hand and slowly let it fall to the back of her neck. He leaned in closer so there lips were just barely touching. He stared into her sparkling brown eyes. He chuckled and leaned in all the way and slowly kissed her. He savored every moment of the slow languid kiss. He couldn't remember a more passionate kiss he shared with her. As his mind began to swirl and he felt himself losing control the carriage came to a halt, "I wish the Thestrals would take us for another lap."

"Uh huh" Ginny said in agreement trying to pull herself from her daze. She giggled when she saw Harry's face, she took off her glove and wiped the lipstick from Harry's face, "we'll only stay an hour," she grinned.

Harry grinned back and was getting ready to kiss her again when the carriage door swung open, "good evening Mr. _Potter,_" Argus Flitch sneered, he was wearing dusty tailcoat that looked like they hadn't seen the light of day in ten years although Harry knew he wore it to the Yule Ball.

"Evening," Harry said as politely as he could, he climbed out of the carriage and turned to help Ginny out.

"Ready?" She asked pulling her glove back on.

"As ready as I can be," he stuck out his hand and Ginny grabbed it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it, the carriage pulled away revealing, the entrance to Hogwarts, the stairs were lined with reporters who were snapping photos and hoping to get a word with some of the honored guest.

"HARRY POTTER!"

"THE GOLDEN BOY!"

Harry took a step back he wanted to turn and run, but Ginny tightened her grip on his arm and pulled him forward effortlessly, "you can do this Harry," she said through a smile. They began to advance forward up the stairs Viktor Krum and Monica Olbansk were begin interviewed, and Kingsley had just gotten out of carriage and was immediately stopped by a reporter before he hit the first step.

"MAY I HAVE A WORD MR. POTTER?"

"OVER HERE HARRY!"

"IT'S GINEVRA WEASLEY NEW SKEEER FOR THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES!"

"HARRY, GINERVA OVER HERE!"

Harry's head began to spin he didn't know how he would survive this and Ginny was so calm she smiled and acknowledged people who called her name.

"Ginevra! I'm from Witch Weekly, can I get a few words," an older woman called from the sidelines.

Ginny smiled, she tugged on Harry's arm a little to let him know to come with her, "Hello!"

"Hi, so how is it being the new starting seeker of the Holyhead Harpies?"

Ginny chuckled, "It's great, I was a bit nervous the first practice but with the support of my teammates I relaxed and I'm feeling really good about it."

"How's training going and what can we expect from the team this season."

"Training is going very well, I think we have good shot at the league cup," she laughed, "but we'll just have to wait and see won't we." Harry was in shock, _where did she learn how to work the press?_

"I personally can't wait for your first match, Harry how do you think the Harpies chances are," the reporter asked.

"Oh um!" Harry was caught off guard he was more concerned with how Ginny knew what she was doing, "Well I haven't seen the team play but I have seen Ginny play for the Gryffindor house team and I'm quite sure they're going to make it, she's absolutely fantastic." He looked over at her and smiled

"So are you excited to take the tour of the newly renovated Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the outcome, such a horrific event took place here last year and everyone coming together to raise money and just to celebrate its reopening shows that we will always be more powerful then whatever evil is out there," Ginny finished

"I completely agree," she nodded, "what about you Harry."

"Definitely we are stronger as group and I just hope that all of my favorite secret passage ways haven't been sealed up," he laughed.

The woman smiled, "thank you."

Ginny and Harry continued up the stairs as the woman began to scream for someone else.

"How are you so good at this," he whispered to Ginny

"It's all part of the training," she pulled him closer to him, and whispered, "turn to the right for pictures."

Harry turned and was temporarily blinded by all the flashing lights, when he got his sight back he put his arm around Ginny and tried to look mildly pleasant.

"Ginevra, Quidditch Daily!" Ginny turned around to see who called her she waved and excuse herself from Harry.

"The Daily Prophet Mr. Potter!" Harry didn't want to look he was quite certain when he turned around Rita Skeeter would be standing there smirking but he did anyway because anything was better than all the flashing lights. To his pleasant surprise it was not Skeeter but Hannah Abbott looking quite lovely and like she didn't belong among the reporters.

"Hi Hannah, I was afraid you would be Skeeter," he smiled in relief.

"No she quit to work full time on the Skeeter Report but beware because she is here," she warned.

"You look nice," he gestured to her dress.

"Thank you. I'm a woman of many _roles_ tonight. First I must do my job and get the scoop from all the _celebrities_ and then I must be Neville's date to the ball," she blushed, "but now down to business, she waved her hand and her quill and parchment got ready to take notes "your feelings on tonight's festivities."

"Oh, well I could do without the cameras and the dancing but I am quite excited to see the renovations," he smiled

"The question on the mind of everyone is your relationship with the new Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies Ginevra Weasley," she asked uncomfortably already knowing the answer but forced to do her job.

"She's lovely and that's all I'm going to say," Hannah nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, enjoy your evening."

"See you inside," Harry waved as he continued up to the top of the stairs to wait for Ginny. At the top of the stairs in front of the entrance to the castle, Seamus was standing by the door with two very big looking goons checking people's invitations, he couldn't figure out why people would want to sneak into the ball just to see renovations but figured it was probably to see _The Bent Broomsticks_. Harry could hear music playing and people laughing. He was somewhat anxious to get inside. He loved going back to Hogwarts it was like going home. He also enjoyed seeing Hagrid and visiting Professor Dumbledore's portrait although one of Severus Snape was hanging next to him but it was his fault that his portrait was there and he was willing to make the sacrifice in order to see Dumbledore.

He looked down the stairs and over the path, there were still more carriages coming up to the school. Over the trees he could see the smoke that was coming from the Hogwarts express. It felt good to be back even if there were tons of reporters and photographers. Oliver Wood was standing in the spot of blinding light getting his picture taken looking extremely comfortable. Lee was being interviewed with Angelina on his arm looking stunning and as if she didn't mind being with him. The next carriage moved and revealed Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. They began to walk up the steps people called their names and snapped photos but they ignored them and continued up the stairs. Draco gave Harry a curt nod as he and his mother passed him and went inside. When he turned his head back down the stairs reporters were swarming around someone Harry couldn't see. But what he could see was Ginny approaching him and he broke out into a smile.

He extended his hand and she grabbed it, "what's going on down there," he asked.

"Aidan and Padma just showed up and she has a huge rock on her finger," she answered.

"Still wearing yours around your neck I see," he indicated to the gold chain hanging around Ginny's neck, the chain was long and was hanging down into her dress and you couldn't see the ring hanging at the other end.

"Yes, I _love_ the idea of it being so close to my heart," she grinned and leaned in and kissed him, the kiss was ruined with a huge flash, when they pulled apart, Rita Skeeter stood in front of them with a mischievous grin.

"Isn't that _sweet_," Her quill was scribbling away in the air next to her, "so what's next for our young super couple!"

"As I recall, I am of no social status to date Harry," Ginny stated angrily, "so as far as I'm concerned you can piss off!" she knocked the quick quills quote out of the air and pulled Harry into the building.

"You shouldn't have done that", Harry grinned he couldn't help but be proud. "She's going to slaughter you in her tabloid."

"I don't care no one believes that Skeeter crap," she paused, "_well_ no one in their right mind anyway."

_THE GREAT HALL_

The Great hall was decorated with all the house colors. The long tables had disappeared and were replaced by round ones with a dance floor set up in the middle. There was a stage where the head table used to be awaiting to be performed on by the Bent Broomsticks and was currently being occupied by the Classical Goblin Orchestra of Wales.

"Draco why didn't you ask Hermione to come with you," Narcissa asked Draco as they sat at their table in the corner.

Draco gave his mother a funny look, "why would I do that?"

"I thought you liked her," she smiled slightly

"I don't like her, she's a muggle born," he stated defensively, Narcissa smirked at the use of muggle born instead of mudblood. Draco looked away from his mother and his gaze passed the entrance to the Great Hall there was a girl standing there in a gold gown. She looked good and Draco did a double take it was Hermione and she was looking around. Her v-neck gown was fitted at the top and moved down into a full ball gown skirt. She had on white gloves that went up to right below her elbows. Draco was shocked her hair was straight and curled at the bottom with no frizz in sight.

Narcissa looked from Draco to the door, and smirked "Your right you don't like her… you love her," She got up from her seat and walked away. It took Draco a second to process what she said but she was half way across the room to talk to Ms. Zabini and her new perspective husband. He got up from his seat and was going to say hello but as he got closer to the door he saw what she had turned around to do, she was talking to Weasel and Potty so he made a u-turn and joined Goyle by the drinks.

"I can't wait to do the tour," Hermione was practically jumping up and down

"I'm just happy there are no ruffles or lace on my dress robes," Ron was wearing the dress robes that Fred and George had purchased for him.

"I think we should sneak off to the common room," Harry smiled

"Yeah we can sit in front of the fireplace, you and Hermione can come up with an unrealistic plan and I can point out how it won't work," laughed Ron.

"Well at least we were thinking! What were you doing to help?" Hermione snapped

"Excuse me, who reopened the chamber of secrets and saved Harry from drowning! Played a very hard _**and**_ may I add _**large**_ game of wizard's chest…" Ron and Hermione started arguing back and forth over who did what and how important it was.

Harry rolled his eyes and thought about how they could sneak off to the common room with a pit stop by the headmistress's office. Ginny was off talking to her friends from school and while he was stuck listening to his two best friends arguing. The doors to the school began to close and everyone in the entrance hall started to move into the Great Hall. Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione by the arms.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ron in confusion

"shhh!" Hissed Harry he pulled them behind a statue, as soon as the last person disappeared into the great hall Harry said, "now's our chance." They ran up the marble staircase and quickly down the corridor, when they were sure they couldn't be seen they stopped running.

"Does anyone know the password to get into the common room," asked Ron as they waited for the staircase to stop moving.

"No, maybe we should go see Dumbledore first, he'll probably tell us," suggested Hermione as they continued down the corridor towards the gargoyle that stood outside the headmistress's office.

"The only problem now is what's the password to get into McGonagall office," pointed out Ron.

"I haven't a clue what she would use as the password," stated Harry running his hand through his hair.

"I should have known," The three turned around to see Professor McGonagall staring at them sternly.

"Professor…" Harry started

"Kitty Litter," she cut him off, the gargoyle jumped out of the way and she turned and hastened down the hall.

"I thought she was going to give us detention," said Ron as they walked up the stair like escalator. They walked the two steps to the office door and pushed it open.

The portraits of the past headmasters were slumbering peacefully on the wall. Dumbledore's portrait was right behind Professor McGonagall's desk his head rested on his hand and he was snoring peacefully. To the right of Dumbledore hung the portrait of Severus Snape, his head was hung and his body moved up and down from his breathing.

"Well if it isn't _Harry Potter_," They turned around to see Phineas awake in his frame, "enjoying the newly redone house of Black? I would assume so after the things I've seen you doing," he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Harry's eyes widen as he remembered back to the first room he and Ginny christened.

"What has he seen you doing," asked Ron.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly as Phineas let out a small chuckle.

"I thought I'd be seeing you three tonight" they quickly turned around to look at a smiling Dumbledore, his bright blue eyes dancing as if he was still alive, "You all look wonderful!"

"Professor it's so good to see you," said Harry happily.

"Likewise, come sit," he indicated to the chairs in front of McGonagall's desk, "How have you all been? What's new?" he laughed

The three sat down in the chairs in front of the desk, "things haven't really changed that much," said Harry.

"That's not true," said Hermione, "tell him the big news"

Harry looked at her confused then eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about, "Oh! I'm getting married."

"To Miss. Weasley I presume," he smiled, Harry shook his head yes and could feel his cheeks turning red.

"How _sweet_," everyone's attention turned to the portrait of Severus Snape who was now awake and glaring at the three.

"Now Severus, be nice," instructed Dumbledore.

"I am being nice, I just wanted to point out how young they are and that it will never work out," he stated simply picking at his nails.

"He's got a point you know," agreed Ron.

Hermione immediately elbowed him, "I thought you got over that," asked Harry heatedly.

"I have no doubts that you'll last but you are a bit young mate," stated Ron.

"You're one of my _best_ people!" Harry stood.

"Which is why I should point out the obvious for you to consider, I'm not saying not to marry my sister, and if I did she would hex the shit out of me? But I just think that your young, that's all but I would be proud to stand by whatever decision you make," he said proudly and his confidence grew as he saw a small smile creep across Hermione's face.

Harry sat back down, "thank you but I am going to marry Ginny and feel that I am old enough and mature enough for this commitment. Like it or not I love your sister."

"Me too, so if you hurt her I'm telling you now that it's not personal when I beat the shit out of, she's my sister and I have to protect her," said Ron seriously.

Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes, "as you can see Professor, things haven't changed at all," Hermione pointed out.

_GREAT HALL_

Draco looked around the packed hall for any sign of Hermione. The Bent Broomsticks were playing and people crowded the dance floor. The first tour group had already left being lead by Nearly Headless Nick and the second was getting ready to leave lead by Professor Flitwick. The tours were taking place according to table number, three tables at a time and Draco was seated at table twenty. He didn't really want to be in the great hall right now and he was quite sure if Hermione wasn't in here she was off wandering of her own accord with Potter and Weasley. _Perhaps if I find her I can convince her to leave with me now? She looked absolutely radiant and there is no reason for Ron to get to enjoy her beauty if he's not even with her._ _Surely no one would mind if I simply tagged along with the next group. It's only long enough for me to sneak away._

The next group was announced to be lead by Professor Aurora Sinistra, Draco slipped into the group of people as they moved out of the grand doors into the entrance hall. The doors closed muffling the sound of the music and Professor Sinistra began to talk about what had been done to the entrance hall, Draco tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the group to go upstairs so he could escape. When they finally began to move up the marble staircase Draco noticed the future Mrs. Potter trying to pretend as if she was paying attention to what Sinistra was saying. He hoped that she didn't see him because she might follow if she thinks he's up to something, _but then again she did invite me to her wedding, I know it was her because Potter would never do that no matter how much I'm around. Maybe she does trust me… but mostly she was being polite._

When everyone descended a set of changing stairs in the stairwell he took his chance and sprinted up a different set. He hastened up the corridor trying to think of where Hermione could possibly be. He turned the corner and Nearly Headless Nick's tour group was walking pass down the hall that connected to the one he was standing in. As the last few members of the group passed Draco smirked as Potter, Weasel, and Hermione came from behind the Gargoyle that lead to the Headmistress's office and joined the end of the line. Draco hurried down the hall. He turned the corner and walked quickly to get to the end of the line. Hermione was walking a little behind Ron and Harry thankfully, Draco slipped one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist.

She gasped slightly, "shhh," he whispered in her ear and pulled her into the nearest classroom.

He released her and she immediately turned around and punched him in his stomach, "how dare you!" she said heatedly and drew her wand and pointed it at the outline of the dark figure.

The classroom they were in was pitch black and Draco said, "You might want to turn on the light before you use that thing."

"Draco? _Lumos_," light began to radiate from the tip of her wand, "oh… I'm _so sorry_," she said when she noticed he still had his hand on his stomach.

"It's alright." He grimaced, "that's what I get for trying to steal you away from your date."

"Trying to steal me away? Whatever for?" She smiled devilishly

"Don't get the wrong idea Granger. I just wanted to know if you wanted some cake." He responded with a smirk.

She raised her eyebrows to this, "no thank you, but if they have pudding I'll have some of that," she smiled politely and strutted to the door.

Draco quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around. She smiled up at him, "I knew this wasn't about cake." He smirked down at her and leaned in and kissed her. It was really dignified and perfect. He ran his fingers threw her hair and kept running them down her back, Draco heard Hermione moan softly as his hands explored her body. He let his kisses trail down her neck as she leaned her head back, she moaned a little louder this time as she ran her fingers through Draco's hair.

"Draco" she whispered breathing heavily.

"Hmm," he grunted still placing kisses all over her.

"Draco," she said a bit louder this time, when he didn't respond she pushed him off of her.

"What?" He asked breathing heavily arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Let's get out of here _**now**_!" She didn't even have time to react as Draco grabbed her hand pulled her towards the door she only laughed. He opened the door and peered out, the hallway was deserted so they seized the opportunity, "which way should we go. I don't think the main entrance is very smart."

"I should say not," agreed Draco, "I have an idea" still holding her hand he hurried down the hall, he quickly looked both ways and then made a right and continued to hurry. Hermione heard voices coming from around the corner from where they had just come from, and without warning quickly pulled Draco behind a suit of armor. And brought her finger to her lips signaling for him to be quiet, moments later Harry was hurrying down the hall with Ginny.

"I said we only had to stay for an hour, but you decided to go exploring," Ginny pointed out to Harry who was complaining about being here too long and how he just wanted to be alone with her.

When they disappeared around the corner the two came out from behind the armor, "they're probably going down the stairs behind the tapestry and out the back door… so much for that plan."

"We can go through the room of requirement into Hogsmead," Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him back the other way, they ran up the stairs to the seventh floor and Hermione quickly paced back and forth in front of the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry thinking about the hideout that was there last year. The door appeared and she waved Draco to follow her, they walked to the back of the room through all the hammocks and opened the door on the back wall. Hermione went in first and galloped down the stairs when she hit flat grown she walked quickly, turning to look over her shoulder to see if Draco had kept up and he had. She pushed open the door at the end of the tunnel and the portrait swung open over the fireplace in Aberforth's room at the Hogshead.

"What's going on?" Aberforth jumped out of the armchair he was sitting in alarmed at the site of Hermione climbing out of the portrait hole in a ball gown.

"Hello, Mr. Dumbledore," she said politely fixing her dress as Draco climbed out behind her, "I hope you don't mind but we needed a way to get out of Hogwarts without being noticed."

Aberforth raised an eyebrow at this, he looked from Hermione to Draco, "you're that _Malfoy_ kid who knocked out the photographer at the Dirty Boot!"

Draco gave a cut nod, "my finest hour."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand and headed for the door, "I apologize for the intrusion and if you could please not tell anyone we were here that would be great," she opened the door and pushed Draco into the hall, "I assure you we aren't in any trouble, thank you, Good night." She closed the door and followed Draco down the stairs and out the door into the warm summer night air. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck she leaned in and kissed him and felt herself stop breathing as they apparated to the roof of Draco's flat.

_THE GREAT HALL_

Ron scanned the Great Hall looking for Hermione he couldn't find her anywhere. He, Harry, and Hermione had joined the back of a tour group and when he turned around she was gone. Before he could ask Harry if he knew where she went he rushed off down the hall at the sight of Ginny passing in another group. So he wandered back down to the Great Hall hoping she was there.

"Have you seen Hermione," Ron asked Seamus as he pushed through the crowd looking around for her. He shook his head no, and Ron continued on. He asked everyone he knew. No one had seen her. Dean said the last time he saw her she was with him. Ron was beginning to panic, _what if something happened to her? Oh my god? What if there's another chamber or something and she's been eaten alive by a basilisk! _Beads of sweat began to form on his brow. He jumped when someone touched his shoulder…

"Are you alright," asked Padma looking concerned due to his reaction.

"Have you seen Hermione?" he asked wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

Padma looked at him curiously, _why doesn't he know where Hermione i_s?_ After all she is his date._ Earlier she heard Narcissa Malfoy asking Ms. Zabini if she seen Draco but concluded he must have ducked out early, he wasn't having a goodtime anyway, a small smile crept on Padma's face.

"Well have you seen her," Ron persisted urgently

"_Oh_," she shook her head back to reality, "yes, she said she wasn't feeling well and if I saw you to let you know she went home," she finished with a pleasant smile.

"Why didn't she just tell me that herself instead of disappearing," he asked suspiciously.

"She probably wanted you to stay and enjoy yourself… you like the Bent Broomsticks don't you? They sound even better live relax have some fun," she smile, "I think I hear Aidan calling me," she excused herself quickly.

_I didn't hear anyone calling her name and Hermione could have just told me she wasn't feeling well herself. Padma wouldn't lie to me about this, what possible reason could she have to make something up?_ Ron wasn't sure if he completely believed Padma but she would surely say something if Hermione was in danger. Ron shrugged it off grabbed a glass of Champagne from one of the floating trays and went to join Dean and Seamus who were talking at a nearby table.

_DRACO'S BEDROOM_

Hermione's heart was racing, she was quite sure that at any moment it was going to jump out of her chest and sprint away. But it made for all the more excitement as she pulled Draco in closer to her. She knew she wasn't breathing with her lips crushed against his. He ran his hands up and down her sides and she moaned into his mouth. She could feel his lips curl into a smirk against hers and hit him in the back without breaking the kiss. She pulled away when she felt his lips curl even further into a smile.

"Are you smiling," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You must have been imaging things," he pulled her back in close to him. He stared down into her eyes. He trailed a finger along the outline of her lips.

"_Malfoy_, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with me," she smiled up at him her brown eyes full of glee and sparking in the soft moonlight coming from the window.

"Good thing you know better _Granger_," he said walking her backwards towards his bed.

"Yes good thing I know better than to believe that lie," she smirked as she pushed his robe down his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Believe what you wish," he said unzipping the back of her dress.

"I will and I choose to believe that you love me," she said completely getting his shirt open and taking it off.

He pushed the straps of her dress down. He stared into her eyes as he let the top of her dress fall completely down. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was slow and savored. He took his time so he could fully taste her. He lightly traced her lips with his tongue, she parted her lips and he gently let his tongue enter her mouth. He pushed her dress all the way down and she stepped out of it without breaking the kiss. He moved his hands under her bottom and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them the rest of the way to his bed. He gently lowered them down so he was on top of her and continued the kiss. He broke away from her mouth and trailed kisses to her ear and whispered, "I love you Hermione."

"Everything" Lifehouse


	27. She Is

Chapter 27

"She Is"

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_Good Morning London! It's Monday the third of September, Sunday begun of another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Saturday marked the start of the Quidditch season, the Holyhead Harpies slaughter the Chudley Cannons 150 to zero, when Ginerva Weasley caught the snitch in a record two and a half seconds breaking the record of Roderick Plumpton of three and a half seconds in 1921! A fantastic debut by Miss. Weasley! _Lee's normal cheerful and upbeat tone changed to one of complete seriousness,_ In Ministry News the International Confederation of Wizards met yesterday to discuss the war between the Giants living in the mountains between Norway and Sweden. Giants are known as vicious creatures and for their feuding but the problem is a group of Norwegian muggles hiking in the mountains saw them. When the obliviator's from the Norwegian Ministry of Magic showed up to the small town at the bottom of the mountains, the entire town was talking about the giants. They wiped the minds of all the muggles but not only could this have been fatal if they were spotted by the Giants but also this viewing has put the secrecy of our world at risk! Percy Weasley, senior undersecretary, made the following statement at the press conference following yesterday's meeting, _(recording of Percy's voice)_**Britain has agreed to help Norway wherever we can if this matter should escalate. I want to ensure you that we are not in any danger but the Ministry asks that everyone please keep a low profile when out and about amongst the muggles we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to our world…**_

"Oaf!" Harry slammed into the wall, he was in the Auror training office and today they were stunning. Harry had stunned people before but never to this measure. He had to have gone flying at least hundred feet.

"Alright there Potter," Randal Carrington the blonde boy who just sent him flying across the room shouted from the other end

"Yeah," he said walking the length of the room toward Randal, "that was a good one you really knocked the breath out of me," Harry said reaching Randal, massaging his chest.

Randal smiled, "thanks," he stood face to face with Harry and patiently waited for Harry to stun him.

Harry's mind was racing, it was year two of training and he was closer to becoming an Auror, this morning Robards announced that if the war between the giants escalates they might actually get to battle. On Saturday morning he watched Ginny catch the snitch in a record 2.5 seconds, he was so happy and even though it was completely out of character he couldn't help but jump up and down and let everyone know that was his girl. He was getting married next week, and to top it all off it was Monday and Ginny should be home when he got there. He grinned at the thought and yelled, "_Stupefy_". Randal went flying back like twenty feet.

"Come on Potter!" Williamson the Auror leading the class yelled irritably, "I've seen you stun things farther than that, concentrate!"

"Sorry," he said trying to look as if he cared. He couldn't wait until it was time to go. Nothing was going to get him down.

Randal smiled from his position on the floor and just shook his head.

_12 GRIMMAULD_

Harry ran up the front stairs of 12 Grimmauld place, he couldn't wait to see Ginny, as he opened the door and saw her luggage in the front hall and he knew she was home. As soon as he closed the door she stepped out of the living room into the hall.

"Hey," she said smiling brightly hurrying over to hug him.

Harry hugged her tightly and picked her up. He placed her down again and kissed her, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, there are a couple of people I want you to meet," she said smiling and pulling him towards the living room.

"Who?" Asked Harry confused

She pulled him into the living room and two men were sitting on the couch, they stood when Harry entered the room. One had a baldhead and was wearing a pink button down shirt and black pants and pink shoes. He was short and skinny and his nose was round and rosy. The other man reminded him of Cornelius Fudge in his pin stripped suit, he was about two heads taller than the other guy, his hair was as dark as night and was neatly slicked back. Both the men seemed very cheerful and happy to see Harry.

"Harry this is Eric Winters," she indicated to the man in the pinstriped suit, "and Seth Weinstein."

"Hello," Harry looked from them to Ginny curiously, "I don't mean to be rude but who exactly are they?"

"Well it seems," she said slowly, "I have umm… how does Ron like to say it… gotten a little too popular for my own good," she smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Eric's my Manger and Seth is doing my PR," she answered. "Oh and Loel who's not here is my Agent"

"What do you need a manger, PR, and agent for?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow

"Your wife to be is going to be great!" said Eric enthusiastically; "My job is to help Ginny with her calendar so she can manage her career and family time. I mean with her record breaking catch of the snitch and the fans she already had before the season even started I mean things are going to get hectic and…"

Seth cut him off, "Ginny has informed us that you like your privacy and that is where I come in, my job is to minimize the press and only let them report what you want reported," Harry liked the sound of this guys job description, he liked anyone who will keep the others away. Seth picked up a magazine off the coffee table, "first order of business is this," he held up the magazine and Harry's eyes widened.

It was the Skeeter Report and the picture of Harry and Ginny kissing at the ball last month, the head line read "Potter's Getting Hitched!" "How did she find out about the wedding?" Harry asked heatedly walking over to Seth and taking the magazine.

"I'm not sure but when I find out I'll silence the snitch," he smirked, Harry could have sworn there was a twinkle in his eye, "anyway by tomorrow every other paper in the Wizarding World will be reporting the same thing and everyone will be trying to get an invite. I have made up a fake date and location and in the morning I will make a statement saying that the wedding is a private affair, and then later I will leak the fake information."

"And you think this will work," asked Harry skeptically.

"Of course it will work, it won't be the first time I've thrown off the press," he waved his hand through the air dismissing Harry's comment and took a seat.

Harry still looked a little unsure. Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, "everything will be fine, we will have our beautiful small backyard wedding just like we planned." Harry wasn't sure that this plan was going to work out. It was too simple and left room for a million things to go wrong.

"Now before I was rudely interrupted," Eric eyed Sidney, "Ginny we really need to go over your schedule for the next couple of weeks."

"Okay," the doorbell rang just as Ginny sat in the armchair next to Eric.

Harry shook his head leaving the room to answer the door trying to figure out what Ginny had gotten them both into. _She loves playing Quidditch and I would never want her to stop but I don't know if I can handle any more attention then I already get._ Harry looked through the peak hole to see who was at the door. He smiled when he saw that it was Mrs. Weasley. He pulled the door open…

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," he beamed giving her a hug.

"How are you Harry?" She smiled as she tried to flatten his hair.

"I'm fine, and you," he asked scrunching uncomfortably as Mrs. Weasley messed with his hair.

"I'm wonderful… but we're going to have to do something about this hair for the wedding," she stopped tugging at Harry's hair and shook her head shamefully.

"It will be a miracle if I ever find anything to make it stay down," said Harry running his hand through it.

"We'll think of something," she smiled, "I see Ginevra has returned," she said glancing at the luggage by the door.

"Yes she's in the living room," Harry responded, Mrs. Weasley went into the living room and Harry Levitated Ginny's luggage up stairs. Mrs. Weasley had taken to calling Ginny Ginevra after her and Harry's wedding announcement… argument. She figured since Ginny thinks she's an adult she would call her by her real name. Ginny absolutely hated it but put up with it because at least her Mother was speaking to her again.

Harry came back downstairs and went into the living room and sat on the arm of Ginny's chair and listened to what Eric was telling her. "This Saturday after you play the Kenmare Krestals, we have to be in London as soon as possible over to Finnegan's P.R, were going to shoot your professional photos there."

"Professional Photos, for what?" Asked Harry

"All the Quidditch players do them for posters and fans and stuff like that," interjected Seth.

"Sunday you have practice, Sunday night your back here to get ready for your big day on Monday. You have practice on Wednesday…" Harry interrupted.

"I thought you didn't practice on Wednesdays?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow

"Were playing the Tutshill Tornados on Saturday, there really good the coach wants us to get in an extra practice," Ginny smiled up at him. Harry didn't press the matter anymore although he didn't like his time with Ginny being cut so short, he also understood the need for extra practice after being the Captain of the Gryffindor House team.

"On Friday at 8am you have an interview with Quidditch Daily and at 9am you will meet the rest of the team for the photo shoot," explained Eric

"Do we know what the interview is about yet?" She asked

"No, I have a meeting with Irvin the editor on Thursday to discuss what is and isn't appropriate to ask so we'll do I full run through after that," Ginny shook her head in understanding, "Following that is practice and after the game on Saturday you have a meet and greet."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, he thought his life was hectic when he had to deal with school and Voldemort but that seemed nothing compared to Ginny's schedule. She barely had time to sleep but she wanted to do it and Harry had all the confidence in the world in Ginny. _Well better her then me_… he exhaled as Eric continued on with her ridiculously packed schedule.

_ THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_Its 1pm on this beautiful Saturday the eighth of September, has everyone got their invites to Harry Potter's wedding? He is marrying the seeker on the Holyhead Harpies, Ginevra Weasley. It seems like everyone is trying to be there on the twenty third at Godric's Hollow Park_. Lee rolled his eyes and grinned knowing that Harry was getting married this Monday since he himself was actually invited and not begging for an invitation like some others. _I even here that Adrian McGuddle will sing a special song written for the love birds, _it took everything to hold in his laughter. _Well anyway it should be fun and I'll be there so it will be that much better. Here's the "The Hobgoblins" with "Unexpected Twist" I'm Lee and your listening to the fucking truth!_

_HERMIONE'S HOUSE_

"What's this boy's name again," Mr. Granger asked setting the dining room table.

"Draco Malfoy," answered Hermione. Draco was coming over to officially meet Hermione's parents over lunch.

"_Malfoy!_" Her mother shouted from the kitchen, "Isn't he the boy that always had you in tears," she said entering the dining room looking confused.

"Um…. Yes," she answered nervously, "but he's changed."

"I highly doubt that, once a jerk always a jerk," her mother huffed back to the kitchen.

"Daddy you believe me don't you," she said in the face that always got her what she wanted.

"We'll give him a chance," he sighed

"Mum won't."

"I'll talk to her. She'll be fine all she wants is the best for you," he said placing the final plate on the table.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Hermione said rushing from the room. She pulled open the door, "Hi," she said stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind her. She threw her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him.

"Are you alright," He said hugging her back.

"I'm fine I just missed you," she said giving him a peak on the lips.

"We just went to dinner last night…."

"My mum doesn't like you," she said quickly.

"Okay, parents usually don't. Sometimes I think my own parents aren't too fond of me," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How nice of you to be so calm while I'm worried about what she may do to you," she chuckled nervously. He leaned in to kiss her again but stopped as the door opened behind Hermione.

"Hello," Draco said politely pulling away from Hermione. "Draco Malfoy," he extended his hand and shook Mr. Granger's.

"Nice to meet you, Kory Granger, why don't you two come inside," he said stepping out of the doorway to let them in. Draco walked in first and Hermione followed. Her father put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Relax."

"Draco, this is my wife Eleanor," Mr. Granger said walking them into the sitting room.

"Hello Mrs. Granger," he said politely extending his hand.

"Hello," she said glaring at him. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Draco took his hand back and placed it in his pocket as Crookshanks came prancing in the room. He climbed in Mrs. Granger's lap and hissed at Draco.

"Why don't we all sit down and have a nice chat," Mr. Granger smiled. Hermione and Draco sat on the couch and Mr. Granger sat in the armchair across from Mrs. Granger.

"So, _Dragon_, what do you do for a living," asked Mrs. Granger stroking Crookshank's behind the ears.

"Its Draco mum," Hermione corrected annoyed.

"Sorry," she said as if she didn't care.

"I'm a bartender," he answered.

"Bad grades…"

"_Eleanor_," Mr. Granger warned.

"What? I just want to know why he thinks tending bar is an acceptable career to have while dating our daughter," she said smugly.

Hermione put her head I her hands, "With all due respect Mrs. Granger I think I wouldn't be good enough to date your daughter no matter what I did but I would hope my current state of employment wouldn't be on the list of criteria."

"It's not," Mr. Granger assured him.

"How can you say that how does he expect to take care of our child on minimum wage and tips!"

Hermione jumped to her feet, "Mum, it doesn't matter what his career choice is and we're nowhere near talking about any kind of state where he would need to take care of me! And I don't need someone to take care of me this isn't 1954!" She said heatedly.

"I just want you to be happy," she said removing Crookshanks from her lap and standing.

"I am happy!"

"With this _Malfoy_ person who always sent you home in tears and made you feel bad about yourself! And now he's slinging drinks probably at some dump!"

"Please tell me this isn't about money? When has that ever been something that this family considers something of substance," she argued.

"I don't think that's what your mother meant," Mr. Granger interrupted, "she's just concerned."

"How do you know I wasn't referring to money, _Kory_?" She glared at her husband.

"Mrs. Granger if you're concerned about my financial _status_… I am well taken care of," Draco informed casually.

"How so," she said retaking her seat. "Has bartender suddenly become highest paying job?"

"My family's wealthy"

"How exactly did your family come of this _supposed_ wealth?" She asked skeptically.

"We once owned quite a few businesses that were stolen from people my family has deemed unworthy such a squibs, muggle borns, half bloods, and/or blood traitors. But they have since been sold off. There's also stocks, bonds, and the pillaging of muggle and wizarding villages through the 10th and 11th centuries." He said matter-of-factly

"That's a lovely tale," said Mrs. Granger raising a questioning eyebrow, "But I'm sure that all of that could not have brought in as much money as you're referring to. Not to mention be maintained for thousands of years."

"We're astute and keep excellent records. My family is worth about 200 million galleons which I believe is about one billion pounds." Mr. Granger nearly choked and Mrs. Granger was trying hard not to let her jaw hit the floor. Draco continued as if he didn't notice, "Unfortunately my family has _strict rules_ about marriage so if anything was to ever go that far with your daughter and myself I would be completely cut off. But when I'm twenty one I come into a million galleons my Grandfather set aside for the first born Grandchild that can't be touched by my parents so, I'm not too concerned with being disinherited," he shrugged.

"Lunch anyone?" Mr. Granger smiled rising from his seat hoping they could get off the money chat. Mrs. Granger was still trying to keep her jaw from dropping. Hermione was a bit surprised herself she assumed the Malfoy's didn't obtain their money legally and she knew he was wealthy but… _Damn_!

_FINNEGAN'S P.R FIRM_

Ron was walking down Diagon Alley in the sunny Saturday afternoon sun. He had listened to Ginny's Quidditch match on the wireless that morning, after hearing the news that they were beat by the Kenmare Krestals he decided he would pop in on her photo shoot to see how she was taking it.

He walked into Finnegan's P.R Firm, the marble floors, walls, and ceilings were white. The couches and the tables in the waiting area were black. As soon as you walk in there is a tall black desk where the receptionist sat. On the wall behind her was a huge poster from the Save Hogwarts benefit. The receptionist told him that the shoot was taking place in the room at the end of the hall.

The hall was all white as well except for the doors which were black with people's names glowing on them in silver, the walls were lined with posters of the events that Seamus had done the press for, everything from Neville's Quibbler exhibition to the Coming soon poster for The Bent Broomstick World Tour. When he opened the door to the room his mouth fell open. Ginny was hovering about three feet off the ground on a broom, she was sitting side settle in a white flowing gown, there were people crowding around her fixing the gown, her hair and makeup.

"So this is what a photo shoot for a professional Quidditch player looks like," said Ron stepping up besides Seamus.

Seamus chuckled, "yes, when they just signed an endorsement deal with Gladrags."

"She what?" Ron was surprised.

"Gladrag's is paying Ginny a heap load of Galleons to wear their clothes," answered Seamus.

"Lucky git," Ron thought aloud, Seamus laughed and then laughed even harder when Ginny threw a practice snitch at Ron's head.

"I heard that," she stated as the people cleared from around her and the photographer eagerly started snapping pictures.

"So what's in this for you?" Ron asked Seamus

"A lot, I set up the photo shoot, I have the connections with all the really good photographers plus the Harpies are paying me for the space, not to mention Gladrags has an account with me and I take care of all their propaganda," he stated proudly.

"You're doing well for yourself," commented Ron.

"Extremely, after I did the Save Hogwarts Quidditch tournament people started to take notice, then the Hogwarts benefit promotion and it turned out so well the business has just been rolling in, I actually have a staff now, I'm sure you meant my lovely receptionist Cynthia on your way in," he smirked, "and Seth your sister's press agent over there is my employee," he nodded at the bald man in the corner talking feverishly into something Ron couldn't see.

"What's he talking into," Ron adjusted his position to try and get a better look.

"It's a blabber ball. It's like a muggle telephone you can communicate with someone instantly. Its new technology not many people have them but everyone in this business is starting to use them so everyone in the office has one."

"_Mr. Wilson the Skeeter posters are in_," a female voice rang over the loud speaker

"Skeeter?" Ron looked at Seamus in alarm

"Carl Wilson my other press agent, the queen of scum herself is his client," he looked over at Ron who still looked shocked, "it's just business."

"You told Harry you wouldn't promote her book about him," he said defensively.

"And I'm not I told Skeeter that I thought the book wouldn't do so well because Harry is still living and that people would try and disprove her _facts _aka lies and the book would flop. I'm actually pretty good at convincing people that's why I proposed pushing an international release of "Snape, Scoundrel or Saint". So Harry is in the clear until he dies but he won't have to worry because I'm pretty sure the old bag will kick the bucket first."

Ginny hopped off her broom and went behind a screen the broom disappeared and was replaced with an extremely plush looking sofa. When Ginny returned from behind the screen she was wearing a short black spaghetti strap nightgown, and a pair of Gladrags famous crazy socks. They were fuzzy rainbow knee socks that had pom poms around the top.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shouted Ron marching up to Ginny as she curled up on the couch

"Getting ready to take my next set of photos if you get out of the way," Ginny pushed Ron from in front of the camera.

"You will not take photos in your knickers," Ron searched for something to cover her with.

"First of all this is a nightgown," she said rising from the couch looking furious, "second I am an adult and I will be photographed anyway I please and third the ad is about the socks," she said pointing to her feet.

"No one will notice the socks if your only wearing that! Not to mention what will Harry think? Huh? When he sees his wife wearing barely anything in a store window?" Ron questioned angrily.

"They will notice the socks the gown is simple the socks are not. I don't know what my _fiancé_ Harry will think but I'm sure he won't say much considering I decide what I will and will not do! If you have I problem with that then you can leave," she said sternly resuming her position on the couch.

"Ginny you can't, do you know what people will think? What men will think?"

"What that I'm beautiful, hot, sexy," she smirked, "because believe it or not Ron they already think that and was it not you who thought I was getting to much attention for my own good back in school?"

"Yes but then you weren't promoting it," he retorted.

She chuckled, "Oh yes I was, we girls have our ways but now all I'm promoting is socks. So would you please step out of the way so I can continue working, I'm on a tight schedule I'd like to hurry out of here so perhaps I can have dinner with Harry."

Ron stepped behind the photographer and watched as his sister turned into the perfect looking angel, the camera loved her. _Those high socks and short nightgown are going to drive men wild and I'm going to be sent to Azkaban for killing each and every one of them!_

_DRACO'S FLAT_

The Roof

After a very awkward lunch that consisted of Eleanor glaring at Draco while consistently calling him Dragon, making snide comments after everything he said, Kory trying to hold a civil conversation with Draco while scolding his wife which only ended in her scolding him, Hermione was thrilled when lunch was actually over. She made an excuse that they were supposed to meet some friends to avoid the after lunch chat and tea that she knew would only turn into an even greater argument.

Now Hermione lay in Draco's arms on a blanket with a mass amount of pillows on the roof of his building. He really did get the better end of the deal with roof access via the fire escape not to mention if there was a fire he was close to the exit.

September was here and brought with it the autumn but the long days and the warm summer air still persisted. The sky was a mix of oranges and purples as the sun was setting. Hermione had lost track of how long they had exactly been up there but the sky was beautiful and she really didn't care. Hermione couldn't help but think how wonderful it would be to make love under the setting sun. Draco thought the same thing, in fact he suggested it many of times before and she pointed out that the building was only three stories while the one next door was ten and she wasn't about to give anyone a peep show. He called her a prude and she sore that she would never shag him again. That only lasted about the time it took to get down the fire escape to his bedroom.

But they often lay on the roof silently or talking. It was their spot, nothing to distract them, Ron doesn't know they're there, and it was the spot where Draco first told Hermione he loved her. She smiled at the thought and buried her head in his chest.

"What," he asked removing one of his arms that were folded behind his head and running his hand through her bushy hair.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you," she said placing her hand on his chest and placing her chin on it and looking up at him. "What you said to me up here."

"I don't recall," he shrugged. She just smiled, knowing he knew good and well what she was talking about.

"Do you think this is it?" She asked readjusting herself so she could look at the sky once more.

"Is what it," he asked beginning to caress her curls again.

"What we're doing now, I have all these goals about becoming a lawyer and the house elf enslavement but will I just become another twenty year employee of the House Elf Relocation Office… What about you, do you want to spend your life at the Sighler?" She sighed

"No"

"Nice answer"

He chuckled, "As of yet I don't know what my future holds…"

"We know it holds a million Galleons…"

"Yes Granger I suppose it is quite bright in that respect."

She playfully hit him, "come on you never had a childhood dream of being a firefighter… or Minister for magic," she laughed

"I don't know what a firefighter is and I've never wanted to be Minister but I do like problem solving…

"Like Arithmancy," she asked excitedly

He chuckled, "A little, I meant like antidotes and curse breaking"

"Do I hear the makings of a healer?"

"I don't think so," he turned his head away from her looking for his wand, "do you want anything, something to drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you," she answered watching him trying to reach is wand without moving that was too far away.

"_Accio_," Hermione sat straight up as Draco's wand went shooting into his hand

"You can do wandless magic?" She said blinking thinking she imagined the whole thing. That was a rear talent not many people were able to master.

"Yes," he said casually conjuring himself a glass of lemonade to cool off in the warm evening air.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? Most people can't do it! It's a pretty big deal!"

He smirked and sat up, "not really anyone can do it you just have to have enough time on your hands to perfect it. It's all about concentration," he explained

"When did you have enough time to master that?"

"When I was under house arrest," he took a sip of his lemonade

"House arrest," she raised an eyebrow, "Do you have a criminal past I don't know about"

He smirked, "No the same one you know about. When you, Potty and Weasel," Hermione rolled her eyes, "escaped from the Manor, Voldemort put me and my family on house arrest."

"So you never finished school?"

"Leave it you to only think of the academic part of the problem… no I never finished school," he answered

"You think you ever will"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "but the time was well spent I dabbled with potions and spells, I wonder why when my father came to see me after the battle he didn't bring up the fact that I left the flame on under my cauldrons…" He mused reclining once again.

"You could have burned down the manor"

"I know but we got word that Voldemort was on the way to Hogwarts and there wasn't much time for cleaning and safety procedures. Plus I learned to do wandless magic not that I can do anything big. Just summon things, open and close doors, and I can conjure a few things… I can do it silently as well"

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure", she jumped to her feet excitedly, "You meant at this very moment," he said looking like he was far too comfortable to leave his position amongst the pillows.

"When did you think I meant," she said placing her hands on her hips

"When I wasn't so relaxed Granger"

She rolled her eyes, "come on," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet and him reluctantly standing.

"Let's begin with summoning," he pointed to his glass of lemonade, "All you have to do is concentrate on the object and say the words in your mind," he said as the glass of lemonade flew into his hand. "You try," he said placing the glass down again

Hermione extended her hand towards the glass and thought _Accio Lemonade_ real hard "This isn't working"

"Why don't you try saying it allowed," he suggested

"_Accio Lemonade_," nothing happened, she took a deep breath, "_Accio Lemonade_," the glass began to titter back and forth and Hermione squealed with delight.

Draco snorted, "Nice one Granger but you haven't got it yet."

"But you and I both know I will," she pointed out smartly. Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione laughed.

"She Is" The Fray


	28. Say Nothing at All

Chapter 28

"Say Nothing at All"

It was two o'clock on Monday, the 10th of September 1999 and 12 Grimmauld Place was buzzing with activity. People were rushing around putting final touches on everything for a wedding that began in an hour. To make it worst guest were already arriving. Neville was supposed to be an usher for the wedding but somehow managed to get stuck letting in the guest, making sure they signed the guest book, and tending to the gifts as well. Ginny was in the master bedroom getting ready with the assistance of her Maid of honor Luna and her bridesmaid Demelza Robins. Mrs. Weasley was rushing around making sure all the food was ready to go while Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and George set up the backyard. Harry was in one of the guest rooms with Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid all three of them were using _Monsieur Slick_ Hair Potion to try and get Harry's hair to stay down, around the tenth bottle it started to cooperate and had a nice sophisticated shine.

"I think that's as good as it's going to get," said Hermione stepping back and observing Harry's hair. She had on a royal blue dress it had a v-neck and showed just enough cleavage. It was form fitting and showed all of her curves and ended just above the knee. Her hair was straight and then curled and there was no frizz in sight. More than once Harry and to hit Ron to stop him from staring at her inappropriately

"It's perfect," said Harry examining himself in the mirror. All the men in the wedding party were wearing Black dress robes with royal blue ties and white rose boutonnière's that included Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Neville, and Teddy. Hermione being one of Harry's best people was also wearing a rose boutonnière as opposed to carrying a bouquet.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Hagrid dropped a tear and pulled out his spotted handkerchief, from the pocket of his fur suit "if only your parents were here to see this day."

"There, there," Ron patted him comfortingly on the back, "Harry if you want to turn back now's the time to do it before the guests arrive. I know Ginny's my sister but that won't make her any less of a ball and chain."

Hermione threw an empty bottle of hair potion at him, as there was a knock on the door "Thanks Ron but I'm ready and I have absolutely no doubts in my mind about marrying Ginny," he said while going over to open the door.

It was Neville, "I just wanted to let you know that most of the guests are here including the… _Dursley's_," he said not knowing what Harry's reaction would be.

"Thank you Neville, I'll be right down," He nodded and closed the door behind him.

"I can't believe those disgrace for muggles decided to show their faces," Said Hagrid standing and fixing his fur suit and preparing to go down stairs and join the other guest.

"It's fine Hagrid since I invited them."

"_Really?_ Well if it's what you want Harry," he said shaking his head at the thought of the Dursley's and leaving the room.

"How did those muggles find this place," asked Ron.

"I pre-invited them in," replied Harry putting on his jacket.

"This is it," Said Hermione happily, she hugged Harry. "Harry I'm sure you will be a great husband to Ginny. Your one of the greatest people I know and she's lucky to have you." She beamed as she pinned on his boutonnière.

"I think I'm the luckily one."

"Damn right," Ron said punching him in the arm, "remember what I said, hurt my sister and I'll hex you."

"I would never do anything to hurt Ginny especially since you, George, Charlie, Bill, and _surprisingly_ Percy have all threatened me," he adjusted his collar and swallowed hard at being beat up by all the Weasley men.

"Harry you don't have to worry about that, if anything you should be scared of what Ginny would do to you," Hermione laughed.

Harry looked frighten, Ginny was not the type of witch to mess with, "let's go downstairs before I change my mind."

They laughed as they went down stairs, people were standing in the hall talking and some people were sitting in the living room. Teddy was chasing around Victoire who could only crawl. Dean, Dennis Creevey, and Dudley were having a heated discussion about football. Seamus was trying to convince Hannah to get the Daily Prophet to let him plan their next event. Xenophilius and Aunt Muriel were arguing over something as usual. McGonagall and Andromeda were chatting in the corner with Petunia trying to make her feel comfortable but McGonagall's witch's hat wasn't helping.

The doors that connected the living room and the drawing room were open and all the furniture in the drawing room was gone and would later be used for dancing. Kreacher was wearing a bow tie and walking around with a floating tray of champagne. Harry went off and began to greet guest, first to Angelina and Katie who were chatting nearby, the doorbell rang and Neville answered the door.

It was Draco and Goyle, Hermione was coming up the hall and Draco was getting ready to sign the Guest book but stopped at the sight of Hermione. He thought she looked stunning and had no idea how he was going to get through this day. He snapped back to reality when Goyle nudged him with the gift he was holding…

"Sorry," he quickly scribbled his name and began to walk towards Hermione. "Hello Granger," she smiled, "you look ravishing" he whispered in her ear and kept walking towards the champagne.

Hermione tried hard not to blush but she could feel her cheeks turning redder by the second, "who made you blush?" Asked Padma sneaking up behind Hermione and making her jump

"You scared me and I'm not blushing"

Padma laughed, "Whatever you say, redhead at twelve o'clock," she warned as she walked away.

Hermione turned around, "Ron, just the guy I was looking for," Ron smiled, "we need to tell the guest to go out into the backyard and can you let Neville know to do the same."

She rushed off politely telling people to proceed to the backyard leaving Ron wishing she wanted to speak with him for a different reason but he reluctantly went off to do the same.

Harry noticed Hermione, Ron, and Neville asking guest to start heading to the backyard he looked at his watch to see what time it was, 2:45 and in fifteen minutes Ginny would reveal herself. He was so excited, she would finally be all his and he missed seeing her. He hadn't seen her since breakfast… well brunch after the two spent all morning in bed. They were disturbed when Mrs. Weasley began banging on the front door forcing them from their peace. He had already spoken to all the guest except for the Dursley's who were standing in the corner of the living room.

"Where's Uncle Vernon," asked Harry walking over to them.

"He's a little tied up," chuckled Dudley.

"What?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I know were still not on the best of terms but I thought that coming here today to support you would be great way to start a better relationship but," Petunia sighed, "Vernon thought otherwise and I may have had to tie him to a chair to escape from the house."

"Really? That's brilliant!" Harry laughed

"It was absolutely hilarious, you should have been there, Mum basically body slammed him into the chair," laughed Dudley.

"Harry?" Harry turned around Hermione had stuck her head in the room. "It's time" she smiled and left.

"Oh my," Petunia pulled a handkerchief out of her purse as tears began to fill her eyes, "I really do wish Lily was here to see this."

Harry lowered his head, "me too…" he led the way out into the backyard and personally showed the Dursley's to their seats and went to join Ron and Hermione at the altar. He was almost there when Mr. Weasley stepped in front of him.

"Harry I'm sure my son's have already filled you in on the plan," asked Mr. Weasley eyeing Harry seriously.

Harry looked at him questioningly, "you mean hurt Ginny and you'll kill me?"

"That's the one! Glad you know it and now I'm off to get the bride," he patted Harry on the back forcefully and started back into the house.

Harry proceeded to stand next to Hermione and Ron. The backyard was small but was perfect for their quaint wedding of only thirty-two guests. The fence that surrounded the backyard was covered in ivy; in the corner there was a small fountain. The stone pathway that leads off from the patio was lined with white roses and on each side were rows of brown wooden chairs filled with guest. Next to the back door on the patio sat two men with violins that would provide the music for the walk down the aisle. All the guest were seated and Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley had already began crying

The chatting among the guest stopped and the violist began to play, Harry looked up just as Bill appeared in the doorway. He was carrying his daughter Victoire who was the flower girl. She was wearing a puffy royal blue dress and seemed over eager to help her father throw flowers on the ground. Next Teddy appeared in the doorway holding the pillow, which would hold the wedding rings, of course they weren't really there, no one in their right mind would give them to a one year old, but Andromeda had them. She was following close behind as Teddy wobbled down the aisle in his black dress robes and royal blue tie. Next Demelza appeared in the doorway, wearing the same bridesmaid dress as Hermione carrying a single white rose, she walked down the aisle smiling looking like a model down the runway with her long lean body, and her short black bobbed hair was blowing lightly in the wind. As Luna stepped into the doorway and proceeded outside Harry's heart quickened, she was the maid of honor, which meant Ginny would be coming next and he couldn't wait. Maybe it was just that the sooner she came out and they got married people would stop staring at him or that the sooner they got married, the sooner the reception, and the sooner the honeymoon…

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Ron whispered, "When did Lovegood get a chest?"

Harry tried hard to hold in his laughed but it wasn't quite working so he tried to cover with a cough but all ceased when the music changed and everyone stood. Ginny appeared in the doorway with Mr. Weasley. Harry wasn't breathing and he didn't even know his mouth was hanging open until Hermione reached over and closed it. _She looks perfect… not even, she is more than perfection and she agreed to marry me, she's in love with me! _Ginny's wedding dress was ivory, it was strapless, and short then flared out at the bottom and ended a few inches below her knees. She was wearing gold shoes and her hair was in a ponytail and her bangs swept to the side, _she got bangs_. Her look reminded Harry of something he's seen on an old fifties television show. She was carrying a bouquet of about thirty white roses tied with a blue bow. When she reached Harry at the altar he had to try hard to concentrate on what was being said…

As Kingsley began to preside over the wedding Ron zoned out, he was trying hard not to look over at Hermione, _why did Ginny have to pick that dress… I don't know when she even had the time to pick her own. Hermione looks so good. One look can't hurt… just for a second._ He quickly glanced to his side but looked longer then he had intended. Hermione wasn't paying attention to the ceremony either. She was smiling just like she had been the whole time but she was looking at someone among the guest. Ron looked to see who her eyes were connected with it. He felt fury building inside of him he did everything in his power not to whip his wand out at that very moment. _She's looking at Malfoy! Their lips aren't moving but if I didn't know any better I would think they were talking to each other. I know that Hermione is quite gifted but she is not skilled in occlumency._ Draco smirked at her and lowered his head and shook it, Hermione turned her attention back to the proceedings. Ron tried to make it seem like he wasn't watching her but he turned back to late and was sure Hermione caught him staring. _It's not like they like each other or anything, it's just they have been spending a lot of time together. Which is completely odd, I really should speak to her about that but there couldn't be anything going on Hermione would never date Malfoy no matter how civil they are…_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Kingsley beamed.

Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny, he stopped when he realized everyone was laughing. When he pulled away, Ginny looked up at him and started laughing too, "what is it?" He asked concerned.

She pointed up towards his hair and he instinctively ran his hand through it, his eyes widen when he realized it wasn't slicked down any more, when he kissed Ginny it jumped right back into its normal state. He felt his cheeks burning red.

"Aw," Ginny placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, "don't be in embarrassed it's just the way I like it."

He smiled and pulled her in to another kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and spun her around as applause and cheers filled their ears.

"Hermione, can I ask you something," The reception was underway back inside the house and Ron and Hermione were dancing.

"Anything"

"Is there something going on with you and Malfoy," he stated bluntly

_Anything but that_ she thought, Hermione hoped Ron didn't catch the shocked look she had on her way to staring at him like he was crazy, "no, why would you think that?"

"I don't know I saw you staring at him during the wedding," _he was looking at me_, "and you two have been spending a lot of time together… which should really stop because he's probably brainwashing you or something."

She stopped dancing and pulled away from him, "thank you for your concern Ronald but I can take care of myself," she said as she left the room.

Draco was standing by the door and Ron made a mental note of how his eyes followed her from the room.

_Maybe it's time to tell him_, thought Hermione as she went into the dining room. They weren't having a sit down dinner, the dining room table was set as buffet and you could just eat when you felt like it. She picked up a plate and was deciding what she wanted when she felt someone put their hand on her lower back. She was getting ready to say something to Draco about behaving in public but given that she just stormed away from Ron who was of the ever persistent. And she knew him like the back of her hand and she was most certain it was Ron behind her.

"Hermione are you sure there's nothing going on," Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face Ron.

"Yes," said sternly

"Then explain why his eyes were following you when you left the room,' he retorted.

"Yes there is something going on, _you_ bothering me! I told you there is nothing between me and Draco now just leave it alone," she stomped her foot heatedly and accidentally dropped her plate, without thinking she moved her hand so it was over the broken glass and said, "_repairo_" the plate magically put itself back together and flew up to her hand.

Ron's eyes widen, "where did you learn to do wandless magic?"

"Um… nowhere," Hermione put the plate down on the table, "it seems were out of peas, I'll go check if there's anymore," she quickly left the dining room before Ron could protest. She was not getting ready to explain that Draco taught her possibly leading into an explanation about the endless nights she's spent in his bedroom or on the roof revealing how deep their relationship truly is.

_There is something going on here but maybe it's more than just a relationship_. Mused Ron

Harry was happy that his wedding was going so well, he was most excited that Seth kept his word and no one crashed the wedding. It was great! What more could he ask for, he only had to dance with Ginny once, no Skeeter, and he was married to the most beautiful woman in the world.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and even though this was an afternoon wedding people seemed to still get tipsy on the free champagne, _which probably explains why Aunt Petunia is dancing with Xenophilius Lovegood_. Dudley was dancing with Lavender and Parvati at the same time. And earlier Professor McGonagall congratulated Harry and Ginny then dragged Dennis Creevey out by the ear. She said after she allowed him to miss his afternoon lessons for the day how dare he go and repay her by downing a fire whiskey. It was awfully funny as she pulled him to the door. He was clinging for dear life to his piece of cake and managed to congratulate Harry through the pain of McGonagall's grip. Currently Harry was watching Ginny dancing with her bridesmaids from his position on the couch next to Draco.

"Not much of a dancer either," Harry asked Draco.

"I can dance but I prefer to observe," he said taking a sip of his drink.

Harry nodded his head in understanding, "I'm just glad everyone wants to dance with the bride so I won't have to."

"Oh by the way, congratulations on getting hitched…" before Harry could respond Padma came over and dragged Draco to the dance floor.

"I know I'm irresistible but I told you before I'm not interested and I would think now that you're engaged…"

Padma hit him in the back, "Shut up you prick, what I'm going to say is about you and Hermione"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I told you I am not in love with Hermione."

"I beg to differ and I know you two are together," Draco quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out into the hall, "so much for hiding your feelings."

"How do you know?" he asked getting frustrated

"Hermione told me," she watched as relief flooded over him, "no Draco no else knows," she responded to his reaction, "but Ron's getting suspicious, Hermione just told me he's been hounding her about something going on between you two."

"When did this start?"

"Today, he noticed you two staring and the way you've been watching her."

"She said she didn't want to tell him but if it was up to me I would waltz in there right now and tell everyone," he said running a hand through his hair.

Padma smiled, "She's just trying to spare Ron's feelings, sweet _yes_, but careless at the same time. Yet the only reason you don't care is because you like to see him suffer."

Draco got a twinkle in his eye at the sound of Ron in pain. Padma hit him in the arm "you know I wish people would stop hitting me."

"Now why would I do that when I like to see _you_ suffer," she smirked, "anyway you might want to hold back on the looks."

As soon as Padma pulled Draco away Ron plopped down in his seat.

"I think there is something going on with Malfoy and Hermione," he said quickly

"You're just being paranoid," Harry said dismissing Ron's accusation.

"Didn't you notice the way they were staring at each other during the wedding ceremony," he insisted.

"No, sorry Ron I was kind of distracted because I was getting _married_," he said as if it was obvious

"Have you noticed the way he watches her when she leaves a room he's probably looking at her right now."

"No he's dancing with Padma," he pointed to them on the dancing floor and watched as he pulled her from the room.

"Do you think he's messing with her too? I know she's engaged but maybe he's brainwashing them, I just saw Hermione do wandless magic perhaps she knows she being controlled and secretly training for battle!" Ron finished

"She can do wandless magic" Asked Harry sounding impressed, "What'd she do?"

"Harry that's beside the point, what are we going to do," he shook his head he was so worried.

"We're not going to do a thing," Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry kept talking, "you've asked her she said nothing is going on, so all we can do is trust her. I'm sure if it was really important she would tell us and I know they've been spending a lot of time together and I wish it would stop but she can take care of herself."

"But Harry its Malfoy!"

"Your one to talk you're his flatmate and yes its _Malfoy_, she would _never_ date him or let him control her without a fight," he finished as someone placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Ron you're hogging my husband," Ginny said walking around the couch and sitting on Harry's lap.

"Ginny do you really think you should be sitting on him like that in public," Ron said looking around hoping no one is seeing his sister behave this way.

"He's my husband I'll sit on him anyway I please," she smirked and raised her eyebrows up and down.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron scrunched up his nose and left the two alone.

"What do you say we end this party so we can start the honeymoon," Harry whispered into her ear.

She smiled and kissed Harry gently on the lips before hoping off his lap, "Kreacher just informed me we're out of drinks!" She shouted, the music abruptly stopped and everyone just stared at her.

"You're joking right," said Lee with his mouth hanging open.

"I'm afraid not," she smiled sweetly.

"After party at the Leaky Cauldron," shouted George, "last one there buys first round!"

Ginny watched as everyone started to race towards the door and laughed when George tried to push pass Hagrid. When mostly everyone had disappeared the few people who didn't go to the Leaky Cauldron congratulated Harry and Ginny one last time before they left. Harry said goodbye to Teddy and Andromeda while Ginny ushered Xenophilius and Aunt Muriel out.

"Thank you for marrying us," Ginny said to Kingsley before he went out the door.

"Thanks for asking me and best of luck you two."

"Congratulations and take care of my sister," Percy said to Harry.

"Gin you look beautiful as always," Percy hugged her, "let me know if he hurts you," he whispered into her ear, he waved and left.

"It was a lovely wedding," said Fleur kissing Harry on the cheek, she was holding a sleeping Victoire, "it seems I will be returning home alone, seeing as my husband was one of the first to rush out the door with Charlie," she adjusted Victoire, "au revoir"

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help clean up," Mrs. Weasley asked for the millionth time.

"No mum we've got it," she hugged her parents and ushered them out the door.

"It really means a lot to me that you guys came," Harry told Petunia and Dudley.

"Thank you for inviting us and we really would like you to keep in touch," said Petunia.

"I just might do that," Harry said as Ginny came and stood by his side.

"It was nice meeting you Ginevra," Petunia said shaking her hand

"Please call me Ginny and it was nice meeting you as well."

"Congratulations," she looked as if she was going to hug Harry but wasn't sure so Harry just hugged her, "we should probably go untie Vernon."

"I don't think so or at least until after I go out on my date with Lavender, he won't quite like the idea of her being a witch," Dudley said proudly.

They all laughed as they said their final goodbyes and watched as the Dursley's got into their Volvo and drove away. Ginny closed the front door and let out a small scream when she felt herself being lifted into the air, Harry had picked her up and put her over his shoulder and was rushing upstairs, she laughed the whole way.

"Say Nothing At All" Alison Krauss


	29. Best Deceptions

Chapter 29

"Best Deceptions"

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_The funniest thing happened today, _laughed Lee_. I was at the park in Godric's Hollow along with the rest of the wizarding world hoping to get a glimpse of the golden boy himself, Harry Potter get married! What made it so hilarious is that I got the esteemed pleasure of announcing to everyone that Harry had already gotten married three weeks prior! _Lee Laughed even harder_, the reactions of some people were priceless, it was completely photo worthy, and that's why I took lots of pictures! You should have seen Rita Skeeter's face… _

_It's been three weeks since Harry's wedding and Hermione hasn't been coming around as much and she's hardly ever at the Sighler anymore…guilty conscience. Perhaps she knows I know she's lying_. Ron sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, something wasn't right. _The way he was looking at her, it was as if… no I was just imagining things. It just seemed so real… but Hermione assured me nothing was going on. _Ron stood and began to pace in front of his bed. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants and then through his hair. _This couldn't really be happening could it? It's Draco Malfoy, he's cruel and vial. He always refers to her as a mudblood… come to think of it he hasn't called her a mudblood in a while… he's been calling her Hermione._ Ron stopped pacing. He thought for a moment, _they have been spending a lot of time together._ He looked up at the clock. He changed into his Sighler shirt and walked down the hall towards the front door. He opened the door, and just as he was getting ready to disapparate he stopped. He kept walking down the stairs and out the front door. He walked zombie like down the street towards the Sighler, he figured the walk would help him clear his mind. _She would never fall for someone like Malfoy, I know he's been acting half way descent these days but she would never date him. She wouldn't hide it, she has never been afraid to throw anything in my face… well unless she knew it would really kill me._ Ron pulled open the back door to the Sighler. He got his apron and order book out of his locker and pushed open the kitchen doors and stopped in his tracks. Looking through the window of the open door, he saw Hermione sitting at the bar. _I can't believe she's here._ She was laughing and talking with Draco not unusual… _well unusual for Malfoy_, Ron let the door swing close as Draco tucked a piece of Hermione's hair behind her ear. He slowly walked over to them…

"Hi guys," he said expressionless

"Hi," Hermione cheeks turned red as she smiled nervously tucking her hair again where Draco had just placed it behind her ear, "What's up," she tried to ask casually.

"Not much…" he paused and looked down. "I'm only going to ask once… What's going on between you two?" He said sternly.

"I don't know wh…" Hermione started

"Don't lie to me! I know something's going on!" his voice was raising and people in the restaurant turned to look.

Draco was leaning on the bar and stood up straight, "Weasley keep your voice down," he said firmly in a whisper.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do!" He glared a Draco

Draco's face suddenly filled with rage, "Look here Weasel, don't you ever…"

"Stop it!" Hermione hissed at both of them, she took a deep breath, "Ron let's talk outside." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit, he continued to glare at Draco and people watched as they walked from the restaurant.

"I want to know what's going on!" he shouted once outside.

"What makes you think something's going on?" She asked coolly, trying to deter the on lookers

"I'm not stupid! He can't take his eyes off you and the way he touches you…"

"Touches me?"

"I saw him stroke your hair"

"He simply pushed it out of my face, even Harry does that"

"But Harry's your best mate and he's Draco Malfoy," he said pointing at Draco through the window.

Hermione glanced a Draco then looked back at Ron, "yes he is Draco Malfoy and he's a friend."

Ron lowered his arm and looked Hermione square in the eye, "you're not a very good liar…"

"I don't know…"

"You know what I'm talking about, you get this sparkle in your eye when you look at him," he lowered his head.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," she said softly

Ron looked up at her as if he was going to cry, "I suppose you wouldn't… you never saw your face when you were looking at me… I know that look… and now you're giving it to _fucking_ Draco Malfoy," he sighed and ran his hands threw his hair, "fucking shit" he whispered to himself.

"Ron I…" she stepped forward to touch him and he moved from her reach.

He stared at her then turned to look through the window at Draco behind the bar, he felt all his fury building up inside of him. He wanted to scream he wanted to hex someone he wanted to kill someone!

He violently jerked open the door to the restaurant and stormed over to the bar, Draco had his back turn but as soon as he turned around Ron's fist slammed into Draco's face. He stumbled backwards and Ron jumped over the counter.

"RON! STOP!" Hermione screamed running around to the back of the bar.

Everyone in the restaurant was crowding around to see the fight, Ron was on top of Draco and he kept hitting him in the face. Hermione grabbed Ron from the back and with all her might tried pulling Ron off.

"RON STOP!"

"Move! Out of the way!" Tim was pushing through the crowd.

"WEASLEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tim wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and with one swift move pulled Ron off Draco, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he said releasing Ron and blocking his way back to Draco.

"Oh my god!" Hermione bent down to help Draco up, "we have to get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine," he said leaning on the bar for support, one of his eyes was swollen shut, there was blood coming from his mouth and nose.

"YOU'RE FINE! COME OVER HERE SO I CAN FINISH KICKING YOUR ASS!" provoked Ron from behind Tim.

"I don't think so! Go in the back," he ordered, when Ron just scowled at Draco, Tim turned him around and pushed him threw the kitchen doors himself.

"I suppose this means you told him?" Asked Draco holding the bar towel to his nose.

"No I never got the chance to say anything," she looked at him sadly, "I'm so sorry this happened… we need to get you some ice."

She helped him into the back of the restaurant and Daphne one of the waitresses got him some ice.

"What exactly happened here," asked Tim furiously looking from Ron to Draco, no one said anything, "This is my place of business! You two idiots decide to turn it into a bloody boxing ring!"

"Some people just don't know how to control their tempers," sneered Draco

"Well maybe you shouldn't mess with things that aren't yours," snapped Ron.

"She's nobody's property," said Draco moving the ice from his lip to his eye

"This is over a _girl_?" Asked Tim sounding annoyed and glancing over at Hermione

"The one he stole!"

"She would have had to have been with you in order for me to have stolen her," smirked Draco.

"She's probably only using you to get revenge on the way you treated her all these years," chuckled Ron

Hermione finally spoke up and she was offended, "for your information Ronald I happen to care about him very much!"

Ron's face was vacant, "why? He only likes girls he can save or screw."

The sound of scratching pots and pans that usually filled the kitchen ceased as the cooks all stopped what they were doing and just stared shocked at Ron, Tim's jaw hit the floor, Mike, a waiter, who had just picked up an order dropped it…

As soon as Ron said it he wished he hadn't. She looked at him as if he was a leper, she was completely disgusted. It seemed as if he was staring at her for an eternity, but really it was only about a second before she was disappearing into darkness. All the lights were going out and everything turned to black.

"Hermione I'm so sorry!" Ron said sitting up and grabbing his head in agony.

"Ron you git!" Percy hissed grabbing Ron by his collar.

"What's going on?" He said prying Percy's hands off of him, "where am I?"

"You are in the hospital!" He said enraged

"How did I get to St. Mun…"

"Percy cut him off, "you're in London Bridge Hospital," he lowered his voice, "the muggle hospital and we have to get you out of here before the doctor comes back!"

He went over to the chair in the corner and threw Ron his clothes, as he changed from the hospital gown he asked, "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was Hermione staring at me with such disdain."

Percy glared at Ron, "we'll talk about that later… apparate to my place." Ron looked at him curiously but did as he was told. There was a loud crack and the man who was lying in the next bed behind the curtain started questioning about the sound. Percy shook his head in fury thinking about all the obilvating that would have to be done. He turned on his heal and unlocked the front door to the apartment building so he and Ron could go up.

"You still haven't told me what happened," pressed Ron as they waited for the lift to stop on Percy's floor. The doors to the lift opened and someone else got on the lift Percy smiled politely and continued to ignore Ron. "Percy!" Ron whispered, "Tell me!"

The lift stopped on his floor and as he led Ron out he said politely to the witch, "have a good night." They continued down the hall a few steps and Percy unlocked his door and stepped aside to let Ron go in first. Ron looked at him wondering what he was thinking and walked in first. Percy closed the door calmly. He took off his cloak to reveal his pajamas. After neatly hanging it up he whirled on Ron.

"WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Shouted Percy

Ron took a step back he never saw Percy so mad, "I don't…"

"HOW COULD YOU START A FIGHT WITH MALFOY IN A MUGGLE PLACE? A FIGHT THAT YOU GOT KNOCKED OUT IN?"

"I got knocked out?" Asked Ron confused.

"You didn't know?" Percy arched an eyebrow, "Malfoy hit you and you've been out cold for three hours. How could you be so stupid? When you didn't come around Tim got you to the hospital!"

Ron sat down on the couch messaging his temples but immediately ceased when it only hurt, "Hermione was there why didn't she stop him?"

"I don't know when she came by to get me she was pretty upset, she told me Malfoy punched you and that you were in the muggle hospital. You risked the security of our world yet again. Do you know how many people are going to have to have their memories modified?"

Ron slouched back on the couch and breathed in deeply, "I wish you would let the flying car thing go and it's not as if you have to do the modifying."

With two quick strides Percy had Ron by the collar yet again, "I may not be _modifying_ the memories myself but the safety of the people is extremely important and I will not have my _immature_ little brother wrecking my future!" Sneered Percy slamming Ron back against the couch, he took slow steady deep breaths and sat in the armchair across from Ron. "Now, how did all this start," he said calmly.

Ron absentmindedly messaged his neck, "Hermione's dating Malfoy."

Percy's head shot up "come again."

Ron rolled his eyes "you heard me Hermione is dating that _despicable_ Ferret."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know exactly but she claims to _care for him deeply_," he slid down the couch so his head was resting on the seat part. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

Percy's eyes widen, then he smiled slightly, then he frowned, "so Malfoy hit you because he's dating Hermione."

"No!" Protested Ron sitting up again, "I beat him to a bloody pulp he just got one lucky shot!"

"One _brilliant_ lucky shot," Percy pointed out, "if you don't remember getting knocked out then how do you know it was a lucky shot."

"I was distracted"

"What could possibly distract you from a fist coming straight at your face?" Asked Percy with a raised eyebrow

"Hermione," he mumbled

"So Hermione distracted you so her new boyfriend could punch you?"

"No she had this look on her face… she looked at me with such disgust, like she was repulsed by me."

"There is no way Hermione Granger could ever possibly loath you," Percy tried to reassure him.

"I may have given her a reason," he whispered to his shoes

Percy raised an eyebrow questioningly, "and what reason may that be?"

"I told her… I can't believe I said it, the moment it came out I wanted to take it back," he said quickly, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "when she said she cared for him… I told her Malfoy only likes girls he can save or screw."

Percy's eyes were the size of saucers and his eyebrows were touching his hairline, "tell me you're joking, _please_ tell me you didn't say anything that cruel to her."

Ron wished he could and only shook his head to say that he couldn't deny it. "Ron..." Percy paused as if he was searching for the right words, "oh hell!" he threw up his hands giving up the search, "Ron you're a fucking bastard and that was way out of line."

Ron glared at him, "you're going to defend her dating Malfoy?"

"I may not like her choice of a significant other but it isn't my place to make that decision. And what you said is disgusting. You basically called her a whore because you inferred that the only way Malfoy would be interested is if she was an easy screw. And let's face it, its Hermione there is nothing easy about her," he chuckled, "I can assure you from Malfoy's reaction that this is not about sex. He defended her honor he may actually love her," Percy finished.

Ron thought about this for a moment, _well that is true he went through an awful amount of trouble for someone he supposedly doesn't like. But he's Malfoy there has to be some ulterior motive. _"Yeah, I don't think so. Something has to be going on."

Percy placed his head in his hands and shook it shamefully, _my stupid brother._

"Best Deceptions" Dashboard Confessional


	30. How's It Going to Be

"How's It Going To Be"

Later that Night

_12 GRIMMAULD_

"Are you ready yet," Harry sat on the bed while Ginny was in the bathroom doing god knows what. They were already running late for Padma and Aidan's engagement party at "Bewitched". He didn't like to wait and he wasn't looking forward to this because he knew the press would be there. _Why they had to close down a restaurant and make a huge spectacle about this is beyond me_. Ginny opened the door to the bathroom she stepped out wearing a short strapless black dress it was simple but it had Harry thinking, _I will deal with any amount of spectacle to see her dressed like that_!

"Let's go," she said with a smile and grabbing her evening bag.

"You know Mrs. Potter if you get anymore new clothes you're going to need a bigger closet," Harry said following her down the hall

"Which is why I turned one of the spare bedrooms into a walk in and from the look on your face when you saw me in this dress I would think that you would have no complaints," she looked over her shoulder and smile mischievously before she opened the front door. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her in close and turned on his heal disapparating them to Diagon Alley.

"Harry are you ever going to let me go or are we going to walk all the way to the restaurant like this," Ginny asked as they walked up the street, she was still wrapped in his arms.

"Why? With all the attention you bring to the relationship I would think a little more wouldn't bother you," Harry said sarcastically.

Ginny pulled out of his arms and turned to look at him, "You have got to be joking," she said crossing her arm over her chest, "have you forgotten your name _Harry Potter_, the boy who _lived_!"

Ginny turned and continued her walk down the street with Harry on her heels apologizing the whole way. When they got to the block where Bewitched was located the reporters were outside snapping away.

"HARRY! GINERVA! QUICK PHOTO PLEASE!"

"WHY THE SECRET WEDDING?"

Harry followed Ginny into the restaurant. While she smiled and waved politely he covered his face. When inside the restaurant Ginny fled and Harry was left alone so he went to join Seamus, Neville and Dean who were talking nearby on his way over he made sure to grab a drink. Just as he reached them he heard Dean say…

"Ron's not coming"

"Why isn't Ron coming," asked Harry confused

"He's got this _ridiculous_ idea that Hermione and Malfoy are dating…" Dean trailed off as his eyes widen at the sight of something behind Harry.

"What?" Harry said turning around. When he saw Hermione and Malfoy had just come in holding hands he dropped his glass and rushed over.

He wrenched Hermione's hand from Malfoy's, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Potter!" sneered Malfoy getting in Harry's face. Draco's face was bruised and his left eye black.

"Don't talk to me!" He hissed and turned his attention back to Hermione," how can you possibly be dating him!"

"Because I want to," Hermione answered yanking her hand away and grabbing Draco's again, "not that I have to explain myself to you!"

"IT'S MALFOY! How could you do this to us?" He shouted and turned his attention to Malfoy, "You bloody fucking bastard," he said drawing his wand and pointing it between Draco's eyes.

People started to look at the scene unfolding and the reporters outside were pushing each other out of the way to try and get a better shot through the window. Ginny made her way through the crowd and she pushed Harry's wand out of Draco's face and stood between the two. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Hermione's dating this scum," he said glaring at Malfoy over Ginny's head.

Ginny turned to Hermione, "_really_?" she asked surprised

"Yes, now if you will excuse us were going to congratulate Padma," Hermione said pulling Draco and stepping around Harry.

"Fine but I have some unfinished business with this low life bastard!" Harry grabbed Draco's arm to pull him back.

"Don't you ever put you fucking hands on me Potter!" Draco sneered violently pulling out of Harry's grasp.

"What are you going to do about it," Harry said getting in Malfoy's face and pushing him.

"You don't want to know," he pushed Harry back.

Harry stepped back up and pushed Draco and instead of him pushing back he punched Harry in the jaw. Aidan and Seamus quickly grabbed Draco as he lunged for Harry again. Once he was in their grasp Harry was going to take a swing but felt someone grab him. Neville and Dean had grabbed him were holding him back.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your evening," said a teary eyed Hermione to Padma

"No, you didn't," She said sincerely, "Harry did," she said sternly hitting him in the chest.

"We're just going to go," Hermione pried Draco from Aidan and Seamus' grasp and headed for the door. Once outside the door they were flooded with questions about the fight and the flashing lights were so bright Hermione hid her face in Draco's arm. He pulled her in closely to him and disapparated them out of Diagon Alley to the roof of his flat.

"I really hate Potter," Draco said angrily as he let go of Hermione and began to pace around the roof.

"I don't quite like him myself right now," she said in a whisper pulling her hair back, "but you still shouldn't have hit him," she said loud enough for him to hear.

"_Precious Potter_ needs some since knocked into him, maybe he'll realize the sun doesn't rise and set on his ass! He really just…"

"Makes your blood boil," Hermione finished, "I know, he doesn't think the sun rises and sets on him and besides punching him…"

"Didn't solve a thing, yeah, yeah, yeah but it felt so _bloody_ good," Draco stopped walking and stared at Hermione, "I suppose now that Potter and Weasley know and are going to fight this until the very end…" He trailed off.

"You think I'm going to break up with you"

"_Well_ yes you pretty much count on Ron and Harry for survival and their lack of approval…."

"Will hopefully come with time," Hermione walked up to him so she was right in his face. She gazed into his gray eyes, "Draco Malfoy if you think I'm going to let those two idiots get in the way of our relationship you're not the arrogant man I fell for."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him, the small gap that was between them had been filled and he could feel her heart racing against him, "You forgot charming and extremely handsome," she playfully hit him, "but you're the same person who would do anything for those two without thinking about yourself… I have my doubts."

Hermione tilted her head back so she could see his face better, "I believe it's about time I start thinking about myself," she gently stroked his cheek with her hand, before resting it on the back of his neck, "I feel like I'm entering new territory with you, I've never had anything like what I have with you and I'm not ready to give it up."

Draco leaned in to kiss her and just as their lips brushed they heard banging. Draco reluctantly pulled away from Hermione and climbed down the fire escape and through his bedroom window. He crossed his room over to his bedroom door as he placed his hand on the knob the banging stopped and was replaced with voices.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE'S DATING MALFOY?" Harry shouted irritated entering the flat when Ron opened the door.

"I tried but you thought I was paranoid!" Retorted Ron

"How could she do this to us… and with Malfoy of all people?" Harry said throwing himself onto the couch.

"Us? I'm the one whose loved her since we were eleven," pointed out Ron, "she had the nerve to go on about how much she cares for him," Ron snorted, "she's a horrible liar but this time it was pretty convincing she must be planning to hurt him."

"She was convincing?" Asked Harry surprised, "I don't think she would plan anything against him without telling us."

"Then he must be brainwashing her… that _Slytherin_ git!" Hissed Ron

Draco removed his ear from the door and looked over his shoulder. Hermione was standing by the window listening to the conversation taking place in the other room. Draco had expected there to be tears in her eyes at the sound of her best friends doubting her. But to his surprise she looked pissed.

"I don't want to listen to anymore of this," she said walking up to him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll see you later," she climbed out the window and disapparated.

Draco was getting ready to go hex the hell out of Weasley and Potter for making Hermione feel that way, he opened the door slightly and heard banging once again and decided to see who it was before he made his presence known.

"Hermione!" Ron said surprised when he opened the door, "I don't think the _Slytherin prince_ is here," he said rudely.

"That's alright I came to speak with you," she said pushing past him, "we need to get a few things straight."

"Why? I think you've already made yourself perfectly clear," said Harry getting to his feet.

"I don't think I have because you two seem to be under the impression that this is some plot against you," she said sternly.

"Well you are dating our arch enemy," Ron pointed out angrily, standing next to Harry.

"May I remind you whose living with him," She said seriously.

"She's got a point," Harry whispered to Ron.

"He makes me happy. _Yes_, I know it's weird and it surprised me too. I would think that my best friends would look past their childish feuding and rivalry and just let me have this," she said pleadingly.

"She really is convincing," Harry whispered to Ron again.

"But he's Malfoy! He has been torturing us for years! And he takes great pride in calling you derogatory names!" Ron pointed out heatedly as Harry nodded in agreement.

"People change! Why won't you just let me be happy?"

"So you don't plan on breaking up with him," asked Ron looking at the floor.

"No," she said simply.

He looked up at her, "Fine. We can't be friends anymore." Harry looked at Ron alarmed.

"I think what Ron is trying to say is…" Harry said stunned by his friend's declaration.

"No! I mean what I said. I would appreciate it if you didn't come to see the bastard while I'm around," He turned and headed back to his room.

Harry just kept staring where Ron had just been standing stunned. _Yes her being with Malfoy is upsetting but no longer friends, that just ridiculous!_ Hermione sank down onto the couch and silent tears began to flow down her cheeks.

After Draco heard Ron's last statement he felt the need to give him a good kick in the ass! He hated him yes, but Hermione didn't and he had hurt her. He knew that she was probably crying at that moment and all he wanted to do was hold her and make her feel better. So with that thought he left his room…

Harry was sitting on the couch next to Hermione trying to calm her down. He looked up and saw Malfoy enter the room. He felt his fury building up again and really wanted to get up and finish Ron's work on his face. Harry had expected him to make some kind of rude comment at that moment but he didn't. He didn't even look in his direction he was staring at Hermione and his eyes didn't look evil, they appeared caring. _Why does that look seem so familiar?_

It took Harry a moment to realize that Hermione had left his side and ran straight into Draco's arms. That fury started to build up again and he figured now was as good a time as any to leave before he did something he regretted.

Draco held onto Hermione tightly as if he were to loosen his grip she would slip away forever. She cried silently into his chest as he whispered in her ear that everything would be okay and he would always be there for her no matter what.

_12 GRIMMAULD_

Harry dragged his feet up the stairs to his bedroom the house was completely dark. When he reached the floor with his room, the darkness was disturbed by light coming from a door that was opened slightly. He pushed the door open and looked inside, Ginny was in her new closet, wearing her nightgown and hanging her dress.

She didn't even turn around to face Harry when she said, "done playing superhero yet?"

"I wasn't playing superhero," he said defensively.

"Then what do you call it was when you _swoop_ in and try and save someone? Someone who clearly didn't need to be saved for that matter," she said pointedly

"She's dating Malfoy! I had to make sure that he wasn't using her or something," he explained.

"You could have just asked her instead of picking a fight with him in the middle of a restaurant!"

"But its Malfoy and he just makes…"

"All the fury and rage you can muster want to come out, but Hermione and his relationship is none of your business! If you have a problem you should have just spoke with her about it," she said turning out the light and leaving the room.

Harry followed her down the hall to their bedroom, "why are you so calm about her being with Malfoy?"

"Because it's none of my business, I may not think he's the best choice for a boyfriend but it's her choice. She never butted in on my relationships so I plan to give her the same courtesy," she said brushing her hair.

"Well, you never dated anyone as awful as _Malfoy_," Harry said changing into his pajamas.

"You obviously weren't that close to Michael Corner," she said under her breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I just don't think you should pry, if you don't want to lose Hermione as a friend."

"Ron already declared his friendship with Hermione over," Harry said plopping down on the bed.

"That prick," Ginny rolled her eyes, "He maybe my brother but he certainly knows how to overreact. It's a good thing he didn't show up tonight or you all probably would have been carted off by the Law Enforcement squad!"

"Well at least then we could have completed the damage that Ron had already started on his face," he stated mostly to himself.

"Ron did that," Ginny stated somewhat surprise, "I didn't think he had it in him… but I suppose he can do anything when it comes to Hermione."

"I still wish I just got in one good swing," Harry complained, lying on his back.

"Yes because ruining Padma's engagement party further would have been an excellent idea," she said sarcastically sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry about that but Malfoy had it coming. It will give those reporters that like to follow you around something interesting to report," spat Harry.

Ginny quickly rose from the bed and just looked over at Harry astonished. "I understand that you don't like people prying into your life. I know it's not some great life_ being that Weasley girl not of status to date you_. But it comes with the territory. I put up with it to be with you I would have hoped you'd do the same."

"I put up with a lot of things!" He said jumping up and standing on the opposite side of the bed from her, "I say absolutely nothing when I walk past Gladrags and there's a half naked picture of my _wife_ in the window! Or the photos in Quidditch Daily of you playing Quidditch in a swimsuit! Who the bloody fucking hell plays Quidditch in a swim suit?"

"Excuse me for being successful," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't count being desired by thousands of men successful I call it being a slut!"

"The only slutty thing I ever did was sleep with you before marriage and I so wish I hadn't!" Harry ducked as she threw a glass vase at his head and it smashed against the wall.

"Was I really your first time Ginny? Because I recall some pretty hot and heavy action between you and Dean," he chuckled evilly.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, but it was _quite clear_ it was your first time," she smirked.

"It's a good thing I broke you and Dean up before you could have something to compare it to," he sneered ducking again as Ginny threw some other glass object at his head.

"How dare you! I liked him!" She protested

"Better than me?"

"Right now yes!"

"Dean didn't touch you inappropriately on the way through the portrait hole. It was I under my invisibility cloak."

"_EXPULSO!_" Ginny shouted, Harry hit the ground as the chair behind him exploded.

"You have really bad aim," he said getting up and dusting the chair particles from himself.

"I was aiming for the chair," she glared on her way to the door, "I just wanted you to know I can hit my target," she said before slamming the door behind her.

Harry's eyes widen, _Shit I pissed off a Weasley!_

Potter Sighting

Happy Christmas to Me!

Last night, Bewitched restaurant was shut down to host the engagement party of Aidan Lynch, seeker for the Kenmare Krestals! It was a star-studded affair with the entire Quidditch world there! Seeker of the Holyhead Harpies, Ginevra Weasley and her husband Harry Potter made an odd entrance. Ginevra smiled politely to all of us reporters as she entered the building and a couple minutes later Harry entered covering his face. Also in attendance was heir Draco Malfoy with his frizzy haired girlfriend, what's her name that use to dated Potter and Krum at the same time! When did they start dating and why? She is clearly a gold digging trollup!

The Christmas gift came when Potter and Malfoy started a brawl in the middle of the restaurant! We have yet to find out what caused the outburst but it is no secret that Malfoy and Potter have never gotten along! Perhaps the girl with bushy hair has something to do with it? Do I hear jealousy and should Mrs. Potter be worried?

"The Skeeter Report"

"How's It Going To Be" Third Eye Blind

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated.


	31. I Thought She Knew

Chapter 31

"I Thought She Knew"

"Harry, I want you to know that I have faith in you."

Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly, "thank you sir."

"I think that you're making great progress here and I predict…" he smiled mischievously, "that one day you may even be _head_ of the Auror department," said Pius Thicknesse the head of the Magical law enforcement department.

Harry chuckled, "I highly doubt that sir. I'm just trying to get the hang of "_concealment and disguise_ not run the department."

"You'll catch on excellently," he said waving off Harry's comment, "and I think you should set your hopes a bit higher. Being the head of the department is an honor and only a person with certain capabilities can be considered… " Thicknesse went on about the honor and privilege while Harry leaned back in his chair and smiled slightly and nodded while his mind went far, far away.

_I would have preferred filing duty. I hope this git isn't inferring that Kingsley plans on making me head the department (I'll have to have a chat with him about that). How in the hell does he think I would ever be prepared to run a department? I can't even sustain a marriage! Ginny has been driving me crazy the last couple of weeks, __**with have you forgotten your name**__? Of course I haven't, I was just hoping for some peace and quiet and then she had to go and become a professional Quidditch player, get endorsement deals that display her assets and become the most desired Witch of every Wizard in the world! That was a mistake bringing that up because she bit my head off for that one too! Saying she can wear what she wants when she wants, I wish she would choose to wear more! And that slut comment, I can't even begin to explain that… _ Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he couldn't even remember leaving Thicknesse office and leaving the Ministry. He shrugged it off and checked to see that no one was around and disapparated to his front step. He yarned as he opened the door. He couldn't wait to lie down, he was tired of training and he was tired of fighting with Ginny all he wanted to do was relax.

He stopped in the front hall at the sight of Ginny's luggage. It was Wednesday and she usually leaves in the evening to be back in Wales for practice on Thursday morning but there was more luggage than usual. He looked up confused as Ginny was making her way up the hall pulling on her jacket.

"What's going on?" He asked as there was a knock on the door. He turned around and opened the door, "who are you?"

"Good Evening Stan," Ginny said over Harry's shoulder to the tall muscular bald man at the door, "can you please load my luggage into the car," she said with a polite smile.

He smiled back and nodded as he began to carry her luggage out the front door, while Ginny pulled Harry into the living room, "who is he?"

"Security"

"Since when do you need security?" Asked Harry confused and a bit worried.

"Eric thought it was a good idea since I got my first _threatening_ letter," Ginny explained simply, Harry's eyes widened in horror, "I believe it was from Romalda Vane," she said to his expression, "it looked like her hand writing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know…" she sighed, "I feel… I feel like maybe we got to close to fast… or… or maybe my parents were right we're just too young. I really don't know. But what I do know is that I am getting quite a bit of attention and it's a surreal experience for me and it really is uncomfortable no matter how comfortable I act. But I love playing Quidditch and if that means a few photos and rumors so be it… I already put up with it for the one thing I love more than Quidditch. You… and you want to be _normal_ and I'm just bringing more attention so…" she wiped her eyes that had begun to glaze over, "I'm going to leave."

"No!" Harry said horrified, "you can't leave damn Skeeter and the rest of those idiots! I really shouldn't let them get to me like you said but you can't go," he pleaded.

She furiously wiped at her eyes, she was upset with herself for crying she doesn't do that, "it's not about Skeeter, it's about the fact that you deserve to have your chance at a normal life! It's obviously not happening with me around. You want the attention to go away so I will take my share of it and go. I think this time apart would be good for us before we _say_ anything else we don't mean. Besides I need to keep my head afloat managing my ridiculous career and you really need to relax," she finished with a sniffle and started for the door.

Harry grabbed her hand before she could leave, "I can't relax without you and there is no such thing as normal if it doesn't include you. We already spend so much time apart!"

She turned to face him and smiled slightly, "I love you," is all she said as she pulled away from Harry.

Harry stood frozen in place as he heard the front door close. Tears began to poor from his eyes as he whispered "Ginny."

Married for a month gone in a second….

_WEASLEY WIZARDING WHEEZES_

One Week Later

Ron was restocking the skiving snack boxes at the Diagon Alley location of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. After starting that terribly satisfying fight with Malfoy at the Sighler Ron was shacked. _I can't believe Hermione's with that ferret!_ Although it felt great and was for a good cause, Ron was awfully depressed. Mainly at the fact that he had no way to pay his rent, but George thought this was great news. With his London, Hogsmead, Paris, and the new Barcelona store opening this weekend he needed help in the management department. He said he could trust Ron and if he screwed up he was his brother and no one would care if he hexed the hell out of him.

"Pleasant thought," said Ron aloud, as someone knocked on the front door. "We're closed!" He shouted continuing what he was doing. But the knocking continued. He sighed angrily and stopped what he was doing to answer the door, _who the bloody hell is trying to purchase jokes at seven in the morning!_ He thought walking through the aisles to the door. When he was finally in view of the door he saw that the persistent knocker was a worried looking Angelina and he quicken his steps. "What's wrong," he asked letting her in.

"Have you seen Harry," she asked quickly.

Ron thought for a moment he hadn't realized that he hadn't seen Harry since that night they had the row with Hermione, "no, I haven't seen him in a couple weeks," _have I really been that wrapped up in my own thoughts?_

"I'm worried, I went into the office early this morning and I overheard Robards telling Thicknesse that Harry hasn't been to any of his lessons all week," she said in small panic.

"That's not like him, Harry wouldn't skip his training to become an Auror it's his dream," he said with wide eyes, "did you check to see if he was at home?" Angelina shook her no and said, "Give me a second and we can go."

Ron hurried to the back of the store and came back putting on his jacket. He picked up a broom that was leaning against the wall behind the counter and banged three times on the ceiling. Someone banged on the floor above twice and Ron returned the broom to its original spot.

Angelina raised an eyebrow in question, "it's to let Lee know there's no one in the shop," he responded to her look. As they exited the building Ron locked the door and muttered the security charms.

"Did you just mutter something about _pie_," asked Angelina a little confused.

"No," said Ron beginning to walk up the street in front of her hoping she didn't notice his ears turning red. He wasn't about to tell her that one of the spells on the building caused the intruder to be pied in the face.

She shook her head and followed, "you don't think anything happened to him do you?" She asked as they hurried along.

"Of course not," Ron tried to sound as confident as possible. _I certainly hope nothing happened to him. I've been an awful friend these past two weeks I hadn't even noticed he was missing. I've been too preoccupied with the love of my life dating that __**death eater, Slytherin, my mortal enemy bastard Malfoy!**_ He was so angry at the thought of Hermione and Draco he punched the air in front of him furiously.

"Are you alright," asked Angelina as she looked over at him like he was crazy.

"I'm fine," They continued up Diagon Alley towards the leaky cauldron in silence, once out onto the street they went down the first alley and disapparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry!" Ron shouted banging on the door. "HARRY OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled as he continued to pound.

Angelina looked around hoping the muggles couldn't hear Ron. The door slowly opened and they both turned their gazes down to see Kreacher.

"Mr. Weasley, thank goodness you've come," said Kreacher with a sigh of relief.

"What's going on," he asked as he an Angelina stepped inside.

"It' Master Potter… he's… he's…" Kreacher began sobbing.

"He's what!" Yelled Ron in a panic, he could feel sweat forming above his brow.

All Kreacher did was shake his head and cry louder. Angelina bent down to comfort him while Ron began to search every room in the house.

"Harry where are you!" He shouted opening every door, he ran up the stairs and continued to search, "Harry! Harry!" He opened the door to Harry's room and saw a dark figure lying across the bed. With a wave of his wand he turned on the light to see a fully clothed Harry lying in the bed staring at the ceiling looking as if he was petrified. From the odor in the room Ron was quite sure he hadn't showered in days.

"Harry?" He whispered as he slowly approached the bed, "what's happening?"

Harry turned his head to look at him, "she's gone," is all he said before turning back to the ceiling.

"Yes, I know that Malfoy git has taken Hermione away but…"

"Not Hermione… _Ginny_," he gasped and closed his eyes tightly as if the pain of her leaving just occurred seconds ago.

"Ginny's gone? Gone where? What did you do to my sister _Potter_?" Asked Ron heatedly

"Nothing"

Ron reached down and grabbed Harry by the collar violently and began to shake him.

"I found out what…. OH! What _reeks_?" Said Angelina covering her nose as she entered the room, "What are you doing?" She questioned angrily walking over and yanking Ron's hands from Harry's neck as soon as she noticed their placement.

Harry fell back into his original position as if nothing had happened, "let him kill me, life isn't worth living anymore."

"He did something to my sister!"

"Ginny left Harry," explained Angelina cautiously, "Kreacher told me that she packed her bags to leave last Wednesday as usual and never came back."

"What exactly did _Potter_ do to have her not come back?" Ron said poking Harry in the arm.

"_I don't know_," he whined, "I can't understand women… All I wanted was an ordinary life. A wife… my dream job… friends, is that really so much to ask for?"

"No, but I fail to understand how you wanting those things would make Ginny leave. You _have_ all that," reasoned Angelina.

"Well…" Harry shifted uncomfortably, "I might have said that… umm, she a… draws too much attention for me to be able to have a normal life."

"She has gotten to popular for her own good, even more than before. Have you seen the way the men drool over the photos of her," pointed out Ron with a sneer.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you two! First of all Ginny can't help that she's attractive not to mention you two do the same thing to every beautiful woman you see…"

"That's different!" interrupted Ron.

"No it's not! You just feel that way because it's your sister, the same way the brother's of the girls you stare at feel. Oh and may I point out _Harry Potter the boy who lived_!" stressed Angelina, "you're the one who draws all the attention, Ginny probably would only get noticed half as much if she wasn't married to you!"

"You can't blame the man for wanting some peace and quiet. He's had a hard life slaying dragons and saving the world," defended Ron.

"You'll say anything to pull your sister out of the sight of men," Angelina rolled her eyes.

"She should be grateful she has people who care enough to be concerned. You would think after everything Harry's been through she would just respect his wishes," retorted Ron

"Your right," Harry said sitting up

"Who's right, this male sexist pig" Angelina raised an eyebrow in question, while pointing her thumb at Ron.

"Ron, she has been ungrateful, I'm in this marriage too and I didn't say a thing as she jets about the world, so the least she could do is let me have some peace! Maybe this separation will be good for us," declared Harry rising to his feet.

"Yeah! Were men and we don't need our women folk being around! If Ginny wants to be a git and Hermione wants to _dance_ with the devil let them! They'll come crawling back soon enough," Harry nodded in agreement to Ron's proclamation.

Angelina shook her head in shame, "let me know how that works out for you. In the mean time Harry you need to go in for training before you get sacked."

"Oh right, I forgot about that," he started for the door.

"Harry, you might want to shower first," said Angelina scrunching her nose.

"Yeah mate, I'm going to have to agree with her on that one," nodded Ron, Harry made a U-turn for the bathroom.

_GINNY'S FLAT_

Later that night

Holyhead

"So you just walked out?" Asked Demelza, she and Luna were having dinner at Ginny's house.

"I didn't just walk out, I said something…"

"I don't understand…"

"Well you don't have to…"

"What did he do or did you do something…"

"I didn't do a thing!" Demelza and Ginny bickered back and forth quickly. The three girls were sitting on the floor around Ginny's coffee table since she didn't own chairs to actually go with her kitchen table. They were eating Chinese out of the carton that Ginny purchased from "Duo Dragons" the muggle Chinese food place on the corner, on her way home from Quidditch practice.

"Ginny why'd you leave Harry," Luna silenced the bickering

She sighed and put down her chopsticks, "I think I'm too young to be married"

"I could have told you that," stated Demelza

Ginny threw some Lo Mein at her. "Thank you so much for your support!"

"You have my full support, love beats age," she said pulling Lo Mein out of her short black bob. "I just don't believe in marriage under the age of thirty, I think you should party out your formative years," she smiled as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"She's right," Luna agreed. Demelza and Ginny both looked at Luna surprised

"You think I should have partied out my formative years," Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Well not necessarily, I just think that you should have had a chance to see what's out there date around a bit. You never really dated anybody else…."

"Hey!" Ginny interrupted, "I dated other people!"

"Starter boyfriends," interjected Demelza.

"All I'm saying," Luna continued, "is that this is your first serious relationship. You never had time to practice so things maybe a bit more difficult."

"That's true, maybe if you had more time to practice, your blowjobs would be more satisfactory," laughed Demelza as she ducked out of the way of Ginny's flying Moo Shu Pork. "Harry would be too sprung to piss you off!"

"Maybe she should take lessons from you, that seems to be your area of expertise" Luna laughed.

"Thank you very much," Demelza smiled proudly

Luna shook her head shamefully, "Wait, Ginny do you even do that?"

"That's beside the point," Ginny began turning red, "I am not about describe my sex life to you two."

"Yeah right," Demelza commented knowing good and well they have discussed more personal things then that before as Luna raised a questioning eyebrow thinking the same thing.

"Alright!" Ginny through her hands in the air giving up as her two friends smiled and leaned in, "yes I…. you know and I haven't heard any complaints."

"Is Harry any good in bed," asked Demelza, "I mean he has a huge ego…."

"He does not!" Defended Ginny

"Yes he does," Luna, agreed, "he may be a nice guy but that whole hero thing has gone to his head."

"You think he's over compensating?"

"Yes!" They answered in unison, Ginny chuckled, "He isn't, it's not like I have anything to compare it to but…." She smiled mischievously. "The standard is three orgasms."

Luna nodded her head pleased as she picked up her wine glass and took a sip, "Oh, that's nothing try having seven," Demelza commented as Luna spit her wine across the table. They all began to laugh

"I Thought She Knew" Nsync

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated!


	32. Goodbye My Lover

Chapter 32

"Goodbye My Lover"

Hermione opened one eye and looked at the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. She yarned as she looked over her shoulder at Draco who was breathing lightly on her neck. She smiled and slowly moved his arm from around her waist trying not to wake him up. They had gone out for dinner the night before followed by wild passionate sex topped off with Hermione reading aloud from "Romeo and Juliet" and Draco begging for a sleeping potion. He usually took a sleeping potion when she was sleeping over so that he wouldn't disturb her seeing as he was usually working during the time most people sleep. Of course it was a light potion given the idea was for him to sleep the night, not knock him out for days. Hermione stood slowly as Draco grunted and rolled over. She tip toed to the door and quietly pulled it open. She crept across the hall and into the bathroom.

As she washed her hands it didn't even occur to her that it was Friday night, well early Saturday morning and Ron would be home. She knew he wouldn't have heard her and Draco come in seeing as they used the window and there is an imperturbable charm permanently on his room. Ron was probably awake and he didn't like her to be there while he was and she really didn't want to start a fight. She sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked different, besides the fact that she was sleeping with her hair down instead of in a bun on top of her head. Or that fact that she was wearing a black slip night gown with small straps and barely reached her knees and her usual sleeping attire was an old Manchester United tee and baggy sweats she got out of the men's department at a sporting goods store. Her naturally pink cheeks seemed brighter, her complexion had never been so clear, she never worried about how bushy her hair actually was so much anymore, and she had more energy, and always felt like she was on a cloud. _I can't believe the cause is Draco Malfoy._ She opened the bathroom door smiling at the thought as Ron opened his bedroom door at the same time…

"Ron!" She said surprised, he shook his head and slammed his door closed. "Ron!" Hermione said moving to his door and knocking on it, "please don't do this talk to me," she pleaded.

Draco rolled over when he felt Hermione shift in the bed next to him, he heard the door creak open and extended his arm to his right to see if Hermione was still laying there or if the door really did open. He opened one eye and saw a small light coming through his slightly open bedroom door. The hall was dark and the light was coming from under the bathroom door across the hall. He yarned and rolled back over and closed his eyes. He heard the bathroom door open and then heard Hermione say Ron's name. He opened both his eyes, as he heard Hermione knocking on Ron's door pleading. He rolled back over as the hall filled with light from Ron's room signaling he opened the door and his loud angry voice filled the air…

Hermione was leaning on the door and almost lost her balance as Ron yanked it open violently.

"You want to talk? Let's talk!" He said stepping into her face. Hermione took a step back she couldn't remember Ron looking so mad. "Let's talk about the fact that you're a traitor! The world almost ended because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, they planned on killing you, not to mention murdered my brother! You're shagging one of the worst ones! He tried to kill me Hermione! Your best friend! He tried to kill Dumbledore! He let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts! Fenrir Greyback mutilated my brother's face! Why? Because your boyfriend let the Death Eaters into the school," he advanced on Hermione as she began to move backwards, "Hermione Granger the _sweet_ innocence _clever_ girl isn't so clever anymore you threw that away the moment you jumped in the sack with Malfoy! What's next Hermione bed hopping with Criminals or wealthy men?" He spat

Hermione immediately slapped him in the face, "Don't you ever speak to me like that again!"

"I don't plan on it so you can take your filthy Mudblood ass back to Malfoy," he glared holding his cheek. Hermione's heart stopped, Ron's eyes suddenly widen as he went flying backwards through the doorway of his room and smashed against the back wall covered in windows. He slid down to the ground with glass falling in around him…

The moment Ron began shouting at Hermione Draco got up from the bed and went to the door to listen. He couldn't believe Ron had the courage to say such things to Hermione and felt an awful twinge of guilt because he took pride in the fact that he may be rubbing off on him. From his position behind the door he could look through the crack to see their faces but he knew Hermione was mortified and felt even more guilt for the pride. Then he went into his spiel on bed hopping and Draco began to search for his wand to give Ron a good hex. He spotted it on the nightstand as he heard Hermione's hand connect with Ron's face and he smiled. Yes Draco Malfoy genuinely smiled. He stepped forward to get his wand when Ron called Hermione a Mudblood. He didn't know what did it or where all the power came from but there was no time to get his wand, he yanked open the door and it slammed against the wall behind it, held up his hand towards Ron and shouted…

"_Stupefy maximus!"_ Ron went flying back through his open bedroom door and slammed against the back wall of his room that was covered in windows. They all shook as the one he hit came crashing in on him, "you fucking bastard!" Draco yelled as he charged into the room and pulled Ron to his feet and punched him only to send him back down to the ground. He could never do anything that powerful wandlessly before and he didn't know how he could do it now, but he was more concerned with beating the shit out of Ron.

Ron was hurled over gasping for air, "you taught her wandless magic," he mumbled just to be kicked in the stomach by Draco.

"STOP IT!" Hermione said running into the room and pulling on Draco's arm, "STOP!" she said pulling him away from the curled up body of Ron. She bent down next to Ron, "are you okay?"

Ron groaned in pain and looked up at her and glared, Hermione repeated, "are you okay?" Ron huffed and turned his face from her, "Fine!" Hermione stood and pulled Draco who had been standing in the door out of Ron's room and back to his.

"Are you…" be begun once they were in his room with the door locked. He was going to ask if she was alright but the fact that she flung herself at him said it all. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He nestled his face into her neck as he heard her start whimpering.

"That's your favorite spot," she whispered.

He smiled, although she couldn't see his face he was sure she knew that he was. He did love to bury his face in her neck, she smelled great, tasted the sweetest there, and he loved the way her bushy brown curls tickled his cheek. He pulled away from her, "are you okay," he said looking down at her surprised she wasn't crying, "No tears?"

"I don't have the energy," she let go of Draco and sat down on the bed. "Tonight I have truly lost one of my best friends..."

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_The stars are shining brightly in London tonight, its 7pm and a week until Halloween and with Halloween right around the corner I can't wait for the wicked parties a foot! Also we have the Magical Music Award coming up in January and I will be playing the best of the nominees for the next couple of months. Here's Lucy Wales singing "a dead love" which is nominated for most sinister song. I'm Lee Jordan and you're listening to the fucking truth!_

"I don't know if I would call "A Dead Love" a sinister song," said Draco.

"It's not as creepy as some but there is definitely a lot of hatred behind it," commented Hermione.

"Yeah, not many people wish death on their significant other," Padma chuckled. Hermione and Draco joined Padma and Aidan at his home in Kenmare for dinner.

"Do you always listen to the wireless during dinner," asked Draco raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Padma can't seem to get enough for the Fucking Truth," Aidan answered and turned to Padma with a mysterious smile, "should I be concerned dear."

"Yes, I'm having an affair with the wireless network," they all laughed at her response. "Anyway since you cooked I will take care of these dishes," said Padma with a wave of her wand.

"I'll give you a hand," said Hermione following Padma into the kitchen, where the dishes were already in the sink and had begun scrubbing themselves.

"Aidan really is an excellent cook," said Hermione leaning against one of the counters.

"Apparently he always had aspirations of being a chief but Quidditch paid better and cooking simply became a hobby," Padma grabbed the first dish when it was clean and began to dry it off.

"Must be awful to put what you really want second in life," Hermione sighed

Padma turned to look at Hermione, "I'm glad you didn't."

"What do you mean," she asked confused

"You wanted to be with Draco and just because Ron said he wouldn't talk to you anymore you still stayed with him. You stuck _with_ or in this case _who_ you wanted," she smiled slightly. "Not many people are willing to do that. They don't want to venture off into the unknown."

Hermione looked down, "Being with Draco may have put all of my friendships at risk but I wouldn't change being with him for the world but I also lost someone I loved."

"Ron will come around," Padma reassured her

"Sometimes I'm not sure, it's been almost two months since he found out and Draco is the person he hates most in the world and I was the one he loved most," She sighed. "He may not get over this one… And then after this morning…"

"What happened this morning?"

"Well Ron called me a Mudblood and insinuated I'm a slut and then Draco blasted him through the hall causing a window to shatter and the kicking the crap out of him," she finished.

"And why do you want to talk to Ron again?" Padma asked

Hermione sighed, "Sometimes I don't know myself but then I think about the situation and I remember that's why Ron is behaving this way and all the things he said about Draco before he got to the derogatory part about me was true…."

"Well if he really loves you as much as he claims he'll let you go," Padma said simply. "Seeing the one you love happy is always enough. The twinkle in their eye, the way they fluster a bit every time their special person is around, or just how happy they seem when they're with their friends and family."

"I wish it was that easy."

"It is. People say love is so hard but really it's not. You either love or you don't. Whatever your heart tells you is the answer not what your mind reasons," Padma said as she put the dishes back in the cupboard with a flick of her wand.

"My heart is telling me that I love Ron…" she looked up a Padma, "but it's time to be with Draco."

"So when are you two going to tie the knot," asked Draco. He and Aidan were sitting in the living room having an after dinner brandy.

"I don't know whenever we have time. She's always swamped with work and I'm always at practice. Usually there are papers spread across the dining room table as we eat. Whatever she's translating this week and my plays for the upcoming game," he chuckled. "You and Hermione coming was definitely a change of pace."

"Happy to be of service," he took a sip of his drink. "Anything in those plays you were going over to ensure a win of the League Cup," inquired Draco nonchalantly.

Aidan laughed, "I sure hope so. But I can't reveal the team secrets, you may be a spy."

"Yes, I came here tonight to get information for the Falmouth Falcons," smirked Draco

"I knew you were up to something."

"I always am… Can you point me in the direction of the facilities," said Draco rising from his seat.

"It's the third door on the right," he said pointing to the hall entry.

Draco nodded his head in acknowledgment. He walked down the hall and had every intention of going to the bathroom, but the kitchen door was cracked a bit and something caught his ear. He heard Padma saying something about either you love or you don't and ultimately your heart tells you and not your mind or something, in that very Padma knows all way. He held his breathe as he heard Hermione speak…

"My heart is telling me I love Ron…" Draco eyes widened, then narrowed and had to restrain himself from punching the wall. He stormed back to the living room, he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or scream. _She told me she could possibly love me when she's been in love with Weasel all along!_

"What's wrong," asked Aidan rising from his seat at the sight of Draco.

"Nothing, I just forgot I had to do something," he said leaving the room again this time towards the front door.

"Wait. What about Hermione," he asked confused following him?

"Tell her to listen to her heart," he sneered as he threw on his coat and slammed the front door behind him.

"What's all the commotion," Padma asked coming from the kitchen and rushing up the hall, with Hermione on her heals.

"Draco left he said he forgot about something, but he seemed extremely upset," Aidan explained.

"What happened," asked Hermione, pulling on her coat to follow him?

Aidan shrugged, "don't know. He went to the bathroom and came back furious."

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion, "I'll go talk to him,"

"I think you might want to let him cool down," Padma suggested, "he must have passed the kitchen on his way to the bathroom."

"Which means he heard what I said! I have to talk to him," Hermione said heading for the door

"But would you talk to you after what you probably only heard part of," said Padma. "He did say anything?"

"I asked if he was okay he said he had forgotten something. When I asked him what I should tell Hermione, he said to tell her to follow her heart," said Aidan.

Hermione sighed, "I suppose your right, I'll give him a few minutes."

"Come sit down have a drink," said Aidan leading them into the sitting room. "May I ask what the discussion was about that got Mr. Malfoy so riled?"

"Aidan!" Padma scolded for his prying.

"It's fine," Hermione ran her hands over her face. "We were talking about my decision to be with Draco and I'm assuming that he heard the part where I said my heart is telling me I love Ron"

"Oh, well that explains it"

"No I'll always love Ron he's my best friend, well _was_ but I'm not in love with him," explained Hermione

"Do you love Draco?"

"Aidan! That's enough." Padma said annoyed, "stop prying"

"Sorry I just thought it was the obvious question."

"Well please keep the obvious questions to yourself"

"I don't know," Hermione said looking down at her hands. "I want to be with him so badly and I care about him. I have this feeling like if I can't have this then I won't survive and I've been fighting so hard for this relationship."

"Are you fighting for Draco or for the right to be with him?" Asked Aidan

"Aidan!"

Hermione looked up at Aidan, "no, he's right. I have to make some choices." She stood, "thank you both for dinner, good night," she headed for the door.

_THE ROOF OF DRACO'S FLAT_

_How could she! I opened up to her and she is still in love with that good for nothing, red haired Weasel twit! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_ Draco jumped up and down in fury. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. _I love her! I Draco Malfoy fell in with a muggle born! Perhaps I fell and hit my head I would never stoup that low! Or it could be because she is the most tolerant, understanding, caring, and extremely sexy person I have ever meant._ "Why me?" _Maybe she is using me just like Weasel and Potty thought! But she did sleep with me and I have gotten to know her quite well and Hermione wouldn't just jump in the sack with anyone for the sake of it._ "Shit!" he jumped out of his skin at the sound of someone apparating.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Why'd you run off," she asked approaching him looking concerned.

"Why did you take so long to notice," he retorted

"I thought I give you a few minutes to cool off."

"Well I'm not cool and I'm not going to be cool for quite some time. So we can move back to the first question as to why I ran off and if you assumed I needed time to cool off then you know why I disappeared," he sneered crossing his arms.

"I think you misunderstood…." she moved closer to him

He took a step back, "I heard you telling Padma that your heart is telling you that you love Ron."

"How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"I heard enough!"

"Obviously you didn't!" She could feel herself getting angry she couldn't believe she had to stand here and defend her feelings for Draco to Draco.

"Yes, I did! You're still in love with him! What was this some kind of game? What? _Malfoy_ hurt me so now I'll screw around with his heart for revenge?" he shouted

"No! How could you even think that?"

He snorted, "Do you love me?" Hermione looked down, "it's not a hard question either you do or don't."

"It's not that simple… it takes time"

"You're absolutely right but over this past year or so I've got the chance to know you I fell in love and I know you feel something for me but that's not enough. I'm the stupid one in this scenario because I failed to notice what was right in front of me…. You still love Weasley."

Hermione's eyes glazed over, "I am not in love with Ron…"

"Yeah you are and even after what he said to you last night…"

"You called me a Mudblood on a regular basis!" She defended

"I may have said some pretty nasty things to you in my time but honestly Hermione I don't recall me being your best friend or calling you a slut! It's completely different when those words come from a person who's so close to you!"

"People change! You've use the word more times than I can count and have become a better person, _well _to me anyway. I care about you so much…"

"But you care about Weasel more…"

"No! _Differently_, you became this huge part of my life and he became a git!" She took his hand in hers and interlocked their fingers.

"I'm having a hard time believing that." He dropped her hand, "Padma was right it's what your heart tells you and it's telling you you're in love with Weasel. I will not be second to Ronald Weasley!"

"You aren't second to him! He's just part of the past…"

Draco cut her off, "And obviously a huge part of the future you have planned in your mind! But here's the thing Hermione you can't have it all!"

"I know…"

"No you don't! For someone so clever did you ever stop to think about what being with me meant? That you are with _me_, not him but _me_! It has to be me or Ron because he's going to keep you cut out of his life as long as you're with me! And I refuse to stand by and sneak around with you or not go certain places because of how some people feel about seeing us together just to protect the feelings of Weasel!"

"I may have been wrong to hide this from him…"

He cut her off again, "it's always about him…"

She interjected violently, "_**and**_ how it made _**you**_ feel to have to keep part of your life secret for my sake! But I am not **in love with Ron**! You only heard part of that conversation!" She said taking a couple steps towards him.

"Spare me the details that I am sure were about the lovely life you two will have together," he rolled his eyes and stepped farther away from her.

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"Let's settle this right now! Is it going to be me or him?" He crossed his arms. His face was impartial but inside he was crying, praying, and pleading that she would choose him. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. He watched as the tears began to fall from her glazed eyes, she looked him straight in the eye for awhile and open and closed her mouth as if she wanted to say something. She always had this particular look that she saved just for him, he knew it well and he loved her even more for it. She had it on her face right now although covered in tears, _as long as she keeps that look_, he thought still hoping she would choose him. _Please choose me_, is all he kept saying in his head, _please choose me_. She looked down, the sound of his heart beating got louder, _and when she looks up the look will still be there._

Hermione looked up at Draco, his heart stopped, _it's gone_, "I can't make a decision between you two, I need to have you both in my life," she cried.

"I suppose I get it now, love is the one you're willing to hit rock bottom with and you and I haven't quite made it there and we won't because you're scared... I have never loved anyone but you. I often feel as if I can never love anyone but you," He turned and headed towards the fire escape, as tears he could no longer hold began to escape his eyes.

Hermione felt the tears begin to stream down her face even harder. She ran after Draco and grabbed him by the arm to try and turn him, "wait! Let me explain!"

Draco wrenched his arm free and whirled around, he was crying he got in Hermione face and she took a step back in surprise and a bit scared, "DON'T YOU DARE CRY! I'm the one getting my heart ripped out!" He hissed, then turned around and headed down the fire escape. Hermione heard the window slam and the lock click.

"Goodbye My Lover" James Blunt

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated.


	33. There's Us

Chapter 33

"There's Us"

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_Good Morning London, it's Tuesday, the 22__nd__ of November! For all you Ministry workers out there's a back up at the toilet entry so I suggest you leave for work as soon as possible. There are only three of the seven stalls working because the other four are literally backed up! There is a lovely photo of Ginevra Weasley on the cover of "Witch Weekly" and an article entitled "The Game Plan" she talks about how she manages Quidditch and a marriage…_

Harry grunted as he stormed through the atrium. It had been almost two months since Ginny left and this whole come crawling back bit wasn't working. Unfortunately Ron had renewed faith when Harry stupidly informed him that Hermione and Draco's relationship was unstable. _Not that she confirmed this but her eyes are always puffy and she immediately changes the subject when it's about love or relationships because lord knows I would never bring up Malfoy directly._ But Harry could tell Ron wasn't so sure that the plan was working either since that was a month ago and Hermione still hasn't spoken to him. _Ron's too proud to admit that his plan has failed but I don't think I can take this much longer._

He needed Ginny he was sure of that and they had managed a relationship apart before, they also managed to be broken up while Harry searched for horcruxes. But this was different, she was upset with him and when Harry thought about it he wasn't really sure why they were apart. _I don't think she wants a divorce after all she talked about being married in "Witch Weekly" so she's not saying she's leaving me. Mr. Weasley and her brother's haven't hunted me down yet so she most likely didn't inform them. But there has to be a way to get her back, there has to be. I can't even sleep in our bedroom anymore because her scent lingers. I turned all the pictures of her around because every time I see her smile… my heart hurts. _"Ugh! Grow some balls Potter," he mutter under his breathe

"Department of Magical Games and Sports", Harry removed himself from his thoughts as the lift door opened. He hadn't even realized he missed his floor and couldn't even remember getting on the lift. But all that was put aside when a certain red head, who was looking down furiously at a piece of paper was standing outside the lift. She hadn't even noticed the doors had opened and that Harry was staring at her. She shook her head dismissingly and looked up as she was going to step onto the lift. At the sight of Harry she stopped mid-stride.

"Harry!" She said surprised.

"How are you," he asked quickly

She smiled slightly, "I'm fine… except for the warning the league just gave me for jumping from my broom to catch the snitch… but besides that I'm great." _Except my packed schedule doesn't keep my mind off you_

"Come home," he slapped his hand over his mouth, _I wasn't supposed to say that she's supposed to come crawling back_

"I don't know…" she began slowly

"You have to come back I miss you," he cut her off

"I miss you too Harry but I don't think you fully understand yet," she added

"I understand that I can't live without you and I'm not that sure that I want to try for much longer please, please, _please_ come back," he begged.

"No, I feel…"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because Harry pulled out his wand said "_imperio_"

Ginny supposed it was her seeker reflexes but in the blink of an eye she had her wand out and said "_Expelliarmus_" Harry hit the back wall of the lift as he wand flew up and hit the ceiling before crashing to the floor.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted running his hands through her hair, he didn't know why he it did, he was just so desperate to get her back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ginny shouted. Harry didn't know if he was hallucinating but he could swear there were flames in her eyes, "I can't believe you used an unforgiveable curse on me! That's… that's… that's," she struggled for the right word, "_unforgiveable!_ Harry James Potter I wouldn't come back to you if you gave me a billion galleons!" The doors to the lift opened to reveal the atrium. Ginny yanked her chain that still held her engagement ring from her neck and her wedding band from her finger and dropped them at Harry's feet before storming from the lift leaving Harry all alone.

Ginny furiously grunted as she made her way through the atrium she could see Stan standing at the other end. And he raised a curious eyebrow to the fury in Ginny's eyes. _That bastard! I would have never believed Harry to do a thing like that, how could he… I should announce it to the whole atrium right now!_

Ginny collided with someone, "I am so sorry I should have been watching where I was going," she apologized.

"It's alright Ginny but are you okay," Ginny looked up to see Hermione. She looked a bit disheveled herself.

"No actually I'm not that git of a husband of mine… soon to be ex-husband," Hermione interrupted

"Wait what! Ex- husband!" people started to stare and Ginny pulled Hermione to the side. She saw Stan out of the corner of her eye move his position so he could keep away any nosey by standers.

"Your best friend just tried to use the _imperious_ curse on me to get me to come back!"

Hermione's eyes widen, "he didn't" she said shocked.

"Yes he did and thank god I blocked it, uuuggg!" She grunted in frustration, "I can't take this I need to get away and clear my head."

"Isn't that what you're doing in Wales?"

"Yeah but it's time for a change in scenery…" she stopped and looked Hermione up and down. Her hair was sticking out of her bun, her face was red and blotchy as if she'd been crying and her ministry robe was hanging crookedly over her suit. "And from the look of you, I would say it's quite clear you need to join me."

"I'm just fine," Hermione said defensively straightening her clothes. Ginny arched her eyebrow, "you sound like Padma, I'm just fine… I just have a lot on my mind there seemed to be a sudden surge in the house elf office…"

"What happened that you feel the need to busy yourself," Ginny asked with genuine concerned.

"Nothing…. Umm, Draco and I are… are umm…," she sighed, reluctantly, "so where are we going,"

"We play the Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers in Peru in a couple weeks and then I have to make some fan appearances but after that we could take the week to stay and relax. I've already got transportation and everything," Ginny reasoned.

"It could be nice…"

"There's Us" Alexz Johnson

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated.


	34. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Authors Note:** In this chapter there is a poor use of Spanish. I have never learned to speak or taken a Spanish class in my life. All Spanish used is courtesy of Babel Fish, but you should be able to capture the main idea (hopefully). It is not meant to offend anyone and I want to apologize in advance if it does. Happy reading!

Chapter 34

"Big Girls Don't Cry"

Tarapoto, Peru home of the Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers and Rio Largo an all Wizarding village, the historic village is quaint and full of life. The Tree-Skimmers are based out of the town since it's close to the Amazon the perfect place for a hidden Quidditch pitch. In the center of the village is Edificio Centro, the community town hall. Here they hold concerts, plays, town meetings basically anything that called for a mass amount of people to be in attendance. Today it was being used for a meet and greet for the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny sat behind a table with her fellow teammates on stage, they first answered questions and now fans were filing across the stage to get autographs.

She had been in Tarapoto for four days, on the first day she had Quidditch practice, on the second day she played the Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers and won, on the third day she spent the day doing interviews with the local newspaper "Épocas Diarias" (Daily Times), Dairio Quidditch (Peruvian branch of Quidditch Daily), and with Carlos Fernandez on his wireless show. It was now the fourth day and the team was doing a meet and greet for their fans, she was somewhat surprised to see that they had so many Peruvian fans and that they weren't chased from the country after beating the home team. But most importantly this was the end of the season before the holiday break. The rest of the team would be returning home and Ginny would stay for another three days and relax with Hermione, Padma, and Luna who were currently enjoying the luxuries of Ginny's suite at the "Magia Magnífico Meson".

"Gracias mucho por venir y demostrar a los Harpies de Holyhead un rato maravilloso," the spokes person for the Harpies thanked everyone for coming and showing the team a wonderful time as the team waved and rose from their seats and exited from a side door.

Ginny headed back to her hotel with Stan trailing two steps behind her, she was ready to start her girl's only holiday full of fun in the sun. Well semi girl's only, Stan would be there but Ginny has found he's good at making himself inconspicuous and though she was convinced that Eric was over reacting when he hired him he has come in handy. But now wasn't the time to be concerned with stalkers and overzealous fans it was time to relax because when she went home for Christmas she would have to explain to her parents why Harry wasn't with her and she wanted to not think about that for as long as possible. "Gracias," she thanked the doorman as he opened the door for her, she crossed the lobby to the lift and rode up to the tenth floor to her room.

Stan conjured a stool and sat outside the door as Ginny went inside just in time to here Padma say, "I'm becoming a professional Quidditch player so every time I travel I can stay in rooms like this," as she delicately laid down across the sofa.

Ginny laughed, as she pushed Padma's legs out of the way to slouch down on the couch and said, "I wish it was always like this myself but I have spent plenty of time in crummy inns and sleeping in carriages. It's not as glamorous as it seems." The room had a huge comfy sitting area with a gigantic fireplace. There were two bedrooms each with two king size four posters and private bathrooms.

"Not to mention you'd actually have to learn to play Quidditch," added Hermione.

"Maybe one of these days I will," she said defensively.

"Aren't you married to a Quidditch player," asked Luna, Ginny groaned in misery.

Padma laughed, "not yet but I never get to experience his grand hotel rooms because I don't travel with him… Ginny stop whining," she hit her with her foot. "You'll ruin your complexion besides its Harry's loss."

"It's too bad the knight in shining armor let his get rusty," Hermione spat rolling her eyes

"What exactly happened that's got you acting like Malfoy," asked Ginny arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Hermione stood up from her armchair quickly, "I thought we were here to have fun. Let's go out… dinner and dancing anyone?" She smiled falsely and rushed to her room to change.

Ginny's eyes widen and looked over at Padma, "what happened?"

Padma sat up and shrugged, "don't know he overheard some things and is not talking to her."

"They must have broken up. She's harboring misery that's deeper than a simple quarrel," Luna said nonchalantly as Padma and Ginny looked at her in surprise. "Dinner and dancing sounds good, maybe she'll loosen up and talk."

"Or maybe we could get a few drinks in her and she'll tell us everything," Padma chuckled.

"Or at least we can fine someone to give her a good shag," laughed Ginny

They all got ready to go out. They were going to "Movimiento" it was a restaurant known for its food and but mostly their live music that keeps the dance floor packed. The four women walked up the street, with Stan walking two steps behind in his shiny black shoes, black slacks and button down neatly tucked in with his black belt and shimmering silver buckle. All the shops were closed nothing but restaurants and pubs open. The village was decorated for Christmas with wreaths, garland, and magically floating candles everywhere. There was a heavily decorated 20-foot Christmas tree in front of the town hall.

Ginny was wearing a short emerald green one shouldered dress, she had on gold strappy stilettos that she probably wouldn't be able to walk in by the end of the night but she loved them and she was grateful for the warm weather to wear them but couldn't help thinking _we probably should have taken a carriage_. Her vibrant red hair was hanging straight down her back. Hermione was wearing a simple black strapless dress on loan from Padma because when she came out of the bathroom and declared she was ready to go she was wearing sweats while everyone else looked fabulous. Padma also insisted that she wear purple strappy sandals she had brought along to go with the dress. Hermione's hair was pulled back into a low bun, it was messy but in an intentional looking way. Padma was wearing high waist black pants with a shear black halter top that was tucked in, her dark hair was curled and flowing beautifully down her back. Luna was wearing a yellow satin strapless top that let a little of her midriff show. She had on a yellow flowing skirt that sat on her hips and ended just below her knees, the fabric was sheer but there were so many layers you couldn't see through it. Being the only sensible one of the four she had on gold flat strappy sandals that wrapped her legs and tied. Her long platinum hair pulled back into a ponytail that blew lightly in the warm night air, with her radish like earrings dangling from her ears.

"Hola, Senorita Ginevra," Ginny turned around to see who was calling her to be blinded by the flash of a camera. "Una foto por favor."

Stan stepped in front of the reporter, "no gracias."

Ginny grabbed Luna by the arm and pulled her across the street towards "Movimiento" with Padma and Hermione on their heels. "Hola," the man at the door smiled as he opened the door. The music was pumping and Padma was already swaying to the beat as they were escorted to a table.

"Forget dinner," Padma said as they took their seats, "let's dance!"

"How about we drink," suggested Ginny.

"I like that plan," agreed Hermione.

Luna shook her head. They all looked over their menus and when their waiter came they placed their orders.

"Please tell me that's not all you're eating," Padma said as Ginny and Hermione ordered large slices of Chocolate cake and three fire whiskey's.

"Of course not, I plan on having some ice cream later," Ginny smirked as the waiter came back with their drinks her three pre-opened fire whiskeys.

"This should be an interesting night," said Luna starting in on her strawberry margarita.

Luna was absolutely right, she and Padma decided to join in on Hermione's and Ginny's whiskey gulping which eventually turned into throwing back tequila shots. They all hit the dance floor and were shaking everything and every male eye in the room was on them. They finally left around 3am when Ginny attempted to some sort of spinning move and went crashing to the floor. She was laughing so hard as Luna tried to pull her up but with no success fell to the floor as well. Stan left his position of two feet away and got them both to their feet and ushered all four girls out. The doorman was very helpful, when he noticed Stan struggling to keep all four women balanced he graciously got them a carriage to go back to the hotel. Ginny was the last to climb in, as she did she stumbled and was blinded by a flashing light. Stan stepped in the way of the photographer who was now getting pictures of his back and helped Ginny into the carriage, then climbed in himself and closed the door as it pulled away.

"Are you ladies going to be okay," Stan said before leaving them alone in their room.

"Of course," Ginny spun around and kicked off her shoes, Stan ducked as one went flying over his head and broke a vase in the corner.

"Are you sure…"

"We'll be fine," Padma smiled, patting him on the arm, "whose address is this," she asked trying to focus her eyes on the smudged writing on the back on her hand.

"You ladies have a good night," he said leaving the room slowly, unsure if they should be left unattended.

"Nice… guy," slurred Padma, "where's Hermione?"

"Don't know… _Hermione_, _Hermione_…" Ginny sung her name as she walked crookedly towards the room Padma and Hermione shared. "There you are… you silly goose." Hermione was lying across her bed holding her head. Ginny plopped down next to her.

"Ginny? Why are there so many of you?"

"There is only one Ginny… she just… happens to have three heads," Luna stumbled into the room and climbed onto the bed.

"So this is where the party went to," Padma kicked off her shoes and climbed on the bed with the rest of them.

"Yes our pity party wasn't so pitiful," laughed Hermione

"Why do you need pity? Your husband didn't try to use the imperious curse on you," Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"No, it's just the man I think I might want to spend the rest of my life with. Heard me telling Padma I love Ron, he made me choose between him and Ron right then and there and when I couldn't do it I began to cry. He whirled on me with such fury in his eyes while _crying_ and told me I didn't have the right to cry because he was the one getting his heart ripped out," she said quickly and continued laughing hysterically.

Ginny stifled her laughter and the smiles on Luna and Padma's faces fell.

"Draco Malfoy cried?" Ginny whispered in shock.

"Yeah what a wimp!" Hermione continued laughing, until her laughing slowed and turned into tears. "… I broke his heart. It should have been so easy for me to have just said Draco I choose you."

"It will never be that easy because Ron's your best friend," Luna said sympathetically.

"I care about him so much and I'm sure I ruined this forever. Draco's not one to forgive so easily. He still isn't fully speaking to his father," Hermione rested her head on Ginny shoulder and she gently patted it.

"My brother's a git, if he wasn't so immature and just let you and Draco be instead of declaring he would never speak to you again this wouldn't have happened," Ginny sneered.

"This isn't Ron's fault, I should have spoken up and just made my decision," Hermione wiped furiously at her tears.

"It's no one's fault, Draco should have never asked you to choose. He knows how much Ron means to you and he should just be secure enough to know that you want him and not Ron," reasoned Padma.

"It can't be that simple," said Ginny skeptically

"Yes it can, love should be strong enough to conquer all outside forces." Luna smiled slightly.

"Maybe love isn't meant to last forever _or_ maybe it's meant to be shared with others. Because it _certainly_ doesn't fire unforgivable curses at you, I know I love Harry but lately I've been thinking we aren't the perfect fit," Ginny sighed

"There is absolutely no excuse for what Harry did. I still can't believe it and right in the ministry too…. I believe love last forever but not always in the way we expect. You can be in love with someone leave them and still love them but not be _in_ love with them. You have the ability to fall in love with someone else…" Hermione cut her off, Luna.

"I never told Draco I loved him," whimpered Hermione

"Do you," asked Ginny

"That seems to be the question of the hour," Hermione wiped her eyes. "Sometimes I think that I do but I'm afraid to admit it because my heart is so intertwined with Ron's."

"He's your soul mate," giggled Ginny, "if you believe in that sort of thing."

"You don't have to be romantically involved with your soul mate, although it could happen," offered Luna, "Your soul mate is your kindred spirit, the person you feel so deeply connected to, they are the true love or _loves_ of your life. That love for them is unfaltering. It's raw, true, and pure. You'll always be in love with them. What made the decision between Draco and Ron so hard is that Ron and Harry are your soul mates. Deep down you know that you will never under any circumstance let them go."

"So I must really love Ron," tears began to flow from Hermione's eyes again. Padma hit her on the leg, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For a bloody brilliant witch you surely don't listen! I told you that you can't reason with the heart. You told me your heart is telling you to be with Draco."

"But Ron's …"

"Your best friend and either you're going to have to let him go and wait until he comes back because I may not be his biggest fan but I could never deny that the boy loves you and he will come back to you. So you need to stop trying to over analyzing this situation and deal with it. It's your life do what you want," Padma stated.

"Alright little miss know it all let's talk about you and Aidan," retorted Hermione.

"This isn't about me, but what about me and Aidan?"

"Is he your soul mate?" Asked Hermione

"I don't believe in that sort of thing but I do know that I can talk to him like no one else. I could tell him something so devastating and I know that he'll support me and that's scary because he'll do anything for me. But I know that I want to be with him as long as it last," explained Padma

"Does he even know where you are right now," asked Hermione curiously

"Nope, all I told him is that I would be with the girls, not that it's any of his business. I don't have to report to him." Padma shrugged

"I love how you treat him like he's merely an accessory," smiled Luna

"He does complements my outfits quite nicely," she laughed, "but we're just comfortable, no drama no fuss…" she smiled, "I love him."

"Is that why you haven't set a date for the wedding?" Counter Hermione

"No, we're not in a rush we just want to be together because we enjoy it. We don't want it to become because we have to be together." Shrugged Padma, "but mostly the cost of living is cheaper if you're married."

"Completely off topic and all but how was the shag," asked Ginny

"Do you mean me and Aidan," Padma said pointing to herself, "Or Hermione and Draco?"

"I hope she meant you because I have no comment," Hermione laid her head back into the pillows

"I meant you," Ginny said poking Hermione in the shoulder, "word around the locker room is that Aidan's fantastic in the sack…"

"That he is," Padma agreed with a smile

"But the real question is, are all the rumors about Draco true," pried Ginny

Hermione looked at her, "how can you not be embarrassed to ask such questions?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "grow up and share"

"Please do, I'm quite curious myself," they all looked at Luna, "What!"

"You know if Luna wants to know you should share," Padma nudged Hermione

She sighed, "The rumors aren't true…. He's ten times better!" They all laughed, "He can… I won't go into detail."

"Please do," Ginny begged, "I need someone to tell me something because I haven't been with Harry since September."

"Hermione's too prudish for that," Padma said waving her hand dismissingly, "But I'll tell you about Aidan. So he does this thing with his tongue…"

Potter Get's Tipsy!

Our eyes abroad told us that the wife of our hometown hero, Harry Potter was partying at "Movimiento" or "Movement" in Rio Largo the wizarding village, in Tarapoto, Peru last night. Ginevra Weasley aka Mrs. Potter the Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies was seen dancing the night away. At 3am she had to lean on her bodyguard for support in order to leave the establishment! The Harpies had finished their Peruvian tour earlier that evening and while the rest of the team returned home apparently Ginevra decided to stay and have some fun! Do we have a new party girl on the rise or just another town drunk?

"Skeeter Report"

"Look at this. I'm here being miserable and she's off having the time of her life," Harry furiously waved the tabloid in front of Ron's face. Harry was leaning lazily across the counter at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Where he had been all morning deciding to blow off training for day… he owled out sick

"She took Hermione with her," Ron said taking the paper from Harry, "since when do you buy the Skeeter Report? I'll bet you anything this isn't even true." On the cover of the magazine was a photo of Ginny stumbling into a carriage outside of "Movement".

"You're probably right. She wouldn't let herself get caught in that situation. Lately I've been buying everything that has Ginny's face on it," he ran a hand threw his messy hair. "Apparently she's very much _in style_," he said flipping through "Wizard's Style" which had loads of photos of Ginny out and about and talking about what she's wearing.

"Is it possible to die from heartache?" Asked Ron coincidently restocking the love potions

"Maybe, because I think I've had a stroke at least once a day," he looked at his watch, "and I think I'm scheduled to have one in a few minutes. But before it starts I better be going."

"Where are you off to?"

"Skydiving," she Harry as if it were nothing while, Ron dropped the bottle of potion he was holding in shock.

"Have you gone mad? Only an idiot would jump out of a plane, you could die!"

"Doesn't sound half bad right now"

"Look I know you miss Ginny but give her time mate, she'll come crawling back," Ron said in desperation at the thought Harry might really jump from a plane.

"Will you give up that _ridiculous_ plan already? She's not going to come crawling back! I'm going to have to do some pretty heavy begging… I had my chance and I missed it," Harry stood up tall and proud, "I just need something to take my mind off things and if that means jumping from a plane then so be it!"

Harry charged from the store, "WAIT! COME BACK!" Ron shouted after him, "my god. LEE!" Ron shouted up the back stairs as he rushed around putting the extract merchandise he was restocking in the back. The few customers in the store watched Ron as if he were insane.

"Why are you screaming," asked Lee coming downstairs, "what's going on," he watched Ron curiously as he rushed about the shop.

"Harry is going to commit suicide!"

"What!" Lee said alarmed

"He has decided to go skydiving," Ron explained

"You mean jump from one of those muggle flying things," wondered Lee

"Yes and I must go stop him! Can you watch the store for a bit?" Asked Ron hopefully

"You do know my wireless show is _live_ right?"

"Can't you do one of your music hour things?"

"No! Those are reserves for nights of parties and hot dates. They are not just to be thrown about without good cause," he crossed his arms defensively.

"When's the last time you had a hot date? And I think Harry jumping from a plane is a good cause," stated Ron.

"It's not like the girls come _running_ to you Weasley…."

Ron cut him off, "will you do it or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just got some new _Screaming Banshee_ that's _really_ good. I suppose I could play that…" Lee reasoned mostly to himself.

"Thanks," Ron shouted over his shoulder as he ran from the store.

_IN THE MUGGLE FLYING THING_

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Ron shouted over the plane engine. He, Percy, and Harry were wearing their skydiving jumpsuits, complete with goggles and helmets with their parachutes strapped to their backs.

"YES I CAN, IT'S PERFECT, ACTING LIKE I'M COMMITTING SUICIDE WITHOUT ACTUALLY GOING THROUGH WITH IT," he shouted back.

"RELAX RON ITS GREAT FUN," Percy beamed.

"_FUN, _FUN? YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE GETTING READY TO JUMP FROM A PLANE!"

"WE'RE AT THE CORRECT ALTITUDE FOR THE JUMP," shouted the instructor.

"SPLENDID!" Percy said excitedly rising from his seat. The instructor pulled open the door. Percy stood on the edge of the opening. He turned around and said, "SEE YOU ON THE GROUND!" He saluted and then with the grace of a diver and ballerina he jumped from the plane.

"PERCY!" Ron shouted in horror.

"WHO'S NEXT?" Asked the instructor

Harry took a deep breath and said "ME!" He made his way over to the door trying to keep his balance. He grabbed onto the handle and looked down and gulped. He felt someone grab his shoulder.

"DON'T DO THIS MATE! SHE'LL BE BACK…. JUST GO TALK TO HER!" Ron pleaded.

"SHE WON'T TALK TO ME!"

"YES SHE WILL SHE LOVES YOU!"

"I USED THE IMPERIOUS CURSE TO TRY TO GET HER TO COME BACK!"

Ron's eyes widened in shock then filled with rage. He immediately grabbed Harry by the throat, "YOU ASSHOLE THAT'S MY SISTER!"

Harry let go of the handle to try and loosen Ron's grip on him. They struggled back and forth. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed in unison as they lost their footing and went falling out of the plane.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Ron screamed grasping Harry into a hug position.

"I JUST WANT TO SAY I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE WRONG TO YOU!" Harry shouted hugging Ron back tightly.

"SAME HERE… I MUST ADMIT I CALLED HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD AND A SLUT… TWICE!"

"YOU WHAT?" He was getting ready to adjust his body that would smash into the ground any moment to glare at Ron when he noticed the red stringing hanging from Ron's parachute and remember they were supposed to pull it and without hesitation he pulled the string.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HHHHHAAAARRRRRYYYY!" Ron screamed as the force pulled him up and forced him to lose his grip on Harry.

Harry pulled the string on his own parachute and went flying up as well, "CALM DOWN RON WE'RE SAFE!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE HEADING FOR THOSE TREES!"

Harry looked down below them and noticed they were going to crash into the trees, he pulled out his wand shouted "_reducto_" a clearing appear amongst the trees just in time for him to hit the ground face down.

"I think every bone in my body is broken," Ron whined a few feet away, covered by his bright orange parachute.

Harry pulled himself up onto his hands and knees and slowly moved towards Ron, his parachute dragging behind him. He crawled onto the parachute and over to the form of Ron laying under it and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for," Ron asked pulling the parachute from over his face.

"For calling Hermione a Mudblood," then hit him again, "twice!"

"I called her a Mudblood once and a slut twice," Harry hit him again, and then he punched Harry, "That's for using the imperious curse on my sister!"

"She's too quick for me, she blocked it," he sighed

"You're the one who decided to marry a seeker."

"She gave me her rings back," Harry sighed

"You used an unforgivable curse."

"You jumped from a plane to try and stop me… you really are my best friend. Thanks."

"All in a day's work," Ron stated proudly. Harry couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Big Girls Don't Cry" Fergie

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated!


	35. The Heart of the Matter

Chapter 35

"The Heart of the Matter"

Christmas Eve

_SOMEWHERE OVER ENGLAND_

All Harry could think about was why he didn't take the Knight bus, a carriage, a hippogriff, or even a car. He was pressed low against his broom flying to Holyhead to get Ginny back. He supposed he was hoping that the long flight would impress her, like some knight in shining armor. But it was snowing and Harry was freezing through his coat and was sure she would just think he was insane. She wasn't going to come crawling back because he was an asshole and he was not getting ready to spend his first Christmas married separated from his wife! So he leaned in closer to his broom and willed it faster.

_GINNY'S FLAT_

Holyhead

Ginny stood at her kitchen table, her hair falling out of a low loose bun, wearing a baggy sweat shirt falling off one shoulder and extra large pajama pants she inherited from Ron two years ago and were to comfy to give up. She was wrapping Christmas presents, thinking she had too many siblings and not enough wrapping paper. She had gotten back to London from Peru about four hours ago and had been home for three. She felt different after talking to the girls about Harry. She may love him but he may not be the one, _he can't be if we're both not willing to live with the others choices._

The entire flat was dark except for the kitchen and the small glimmer of light that could be seen on the hall wall coming in from the living room where a three-foot Christmas tree stood on a table in the corner. She had hoped this Christmas would be different, a tree in every room of Grimmauld place, the fireplace mantles covered in garland and candles, they may have even hosted the Weasley Christmas celebration seeing as her git of a brother still wasn't setting foot at the Burrow.

Ginny sighed and instead began to think about what she was going to say when she showed up at Percy's tomorrow and everyone asks her where's Harry, _oh I don't know off somewhere practicing the next unforgivable curse he's going to use on me_, and then all her brother's led by her father would charge from the house with their wands raised on a hunt for Harry. _That's not a bad idea_, Ginny jumped when she heard something crash outside. She looked out of her kitchen window that had an awkward view of the balcony, so awkward she could have swore there was a dead hippogriff lying outside her back door.

_HERMIONE'S HOUSE_

Hermione sat at her vanity fussing with her hair. She had gotten home from Peru about three and half hours ago. She glanced at the reflection of her still unpacked luggage behind her and fused with her hair even more furiously. It was Christmas Eve and she could already hear her family downstairs breaking into a round of Jingle Bells as the snow was coming down harder outside her window. _Dad's going to have me outside shoveling the driveway in the morning_, she thought glancing at the snow gathering on her windowsill.

The point of the trip was to clear her head and try to get past her devastating break up with Draco, she sighed at her reflection. _At least I stopped crying,_ but she dabbed some make up under her eyes anyway to hide any puffiness that still may have been left behind. But she found herself thinking about him even more, running that night on the roof over and over again in head. She grabbed a tissue, _so maybe I haven't fully stopped crying_, she thought catching the tears before they could stain her cheeks. She knew one thing that last time she broke up with someone she said she was going to take the time to be free and with herself but she wasn't sure who she was anymore. She knows she will always love Ron but she had the oddest feeling in her gut that she could never fully get over Draco. But this time she was going to date no one, _I am going to be fully committed to myself_, she thought putting on some lip-gloss. _I have to love me first!_ "Ow!" she said aloud poking herself in the lip with her lip-gloss applicator that she was putting on with too much excitement. She put down her lip-gloss, took one last look in the mirror, she was wearing a red long sleeve v-neck sweater and black pants. She fastened a pleasant look on her face, _its Christmas_, and left the room to join her Aunts, Uncles, Parents, and Cousins in their fireside caroling…

_AIDAN'S HOUSE_

Kenmare

Padma flung her arms around Aidan's neck as soon as he opened the door, "I love you," she said kissing him.

"Please tell me what I did so I can do it again and again," he laughed between her kisses

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "I love you for being you."

He titled his head to the side and looked at her concerned, he tucked her hair behind her ear, "are you okay?"

"I'm great, I see my friends having all these problems and wonder how I ended up with someone as perfect as you."

"I'm far from perfect…"

"_Oh_ trust me I know," He laughed, "but you're so great to me…"

"I do what I do for you for one simple reason… I love you. I'm happy when you're happy," he kissed her, "not to mention your totally hot!" He laughed as she playfully hit him, "Your right for me."

"You think?"

"I know… now let's talk about you moving in, you basically already live here and why didn't you use your key," he said lifting her up into a hug carrying her into the house and closing the door with his foot.

"I probably should, my flat has become just an expensive closet," she said as he put her down. "As for the key I like the element of _surprise_." She raised her eyebrows up and down.

She untied the belt of her coat and undid the buttons. Aidan's jaw hit the floor. Padma was wearing black lacy lingerie with a red bow tied around her.

"Happy Christmas darling," she smiled devilishly

"You've been hanging around Mrs. Potter too much," he said looking her up and down

"Oh, well in that case," she began to close her coat, she screamed as Aidan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

_MALFOY MANOR_

"St. Barth is beautiful this time of year," Narcissa beamed over her mug of eggnog. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"You, Aunt Andromeda and a three year old on a beach at Christmas? I think not," said Draco playing with his own mug on the coffee table, "Christmas should be white and cold."

Draco was laying on the couch in the living room of Malfoy Manor with one hand behind his head the other hanging off the couch. He had had one leg on the couch bent and the other hung off. He was in his Christmas uniform… black. Narcissa was sitting at the other end of the couch facing Draco with her legs tucked under her. She was wearing this beige loose sweater dress that fell to about her knees. It was fluffy and luxurious and she had been wearing it around the house for years. Her perfect long golden hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and no makeup. She always looked fabulous without even trying. Her face looked mature but could never be described as old. She was over forty and had nineteen-year-old son and you could never tell from looking at her body.

"The beaches are sandy _white _and the pina coldas are _frozen_," she joked

Draco chuckled, "I think I'll stay here with our immaculately decorated Christmas tree," he said looking at the six-foot evergreen that stood in their living room.

Malfoy Manor was a beautiful place to begin with, the house was hundreds of years old with its medieval architecture and its gothic elements from the later renovations and there are albino Peacocks on the premises. If that doesn't scream stunning I don't know what does. But Christmas was a world in its own. The Malfoy's may not carol and sit around sharing favorite Christmas memories but with the way they went all out for the holidays you would have thought they were the blond hair version of the Weasley's, with better taste and more money of course. Trees in every room with presents stacked sky high, garland ran up the railings of all three stories, there was even snow failing in the foyer that magically never seemed to hit the ground. There was always eggnog, coco, and warm cookies that were all delivered by a magical toy train that speeds through the house only at Christmas. Just because they didn't act like a family didn't mean they couldn't appear to have a very _Weasley_ Christmas.

"I don't want you to spend Christmas alone, at least spend it with Hermione or something," she suggested. Draco shifted uncomfortable on his end of the couch, "did something happen between you two?"

He sighed, "It didn't work out," he picked up the mug of eggnog he had been playing with and took a sip

"I'm so sorry Draco," she said genuinely, "I know it was new territory for you to care for someone like that."

"I didn't care," he lied, "just another notch on my bedpost," he took another sip of his eggnog and wished for something stronger.

"I know you don't mean that… that's such a _Lucius_ response… sometimes you can be so much like your father," she rolled her eyes and pulled her legs out from under herself to stand. She shuffled her bare feet in the Persian rug to the liquor cabinet, "I know you wish that drink was stronger," she said pouring gin into her mug of eggnog.

Draco held out his cup, "you know me too well."

She smirked as she walked over and poured some into his cup. "Of course I'm your mother," she said resuming her seat

"Next you're going to tell me you changed my diapers," he chuckled

Narcissa smiled and took a sip of her Egg Nog, "believe it or not I did," she looked into her cup as if remembering a fond memory, "my mother, god rest her soul, always nagged me about getting a baby nurse telling me I was not beard to do such things."

"That's grandma for you…"

She shrugged, "she meant well… I do miss her though…. She may have been an insensible woman but she was still my mum."

"Things I remember about her weren't so bad," he grinned, "like when she would give me chocolate and you said I couldn't have any because I'd be to wired to go to sleep."

"That may have been good for you but as for me…."

"NARCISSA!" She was cut off by the slam of the front door and her name being bellowed

"Not now," she whined standing up from the couch.

Draco sat up into a seated position as a disheveled looking Lucius appeared in the living room doorway. If you count the absence of his cane and the house elf running behind him to take his coat he never took off as disheveled.

"Please go away Lucius," she said going for the gin bottle.

"We need to talk. This has gone on long enough!" He said entering the room. "I will not tolerate being shut out and sent away!"

_Oh god! Let the battle begin_, Draco thought leaning back on the couch waiting for his parents to acknowledge his presence.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you decided that it was okay to make decision that would tear this family apart! Better yet decisions that wouldn't even allow it to start! Twenty-three years! I have been married to you and I have _yet_ to see you do anything remotely unselfish!" she shouted her eyes beginning to glaze over, her cheeks turning red and sweat forming on her brow because she drank too much. "Where is the Lucius I fell in love with the guy who would save his smile for me… I haven't seen him in years…"

_The only smiling I ever saw Lucius doing was accompanied by an evil laugh, well there was that time with him and mum in the snow…_

"…The boy who grew his hair down to his waist because I thought the Orsino Thruston was cute and he had waist length hair!"

_Yuck, I can't believe my mother had a thing for the drummer of the Weird Sisters!_

"I grew up! I thought you had too," he defended

_He still hasn't cut his hair though_, Draco reasoned

"I did grow up, faster then I wanted to," she sighed, "people say your soul dies when you become an adult I just never thought it would happen to me. Let me be honest with you Lucius," she took a deep breath, "I didn't want to marry you."

Draco and his father's eyes widened. _This is getting good_ Draco readjusted himself ready for action

"You're- the one- who couldn't- believe why- I- would question- _your_ love," he said brokenly.

"I do love you, I loved you then and for some strange reason and I still love you now. But I married you because my parents were pushing it and I watched them disown my sister… I loved what we had, just me and you and I wanted to do it on our own terms."

"You should have told me…"

"You wouldn't have listened," she looked down, "You were my love by day and Death eater by night and somewhere in between you took on the darker side of your personality." She looked back up at him, "and that is why we will no longer work!"

"Hold it!" Draco shouted rising to his feet. "This is ridiculously twenty three years cannot be thrown away on whim! She sacrificed her soul for you! All the little things that made her happy because she was scared and she loved you and most likely thought you would be the one to protect her!" _Hermione ran to me when Weasel ended their friendship, _he shook his head out of his thoughts. "And Mother his late hour dealings may not have been commendable but he pulled it together to be there for you… or at least he did now" _I called her Mudblood in my darkest hour and hexed Ron for calling her that in my brightest_, "Okay so perhaps he may have gotten too caught up in the world of Voldemort when it came to me but he got it together it may have been in that cold hard to read Lucius manner but he was there…"

"Are you finished," Lucius said looking at Draco as if he lost his mind.

"Yeah…yes, I'm finished with everything" he said leaving the room. Once in the hall he leaned against the wall. _All that shit I just told them about sacrifice and I couldn't even do that for Hermione, all I had to do was trust she wanted me and not Weasel._

"Is young Master Malfoy alright," one of the house elves came up to Draco and bowed.

"I'm just fine Jinxy." He pushed off the wall, "I was just leaving." He began to walk to the front door. Jinxy walked along side him and retrieved his coat. "Thank you, Happy Christmas," he said opening the door and disappearing out into the snow.

_WEASLEY WIZARDING WHEEZES_

Diagon Alley Store

"English!" Ron shouted at the reflection of the dark haired, pointy nose man, named Oscar Pena the manger of the Barcelona store.

"I am speekin Inglés, senor! As I was saying, I need diez Headless sombreros, veinte wonder witch products…"

Ron hoped the veinte meant 20 because that's what he scribbled down, "which type of Wonder Witch products?"

"All they say was Wonder Witch. I not know what kind…"

"Monsieur Ron!" A female voice interrupted.

Ron put down his quill. "Hold on," he told Oscar. Ron couldn't understand why people so desperate to get the perfect Christmas gifts wouldn't actually say what they wanted. He tapped the mirror with his wand, "Stacy!" He shouted over his shoulder. Ron had somehow found himself stuck at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes on Christmas Eve trying to fill all the back orders to all five Weasley stores that all had to be at their owners homes by 6am, their time. What made it worst was he was having trouble understanding peoples accents and everyone kept calling him on the five-way mirror in the office that connected between the stores. He wasn't alone, Lee promised to only play songs he liked and Stacey Green a, 26 year old, healer student and part time Weasley Wizarding Wheezes employee agreed to work overtime to make sure all the orders were filled. She said she was Jewish, she had eight days of Hanukah she didn't mind missing one but really she didn't want to sit around with her grandparents and talk medical breakthroughs all night.

"Yes," she said sticking her head in the office door. Stacy was about 5'2" with curly dark brown hair which she currently had in a messy bun on the top of her head held together with a quill. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up and glasses perched on the end of her nose. Her forehead was glistening slightly due to the fast pace and lifting boxes into the floo.

"Can you please see if we have these items and begin flooing them to the Barcelona store," he asked apologetically.

"Sure but I haven't even gotten the second shipment for Paris out yet," she said entering the room, walking over, and taking the paper from Ron.

"Well I just heard Monique's voice, so I'm sure there's more," he sighed. Stacy quickly left the room while Ron made the image of the blonde woman appear.

"Bonjour Ron," she began talking immediately, "Before you send the next shipment I need to add a few things," Ron looked up as Stacey entered the room again with two huge boxes floating behind her. She through some floo powder in the fireplace…

"Wait there's more"

"Don't worry there's two more boxes," she said tapping the boxes that neatly stacked themselves with her wand and watching them disappear.

"What do you need," he picked up his quill again.

"It's not much ten Deflagration Deluxe boxes, 20 Basic Blaze Boxes, and one portable swam," she rolled her eyes, "Newt Scamander purchased it, au revoir." She disappeared before Ron could say anything but that sure sounded like a lot to him. He tapped the Mirror again so Oscar would reappear so he could continue to decipher his English into Weasley products. This was going to be a long night.

_ GINNY'S FLAT_

Harry had every intention of landing gracefully on the balcony of Ginny's Holyhead flat but unfortunately things didn't go as planned when he realized he was frozen to his broomstick. And crashed down making a loud noise that he was sure would scare the neighbors. The light flicked on in the living room, _well at least I know Ginny heard me and I won't have see if she changed the locks_, he though as Ginny pulled open the curtains that hung in front of the French doors. She rolled her eyes when she saw Harry and closed the curtains.

"Ginny!" he shouted and began to knock on the door.

"What do you want," she asked opening the door annoyed to see him on her balcony.

"I came to apologize…" he began

"Not accepted," she cut him off and attempted to close the door but Harry stepped in the way, "move!"

"Come flying with me," he looked longingly into her eyes

Ginny hated when he gave her that look, it always meant her caving in, "it's thirty below and snowing I don't think so," she said releasing the door handle and going inside.

Harry followed her in, "it doesn't matter the air feels better in the snow."

Ginny looked at him as if he had lost him mind and then glanced at his firebolt, "did you fly here?"

"Yes"

"Oh my god Harry you could have died! You probably have Pneumonia," she said rushing over to him and placing her hands on his icicle of cheeks. "Your freezing we have to get you warmed up," she said unbuttoning his coat.

"I'm fine," he said placing his hands on hers.

She pulled her hands away, "go change into something dry, I'll make you some soup." Ginny stocked off to the kitchen upset that Harry had the nerve to show his face. Yet somewhat happy to see him, out of the corner of her eye she saw him walk past the entrance to the kitchen to the bedroom. She really did miss him but she wasn't getting ready to tell him that. Harry had clothes there he had a key and knew the alarm charms. Of course he hadn't used any of them since before they were married and she didn't have the heart to throw his things out, she never changed the locks or the alarm in the small hope he might show up but after the unforgivable curse incident all that was going to change. She had just been too busy with work to get around to doing it.

She opened the canister that sat on her counter that contained tea packets and instant soup. Ginny doesn't cook, sure she knows her way around the kitchen somewhat but she preferred to never actually use her culinary skills. She always ate out because she was never really home or if she was at Grimmauld place Kreacher always cooked. So instead of letting the perfectly good space go to waste she used her kitchen for storage. God forbid someone turn on her oven, she keeps shoes in there. The cupboard over the sink was home to her many Quidditch gloves and all her contracts with her sponsors and what not were in the freezer. She only had tea and soup for midnight snacks and for _when you're trifling husband comes crawling back apparently_ she thought pulling out a package of Chicken noodle soup and pouring it into one of the two bowls she owned and waving her wand over it. She watched as it magically turned into soup with steam wafting off of it and everything.

She picked up the bowl and went back to the living room and placed the bowl down on the coffee table. Harry came back in the room wearing dry clothes, "hurry up and eat the soup so you can leave" she said getting ready to leave the room

"Ginny," he stepped in her way

"Move!"

"No! Not until you talk to me," he took a step towards her

"I don't want to talk to you," she tried to go around him but he kept getting in her way. She pulled out her wand and held it between his eyes, "remember that chair I blew up? Don't make me use that spell on you." She warned

Harry gulped, "you wouldn't do that, you'd be sent to prison," He wasn't really sure if Ginny was even concerned with going to jail.

"At least it wouldn't be for an unforgivable curse!" she lowered her wand and began to pace

"I am so sorry ab…"

She cut him off, "HOW COULD YOU!" Harry had to take a step back he was scared. Her eyes were flaming her face was turning red.

"I wasn't thinking…"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T THINKING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!" Her eyes glazed over.

"I do love you!"

She snorted, "YOU DON'T THROW AN UNFORGIVABLE CURSE AT SOMEONE YOU LOVE!"

"WELL YOU DON'T WALK OUT ON THE ONE YOU LOVE WHEN THINGS DON'T GO YOUR WAY," he shouted back his hands balled in fist at his side.

"You called me a slut!"

"In the heat of the moment"

"It always does take the right moment for the truth to be unmasked," a tear fell from her eye.

Harry took a step towards her, he'd seen Ginny cry but it was for the death of Dumbledore, her brother, and when she was convinced she was going to prison for opening the chamber of secrets. She wasn't one to cry for love or anything of the sappy nature. She was extremely strong and that's one of the things he loved most about her, she was the only person in his life he never had to save. Here he was making her break down.

"Look," he began, "there is nothing I can say to justify my actions." He held his hand up to silence Ginny who was getting ready to protest, "I have said too many things and done too many things to you that I am extremely sorry about and no matter how much I apologize it will never be enough. I have had the craziest life and I'm only nineteen. I've lived in a cupboard, found out I had magical powers, that my parents were murdered by a ragging lunatic, that I was famous for doing absolutely nothing but living, then found out that it was up to me to save the world at the age of fifteen. I watched people I love suffer and die all around me. It's not exactly a fairy tale but some good did come of it. I got a family that is better than anyone that I could have been born into because I chose them. They are hand selected to perfection, if I do say so myself and most importantly they brought me to you. I've known you since you were an awkward eleven-year-old little girl and you became one of my dearest friends. I always cared about you Ginny and I eventually grew to love you. I never expected that I would _fall_ in love with you, it hit me like a bludger but I would never trade the feeling for the world…" he paused. "What I loved most about you was the fact that I never had to save you…"

"Chamber of Secrets," she whispered

"That's different you were being controlled," he continued. "You're braver than me and you're always willing to fight, I panicked when I found out that I was supposed to be the one to kill Voldemort. And you asked _when do we fight_! You stand by me through everything, you put up with my annoying…" he really didn't want to admit what he was getting ready to say, "_hero complex_. Which I'm sure isn't the easiest thing to live with. But I just want to let you know I **do **and always **will** love you and you don't have to take me back… I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. But I'm here… " He stepped up to Ginny, she didn't back away this time, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "It's better to have loved… right," he looked down into her glassy brown eyes. "I love you." He kissed her on the cheek. Grabbed his broom and headed back to the door.

_**No!**__ Ginny he used an unforgivable curse! You are not to take him back! You can file for divorce on Monday… Harry did tell me to give the papers something to talk about… Screw it! _Ginny ran to the back door as Harry took off. She hurried back inside slipped her feet in her shoes and threw on her coat. She grabbed her broom and went out onto the balcony. She climbed up on the railing and jumped, flawlessly swinging her broom between her legs and moving off into the distance at the outline of Harry. She knew it was dangerous to jump off her balcony but she did it all the time. If Eric ever found out he would flip, he's over protective and doesn't want her to get hurt and ruin her career. She lowered herself on her broom and urged it on faster until she could fully make out Harry's back and then she stopped. Just floating in midair, _what the hell am I doing! It's freezing and he's the one who screwed up!_ She shook her head shamefully flying down to the ground at the thought of running after the man who used the imperious curse on her. She turned on her heal and disapparated.

_LUNA'S HOUSE_

"So what exactly do I do?"

"Just peer through the little hole right there." Luna said pointing at the peak hole at the top of the telescope and then taking a sip of her glass of wine.

"That's so cool," Demelza shrieked looking through the telescope. "That has to be the most beautiful thing I've seen… I should have paid attention in Astronomy."

"The clusters look so much better in the snow, just like…"

"Diamonds!"

Luna giggled, "Just like diamonds." They were looking at stars, in preparation for the New Year's edition of the Quibbler. Xenophilius has claimed that stars are really five point figures and the roundish rocks that muggle scientist consider stars are rocks that broke away from the moon during an explosion that happened millions of years ago and there remains are magnetically pulled to each on the fourth Thursday of every month and create five point figures that are truly stars. Tonight on the fourth Thursday of December the 24th Luna has proven her father correct… well at least about the five pointed figures anyway.

"They're gorgeous," Demelza said pulling away from the telescope, and reaching for her glass of wine, "you think I could develop a spell that will allow me to pull one out of the sky to wear on my finger," she held out her right hand and examined her ring finger.

"If you plan on shrinking it first, that star is probably bigger then this house," she spun around. They were on the roof of Luna's Ottery St. Catchpole home, with a bottle of wine a semi-circle outdoor couch, a fire pit, and a spell that kept the snow from falling in on them. Luna twirled around in the night air, the spell kept most of the cold out and fire kept them toasty. She was wearing her favorite pair of worn in jeans and a long sleeve white fluffy sweater, her blonde hair flowing loosely around her face and her radish earrings dangling from her ears and her pink bunny slippers on her feet.

"I think I could handle a rock that big," Demelza tucked her short black bob behind her ears. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a rainbow-striped sweater that fell to her knees with dark jeans and heals that were too high for snow.

"I'm sure you could," she laughed as she heard the pop of someone apparating and then knocking on her front door, "I wonder who that is," she went over to the edge of the roof and peered over the side, at the top of Ginny's red head. "It's Ginny," she said to Demelza. "HEY GINNY!"

Ginny took a step back from the door and looked up to see who was calling her name, "COME ON UP, IT'S OPEN!"

Ginny opened the front door and climbed the spiral staircase to Luna's room at the top. She climbed through the open window in Luna's bedroom and grabbed hold of the rope ladder that reached the somewhat short distance between her window and the roof.

"I chased him, I actually chased after Harry," Ginny began hopping over the wall onto the roof. "I don't understand he's the one who messed things up. Comes over makes a huge speech says it's better to _have loved_ and goes flying off into the night!" She gave Luna a kiss on the cheek, "how are you guys," she walked over and kissed Demelza on the cheek then took her glass of wine out of her hands and chugged the rest of its contents.

"I'm just peachy Gin and _sure_ you can have a sip of my wine," she said sarcastically taking her glass back and refilling it

"Sorry," she plopped down on the couch, "Aren't you supposed to be at your parent's house."

"Yeah right and listen to my Grandmother's never ending list of terms that all mean jezebel! I think not," huffed Demelza

"So what are you going to do for Christmas," wondered Ginny

"What do you think? I'm coming to your house," she smiled, "besides your brother Charlie is hot."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "He's only into dragons"

"Not for long," she smirked

"Anyway, the nerve of him showing up and thinking he could whisk me away…" Ginny changed the subject back to herself

"Well it obviously didn't work if you're here," Luna said sitting down next to her

"Obviously," Ginny leaned her head back so it was resting on the top of the couch, "What was I thinking…"

"That you love him…" Demelza sat down on the other side of her and handed her, her own glass of wine.

"Well yes but there's that whole imperious curse thing," she took a sip

"You have to let that go," sighed Luna

"It's illegal," pointed out Demelza

"Its love" countered Luna

Ginny stared at her loopy blonde friend, "_Love?_ I can have him thrown in Azkaban!"

"You should have," laughed Demelza, "would have been great watching the boy wonder being dragged away for using dark magic, on his _wife_ no less!"

Ginny chuckled, "you should have been in Slytherin"

"I always thought so," she grinned

"All I'm saying is that things happen in the heat of the moment. Your _pre_-marriage consummation, your proposal, you and Harry first ever getting together…."

"I don't appreciate the _pre-marriage_ consummation comment and what does all that have to do with this moment!" She complained to Luna

"Everything!" She said rising from the couch, "When you decided to walk down the aisle and marry Harry both your lives became an open book to each other. Marriage is about intimacy far greater then what is shared in the bedroom. Based on yours and Harry's track record your relationship is based on rash reactions. If I recall correctly a blushing Ginny Weasley couldn't stop talking about the day when out of nowhere Harry kissed you and you ended up together. It happened in the heat of the moment, just like all the other aforementioned events and Harry's poor judgment. I know there is no speech that I or Harry could give to ever justify what he did but…."

"You could go on having fifty years of hot makeup sex," pointed out Demelza

Luna smiled, "true but I was thinking more like fifty years of pay back…."

"Like honey I've got a headache," Ginny placed the back of her hand on her forehead and fell on her side on the sofa in an over dramatic manner. They all laughed and Ginny gazed up at the night sky and all the snow that was falling towards her but never landing. The moon sparkled beautifully up above, "I have missed him…." She sighed. She noticed something moving through the night sky, she just thought it was an owl or something until it flew past the moon. She would know that messy haired silhouette anywhere. She looked towards the hill in the distance with smoke rising above it. Smoke she knew was coming from the burrow. She sat up quickly with her eyes widened….

_WEASLEY WIZARDING WHEEZES_

"We are in desperate need of food," sighed Ron after lifting a box into the fireplace.

"You go get some because I don't plan on trekking through the snow," Stacy said absentmindedly sorting through Wonder Witch Products.

"Ok, I'll find out if Lee wants something," Ron said heading for the stairs.

_It's Christmas 1999, boy how the time flies. London is lying beneath a thick sheet of snow and it doesn't show any sign of slowing up. I can't wait for the morning! I really love white Christmas's. With Christmas come holiday carols of all sorts. Old classics and new ones to love, the Bent Broomsticks have remade a classic and personal favorite of mine and a young red head in the shop below me…_

Lee was interrupted by someone shouting his name

"Lee! I'm going to get food do you want something?" Ron shouted up the stairs

_Speak of the devil yes Ron. I'll have something in the sandwich family, surprise me. _Lee answered into his microphone. _Here are the Bent Broomsticks with their version of "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs", Happy Christmas. I'm Lee Jordan and you listening to the fucking truth…_

"I'll bring him back liver," Ron joked.

"I'm sure he'll love that," chuckled Stacy, as she turned up the radio to bop to the Bent Broomsticks upbeat version "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs"

Ron smiled as he pulled on his coat, "I'll be right back."

_HERMIONE'S HOUSE_

"Oh dear we're out of wine," Mr. Granger said entering the kitchen and placing the empty wine bottles in the recycling bin, then taking a seat at the counter.

"I suppose it's for the best," Hermione was refilling the tray of Christmas cookies, "Aunt Helen has already sung "Silent Night" in the blues, Opera, and a rap rendition. I think everyone would prefer she not break into a show tune version as well."

Mr. Granger laughed, "Actually she informed us moments ago that she wished Cousin Kyle had brought his band so she could have done something reminiscent of Queen."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "We really don't need any more wine."

"Oh contraire, this is what makes for excellent Christmas memories," he smiled.

Crookshanks came prancing into the kitchen and shaking his head admitting the sounds of the bells that were tied around his neck with tinsel, he used his paw to try and swat them away. "Hermione why did you do this to the poor cat," Mr. Granger patted his knee beckoning Crookshanks to him who willing came and he lifted him into his lap.

"Because it's cute," she smiled

"But he doesn't like it," Mr. Granger said as he removed the tinsel and bells from Crookshanks lap who thankfully nuzzled his nose against Mr. Granger's cheek before hoping from his lap. "So back to the wine…"

"There isn't a store in the area open and the weather is a mess for you to drive into the city," Hermione informed observing her work on the cookie tray and deeming it satisfactory. When her father didn't say anything she looked up at him, he had a mischievous smile on his face. "You want me to apparate into London and get more wine, don't you," she whispered so no one would hear knowingly to her father.

"Yup and I think the fresh air will help take your mind off things," he said as if he knew everything.

"What could I possibly have to take my mine off of," she said turning her back to him to grab another try of treats to keep her father from seeing her nervous look.

"You've been moping around for over two months and then you jet off to the other side of the world with your friends for a week. I may not be hip to today's youth," Hermione chuckled, "but I do know the signs of break up and heartache."

"I thought I was hiding it well."

"Maybe to everyone else but for someone who knows you so well, you look as if you were just hit by a bus. All night you've been in another world," he said concerned

Hermione turned around to face her father, "I didn't want you and Mum to say I told you so."

"We would never say that"

"Mum would"

"Well she has her insensitive moments but she loves you so much. She wants the best for you and maybe Draco's not it… she might have been right in this instance, once a jerk always a jerk," he sighed

Hermione shook her head no, "I think he may be hurting just as much…. maybe even _more_ than me." She said holding her tears in. "This break up was as much me as it was him," she smiled weakly not wanting to think about it anymore, "now I will go get more wine so we can continue to have a very happy Christmas."

Her father just stared at her with genuine concern, "you don't have to be so strong. It's okay to be hurt."

"I know but life goes on, I must keep moving with it," she snorted which turned to laughter as she clapped her hand over her mouth as the sounds of her Aunt Helen's singing filled the house again.

"Apparently she didn't need the band," laughed Mr. Granger.

"Apparently not, I'll be back in a bit," she hugged her father, "thank you Daddy."

He kissed her on the forehead before returning to the other room to sing back up with his drunken sister.

_DRACO'S FLAT_

Draco opened the door to his flat. He stood in the doorway as the light filled the room from the hall. He sighed and stepped in flicking on the lights with the snap of his fingers. He pulled off his coat, turning on the radio that was on the counter, and plopped down on the couch. It had been awhile since he freely entered his own house and just lounged about. Ever since Ron found out about him and Hermione he always entered and exited through his bedroom window. He never came out into the rest of the flat except to use the bathroom. He always left his share of the rent of the kitchen counter for Ron to take care of and just made sure he never had to have any contact with him what's so ever.

He waved his hand through the air wandlessly flipping through wireless stations. Everyone was playing Christmas songs and he wasn't in the mood to hear anything particularly cheery. He stopped on Lee's channel that was currently playing "A Dead Love" by Lucy Wales. _Leave it to Lee to not only play strictly Christmas. But who doesn't love a pop singer like Lucy Wales that always sings about hatred and despair. I can't believe my father changed for my Mother. I can't believe his hair is that long because of Orsino Thruston! I suppose you do odd things when you're in love like agreeing to keep a secret that you knew from the start would ultimately tear you apart. Hanging out with people that you can't stand because you know she'll be there! _Draco immediately stood from the couch.

"Fuck this!" He grabbed his coat and went out into the hall to disapparate.

_THE LEAKY CAULDRON_

"Next time just have Lee say your order on the air. I could have had it ready for you," said Tom as he packed up Ron's to go order. The Leaky Cauldron on Christmas Eve was full of life, people tossing back drinks and laughing and celebrating with friends into the night.

Ron smiled, "I'll have to remember that."

"Weasley products are popular this Christmas, eh?"

"Yeah, too popular I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to this," Ron ran a hand threw his hair.

"Family business, where is the master mind himself this evening," Tom, asked placing the final item in the bag and handing it across the bar to Ron.

"At our parent's house…"

"Why aren't you there?"

"I'll see them tomorrow at Percy's house," he said wishing this had never come up. "Oh you know the family thing can sometimes be a drag."

"I never found that," shrugged Tom, "Good evening Miss," he smiled at the young woman who was approaching the bar.

"Thanks Tom," Ron said as he turned to leave and then stopped.

Hermione stood there staring at him and he stared back, "excuse me," she said stepping around Ron. "Happy Christmas," she smiled at Tom. "Can I get couple bottles of white wine and a couple red?"

"Sure," he answered and went off to the wine cellar where the full bottles were kept.

Hermione kept her back turned to Ron although she knew he was watching her. He said some pretty cruel things to her and she was through trying to make up with him.

"Hermione…" Ron began

"Go away Ronald," she said still not turning around

"I just want to apologize…"

"It's not accepted"

"Can we please talk?"

"Alright, here you go Miss, nicely packed for you" Tom said returning with the wine, packed in a box with a handle "That will be sixty galleons."

"Thank you so much," she said while paying him, "have good holiday." She grabbed the box and started for the door.

"Hermione," Ron called after her

She turned around to face him, "I'm a filthy mudblood, remember," she shook her head and walked out of the pub.

Ron followed her out onto the muggle street, "Hermione you have to listen to me!"

"Why?" she stopped walking and turned around to face him, "After everything you said to me I should never speak to you again!"

"I was wrong," he began, "this is what we do we argue and make up all the time."

"Ha!" Hermione laughed, "I don't recall you ever being as disgusting to me as you were about Draco! And maybe Ron, I'm sick of it, did you ever think that I don't want to fight anymore," she sighed, "I am tired of living in the world of Ron the over dramatic selfish little boy who doesn't get it!"

"What don't I get Hermione," he shouted back, "that you decided to get involved with the bleach blonde ferret and think nothing would change, because it changes everything?"

"This has nothing to do with Draco!"

"This has everything to do with him," Ron countered.

"No! It's about us and it began way before he was ever in the picture! You aren't there for me…."

"So you ran for my enemy!"

"No, I just happened to fall for him!"

"Which completely destroyed any chance for us!"

"You destroyed any chance for us when you shut me out."

"I didn't mean to"

"I know you have issues that have nothing to do with me but with whatever's going through your mind regarding Fred. That's alright I understand that you have to cope but you should have told me and have let me go instead of letting our relationship be one sided," tears were forming in her eyes.

"I don't have anything to cope with it..."

"TELL ME!" She shouted as she began to cry. "Why won't you just tell me? You can talk to me Ron so stop denying and tell me! I know you told Harry but you won't tell me…."

"He's my best friend…"

"And what am I?"

He looked down, "you're my best friend too it's just different... I suppose since I realized that I'm in love with you I wonder what I can and can't tell you."

"You didn't think I'd understand that? The thing about being in a relationship with your best friend is that you can still tell them everything. As for realizing you love me it's a little too late," she sniffled

Ron looked up at her, "it's not a recent discovery. I knew that I would love you when I first saw you petrified. There were so many thoughts rushing through my head about what if you never came back and what if I never got to tell you and being so young it scared the shit out of me. The idea of this love grew every time you scolded me or you get excited and the night you walked me home from Percy's after I told my family I wasn't going to the funeral. I knew I was in love with you because you always know when to push me and when to just be there… Like I should be there for you and from now on I will be. I know you're not with _him_ anymore and I'd like to try again."

Hermione feverishly wiped the tears that were escaping from her eyes. "I love you too. I always have and always will. But just because I'm no longer with Draco doesn't mean I'll be getting back with you," she turned on her heal and disappeared.

Ron stood on the lonely snow covered street...

_OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE_

Harry was pressed low on his broom moving swiftly towards the burrow, he wasn't going to tell the Weasley's about him and Ginny. He was only going to make up a lie about a last minute endorsement meeting or something_ that sounds believable_, but he really just felt like being around family. Harry was lowering down onto the property when he was literally knocked out of his thoughts when something pushed him out of the sky. He knew it couldn't have been a security charm because he had access to the property and whatever it was had long hair that was sprawled across his face.

He and whatever it was slammed into the ground with a thud, thankfully with snow to cushion the fall. Harry immediately pushed it off of him, jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He shouted at the shadow lying in the snow.

"Getting ready to ask you the same thing," said the dark figure getting up dusting the snow off themselves

"Ginny?"

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind? You're going to tell my parents?" she looked at him surprised

"No, I wasn't but obviously you're the one that completely lost it. Body slamming me out of the air, hold on," he said something just occurring to him, "where did you come from?"

"I was at Luna's house and I saw you fly pass. If you weren't going to tell my parents then what are you going to their house for," she asked anxiously

"I just felt like being around family right now," he shrugged, "I figured I'd tell them you had a last minute endorsement meeting or something if they asked where you were."

"Oh," she said running her hand through her hair. She lost her ponytail holder when she jumped from her broom at Harry.

She and Harry stood there for a few moments silently, "so that was a pretty nice tackle," he said rubbing the arm he landed on.

"Sorry about that, I've had quite a bit of practice jumping from my broom." Harry smiled they were silent again. Ginny wanted to tell him that she wanted to try again but she was having problems getting the courage. Every time she thought she could say something she remembered that he used the imperious curse on her. She looked up at him and he was watching her with his bright green eyes.

"I know Gin," he whispered

Ginny wasn't sure if he was talking about what she was thinking about, "you know what?"

"That you can't forgive me… but you want to," _he does know what I'm thinking about._

"But for reasons beyond me I'm willing to try."

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said muffled into his chest. She pulled away from him and stretched up to kiss him, "let's go home," she said taking his hand in hers. He smiled as they walked hand and hand through the snow over to the burrow.

_HERMIONE'S HOUSE_

Draco reappeared at the foot of Hermione's driveway. He trekked up the snow-covered drive and onto the porch. He could hear some woman inside singing an awful version of a muggle Christmas carol and scrunched up his nose praying it wasn't Hermione as he rang the doorbell.

"Happy Chris…" Mrs. Granger trailed off at the sight of Draco. "Come crawling back have you? Well I don't think so!" She slammed the door in his face.

He rang the doorbell again and once again Mrs. Granger opened the door, "I really need to speak with Hermione," he stated firmly.

"No!"

"_Please_," he begged which was something he didn't do.

Mrs. Granger smiled, "NO!" And once again slammed the door in his face

This time Draco began pounding on the door with his fist and ringing the doorbell with his other hand, the door flung open once again. This time Mr. Granger answered it and stepped out onto the front porch closing the door behind him.

"Look I don't know what happened between you and my daughter but this raging lunatic act isn't helping your case," he said eyeing him.

"I apologize sir, I really just need to speak with Hermione," he said urgently.

"I'm sorry but she's not here, she stepped out for a moment," he explained.

"When will she be back?"

"Shortly, _hopefully_," he said surveying the weather, "It's getting quite nasty out here." Draco looked up into the night sky they both stood there silently just looking at all the snow.

CRACK! Draco and Mr. Granger both jumped startled by the sound of someone apparating.

"Why are you out here," Hermione said walking up the steps and stopping when she noticed Draco.

"I'll just take these inside," Mr. Granger said, meeting Hermione halfway down the stairs and taking the wine from her before returning to the house.

"What are you doing here," asked Hermione surprised to see Draco as she joined him on the porch. She was angry he showed up but at the same time she was just as happy to see him.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said looking into her eyes, "have you been crying?" He asked concerned.

"No, its cold, sometimes I get a bit rosey," she lied. Draco arched an eyebrow and she knew that he knew she was lying but he didn't press the matter further.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…" he was cut off

"I'm the one that should be sorry, I was selfish."

"And I was insecure. All I had to do was trust in the fact that you wanted me and not Weasel but I couldn't."

"All I had to do was tell Ron from the beginning that we were together instead of letting this unfold into the over blown situation that it has," she nervously reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear but Draco beat her to it.

He let his hand rest on her cheek and wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her in close to him. She rested her head on his chest. "Hermione," he whispered

"I know," she sucked in her tears and wrapped her arms around him.

"Where does this leave us," he stroked her hair

"I don't know back to the beginning I suppose," she shrugged not removing herself from her position against his chest.

"The beginning is how we got ourselves into this wee bit of a predicament."

Hermione pulled back so she could see his face, "In the beginning we were enemies…." She sighed, "But in the beginning of _**us**_ we were just friends."

"What if I want more?"

"What if I can't give you more?" She completely left his grasp. "I love how I feel being with you but I don't think I _like_ who I am when I'm with you. I lied to my friends and I made you suffer and those aren't things that I'm proud of."

"I let you do it. I had plenty of chances to speak up."

She smiled slightly, "My childish antics prove I have some growing up to do and this time I'm going to do it… by myself."

"Granger you grew up long ago."

She shook her no, "not in the way I needed to. Knowing hatred and being on the front line of a war at a young age isn't the growing I'm referring to."

Draco sighed. He didn't know what coming to see Hermione was going to bring about. But he definitely didn't think it was going to be leaving things the way they were. He would have done anything to see her one more time. The warm glow of her brown eyes, every curl of her hair no matter how frizzy, and the way she looked at him and only him.

"My entire life came crashing down around me because I wasn't strong enough," she paused and thought for a moment, "no it's not that I'm not strong enough but it's that if it I admitted that I have feelings for you I knew… I _know_ what that means. I will lose all my friends, slowly, but they will all disappear and that scares the hell out of me. I know I said it was time to start thinking about myself but I won't do it if that means losing Ron and Harry forever," she sniffled and smiled weakly, "their my boys and I can't imagine life without them."

Draco watched her carefully, "I won't ask you to give up your friends Hermione. I may not be the upstanding citizen like Weasel and Potter and I know that I am no better than them because I too asked you to make a choice between us. I can't take you away from the loves of your life. I love you too much to know that I was the cause of your endless unhappiness and I can't step over my peppy rivalries to try and befriend them, I'm just not that type of person… So, know that I love you with all my heart and I always will, if you ever need me all you have to do is say the words and I'll come running."

Hermione smiled as she let the tears fall from her eyes. Draco took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

_WEASLEY WIZARDING WHEEZES_

Ron dragged himself back into the heated building of Weasley products.

"What took you so long," said Lee taking the bag of food from Ron.

"The weather's awful, you try walking quickly through a foot of snow and counting," he complained hanging up his coat.

"The food run was your idea," he said rushing up the stairs before the song ended.

"I got the Paris orders completed," Stacy said digging through the bag.

"At least someone will be having a very merry Christmas," he said moping to the counter where Stacy had pulled out the food. She paused when she pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and eyed Ron. After his little run in with Hermione on his way back through the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley, he stopped to get a drink. "It's going to be a long night," he said to Stacy's look and then cracked open the bottle.

"Is there something you need to talk about," she asked

"No," he took a huge gulp of Whiskey, "why would you think that?"

"_Oh,_ I don't know perhaps because you were fine when you left and now you look depressed and your drinking," she answered as if it was obvious.

"I'm fine," he lied, "It's Christmas eve, my brothers dead, I'm here in the dwelling of my deceased brother helping out in his dream business, I can never go home, my best friend married my sister and then tried to use the imperious curse to get her back, then I fell in love with my other best friend and when that failed she decided to date my arch enemy who coincidently is my flatmate. Moments ago the same girl informed me that we couldn't be together and that are relationship would never be the same… Lee and George probably have some sort of alcoholic beverages upstairs in their flat," he said looking at the last bit of Fire Whiskey left in the bottle thinking it isn't going to be an enough.

"If you were one of my girlfriends I would run up stairs and grab the nearest wine bottle, but I think I have a better idea," she smiled

"What?" Ron was getting ready to gulp down the last of his fire whiskey but Stacy took the bottle away.

"GO HOME!" she shouted as if it was obvious.

"I don't think so, now please give me back my drink," he said reaching for the bottle

"No," she swatted his hand away and gulped down the rest of the contents herself then tossed the bottle in the trash. Ron looked completely devastated. "You'll thank me later."

"I'll do something to you later but I don't think it will be a thank you, can you say hex," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ron where were you the last time you felt safe?" She asked dismissing his comment.

"I was feeling pretty good a moment ago when I had a bit of Fire Whiskey to look forward to," he said sarcastically.

Stacy rolled her eyes, "I meant that moment where everything was perfect, when nothing could harm you and you felt like you could go millions of miles away and that something would always be there when you got back."

Ron stared at the floor, he honestly didn't know. He didn't like the idea that he was actually thinking about this now instead of drowning his sorrows in alcohol. But come to think of it he hadn't felt that way in awhile. The last time was when, "I saw my mother the first time after I ran off. She pushed past all my siblings to hug me. She was so happy and she hugged me with such urgency, like if she were to ever let go of me I would disappear forever…."

"I think if you go home Ron you won't feel so alone. You'll find out that you're not the only one who hasn't healed yet," reasoned Stacy.

"They've all moved on," Ron ran a hand through his hair, "Bill's got a kid, Charlie's got new dragons, Percy's got a promotion, George has a successful business, and Ginny is a professional Quidditch player married to the golden boy of the wizarding world. My Dad still collects plugs and Mum never seemed happier."

"On the outside, I suppose it doesn't look like their hurting but I'm sure they are. They have to keep up appearances so life won't stop."

"How would you know," Ron said crossing his arms.

"Your brother has come in here a quite a few times talking about your mother crying," she paused debating whether or not she should tell Ron the next part and decided to do so, "George doesn't know that I know this but I have heard him in the back, he'll be working on a new product and he'll just break down."

Ron didn't know what to say.

"I believe that you're part of the reason you're family hasn't healed, they can't get over losing one love one because their losing another while he's still living," explained Stacy. "From the moment your brother died they needed you more than ever."

"When did you get so wise," he asked raising an eyebrow

She shrugged, "When I opened my eyes."

"Well my eyes have been open for quite some time and you want to know what I see..."

"If you say an empty whiskey bottle I'll kick your ass."

Ron chuckled, "I'd like to see you try." Stacy came from around the counter and shoved Ron, he stumbled a bit, "that's not going to cut it darling," he smirked in a very Malfoy way. Stacy took a swing at him and he caught her arm and turned her around.

"Let me go!" She laughed trying to wiggle free of Ron's grasp.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"Tougher than ever," she swung her leg backwards to kick Ron in his lower region but he let go of her and moved before she could hit him.

"That was a nice try Green"

"I got free didn't I?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow

Ron smiled and shook his head. She was right she got free and he an odd feeling she really could take him. _She's brilliant. There probably isn't much she can't do. She's so caring, clever, and cute as hell. _Stacy laughed as she took down her bun of beautiful brown curls on the top of her head repositioned it low on her neck. She pushed her glasses to the top of her head. Ron tilted his head to the side and just looked at her for a second.

"_What?_" She said looking at him as if he was crazy.

Ron walked straight up to Stacy. She really was short as Ron towered over her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Stacy's eyes widened. He leaned down and kissed her.

Stacy placed her hands on Ron's chest to push him away, but he put his hands on top of hers and she melted. _He may be a physiologically troubled person, who's only nineteen and far too young for me but boy can kiss... We're both consenting adults right? _Stacy thought to herself standing on her tiptoes and tangling her fingers in his hair. Ron deepened the kiss, he ran his hands down her sides and placed them on her bottom, Stacy squealed as he lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her over to the counter, he pushed all the food and merchandise off the counter and sat Stacy on top. She wasted only a second yanking his shirt over his head and then continuing the kiss. She moaned as Ron trailed kisses down her neck, he paused took off her shirt and continued as he unhooked her bra. She unbuckled his belt and undid his button and zipper on his jeans. He began to kiss her on the mouth again as he let her bra hit the floor. She began to lean back and pull him with her. He climbed up onto the counter on top of her….

_THE BURROW_

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Ginny shouted when opening the front door to the burrow.

"Happy Christmas darling," Mrs. Weasley said rushing over to give Ginny and Harry hugs, "We weren't expecting you two until tomorrow at Percy's. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Things have just been hectic," Ginny smiled, "We thought we'd surprise you."

"Gee, thanks for getting all spiffed up for us Gin," George said coming over and slinging his arm around Ginny's neck, leading her away from Harry, "you get all dolled up for those photos in magazines but not for your family. You could have at least worn the Weasley uniform!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I happen to like my old ragged sweats thank you very much."

"How's Auror training going son," Mr. Weasley said patting Harry on the back.

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Pretty good, I really can't wait for it to be over though." A small strawberry blonde hair wobbling girl in her pink handmade Weasley sweater with a V on the front caught his attention, "Oh my goodness, you're walking," he crouched down as Victoire wobbled over to him, he picked her, "you've gotten so big!" He bounced her around as she played with his glasses.

"They tend to do that when you aren't looking," smiled Mr. Weasley.

"This one likes to get into everything so you have to watch her," added Bill, "how's Teddy."

"He's great. We had an early Christmas breakfast this morning. He and Andromeda are going to St. Barth's in the morning," explained Harry.

"They should have gone to Nice again. Nice est tres beau this time of year," Fleur sparkled.

"We're going to my parents for New Years, so Bill can brush up on his French," she pinched Bill's Cheek

"Stop it you're making me blush," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"Can you stop that, the sentimental crap is making me nauseous," Charlie rolled his eyes. He was in the corner decorating the Christmas tree.

"Don't put that there it won't be balanced!" order Percy

"And will someone else help me decorate the tree," complained Charlie, "If we do it Percy's way we'll still be in the same bloody spot by the time next Christmas rolls around."

Everyone laughed, "Excuse me for wanting to bring some order to the tree!"

"You're excuse," said George pushing him out of the way, "let the experts take care of this and go make yourself look pretty!"

Everyone laughed again, "Who wants coco?" Mrs. Weasley offered as she rushed off to the kitchen. The Weasley house at Christmas, they may not have much but it had to be the warmest house in the entire world. Fiery red hair, smiles, and of course the classic uniform of 's handmade sweaters, it was just as any other Christmas, somewhat with the absence of Fred things would never be the same. Now with Ron missing in action, they wouldn't even be able to rebuild their lives together.

George and Ginny helped Charlie finish the tree while Percy complained about the lack of artistic order. Victoire chased the cat, Bill and Fleur made themselves comfortable under the invisible mistletoe, and Harry sat on the couch while Mr. Weasley took his position in his chair and listened to how excited Mr. Weasley was about discovering that plugs were different in other countries.

_RON'S FLAT_

Ron walked in the front door to his flat. He leaned against the door and recounted the events of the night. _Hermione heats me, check, shagged the help, check, never think of it again, check_, he sighed. _I don't know what came over me._ Ron stumbled forward a bit as someone began pushing on the door.

"Weasel what the hell are you doing," Draco sneered fully getting the door open.

"Minding my own business," he spat back.

"Look here Weasel! In this relationship I do all the sneering, glaring, smirking, and witty evil come backs and you stand and stare blankly. Got it?" Malfoy hissed.

"Fuck off," Ron rolled his eyes and was going to retreat to his room but thought otherwise. "Malfoy, what the hell is your problem? Why do you hate me? Why have you made every day of my life for the past nine years a living hell? What did I ever do to you?"

"You were born," he said simply and crossed his arms.

"See! That's what I mean. I'm trying to be nice and you have to go and be nasty!"

"I don't need you to pretend to be nice to me, Hermione's not going to come back to you," he smirked.

"Maybe not but for reasons beyond me she may go back to you and I don't think I'll be able to live much longer not speaking to her."

"That's sweet. But our dear Hermione made it perfectly clear that she and I are through so you have nothing to worry about there," he unfolded his arms and started for his room, his last statement made him want to be alone… forever.

"So we were both blinded by her spell," Ron shook his head shamefully.

Draco stopped in his tracks and pivoted, "Well I didn't call her a slut and push her away when she needed me."

"I may have said some things I didn't mean in the heat of the moment…" Ron began

"It only takes a moment for the truth to be unmasked," he raised an eyebrow.

"And next you're going to tell me…"

"Drunken words sober thoughts," Draco interrupted, "You asked me to look after her"

"I did not! I would never ask _you_ to do such a thing! But I'm sure as hell I never said to shag her!"

"She said I was better then you." Draco stepped out of the way as Ron lunged for him and hit the wall. "I seem to be having an extreme since of déjà vu." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you remember this," Ron swung at him, Draco grabbed his arm and twisted it around Ron's back as he struggled to get free.

"I do recall something of a punching match you had with my face at the Sighler…"

"I won that battle."

Draco smirked, "I think not! Look who still works there and I got the girl."

"HA! The one that threw you away," Ron chuckled and with that Draco pushed him across the room so he slammed into the wall yet again face first.

"You know nothing about what happened between me and Hermione!"

"She probably got sick of your malicious ways that are only a front to cover your true cowardice," spat Ron wiping the blood from his nose with the back on his hand, looking as if he was ready for the next round.

"I'll have you know Weasel that I am no coward!"

"You couldn't even be a man and admit to me that you were dating Hermione!"

"You wouldn't have been man enough to take!"

"I'll decide what I'm man enough to take!" Ron stated firmly his ears turning red.

"You do that Weasel," Draco started for his room yet again.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted after him. Draco rolled his eyes and turned around, "_Stupfey!_" Draco was caught off guard and went flying back towards the door and slammed into the ground right in front of it.

On the first floor, of the building in flat number one lived the landlord Harold who was currently pouring he and his wife a cup of tea wearing his fuzzy pink bathrobe, stained undershirt, red and white dotted boxers, and house shoes.

"Bloody hell!" Harold shouted as he missed the cup and poured hot water on his hand, as there was a loud crash from upstairs. "Those boys," he rolled his eyes and carrying the tea into the sitting room where his wife was waiting for him. "Here we go dear," he smiled upon entering the room.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"FUCK!" Harold shouted as he went crashing to the floor and his wife screamed as she fell from the couch.

"What was that," the blonde woman asked frantically pulling herself up from the floor.

"I don't know," he answered getting up from the puddle of tea and broken glass. "But I'll go find out."

BOOM!

"AH!" Harold's wife screamed once again and slapped her hand over her mouth as a loud noise came crashing through the building. Harold placed his hand over his heart to see if it was still beating before heading out of the flat.

Draco and Ron were circling each other with their wands at the ready in what use to be the living room. The coffee table was now firewood, the stuffing from the throw pillows was everywhere and the sofa was split in two.

"Have you had enough," Ron glared at Draco

"I'm just getting started," Draco smirked and used his free hand to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Draco and Ron jumped as the door to the flat flew open and a red face Harold stood in the door. "WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE TO MY FLAT?"

"We're just redecorating," answered Draco slipping his wand into his back pocket.

"Redecorating my ass," Harold stormed into the room, "Why can I see into the bedroom!" He said eyes flaming pointing at the hole in the wall that was now another entrance to Draco's room.

"Renovations," Ron tried not to turn red.

"Ha! I want you two out! You look as if you've been beating the crap out of each other and I will have no domestic violence here!"

"I think you've got it all wrong…"

"Fine! Just a _large_ lovers' quarrel, but not here! Mr. Wong told me there was some fishy stuff happening over here," he began pacing, "but I thought he was just insane, odd noises and people disappearing and reappearing in front of your door AH!" Harold screamed as the apartment suddenly filled with people in dark robes with green and gold emblems on them.

One grabbed Ron from behind and another grabbed Draco. Harold looked around at the men wide eyed. Of course Ron and Draco knew that it the Law Enforcement Squad (LES). They quickly rushed around surveying the area and about five immediately left through the front door. Ron watched as one of the men banged on Mr. Wong's door across the hall as he struggled to get free.

"Good evening sir, may I come in," the officer didn't even wait for a response before pushing into Mr. Wong's flat.

"Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest by the order of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minster for Magic…" the man who grabbed Draco and pushed him against the wall and placed a spell on his hands that he was holding behind his back

"_Minister for Magic_ what's going on," Herald interrupted

"… for the use of high frequency magic in a highly muggle populated area and the violation of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy."

"_Muggle_?" Herald interjected

"Ronald Weasley you are under arrest by the order of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minster for Magic. For the use of high frequency magic in a highly muggle populated area and the violation of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy," the LES officer holding Ron slammed him against the wall as he tried to wiggle free and placed the same spell on Ron's hands.

"Alicia," the officer holding Ron called. "Call in the oblivator's."

"Yes sir"

"Alicia?" Ron looked at her surprised.

Alicia Spinnet leaned against the wall next to Ron, "Long time no see Ron," she smiled, "I would ask you how you are but since I'm here arresting you on Christmas eve I wouldn't say things are too hot. But it was nice seeing you, tell George I said hello."

"What's an oblivator," whined Harold, really just wanting to know what was going on, " and what are those people doing to my tenants," the sounds of LES officers banging on doors and people arguing there entry into their homes could be heard throughout the building.

"Come with me sir," Alicia shook her head, escorting the poor man from the flat. She figured she would explain a few things to him before the oblivator's arrived and wiped his and the rest of the residents memories.

_THE BURROW_

"Celesta Warbeck is a musical genius!" Mrs. Weasley protested.

"Whatever you say mum, but just because you have sentimental memories attached to the music doesn't make her any good," George said changing the wireless station to something that wasn't playing a "Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love".

"It's those smelly hairy feet people that have got all you young people loopy," she leaned back in her chair.

Ginny laughed, "_It's My Hairy Feet Don't Smell_ mum."

"It's all the same now isn't it," she began rocking in her rocking chair continuing her knitting. "Just make sure its not too loud Victoire is sleeping."

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_It's 11pm one hour till Christmas and I just got word…_

George stopped flipping stations on Lee's Show.

_That about thirty minutes ago in a Muggle area of London Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley were arrest by the LES for reasons that have yet to be disclosed…_

Mr. Weasley immediately stood from his chair and rushed for his coat as Mrs. Weasley dropped her knitting needles.

"That bloody idiot better have finished with the orders!" George stated angrily switching off the radio.

"Shut up George," said Mr. Weasley, "I'll go over to the Ministry and see what's going on."

"I'm coming with you," Mrs. Weasley stood

"I don't think that's such a good idea and besides it's after hours they aren't going to let any visitors in," explained Mr. Weasley calmly.

"It's my child! And you work there!" She said with a mixture of heat and panic

"Even still, I'll contact you as soon as I find out what's going on."

"I'll come with you," said Percy, "Perhaps I can be of some assistance getting answers." Mr. Weasley nodded and they hurried from the house.

"Wait up," Harry grabbed his coat and ran after Mr. Weasley and Percy.

George started for the coat rack and began to pull on his coat, "Where do you think you're going," asked Mrs. Weasley

"I'm heading over to the store to make sure that git of brother of mine finished his job before he ran off and got himself arrested! I do have business to run and I do pay him!" He headed out the door.

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

Law Enforcement Office

Holding Cell #2

"This is all your fault!"

"Weasel shut up."

"We'll have to stand trial"

"Shut up"

"They'll snap our wands in half"

Draco rolled his eyes, "please shut up"

"They'll send us to Azkaban"

"WEASLEY! Shut the fuck up! We are not going to prison, there will not be a trial, and they are not going to snap our wands in half! If you don't stop your bloody whimpering I'll make you wish you were in Azkaban!" Draco leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

They were being held in a magic proof cell in the Ministry while the LES awaited further instruction. Draco was sitting on the bench against the wall as Ron, pressed his nose against the small window in the door and whimpered.

"I never thought I would be arrested," Ron sighed and took a seat on the bench opposite Draco.

"Your best friend is Harry Potter he attracts trouble it was bound to happen," Draco said with his eyes still closed.

"You're one to talk… _death eater_," Ron hissed.

"I hope that wasn't supposed to be an insult because that was pathetic."

"It's a wonder you've never been arrested."

Draco didn't open his eyes and smirked, "I can be quite clever when I want to."

"You're an arrogant smug bastard!"

"And you're a dim witted, clueless ginger top!"

"Well I'm already in the custody of the _law_…." Ron mused out loud before lunging for Draco. They began to wrestle on the floor getting any punch, pinch, or hair tug in where they could. As the door to the cell opened, they both froze in their unruly state and looked up to see who was casting the shadow over them.

"Happy Christmas Kingsley," Ron said innocently.

Kingsley smiled and shook his head shamefully, "It was a happy Christmas indeed Ron, until I got word that Arthur's boy seems to be using a massive amount of magic in a muggle area and if I had any special way I'd like to handle it. So naturally I told them to arrest you just as any other unlawful witch or wizard. I enjoyed so much being called away from my family celebrations at my brother's house, a superb way to spend the Holiday."

Draco pushed Ron off of him, "sorry for the inconvenience sir"

"Shut up," Ron hissed at Draco, "it's your fault we're here anyway!"

"It's not! Just because you…."

"_SILCENCO!_" Kingsley waved his wand and silenced them both before the bickering could escalate. "Enough!" Kingsley stated firmly, "I have no idea why you two were fighting and quite frankly I don't care! But this living arrangement you two have will immediately cease! It was poor judgment to begin with! You have risked the secrecy of our world! I believe this is the third time for you Ronald." Draco smirked as Kingsley eyed Ron, "and you can wipe that smirk of your face Draco because you are no saint yourself." Kingsley sighed, "I don't know what to do with you two. I could have thrown in Azkaban…."

"RON!" Mr. Weasley shouted coming up behind Kingsley in the doorway. "What the bloody hell has gotten into you?"

"Nice to see you Arthur," said Kingsley stepping aside to let Arthur in. "So you've heard"

"It's all over the wireless that these to idiots were arrested," he said waving his finger at them, "One of the officers filled me in on the details when I arrived." He explained. "Ronald Weasley what don't you understand about no magic around muggles? Is it really that hard to grasp? Answer me when I'm speaking to you boy!"

Ron was hoping Kingsley wouldn't remember the silencing charm he had put on him because he thought his Dad was angry when he didn't tell his family where he was after the battle _but this might be a bit worst_ he thought and didn't want to say anything to muck the matter up further.

"Oh that's my fault," Kingsley said removing the charm

_Shit_, Ron thought to himself, "I was defending myself."

"More like getting the crap beat out of you," Draco commented

"Have you looked in a mirror you don't look so hot yourself," Ron shot back

"At least I'm not a bumbling twit!"

"Greasy ferret!"

"Weasley king!"

"_SCILENCO_" Mr. Weasley yelled as he waved his wand, "you two fight like an old married couple."

Kingsley chuckled as Ron and Draco glared daggers at each other. "You two are going to have to have a hearing and most likely stand trial. Not only have you violated local law but international law as well and I cannot turn my head."

Mr. Weasley sighed, "You think that the Wizengamot will send them to Azkaban."

"I should most certainly say not!" Kingsley and Arthur turned around as Lucius came strolling into the room.

"_Ah_, Lucius how was Bulgaria," Kingsley asked genuinely although inside he was rolling his eyes. Arthur raised an eyebrow as if to say that's where he's been.

"Lovely thank you, what's going on? When one of the _Weasley_ clan sends owls to my wife that my son was arrested I become concerned, I must make sure it wasn't a citizen's arrest."

"No one in my family would tell the likes of you…." Arthur trailed off and turned around to see Percy and Harry looking through the window on the door that leads into the room with the holding cells. Their eyes widen and they quickly ducked, "except perhaps Percy."

"It seems your boys decided to have a dueling match in their flat in the middle of a muggle area," informed Kingsley

"You've been living with a Weasley?" Lucius fumed, "I assumed you had a flatmate working that crummy job but honestly Draco! What were you thinking?" Draco just stared at his father, "What are you gaping at boy! Answer me when I'm speaking to you!"

"Oh sorry," Arthur waved his wand to remove the spell.

"Father I have no idea what I was thinking, I suppose I fell and hit my head," Draco said simply

"Living with you wasn't so fun either," Ron rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't leave wet towels on the bathroom floor!"

"Slimy git!" Ron shot back.

"Takes one to know one!"

"_SILENCEO_," Lucius bellowed as he waved his wand, "I knew I should have dragged you home from the start because now you've become fond of a Weasley!"

Draco wished they hadn't confiscated his wand or threw them into this magic proof holding cell because his wandless magic was of no use either and he wanted to remove the silencing charm himself and protest that ridiculous claim.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "When do you suppose this hearing will take place?"

"Paper work will have to be filed, Thicknesse and the Wizengamot will have to be informed and of course none of it will be touched until after the Holidays…." Kingsley mused. "Until it's all sorted out I will allow them to be release in the custody of their parents while they await a hearing date."

"Great, Draco let's go," Lucius hissed as Draco pulled himself up off the floor and left the cell dragging his feet, his father pushing him on faster mumbling about how foolish Draco has been. "Honestly Draco what were you thinking? Have you completely lost your mind? What have I told you about being careless? When we get home…"

"I'm not going to St. Barth's," Draco whined

"You'll go where I say you go," Lucius stopped walking, "how are you talking?"

"I'm gifted," Draco kept moving towards the lift, "you know Aunt Andromeda and Teddy will be there as well."

"Yes"

"You don't like her."

"I never said that and we'll make do."

"Mum threatened you didn't she?"

Lucius didn't say a word, just lifted his chin higher in the air. Draco chuckled. _Well at least I can just lie on the beach and get drunk…_

"Ron, come on," Arthur sighed. Ron just shook his head no seeing as he still couldn't talk and he knew his father was referring to the Burrow. "It's either you come with me now or you stay here in this cell until your hearing." Ron stood from the floor and took a seat on the bench as if to say he was staying. Arthur chuckled, and then his face turned completely red as he bellowed, "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS CELL RIGHT NOW!" Ron shook his head no as he slowly inched farther back in the cell, Mr. Weasley fully entered the cell grabbed Ron by the arm forced him and pushed him out. "I apologize Kingsley for this entire night I can assure you it will never happen again." He said grabbing onto Ron once again so he couldn't make a run for it while exiting. "I want all my children out of the Ministry now!" Mr. Weasley shouted once outside of the cell room he didn't even stop to look to see if Percy and Harry were following as he continued to drag Ron towards the lift.

Harry heard Mr. Weasley say that he wanted all of his children out of the Ministry but he was catching up with Alicia Spinnet and he really didn't think that included him, so he continued his conversation and figured he would meet them back at the burrow.

When Mr. Weasley got on the lift Percy got on right behind him, Mr. Weasley counted heads and then stepped in the way of the lift doors so they wouldn't close. "HARRY!" He yelled.

Harry's eyes widen as he heard his name bellowed, "Got to go," he said to Alicia and ran like the wind towards the lift because he never heard Mr. Weasley this angry in his life but was happy to be counted as one of his kids.

Once Harry was on the lift and the doors closed Mr. Weasley began, "You ungrateful lot, what have your mother and I done to deserve this? It's Christmas for Christ sake! My entire family will be at home whether they are jail bait, arrogant Minister wannabes, hero complexity ridden pre-aurors, mastermind pranksters, underpaid bankers, dragon lovers who don't write home enough, or Quidditch stars too big for their family! Your mother and I have put up with too much in too short of a time and all the nonsense will cease from this moment on! We don't need it! We're all suffering but that was our _boy_! Our _baby_! You will stop putting us through the torment of wondering if we will ever be a family again and just do it! I've gone gray because of all of you," when Voldemort had returned it was obvious that Mr. Weasley had began to age in the face but over the last year and a half gray strands had began to appear in the bit of perfectly red hair he had left on his balding head. "Its Christmas God damn it! You will all plaster smiles on your faces and act as if you're having the time of your bloody lives got it!" All three boys shook their heads yes scared to do anything else.

Ron could feel sweat forming on his brow. He didn't know if he would be able to make it to the burrow without hurling but he didn't want to torment his parents any longer maybe they couldn't heal because of him or all his siblings really. _It's time Ron._ He whispered to himself trying to stay calm and keep the contents of his stomach down, _it's time_…

"The Heart Of the Matter" India Arie

Originally Performed by Don Henley

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated.


	36. You Could Be Happy

Chapter 36

"You Could Be Happy"

**Three Years in Passing**

2000

The Fucking Truth

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! The world has been holding its breath for the past few months and it finally has arrived! The Bent Broomsticks via Finnegan's P.R Firm have announced the dates for their World Tour! Which will kick off January 30__th__ in London, the perfect way to start the New Year!_

Party, Party, Party

Alrick Fulton, lead singer of the _Screaming Banshees_ threw the New Year's Bash to end all New Year's bashes at his Oxfordshire home, last night! We left our own New Year's festivities as soon as we heard about it! The music was blaring, the laughter was loud, and we could hear it from our hiding place in the bushes across the street! There were music producers, editors, artist, and socialites coming and going all night long. We got a great photo of Draco Malfoy, heir, stumbling out of the house at two o'clock in the morning with the experimental artist Magenta Comstock (boy is she robbing the cradle), the two looked pretty cozy. This is the first time we've seen the heir himself out partying in a while, I guess he dumped the frizzy haired girl what's her name that dated Potter and Krum at the same time. That gold digger! He's better off. I personally never saw the appeal.

"Skeeter Report"

Potter Sighting!

Harry and Ginevra Potter were spotted last night in Holyhead, Wales leaving a Bent Broomsticks concert. Earlier that morning Ginevra played in the Game that qualified the Harpies for the Irish and British League Cup.

"Skeeter Report"

The Sexiest Warlock Alive

Aidan Lynch, seeker of the Kenmare Krestals has been voted sexiest Warlock in the world by our international paper!

"Magic Times"

Harry Potter to Head Auror Department…

Sources say that Kingsley is preparing to have Harry take over the Auror department. Reportedly Gawain Robards only agreed to come back as head of the department after Voldemort's downfall due to an agreement with Kingsley that he'd get to retire as soon as Harry's ready.

"Daily Prophet"

Ministry News

Padma Patil will be the new Junior Undersecretary under Minister for Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Daily Prophet

L'héritier et la Première de Fille

(The Heir and the First Daughter)

Monsieur Draco Malfoy was seen on holiday in the French Rivera last weekend. He and the Première de Fille, Mademoiselle Charlotte Dubois, daughter of French Président de Magic Henri Dubois were seen taking a sunset flying carpet ride. The two were inseparable the entire weekend….

"Déchets!"

("Rubbish")

Lucius Returns

We noticed that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy haven't been seen together in months! Although we have seen Narcissa out and about where was Lucius? Well the couple was seen last night having dinner at Bewitched. But where has Lucius been? Are the rumors of divorce true? Were they meeting to discuss the split or are the Malfoy's up to no good?

"Skeeter Report"

Aidan's New Trophy

Aidan Lynch has got a new trophy and it's not for Quidditch! It's Padma Patil his new wife. They were married in a private ceremony last month and the two were seen having dinner at "Wilde, The Restaurant" in Dublin yesterday. After dinner the two were spotted taking a romantic stroll in a nearby park. Who is this girl and what is she doing with one of the most gorgeous men alive? My sources tell me she's a secretary but then again she must not be too bright, but she is quite beautiful making the perfect trophy wife.

"Skeeter Report"

Longbottom and the Creature!

(Cover Story)

(Pictured) Neville Longbottom and the creature that lives in the Black Lake at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Hogsmead, Scotland, taken by Photographer Willow Whitcomb. Article "Longbottom and the Creature!" written by Winkus Oddpick freelance writer.

"Wizard's Home and Garden"

2001

Dean Thomas to Head Magical Games and Sports

Dean Thomas will be the youngest person ever to head the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the age of twenty-three. Kingsley stated, "Mr. Thomas is perfect for the position he has the passion and drive for sports and understands the importance of the unity these games bring between nations…."

"Quidditch Daily"

Heir Gets a Job

The heir to the Malfoy fortune, Draco Malfoy has started working at the Ministry of Magic in Britain. Draco is said to be an Unspeakable, is this such a good idea for someone with a shady past but more importantly what is the millionaire doing working?

"Wizards Fortune"

Potter Sighting!

Ginevra Weasley aka Mrs. Potter was seen leaving Zero, a hip New York City nightclub with Adam Smith, chaser and Maxwell Foster, keeper of the Fitchburg Finches. She was a bit tipsy and was leaning on the two men for support. The Harpies lost to the Finches that morning yet they all seem to be out having a good time. Is our hometown princess truly a party girl or is she enjoying the spotlight too much that she'll do anything to stay in it? Including clinging to men who aren't her husband!

"Skeeter Report"

Oliver Wood, Most Charming Smile

Oliver Wood, keeper for Puddlemere United has won this month's most charming smile award.

"Witch Weekly"

British Magical Music Awards

It's that time of year again when all the music that has grazed our ears for the past year is rewarded! Whether it's with Best New Song, Album of the Year, Most Sinister Song or Oh My God You Should Never Sing another Note Again! The 2001 British Magical Music Awards (BMA's) are hitting London once again and will be hosted by stage and wireless drama actress Raleigh Grace.

"Treble"

The Music and Malfoy

Draco Malfoy, heir to one of the largest wizarding fortunes in Britain has really been stepping up his game these last couple of years. If there's a news worthy event or the party of the century he's been showing up and showing off! Malfoy attended the BMA's last night, in a slim fitted black button down with the top two buttons undone, black trousers with a black belt that had a shiny silver buckle in the shape of an A and X. Wizard's Style informed, on the what to wear pages that are frequented by the young Mr. Malfoy that he was wearing muggle brand Armani. Don't the Malfoy's hate muggles? Anyway, he looked hot and everyone knew it including his date for the evening Sage Warbeck, who's Mother Celesta Warbeck received the lifetime achievement award. Sage herself walked away with the award for best composer of a pop song, for Lucy Wales' hit song "You Tainted My Love So I Ran You Down with My Broom" which also won most Sinister Song that night as well….

"The Skeeter Report"

Top Thirty under Thirty

…5. Draco Malfoy heir and Unspeakable

4. Anthony Botticelli Italian opera singer known for his superb high C's

3. Dean Thomas head of Magical Games and Sports Britain

2. Kofi Omo sculptor currently touring with his cheese exhibition

1. Ho Choi- Reigning three year international dueling league champion

"Magical Times"

Herbology at Hogwarts

Pomona Sprout has been the Head of Hufflepuff House and Herbology teacher at Hogwarts for twenty one years and has decided to retire. Neville Longbottom, herbolgist for the Quibbler, will take her place. Don't worry Quibbler fans his place will be taken by Luna Lovegood, naturalist and daughter of Xenophilius.

"Daily Prophet"

2002

International Warlock Convention

Never have we seen such a heated debate since the convention of 1289! Myron Wagtail, lead singer of the _Weird Sisters_ sparked quiet the controversy. It all began when he showed up drunk and gave a coherent lecture on why the magic carpet never took off as the official way of travel for families. Every warlock there began to brainstorm ways to make carpet travel more efficient arguing back and forth over whose idea was better and some still skeptical about the whole proposal! "I was shocked," said one of the attendees in regards to Myron's speech, "we all know that Myron is super talented musically but it's no secret that he can't even tie his own shoes when he's sober let alone give an articulate speech. I vote that he stays drunk all the time!" "I still think travel by carpet isn't a good idea, I don't care who delivered the speech" stated another attendee, "it could unravel mid-flight! This was probably a scheme set up by a flying carpet salesman!" Percy Weasley British Undersecretary made the flowing statement, "although carpet flying is a main source of travel in some countries. I would just like to point out to all of the warlocks that are citizens of the UK or anyone that will be visiting that flying carpets are illegal! They are listed as muggle artifacts and are not to be charmed to fly!"

"Wizard World"

Potter Sighting!

Harry Potter was seen having lunch with fellow Auror Angelina Johnson at the Leaky Cauldron. Sources say this isn't the first time, should Mrs. Potter be concerned? Not to mention I heard she was dating George Weasley isn't he away opening a new store? What will their sufficient others think of the latest information?

"Skeeter Report"

Leaky Cauldron under New Ownership

Hannah Abbott formally of the Daily Prophet has left our fair paper to replace Tom at the Leaky Cauldron. We have all grown to know and love Tom but he says it's time to move on, with his suitcase in hand he handed over the keys to Hannah who is now in full ownership of the Inn. She made the following statement, "I've always loved staying at the Leaky Cauldron and hanging out at the Leaky Cauldron and I hope to keep the same familiar feel. I hope this works out because there goes my savings…"

"Daily Prophet"

Women in Power

The witches of today are throwing aside their aprons and using their wands and intellect for the betterment of our society, the top ten witches to look out for in 2001…

10. Natalie McDonald- A stay at home Mother who developed faster ways to clean the home and is the author of the Magically Speedy Clean.

9. Patricia Stimpson- is currently studying wand making under Mr. Ollivander himself. It is a very special thing for Mr. Ollivander to share his talents. Could we be looking at the next greatest wand maker in the world?

8. Penelope Clearwater- unspeakable, moving up the ranks maybe future head of the department of Mysteries

7. Susan Bones- of the Department of Transportation revolutionized portkey travel

6. Lavender Brown- creator of the extremely successful line of makeup and hair products, "Jolie de Rouge"

5. Angelina Johnson- led the team of British Aurors into the mountains between Norway and Sweden to help battle the giants alongside the Swedish Aurors, after two years they were finally able to put a stop to the feuding, she was awarded an Order of Merlin first class.

4. Cho Chang- author of Witch Like Me, the book of how to get over the death of a Lover and her own personal experience. It has spent two years on the Daily Prophet's bestseller list and she is currently working on her next novel.

3. Hermione Granger- started working in the house elf relocation office in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Today Hermione is working in the department of Magical Law Enforcement as the District Attorney for London to fight justice for all.

Vane- inventor of the newly redesigned Firebolt, the firebolt 360, it can go from zero to 360 MPH in under a minute and is currently the fastest broom in the world (due to its extreme sped it is currently illegal for people under the age of seventeen and to be used during professional Quidditch games)

1. **The Number One Witch to look out for is…**

Padma Patil Lynch- She began working at the Ministry of Magic right after leaving Hogwarts in 1997. This Ravenclaw student began as a translator for the International Confederation of Wizards, then spent a year in 2000 as Junior Undersecretary to the Minster for Magic, and is now the head of International Magical Law Office. She is currently being considered to head the entire International Magical Corporation Department. Watch out world at the rate she's moving she may be Minister for Magic next week!

"Witch Weekly"

Potter Sighting!

Harry Potter was spotted running down Diagon Alley yesterday afternoon chasing a headless six-year-old boy! The boy has been identified as Teddy Lupin, his godson, and the son of the werewolf Remus Lupin who was fired as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts ten years ago for attempting to bite students! His mother was a twenty something year old Auror, far too young for Lupin. They were both killed in the battle against Lord Voldemort. Apparently Teddy just got a Headless Hat courtesy of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and was overly excited. Harry was seen pushing through the crowded streets trying to grab the laughing little boy….

"Skeeter Report"

From Night to Day

Edwin Phyfe, known for his line of dress robes and business attire at the upscale store Twilfit Tattings, London and other fine retailers, is showing his newest sportswear collection this Thursday night. We are very excited for the collection, this will be the first time Phyfe has designed sportswear in his thirty-year career! The show will take place at the Quidditch Museum in London. Interior Designer, Sonia Duccet was asked about her feelings on the upcoming event, "If anyone could bring sophistication to sportswear its Phyfe. He has a way with sculpting the male form, which is something you usually only see portrayed in women's wear, and it's so refreshing. I can't wait, I'm so excited!"

"Wizard Style"

The Elite Hit the Front Row

There's nothing like a good fashion show to bring about more chances for drama and scandal! Last night we attended the Edwin Phyfe fashion show at the Quidditch Museum in London. He sent men's casual sportswear down the runway with the influence of Quidditch uniforms through the ages. The museum backdrop was perfect and the collection was a hit!

But most importantly a good fashion show brings out the important people. Sitting front row were The Bent Broomsticks, Head of Magical Games and Sports Dean Thomas, lead singer and lead guitarist of the Weird Sisters Myron Wagtail and Kirkley Duke McCormack. His sister Meghan McCormack, ex-keeper for Puddlemere United also made an appearance, she was wearing a hideous orange and green one-shoulder dress! She should be arrested for stepping out in public like that! Ginevra Weasley aka Mrs. Potter looked lovely in a black off the shoulder number, Aidan Lynch and his arm candy came out to enjoy the fashions. Sonia Duccet interior designer was there as well. The evening's festivities also brought out the newly engaged Viktor Krum and his fiancé Monica Olbansk daughter of the Minister for Magic of Bulgaria. My former boss Barnabas Cuffe, Editor and Chief of the Daily Prophet and the official hag of the world! Heir Draco Malfoy made an appearance with Zoe Shea Evans, the twenty eight year old daughter of Victoria Evans the editor and chief of Wizard's Style on his arm. He later sat front row of the show between Zoe and her mother Victoria. All through the show Victoria was seen leaning over and whispering in Draco's ear, who simply smirked every time. Looks like Zoe's Mum is giving her some competition and why shouldn't she? She's fifty-eight and fabulous she looked stunning as usual in her red belted silk dress! The older women seem to be flocking towards the young Malfoy, he's only twenty three. But then again the way he looked in the Phyfe dress robes he sported to the event who could blame them!

"Skeeter Report"

The Fucking Truth

_The Notorious crook Mundungus Fletcher claims he is going to be the first person to fly the Firebolt 360 around the world. He'll have to steal one first, those things are crazy expensive not to mention he was drunk at the Leaky Cauldron when he made this declaration, if he actually goes through with it I think it would be safe to assume he's drunk then too!_

Lee Jordan, Most Charming Smile

Lee Jordan, wireless personality has won this month's most charming smile award!

"Witch Weekly"

Grand Opening!

Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is celebrating the grand opening of their new store in Rio Largos, Tarapoto, Peru with a chain wide sale.

"The Daily Prophet"

He's Scaring the People!

Lee Jordan radio personality is scaring the administration. Now that his show can be heard internationally some officials believe he is a bit too real for the public ears. Not only is the title of his show risqué he says what he wants when he wants and cares nothing about censorship. With his knack for telling the truth it is believed that his show may cause uprisings throughout the wizarding world.

Although the administration is frightened that he will point out the truth and problems in certain plans the people love him. Wizards and witches love having someone be straightforward with them instead of telling them what they think they want to hear. If Voldemort or any crazed lunatic should rise again I am sure he will be the first to let us know. Lee's comments on the matter were the following, _"I tell the f***ing truth and for those of you who don't like it then F*** you!"_

"Wizard World"

Potter Sighting!

Ginevra Weasley aka Mrs. Potter was in Bulgaria yesterday, she attended the exclusive engagement party of Viktor Krum. She was seen with the frizzy haired girl, what's her name who used to date Krum and Potter at the same time and later dated heir Draco Malfoy. Speaking of Malfoy's, the entire Malfoy family was in attendance as well. It's a shame no mass drama unfolded from the appearance of the puffy hair nobody girl with two of her ex's there. Coincidently two of the wealthiest men in the room, but why was the gold digging ex invited and where was Mr. Potter?

"Skeeter Report"

The Sexiest Witch in the World

The votes have been counted and Wizard's around the world and some Witches too, have voted for the sexiest Witch in the world and she is…. Ginevra Weasley, seeker of the Holyhead Harpies!

"Warlock Max"

The Fucking Truth

"_Good afternoon world Monday began another year at Gilda's Preparatory School for Young Witches and Wizards. It's 4pm and I have a wonderful surprise for you I'm sitting here with a close personal friend and seeker of the Holyhead Harpies Ginevra Weasley. We've been friends for quite awhile, I'm surprised I didn't have you on the show sooner."_

"_Me too, I'm offended you didn't ask," joked Ginny_

"_My sincerest apologizes… So what's going on in the world of the Harpies Seeker," asked Lee_

"_Not much, it's quite quiet right now. The Quidditch League is still on Holiday. Practice begins next week," responded Ginny._

"_So your life isn't really as hectic as it seems. One minute your somewhere in Wales, then you're in London, Paris, or off in the states."_

"_When you put it like that I suppose my life is a bit hectic," laughed Ginny, "I love the game of Quidditch and I have gotten the chance to travel all over the world, which I never thought would happen. But I'm still the same person… with better clothes"_

"_Yes you have become quite the snazzy dresser. But through all the won games, the endorsement deals, autographs, and constantly being in the public eye you're still the same old feisty girl I've grown to know and love from Ottery St. Catchpole."_

"_I'm not old!" Ginny protested_

"_I suppose you're right," he chuckled, "So how does it feel to be Warlock Max's Sexiest Witch in the World."_

"_Have they seen every Witch in the world?" She laughed, "I'm extremely flatter that there is a select group of people who feel that way about me but it's not really something I'll be running through the streets shouting."_

"_I want to make it known that I completely agree with the outcome of the poll. You are quite lovely," Lee smiled_

"_Thank you, you're not so bad yourself," Ginny smiled back_

"_Thanks. There's a messy haired, spectacle wearing husband, where does he fit in the midst of all this."_

_Ginny laughed, "Harry's been great, and he's really supportive. He's done everything from travel with me to help me practice during the off season."_

"_So Harry's the perfect husband."_

_Ginny snorted, "No! He'll never be perfect he's male," Lee laughed, "We have a great relationship but it took work. Before we were married I was off all the time training with the Harpies then came back got married and was off again. It was an awkward arrangement with me always coming and going and it took effort. We didn't even fully know each other… well we knew each other we dated for two years but dating and marriage are two different things. It's hard when two lives are forced to merge underneath one roof."_

"_Amen to that, that's why I'm never getting married," declared Lee_

"_Or is it because George is dating Angelina," joked Ginny._

_Lee chuckled, "No, we're better off as friends, which she figured out before I did… that probably explains why she always turned me down… But back to you… are you and Harry expecting any little ones."_

_Ginny choked on her breathe of air, "No! We haven't even discussed children and we've only been married for three years!"_

_Lee laughed at her reaction. "We'll be right back with more from Gin after new music from the "Screaming Banshees". I'm Lee Jordan and you're listening to the Fucking Truth."_

As soon as the music was playing and Ginny was sure they were off the air she immediately punched Lee in the arm for bringing something like that up to the ears of millions of listeners.

"Same feisty girl," Lee laughed rubbing his arm.

"You Could Be Happy" Snow Patrol

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated.


	37. I Just Want You to Know

Chapter 37

"I Just Want You to Know"

"Be careful with that!" Draco stood in the center of his foyer in his new house screaming orders to the moving wizards. "That goes in the study!" He spun around quickly when he heard something hit the ground "Leave it!" He shouted at the wizard who was trying to quickly grab all the contents from the box that broke and slid across the brand new black marble floors of his foyer.

As the man hurried away Draco swore under his breath. He kept swearing as he bent down to pick up the papers and books that had slid across the floor. He stopped swearing when he picked up an open book and a picture of him and Hermione fell out. He closed the book and read the title, _"The History of the House Elf Enslavement"_. Thinking of the day Hermione was laying across his bed reading it brought a smirk to his lips, _her and those damn house elves_. The photo was of Hermione smiling happily into the camera and Draco was standing behind her with his arms around her waist with his face buried in her neck. _My favorite spot_, he sighed and sat down on the floor, _water under the bridge Draco… _He placed the photo back into the book and placed it back in the box. There was a loud crash and he quickly whipped his head around.

The same man who dropped the last box had just dropped another, this time of breakables, Draco grunted and stood, "it's a very simple concept really, DON'T DROP THE BOXES!"

_THE LEAKY CAULDRON_

"Congratulations! The number one witch to look out for Padma," Hannah beamed as she closed the copy of _Witch Weekly_, "Hermione congrats for making the list as well, next round of drinks on me."

"Thank you," said Padma shyly as Hannah made her way down the bar to help a customer. Hermione and Padma were sitting at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron having a drink because they felt like it. You probably would too after slaving away at the Ministry all day. Padma is currently the Head of the International Magical Law Office and Hermione is the District Attorney for London.

"So tell me how it feels to be the number one witch to look out for," pressed Hermione excitedly.

"Well…" she said placing down her drink, "like there's a lot more pressure to do well and that statement about being Minster… _really_ I'm not ready for that."

Hermione examined Padma for a moment. She smiled and said, "You liar, you like that fact that everyone knows you're doing well!"

She laughed, "you would too if you were just thought of as Aidan Lynch's trophy wife it's nice for people to see that I'm my own person and I have a mind. I'm not some bimbo who is _just_ arm candy," she finished.

"Still not over that Skeeter article are you?" smirked Hermione.

"No and don't make that face it reminds me of Draco," she paused, "am I allowed to talk about him I don't think you ever discussed what the ex-clause was in the girl talk."

"It really doesn't matter now I haven't spoken to him in years," Hermione jumped when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," smiled Ron sliding into the seat next to Hermione, "did I scare you"

"Yes, just a bit. What's up?" She smiled politely.

"Nothing much just wanted to know if you wanted to grab dinner tonight?" He asked hopefully.

Ron and Hermione were speaking once again. Hermione just wanted him to understand that the world does not revolve around him and he has to realize that every decision she makes about her life isn't about him. But in a true Ron fashion he didn't listen and wasn't accepting so Hermione stayed away. Harry informed Ron that his she'll come running back idea was rubbish. So Ron decided he would beg and plead for her to speak to him again. Hermione got sick of it and gave in. Are they together? That was the major question, they haven't told anyone they were dating and they have gotten too old to believe that a few kisses and a date here and there counted as a relationship. But just between Ron and Hermione they knew something more was happening between them other than friendship.

"I can't, Padma and I have reservations at Chow tonight," she said apologetically.

"Where is your husband Mrs. Lynch and what will he be doing for dinner tonight," Ron asked Padma.

Padma smiled insincerely, "He's spending the Quidditch off season volunteering at a homeless shelter in Papua New Guinea. Not to mention he's a big boy he's more than capable of feeding himself."

"I don't know how he puts up with you," Ron wondered aloud

"Because he's more man then you'll ever be," she smirked and picked up her drink.

"That's enough you two," Hermione scolded

"You're right, why don't you and Ron take the reservation," Padma said pulling out her wallet and tossing some money on the bar.

"That's not necessary"

"Oh no it's cool I'm going home to have two way mirror sex with Aidan," she smiled

Hermione blushed as Ron said, "you do that."

"I would recommend that you two try it but oh that's right Ronald you're not dating Hermione," she smirked. "I'll see you later at Deans," she kissed Hermione on the cheek before heading for the door.

"She's definitely a crazy one," Ron arched an eyebrow

"Yes but you have to love her."

"No I don't"

"Be nice," she elbowed Ron playfully, "I like having a girlfriend… our reservations at seven."

_12 GRIMMAULD_

"Harry!" Ginny shouted upon entering the house, she had just finished her interview with Lee.

"Mrs. Potter, Master Potter has not returned home yet," said Kreacher bouncing merrily up the hall.

Ginny giggled at the sight of him, "Thank you, why are you so happy?"

"No reason," he bowed and danced off down the hall.

Ginny only shook her head. She went into the living room and plopped down on her favorite chair. "Ow!" She immediately stood up and pulled a plastic toy dragon out from between the cushions. Teddy had been staying with them for the past couple of weeks while Andromeda took a greatly deserved holiday. Teddy was always hyper and never seemed to run out of energy. He was really cute with his brown hair that changed colors while he sleeps because he's a Metamorphmagi like his mother and his bright blue eyes. But there were toys everywhere.

Normally Ginny would have known how to navigate her way flawlessly through clutter growing up at the Burrow but she had gotten use to the space and enjoyed it. She didn't like that this morning she almost fell down the stairs from the third floor because she tripped over Teddy's toy wand and then when she tried to read over her plays during breakfast found a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich stuck between the pages…

The front door opened and Teddy came running into the house. He ran through the drawing room and into the living room through the adjoining doors in his school uniform with a red cape around his neck.

_Just two more days, _she thought to herself, she smiled at Teddy as he jumped on the sofa, "how was your day dear?" She asked trying to think of a spell that would restore her antique couch to its former glory before it was attacked by a six year old.

"It was fun! I painted you a picture!" he beamed, Ginny could only think of the huge mess he created. "I also learned how to spell tree!"

"I can't wait to see it," she smiled, "Let's hear you spell tree."

"T-R-E-E" he said and then began again "T-R-E-E…" He kept going

The walls in their study were painted a lovely shade of crème and had Weasley family photos, and pictures of Harry and Ginny and their friends. There was one of Hermione laughing as Ron kissed her on one cheek and Harry on the other, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville in a pile up in the backyard from a barbeque last summer, Ginny, Luna, and Demelza each sitting on a broom hovering over the hill by the burrow, Dean and Ginny making faces at the camera, and one of all of their friends hands making a toast. They were all in beautiful mahogany frames of different shapes and sizes. The opposite wall was home to two large bookshelves and had a mass bulletin board that hung in between. What hung on the bulletin board was Harry and Ginny's schedules, notes they left for each other, to do list, the Quidditch season calendar, and one or two pictures that Teddy had drawn for Harry in the past. But in the last two weeks the entire board was covered with unidentifiable art and Ginny couldn't figure out where to put another piece.

"Creature!" Teddy shouted as Kreacher entered the room completely forgetting about spelling tree once again. He always had trouble-saying Kreacher and now that he was more than capable he decided to stick with creature. Teddy jumped off the sofa with a loud thud and rushed over to hug Kreacher who was about a head shorter than him.

"Teddy please don't strangle Kreacher!" Harry said entering the room looking frazzled. It's hard to apparate with a six year old who won't stay still. After work Harry had picked Teddy up from Gilda's Preparatory School for Young Witches and Wizards. It was a school for witches and wizards who rather send their children to school before Hogwarts or whatever institution they would attend instead of teaching them at home. The school had only been open for a couple years and was still on a trial bases while the Ministry observed it for accreditation. They had a wonderful curriculum, small classes, promoted creativity, and knew how to handle a child's uncontrollable magic. The only down side for the students were classes commenced in August. Harry had suggested it to Andromeda telling them they had K thru year 5. She didn't even read the pamphlet before she signed Teddy up. She said anything to get him out of the house until 4pm. While he was staying with Harry he had to stay at the after school program because Harry didn't get off work until five and Ginny wasn't always home.

"He's not Master Potter, I enjoy his warm embrace. Would young master Teddy like some milk and cookies," he smiled at Teddy

"Yes please," he said pulling Kreacher from the room towards the kitchen in excitement

Harry collapsed on the couch, "two more days," Ginny assured him and got up from her seat and joined Harry on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close.

He laughed, "So after work on my way to pick up Teddy from school, I was stopped by several people. They all congratulated me for being a dad to be…"

"What!" she looked at him questioningly

"Apparently you announced on Lee's show that we were expecting little ones," he raised an eyebrow

Ginny snorted, "I didn't he asked if we were and I told him that we'd only been married three years and we hadn't even discussed children."

"So how do you feel about children," he ran a hand through her hair

"I guess I want one someday…" she trailed off as Teddy came running back into the room singing God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs. With milk all over his shirt and Chocolate from the cookies on his face

"We've got time," Harry said watching Teddy take laps around the couch

_DEAN'S HOUSE_

Later that Night

"What should we drink too?"

"How about the fact that we're mature adults now, who know better than to go out and get pissed on a Wednesday night knowing good and well we have to be at work in the morning," offered Dean

"Or the fact that it's Thursday and we're not so mature and we only live once," countered Seamus

They all looked at each other, "CHEERS!" they all shouted as they threw back their vodka shots. Three years and not much has changed, the entire crew still had their nights of debauchery. It's just they wised up a bit instead of going out and being bothered by nosing sods they simply did a house rotation. They took turns on who would host their annual get together bringing the party to them, only inviting who they want without the concerns of Skeeter and the rest of the tabloid world. Tonight they were living it up at Dean's brand new home in Muggle suburbia, by way of his Head of Magical Games and Sports salary. Recently decorated by Sonia Duccet with lots of clean sleek lines and modern furniture Dean had no idea how to actually use. But he did think it looked quite cool.

"This is just what you need to unwind"

"A bender in a muggle suburb," Draco said sarcastically as he eyed Justin Finch Fletchery as they walked up the street

"Oh come on, you promised me a chance to show you I'm not as lame as you like to so often calm."

"Fine you're not lame you get to do dark things legally for a living and tell no one," said Draco

"Relax Malfoy, besides there are places more exclusive other than being on the guest list at Population."

"Actually there isn't a list you have to be invited and then if they like you granted a key," Malfoy corrected as he followed Justin up the path of a house

"Will these events are invite only as well"

"I wasn't invited"

"I was"

"That's not saying much"

Justin rolled his eyes as he rang the doorbell…

"Whose house is this?"

"Pump it!" Dean shouted as he magically raised the volume of the music whilst his guest swarmed the house and out into his backyard complete with pool. The doorbell rang and boogied over the front door.

"Dean Thomas"

"What!" Draco exclaimed just as Dean opened the door.

"Hey!" Dean said excitedly his expression shifted a bit as he looked over to Malfoy. "Hi Malfoy long time"

"Ah, yeah sorry Justin invited me if I knew this was your house I wouldn't have come, so I'm just going to go."

"Nonsense," Dean stepped aside to let them both in and leading them into the living room. "Here have a shot," he picked two up from the coffee table, "there's a keg and more drinks in the kitchen and water in the pool stay have a goodtime." He said before walking away

"See it's going to be great," Justin bopped his head to the music as he wandered off.

_Oh yeah great_, Draco thought to himself as he downed his shot and went for another.

"So thank you for picking up the tab for dinner," Hermione said as she and Ron pulled up in front of Dean's house, "but that wasn't necessary."

"I couldn't let my best girl buy her own dinner."

Hermione looked over at Ron and smiled, "I'm your only girl."

"See that's why I couldn't let you pay," he smiled

"Let's go in," she turned off her car and climbed out

"You know one day I'm going to be able to drive one of these things," Ron said joining her on the side walk

"But I thought you could drive."

"Oh well not that well considering my Dads Ford has taken to being wild in the woods of Hogwarts castle."

Hermione laughed, "Well then there's not much hope for you"

"Of course there is, I'm full of hope."

"Oh yeah"

"Yup, in fact I'm feeling so hopefully I'm going to give you something."

She stopped walking and turned to face him, "what," she smiled

He handed her a red velvet box she looked up at him for a moment, her heart quickened and she was hoping that this wasn't what she thought it was. She looked down at the box and opened it, "it's empty"

"Of course what did you think was in it an engagement ring?" Ron laughed

"RONALD!" Hermione threw the box at him and laughed as Ron ducked.

He stayed low to the ground and got down on one knee and pulled another small box from his pocket, this time black. He took Hermione's left hand in his, "All joking aside, I know that we've been through it all and all the stuff that's not typical including but not limited to life-size games of chess and dragons but I never could have gotten through it without you and quite frankly I don't want to go through anything without you. Hermione I want you, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes, "this is why you wanted to go to dinner."

"No if I planned something elaborate then I would have asked in advanced. I've been carrying this ring around for weeks waiting for the perfect moment and the truth is there isn't one. They're all perfect."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! I'm kneeling on Dean's neighbor's dewy front lawn"

Hermione laughed and pulled Ron to his feet. "Of course I'll marry you. Ah!" She screamed as Ron picked her up and spun her around and kissed her.

He put her down, "Oh my gosh," she looked at the ring on her finger.

"Are you ready to go in," asked Ron

Hermione thought for a moment, "no," she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, "Let's go back to your place."

"Draco?"

Draco turned around to see who was calling him. "Hey Padma"

"What are you doing here," they hugged

"Oh you know just dragged against my will by a coworker desperate to prove that he isn't the bollocks I think he is..."

"And…"

"He's the bollocks I think he is," he smirked as Padma laughed

"So how are things with you?"

"Oh you know the same since the last time we spoke. Why don't you ask the question?"

He looked down "Is she here?"

"No, but she will be"

"Great," he downed another shot, "I'm going to go before she gets here, give Dean my regards."

"Hold it Malfoy," she grabbed his arm. "Come join the fun…"

"This isn't exactly my scene and I rather leave before I create one."

She began pulling him towards the kitchen, "what fun would life be if it isn't a bit scandalous and everyone talking about it."

"Malfoy" Harry raised a questioning eyebrow as he stood next to Padma who took a seat on the table top.

"Potter"

"What a surprise," Harry said unpleasantly

"Well you know me, I'll go anywhere that makes you uncomfortable," Draco grabbed a fire whiskey from the cooler.

"HEY!" as always Parvati made her loud entrance already swaying to the beat of the music blaring through the house. "You're dancing with me," she said grabbing Draco's arm and heading straight for the dance floor or Dean's patio that was being used for one.

"Dancing's not my thing"

"Children aren't mine but I manage to teacher year three thru five literature at Gilda's Prep."

"Shake it Parvati," Lavender laughed and bumped hips with her. Before continuing dancing with her favorite dance partner of all Lola, a blonde muggle with blue streaks in her hair who owns a tattoo parlor, Lavender has her own line of cosmetics. To the shock of all her friends except Parvati who said she saw it coming, announced she was a lesbian. She was always so boy crazy no one saw it coming but you they couldn't help but love her all the same.

The party was in full swing and everyone was there. Ginny and Hannah were sitting on the edge of the pool with bottles of Fire Whiskey and their feet dangling in the water. Hannah's first order of business when she acquired the Leaky Caludron was to hirer a larger staff so she could leave the Pub on occasion. She and Neville live together on the third floor. She and Ginny were giggling as this thirty year old marketing rep from Finnegan's P.R Firm who was floating in an inner tube flirting with them. They were loyal to their significant others but there was no denying he was cute.

Harry and Neville watching them carefully from the kitchen window pretending to be involved in conversation with Susan Bones, a hit wizard Harry ment in the break room at the ministry and Todd Rowley beater for the Appleby Arrows.

Neville is enjoying his job as Herbology professor and Head of Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts. Not only does he love the school he gets to instill his passion in others everyday even if they weren't responsive. This party would be his last hurrah before he has to head back to Hogwarts to prepare for the students return. He taught a two-day interactive seminar at Gilda's Prep. Now those children acted appreciative although Neville was convinced it was because they can't use magic yet and they yearn for any possible taste of Hogwarts. He also works freelance for nature magazines when he's not teaching.

"Excuse me a moment," Harry excused himself to go outside and lay claim to his wife but was stopped by Angelina.

"Where's the fire?" she asked

"Some bloke chatting up Ginny"

She shook her head in shame, "I thought the man who was asked to head the Auror office was past the whole jealousy thing."

"I am," he defended, looking past Angelina to the poolside action. Harry finished Auror training to his relief, was immediately offered the position to head the office which he turned down right away saying he was in no way prepared and he hadn't even been a Junior Auror yet. "They should have offered you the position. You're the one with the Order of Merlin."

"You killed Voldemort," Harry rolled his eyes still wishing people would stop bringing that up. "Besides I don't want the head of the department coming down on me when there's a screw up. Everyone knows it will be you eventually anyway."

Harry smiled, "Fine but if ever I head the office your senior Auror."

"Deal"

"How come you're not listening to the Fucking Truth," Lee yelled entering the front door with George. Lee was still broadcasting from above Weasley Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Although he and George no longer lived above the store, the flat was turned into corporate office space for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, which now has stores in Diagon Alley, Hogsmead, Paris, Barcelona, and Tarapoto.

"Because sometimes people wish you'd shut your trap," Angelina commented leaving Harry and walking towards them. George wrapped her arms around her waist she flung her arm around his neck and kissed him.

"Yuck," Lee scrunched nose and walked off. "Is that Draco Malfoy dancing?"

"Dean you should fire up the grill!" Seamus said digging through the fridge.

"Why didn't you eat before you came," asked Padma

"Because he thinks he lives here," Dean said entering the kitchen, "I'm not firing up the grill just for you, find something to pop in the microwave!"

"You and your muggle contraptions," Seamus is still working to make Finnegan's P.R Firm bigger and more successful than it already is. Publicizing everything he can get his hands on.

"Perhaps that would hurt if you weren't a half blood."

Padma shook her head shamefully as Dean found something in his kitchen for his best friend to eat. "Hi Luna how's the Quibbler business, those darn _Nargles_," Padma asked hopping off the table going over to talk to her.

"It's going okay, can I profile you for the magazine."

"I don't think so," Padma smiled

"She's not really the type of person the Quibbler features," commented Demelza who stilled worked her desk job at Gringotts and to Ginny's surprise she also shagged Charlie three years ago after Christmas dinner, just as she said she would.

"Do you own a house plant?" Asked Luna

"Not a live one"

"You're head of the law department perhaps you can comment on some conspiracies," smiled Luna.

The patio was filled with people dancing and the music had slowed and Draco found his way to a lawn chair trying to think of the least rude and noticeable way to slip out of the teen after school wireless special he got himself into.

"This is the end of an era," Lavender plotted down in the grass next to Draco's chair. "Everyone's getting hitched, buying houses…"

"And now your swinging a different way," Draco took a swig of his drink.

Lavender rolled her eyes, "You don't fool me Mr. Malfoy you have a softer side. You know I though you were like the hottest thing back when we were in school."

"What happened?"

"She realized you have a penis," Parvati plotted down next to her

_I'm going to kill Justin_, Draco thought to himself.

"No," laughed Lavender, "you opened your mouth and kind of killed the fantasy."

"Oh well this has been nice have a goodnight," Draco quickly rose from his seat and retreated through the back gate.

"But doesn't everything seem final."

"Next Ginny has to pop out a kid and the saga will be complete," Parvati added.

"Hey!" Ginny shouted from her poolside seat.

"It's not the end only the beginning of new adventures," encouraged Angelina.

"Stretch marks and headaches," laughed Parvati. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"We've known each other since we were eleven forced to room together and take classes together," Lavender went on, "Neville! Grab your camera." She shouted as she rose from the grass and pulled Parvati up with her.

"Where the hell is Hermione and Ron," wonder Susan

"Hermione was weird back then," Parvati noted as wrapped her arm around Lavender and pulled Susan into the photo.

"She was not!" Susan protested.

"She was," commented Neville from behind his camera

"You're one to talk!"

"It just makes us love both of you more," Lavender said. "Padma, Hannah get over here don't think your going to miss this photo opt."

"But we don't have all the girls from our year without Hermione," Hannah said tiptoeing through the grass as fast as possible to get as little grass stuck to her wet feet as possible.

"Her loss" Cheered Padma, they all smiled as the camera flashed.

"I Just Want you to Know" The Backstreet Boys


	38. My Immortal

Chapter 38

"My Immortal"

Hermione ran through the Ministry as fast as her heals would take her. She tried hard not to bump into anyone as she hurried through the crowded halls. The day was hectic she had to be in court three times today for three different cases and all of which required mass amounts of files that she had to retrieve herself from the file room in the Auror office because her assistant was incompetent. She had to go over a brief with the Minster and the Chief Warlock in an hour before they had to appear before the entire Wizengamot and she was trying to get back to her office to reacquaint herself with the case before the meeting. She had been in court so many times this week she didn't want to accidentally mix anything up.

"Sorry," she apologized to someone she almost made spill their coffee as she hurried on.

"Whose that blur," asked the woman who almost spilled her coffee to the co-worker she was walking with.

"Oh, that's just Miss. Granger, she's the Defense Attorney. Lovely girl just always on the move and over worked," she responded as they walked on.

On top of all her work that was continuously growing, she had a wedding to plan and less than three months to do it. Her schedule was packed as it was and she just wanted to squeeze it in at the first available date and keep moving. She rounded a corner and slipped on an unknown substance and watched all her papers go flying as she managed to keep her balance.

"Your job is to detect the misuse of Defensive spells on objects, isn't it?" Draco calmly asked the man sitting behind the desk in the Detection of Counterfeit Spells and Protective Objects Office.

"Yes sir," the man swallowed

"You can detect goblin magic as well can you not?"

"Yes sir," beads of sweat formed on his brow

"So tell me, last Wednesday why you failed to notice magic out of the norm being done in vault 492 at Gringotts," Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Sir as I told you we did notice charms being used but we assumed that the spells were being placed on precious items the owner of the vault had placed it in," he tried to sound as cool as possible.

"You know counterfeiting is a serious offense beyond the use of spells. What's even more offensive is that an incompetent twit like you was hired for such a simple task to monitor magic and you can't do it!" Draco fumed as the man jumped when he slammed his hands down on the desk. "350,000 counterfeit Galleons are currently in circulation because of your assumption!"

"Mr. Malfoy" Mr. Weasley began entering the cubical.

_I forgot he was the head of this department that certainly explains a few things,_ Draco thought to himself.

"I can assure you that everyone who works in this office is qualified to do so. It is not your place to say who is and isn't. There is no way for us to tell whether or not innocent spells are being used for dark purposes. But do to last week's events new advances are in the works. I trust that whatever hand the Department of Mysteries has in this matter you are working to solve the issue just as we are."

Hermione crouched down and tried to pick up all the papers as quickly as possible. She was grateful that no one was down this hall to see her in her clumsy manner but then one of the office doors opened and someone came out she could hear the clack of the sole of their shoes on the marble floor coming towards her. Until they stopped, she could see the black shinny shoes in front of her as she continued to grab her papers.

"This is what I get for rushing about. I'm such a cults," she said nervously.

"No you're not. You were just always over egger." Hermione's headshot up as Draco crouched down and helped her gather her papers.

Hermione smiled, "leave it to you to be calm while I'm completely losing it."

He smirked, "it's a hard job but somebody's got to do it," he handed her the last sheet of paper and stood as she did. "How have you been Hermione?" he asked genuinely.

"I'm been okay," she answered nervously, "this weeks been insane."

"I can imagine I saw the schedule of trials."

"Yup and now the galleon counterfeit issue," she continued. "If your departments involved you know it's going to be big."

"It's going to be a bit tricky getting through this one but I'm sure we'll manage," he answered confidently.

Hermione smiled, he looked good, better than good. She never really saw him at the Ministry and if she did it was always in the distance or the back of him. She was over him. Sure there was still a part of her that always wondered. She was quite curious now as she stared at him with his gray eyes that only seemed to be warm when he looked at her she began to feel this warm sensation she always use to get in the pit of her stomach when he was near…

"I hope so Mr. Unspeakable." She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear that had slipped from her bun in her frenzy and made a mental note that she would have to redo her hair before her meeting.

As Hermione tucked her hair as she always did a glimmer caught Draco's eye. She used her left hand to tuck her hair behind her left ear and on the ever so important ring finger, a diamond sparkled. A solitaire on a white gold band, the stone wasn't tiny but it wasn't absurdly big either and it may have not been polite to ask but "are you getting married?"

Hermione's cheeks turned red, she couldn't believe she forgot for moments ago she was trying to figure out when she would actually have time to plan her wedding. "Yes… Ron and I are engaged."

Draco's face stayed impartial but on the inside he was screaming, _thank god I left before she showed to that party the other night, I don't know if I could take her and Ron together_ "We all knew you two would always end up together."

Hermione didn't know how to respond, "I wish someone would have informed me."

"I was thinking about you the other day," he went on

"Whatever could have brought up ancient thoughts of me," she really wanted to know, something she hadn't felt in awhile was eagerly awaiting his answer.

"I wouldn't exactly call them ancient but I was moving and I found something that belongs to you," he watched her carefully. He smirked at how nervous she was. He thought it was cute. "_The History of the House Elf Enslavement_"

A bit disappointed in the answer but she smiled anyway, "I wondered where that went."

"I'm sure you did, it must be quite valuable considering you probably own the only copy," he chuckled.

"Ha, ha very funny," she rolled her eyes, "but that book is very informative and equipped me well for my job."

He smirked, "I'll have my assistant drop it off with your assistant."

"Don't even worry about it," she waved it off

"I insist."

"No, it's just my assistant isn't capable of making tea, let alone making sure I receive a book."

"I'll get it to you."

"It's not a big deal and I better be going I have a meeting with Kingsley and the Chief Warlock in an hour," she looked at her watch, "make that forty minutes."

"It was nice seeing you."

"You too," she smiled and walked past him down the hall. The fact was it was a big deal that had nothing to do with a book, but the chance to see Draco again was not sitting well with her. Hermione had a feeling that nothing good could possibly come of her running into Draco today. Once at the end of the corridor she turned around to look one last time at what she thought would be his back. But Draco had turned around and was watching her. She rounded the corner and though to herself, _shit!_

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_GOOD MORNING WORLD! It's Sunday, September 1 and today begins another year at Hogwarts School and Witch Craft and Wizardry. Saturday began the Quidditch Season with the Chudley Cannons against the Tutsill Tornados when the entire Wizarding World stood still. The Chudley Cannons won their first game since I don't know when! After Dragimir Gorgovitch dropped the quaffel as perusal, he stumble trying to catch it knocking the seeker Galvin Gudgeon and his broom off course and ultimately falling onto the snitch! I think we shouldn't hold our breaths as for a league win considering the last time they won the cup was in 1892!_

"Lee is such a pessimist," Ron declared, "We all knew the Chudley Cannons would rise again. I think I'll write a letter to Ragmir Dorkins, their manager and suggest that they change the club motto back to "We Shall Conquer" from "Let's just cross our fingers and hope for the best!" He was pacing around Hermione's sitting room tossing a tennis ball up and down in the air. "What is this thing anyway?"

"It's a tennis ball and if you break anything you bought it," she said sitting behind her computer at her desk in her study. "Now get in here and help me finish the guest list."

The plans for the wedding were in full swing. Hermione had been working on them since 5am and was determined to get as much done as possible. She spent all day yesterday prepping for tomorrow's 8am trial and devoted all of today for her wedding.

They were at Hermione's flat in Kensington, London. Upon entry there was a circular foyer and one hall leading off. In the center of the foyer was a round table. As you make your way down the hall the first door on right was the sitting room. The next was the study, which has two entrances one from the hall and the other from the sitting room. On the left side of the hall was a spacious dining room with a table that sat eight (Hermione mostly uses it to spread out and organize all her legal documents). At the end of the hall was a wall with a bay window and another hall running along it. At the end of the hall to the right was the kitchen, which had access to the dining room. Down the hall to the left was the guest bathroom on the left side and the door at the end of the hall was Hermione's bedroom.

Ron walked through the doors into the study, "how many people are we at?" He asked pulling up a chair next to her.

"295," she said pouring of the massive list on the screen making sure they forgot no one

Ron's mouth fell open, "do we know 295 people?"

Hermione laughed, "No, most of them are political and law figures I need to make a good impression for."

"You expect us to able to control the no magic rule," he asked as if that was going to be completely impossible. Hermione insisted that no magic be used because her extended family plus two girls she grew up with that were her bridesmaids have no idea she's a witch. The massive affair she planned will be completely muggle.

"Hey half these people you insisted on inviting, like whose Michael Gordon?" She said picking a name that she had typed in blue to know that they were Ron's guest and hers in Red.

"Mike's that guy I went to the Manchester United football game with a couple weeks ago. The reason I had you explain the game to me," explained Ron

"He's the guy you use to work at the Sighler with?"

"Yes, you didn't think his name was just Mike did you? Who just names their kid Mike?"

Hermione laughed again, that's one thing she loved about Ron no matter how much they fight he always made her laugh. "Are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

"Until about one, George has developed a new product and all five store must get them in time for the Wednesday announcement that will be printed in the Times (Magical Times, international newsmagazine). What do you need?" asked Ron.

"I'll be in court all day. I need you to go get money out of my Gringotts account then exchange it for muggle money."

Ron whined, "Goblins make me nervous, then I'm going to have to answer a million questions as to why you're not doing this yourself…" Hermione cut him off with a kiss. "Yes," is all he said as she smiled triumphantly, "What is this for anyway? I already agreed to pay for that swanky over priced joint we're having this shindig at anyway. _Honestly_ 120 pounds ahead. This wedding is going to put me in the bloody poor house, the food better be better than amazing and half these people better RSVP no!"

Ron didn't have a new high profile job. It was just given a title and a raise. He just gets paid a shit ton of money to be the head of merchandise and shipping at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes (plus whatever else George feels like having him do). He makes sure all merchandise and new products are in every store and when a new location is going to open he will there putting in the stock himself. George often complains he's paying him too much but with the success of the business it all adds up, it also leaves Ron with a flexible schedule.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "The InterContinental Hotel is perfect! It's pretty and holds up to 750 people."

"Please tell me the number of guest isn't going to go anywhere near that," Ron whined

"Of course not" She scolded, "Besides 120 pounds is only 24 Galleons! _Anyway_, I'm transferring funds because I took a half day on Wednesday," she couldn't believe what she was getting ready to say, "I'm going wedding dress shopping."

_BRIDAL SHOP_

"What about this one," Mr. Granger held up a hideous dress with leg of mutton sleeves and lace turtleneck collar.

Hermione laughed as Mrs. Granger said, "Dear how about we pick something out and you just tell us what you think."

"Sorry, I was just trying to help," Mr. Granger said returning the dress to its original spot on the rack.

"Thanks Daddy"

"Well I think you have great taste Mr. Granger," Harry said trying to untangle himself from the veil he was playing with.

"At least someone does," Mr. Granger tried to help Harry relieve himself from the massive amount of tool that was attacking him.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Harry the man of Honor were all accompanying Hermione wedding dress shopping. The store was very open and neat but Hermione was sure it wouldn't stay that way from the way Harry and her father were behaving. The dresses weren't cramped together there were only a few on mannequins and the one her father pulled from a rack that was brought out to show a customer before they arrived.

"Hello!" An over enthusiastic sales woman came from behind a set of curtains. "Which one of you is the blushing bride?"

"That would be me," answered Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I am."

"Wonderful," she clapped her hands together and two other women came hurrying from the back and immediately took the rack of dresses Mr. Granger had been looking through. "Now did you have any particular style in mind?"

Hermione never really did think about what kind of dress she wanted mainly because she didn't have the time. She was still in her suit from work and the oversized purse under her arm had enough legal documents in it to keep her awake for the next three days. "I hadn't really given it much thought, but it must be simple nothing gaudy with a lot of bead work, nothing traditional with all that unnecessary fabric at the top that seemed to be the rage in the 80's and most importantly something I can get quickly the weddings on October 31." She said with enough authority to not sound rude but to let the sales woman know she meant business.

"Great! Follow me," she opened the curtain and beckoned them all to follow.

They went into a large room that had a wall of mirrors with a platform in front, a couch and a couple of armchairs, and a swinging door that went into the fitting room. They all took a seat as the woman went rushing from the room. Moments later to return with the two other ladies each pulling in a rack, Hermione stood from her position on the couch and went over and began to look through the dresses.

"What about this one," the sales woman pulled out a dress, "It's a Maggie Sorterro."

"Too many flowers," she glanced at it quickly and continued her mission. She began carefully looking through all the dresses examining them closely. But with each bead, piece of lace, and all the smooth flowing silk something began to slowly eat at her, she began to shuffle through the rack faster, "No, no, no, no, this one looks like a dead chicken." Harry began to laugh but covered with a cough. "Look I don't want to look as if I have wings, I have no intention of taking flight and I don't want to look like a snow beast or as if I should be standing in someone's garden. I don't have time for this, got it!" Hermione said sternly.

"Yes Madam, I believe we have just what you're looking for," she grabbed her rack the other ladies grabbed theirs and hurried from the room.

Once they were out of earshot, "okay, let's hurry up and get out of here before they come back," she said grabbing her bag and moving swiftly towards the door.

"Where are you going," Mrs. Granger questioned as they all hurried behind her.

"Far away from here," Hermione said once outside, "I don't know what I was thinking going into a place like that. I know I don't usually care what I wear but it's my wedding day and excuse me for wanting to look presentable." They were all walking down the street to the Granger's car.

"As long as it doesn't hurt my wallet that badly," Mr. Granger added.

Hermione looked surprised, "I thought you weren't paying for this."

"No, I said I wasn't going to pay for the political party you've turned your wedding into. The least I can do is buy your dress." Hermione hugged him. "Besides I can't have you walking down the aisle on my arm looking shabby."

Hermione laughed, "Now I just have to find what I'm looking for… as soon as I figure out what that is."

"Well if you feel that way about it why don't you just have your dress made," suggested Harry, "at least that way you can get exactly what you want…. When you figure it out"

"Good idea," squealed Hermione as she threw her arms around his neck. "Best man of honor ever," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Now the question is who's going to make the dress," wondered Mr. Granger

"I suppose she'll have to go to New York and have _Vera Wang_ make it for her," joked Mrs. Granger.

Hermione stopped walking and smiled.

_12 GRIMMUALD PLACE_

Two Weeks Later

"Please be on time."

"I'm always on time."

"But lately you've dragging yourself along and you may decide that something's are less important."

"It's my bridal shower, for Christ sakes," Hermione said sitting up from her reclined position.

"You've just been so busy lately and you seem to be hurrying everything else. When we went to New York they had you down for your appointment as the pushy British girl at Vera Wang's Salon," Harry countered from his position in his armchair.

Ron and Hermione were joining Harry and Ginny for dinner and a late movie. Ginny was still upstairs getting ready and they were waiting on Ron who was coming from work. Hermione and Harry were just hanging out in the sitting room.

"I apologize for trying to make sure everything's perfect for my wedding and my career. It's going to be the happiest day of my life," she sighed. "And I will be on time for my bridal shower… as long as I get this Griphook case straightened out by the end of next week. I should have known he would have been behind the counterfeiting," she sneered.

"I wouldn't put it pass him after stealing the sword of Gryffindor…. _Well_ the supposed sword of Gryffindor."

Hermione chuckled.

"What?"

"Did you ever imagine us to be like this?"

"You mean in the living room of my 19th century town house?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "Friends who forged greatness."

"Well no I had my doubts about you when we first meant," he caught the pillow Hermione chucked at him in defense. "But hey you proved yourself and I know I can't live without you," he laughed.

"We've been through so much and well…"

"This major change that's getting ready to occur in your life has you putting things in perspective," Harry agreed

"Yeah I just keep having all these old thoughts of what could have been if things turned out differently."

"I just hope Malfoy isn't one of those thoughts," Harry eyed her

Hermione rolled her eyes, "look Harry, I know you don't like him but he is part of my past and greater than the terrible school days so yeah I'm going to always have thoughts of him. I also have thoughts of the few times I've meant your aunt and uncle, the terrible curry around the corner from my flat, and of Sybil Trenlawny."

"Notice how you listed him with things you don't like," he caught the second pillow that Hermione through at him.

"I like him, my feelings may have turned to strictly platonic but don't ever get it twisted," Hermione reclined again. "I care."

There was a knock on the front door before it opened "Sorry I'm late," a damp Ron appeared in the doorway to the sitting room. "What's going on why so glum?"

"Nothing," smiled Hermione, "I'm just hungry."

Ron looked at Hermione as if he knew she was lying but didn't say a word as she got up from the couch and gave him a peak on the lips, "alright let's go then."

"We're waiting on Ginny. Has it started raining?" Hermione asked due to Ron's dampness.

"Yes and what could my sister possible be doing? I'm late she had ample time to up on make up or whatever," complained Ron.

"I'll go hurry her along," Harry laughed rising from his seat and leaving the room.

Once Harry was out of earshot Ron began, "alright Hermione, what's really going on?"

She sighed and pulled away from him, she wanted to be honest with Ron about everything but there were still something's she knew she couldn't tell him, well one thing, like she still holds Draco in warm regards. "I'm over whelmed and Harry and I got into a tiff about me being late from my own Bridal Shower next Saturday."

"You have been working a lot lately," he put his arm around her waist. "You really should slow down before you make yourself sick."

"I can't right now I'm at the height of my career I have to keep pushing forward or at least for the next few years," she said assertively. "But I will take a second to laugh at the fact that Harry planned my bridal shower," she laughed

"That is hilarious," he joined her in laughter.

"Hey! I heard that," Harry protested returning with Ginny. "I am more than capable of planning a bridal shower!" Ginny laughed as well, "you too, my own wife has no faith in me!"

"I wasn't laughing at you darling. So how are we going," she changed the subject.

"I'll drive," offered Harry.

"Or we could take the tube," said Ron, "I like the muggle voice that says _please mind the gap_!"

"Hermione I'm so sorry you're stuck with him," Ginny shook her head shamefully as she opened the front door.

Hermione laughed and flung her arm around Ron, "that's alright he's just the way I like him."

"Thanks babe," Ron kissed her.

"Get in the car!" Harry shouted out the driver's window of his 2001 black Volvo S40. If there was one thing he learned from Uncle Vernon it was that a Volvo was a reliable car.

Ginny hopped into the passenger's seat and Ron and Hermione slid into the back seat.

"You ever think I'll get a driver's license," Wondered Ron allowed

"NO!" they all said in unison.

_DRACO'S HOUSE_

"What do you want to do tonight," Zoe Shea Evans Daughter of Victoria Evans editor and Chief of Wizard's style sat perched on the edge of the sofa in Draco Malfoy's half unpacked house. She had long legs, long dark hair, and a large chest.

"Well we could stay in…" Draco raised his eyebrows up and down from his position at the liquor cabinet, the only thing he managed to unpack. He walked over and sat next to Zoe on the couch and handed her a glass of wine.

Zoe smirked, "but we always stay in, she placed one of her legs over his." She was wearing this short black silk chiffon dress, which loosely fit, around her body with these ridiculously high heels.

"But we always have so much fun don't we," he placed his hand on her knee.

"Lots but I want to go out," she removed her leg.

Draco slumped down on the couch

"What's with you? You're been down the last couple of weeks," asked Zoe stroking Draco's hair.

"My ex-flame, the one I told you about"

"Ah the one who got away…"

"I don't know if she ever got away considering we barely got a chance," Draco took a sip of his wine.

"What happened?"

"She's engaged"

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

He sighed, "I guess I should be happy she wants the guy but I just wish…"

"There was still a chance or at least one to talk and truly talk about everything," Zoe finished.

He looked over at Zoe, "you're the best."

"I know right," she smiled and stood. "Baby, tonight we're going out, get your mind off things." She pulled him up from the sofa. He dropped his glass of wine in Zoe's excitement for the door.

"Where are we going," he asked as she pulled him out the door, "wait let me grab an umbrella."

"You won't need it, we're hitting Population," she didn't let go of his hand as she ran through the rain remarkably in her heels and pulled him into the back of her black carriage with all red interior.

"I have to go to work in the morning. I probably shouldn't go all the way to Dublin." Zoe straddled Draco as the carriage took off and planted a big kiss on his lips. "I suppose I could be a bit late." He kissed her again. He enjoyed kissing Zoe, she was hot but there was something missing. He wasn't going to beat around the bush trying to figure out what it was because he knew. He's in love with Hermione and she's marrying Weasel!

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

District Attorney's Office

One Week Later

"Morning Christopher," Hermione began entering her office, shuffling through papers and not paying attention.

"Good Morning Ms. Granger," Hermione looked up when she didn't recognize the voice as a brown haired freckled young man stood from behind his desk and rushed towards her with a mug in each hand.

"Morning, who are you," she asked surprised to see him

"Robert Walton your new assistant. I didn't know if you preferred tea or coffee," he said indicating the two cups.

"Nice to meet you, in the morning coffee," he handed her the mug that had coffee in it, "After 12pm I have tea."

"Great! Here's your mail," he said returning to his desk and grabbing the stack. "And Minister Shacklebolt requested to move your meeting up to 11am," Robert began following Hermione into her office, "Mr. Malfoy wanted to know if you were free for lunch at 1pm and brought you a book, and the head of the LES wants to know when you want to question Griphook."

"Confirm with Kingsley, tell Mr. Malfoy yes, and let the LES know I'll be over at four," she sat behind her desk.

"Right away," Robert placed the book on the desk and rushed from Hermione's office to the outer office where his desk was.

_I like him already_, she thought to herself as she picked up the book and smiled. The History of the House Elf Enslavement, she opened the book and a photo slid out onto her lap. _His favorite spot_, she thought as she looked at the photo of her smiling and Draco's head nestled in her neck. She sighed, she missed him and she knew there would always be a part of her that would.

She glanced down at the ring on her left hand, _doesn't matter I'm getting married_. But she completely let those thoughts go as well when she realized that her hand was sitting on top of the legal brief she was supposed to go over with Kingsley in ninety minutes that wasn't complete and it wasn't going to be before she spoke with Griphook but she wanted it as complete as possible.

_THE LEAKY CAULDRON_

Hermione sat at a table in the back of the Leaky Cauldron knowing good and well that agreeing to this lunch could be a terrible mistake. But at the same time was curious as to why Draco wanted to meet in the first place. That was if he ever showed, he said 1pm and according to her watch it was 1:30 and the according to the clock on the wall 1:35. She turned her head for what seemed like the millionth time when she heard the door for the street entrance open. This time it wasn't only her head that turned as Draco Malfoy stepped through the door. He looked around and when he spotted Hermione made his way to the back of the pub.

"Sorry I'm late, but my assistant failed to mention you agreed to the lunch," he said taking a seat.

"Well that's something my previous assistant did but this morning…." She trailed off as something dawned on her. "Did you switch our assistants?"

"Yes. But believe me that wasn't the plan. I didn't know that Christopher's last name was Thicknesse. Unfortunately Pius Thicknesse's nephew couldn't be fired only redistributed." He adjusted his tie.

Hermione smiled, "you shouldn't have"

"I wanted to, every time I see you at the Ministry it's usually in a blur and your job is hectic… and you're getting married," he whispered that last past, but then said clearly, "Last time I saw you standing still was four months ago at Viktor Krum's engagement party, so I thought you could use the help."

"I can thank you." She wished he didn't know she was getting married because the average person may not be able to read Draco Malfoy but Hermione knew he was hurt. She just stared at him and he stared back.

"So did you order," he asked breaking the staring match grabbing a menu out of the holder at the edge of the table near the wall.

"No, just this now cold tea," she put her hand over it to magically heat it up again and watch as steam began to waft from the now hot tea. "I wasn't sure you were going to show."

"Well I'm here now," he said while making the other menu float out of the holder right into Hermione's waiting hand without moving a muscle. She opened the menu, "What time do you have to be back?"

"Well I don't really have anything to do until 4," she replied looking over the menu knowing the stacks of papers on her desk wouldn't take care of themselves but she didn't care.

"Great, then you'll have time to tell me what you've been up to," he smirked

"That's boring."

"Of course not, I mean you got your promotion and you made up with Weasel there has to be some sort of intrigue in there somewhere."

Hermione smiled slightly, "There isn't, opportunity presented itself and I went for it and well…. Ron's my best friend we were bound to make up some time."

"And get married"

Hermione placed down her menu, "Look, if there's something you want to say then just say it!"

"Congratulations Hermione," he just stared at her unreadable.

She rolled her eyes, "Not that there was any sincerity in that what's so ever…"

"Wasn't meant to be…"

"_Anyway_, what's new with you?" She asked not wanting to continue back in forth in this ridiculous manner.

"Nothing got a better paying job and why are you marrying him?"

"_Please_ tell me you didn't ask me to meet you to grill me about my relationship with Ron!" she said heatedly

"No I didn't I just wanted to see you but now that you're sitting here right in front of me I can't seem to think of anything else!" All attempts to hide emotion have ceased and Draco let his anger show.

"It's not like you care, as I recall by the time spring rolled around you were taking flying carpet rides with _Première de Fille_, Charlotte Dubois," she hissed leaning back in her chair.

"When did you start reading tabloids Hermione?"

"The moment you decided to take flight with little girls."

Draco shook his and smirked, "She's not a little girl and our meeting was merely coincidence."

"Oh you just happened to fall unto her flying carpet."

"The President de Magic invited me to tea and his daughter asked if I would accompany her shopping. I said yes because I wasn't about to risk the chance of him backing out of writing me a letter of recommendation. I treated her to dinner and she showed me the sights by flying carpet."

"Oh that's even better you used her."

"She was fully aware of what was happening we even joked about it. She's a lovely girl but not my type."

"I thought they were all your type."

"I like women who can hold their own and she sort of reminded me of a polite Pansy." Draco leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "not that I have to explain myself to you but why do you care you moved on."

"I don't"

"Because if I recall correctly I told you all you had to do was say the words and I would come running! You more than anyone should know that I would never say that to just anyone"

"Great then I could be the next two sickle hussy on the long list you've been developing!"

Draco laughed and shook his head, "you were the first."

Hermione immediately stood, her chair making a loud scraping noise against the wood floor turning many heads, "It's been a pleasure Mr. Malfoy, and I wouldn't want to keep you longer from your tramp of the week Miss Zoe Shea Evans." She tossed some money on the table grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and strutted out the street entrance to more stares then she would have liked.

_Ministry of Magic_

International Magical Corporation Department

(IMC)

Hermione stepped off the lift on the IMC level. "Good afternoon, Ms. Granger," the reception beamed as she approached the desk.

"Hello is Padma in."

"Yes."

"Great, thank you," she smiled as she headed back into the inner workings that was International Magical Corporation Department, in search of the door that said International Magical Law Office.

"Hermione!" Padma beamed when she entered the office. It was a big open room with three doors on the back wall, the one in the center being Padma's office and the other two for other officials. The room held eight desks that had been inappropriately moved into a circle. Which were currently occupied by over enthusiastic employees who were sitting on top of or standing around the circled desks. Padma was standing at the front next to a portable black board where the chalk was taking notes itself. They were laughing while tossing a bright yellow ball back and forth.

"Can we talk?" she asked

"Of course take five everyone," she said as she waved Hermione towards her office.

"So this is what the Head of the Law Office does every day," Hermione said closing the door behind.

"No," she laughed, "it's how we brainstorm gets the juices going." She sat down behind her desk and Hermione sat in one of the chairs in front of it. "What's up?"

"I just had lunch with Draco…well tea it never quite got to lunch," she sighed

Padma raised an eyebrow, "what did it get to then?"

"Not what you're insinuating, get your mind out of the gutter."

"I quite like it there it's so much fun," smirked Padma

"It turned into an argument."

"He knows you're marrying Ron then?"

"Yes, I ran into him about three weeks ago in the hall he saw the ring and asked," she put her head in her hands

"How rude," Padma commented

Hermione stood and began to pace, "his lack of manners doesn't bother me, the fact that I care about his lack of manners, that when he said he thought about me I was eager to know what made him think of me, the fact that I meant him for lunch knowing that nothing good would come of it."

"Maybe you're just not over it as much as you thought. You left your relationship up in the air, perhaps you just need to back track," suggested Padma

"Go back to what? Him being rude and obnoxious and me bringing up his long list of girlfriends," she slumped back down in her chair.

"Can we still call them girlfriends… it seems so primary school," Padma mused allowed. "I suppose I'm getting old."

"You're 23."

"_Well_…"

Hermione chuckled, "we meant at the Leaky Cauldron I just hope it's not in the paper tomorrow"

"No one was looking at you," Padma assured her

"You're right they were looking at him. I just don't want to have to explain this to Ron," she sighed

"Was Hannah there?"

"I didn't see her but you know she wouldn't open her mouth without talking to me first." They sat quietly for a minute.

"What are you going to do?"

"Go question Griphook to tears, fry his ass, and have him in Azkaban by the time my Bridal Shower starts Saturday," she said in one breath.

"I meant about Draco but that sounds good too. By the way Aidan and I got you self-cleaning pots so. I'll only be giving a card at your shower. Since no magic allowed and all," smiled Padma.

"My Immortal" Evanescence

PLEASE REVIEW! The Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	39. Almost Lover

Chapter 39

"Almost Lover"

_Hermione's heart was racing, she was quite sure that at any moment it was going to jump out of her chest and sprint away. But it made for all the more excitement as she pulled Draco in closer to her. She knew she wasn't breathing with her lips crushed against his. He ran his hands up and down her sides and she moaned into his mouth. She could feel his lips curl into a smirk against hers and hit him in the back without breaking the kiss. She pulled away when she felt his lips curl even further into a smile._

"_Are you smiling," she asked raising an eyebrow._

"_You must have been imaging things," he pulled her back in close to him. He stared down into her eyes. He trailed a finger along the outline of her lips._

"_Malfoy, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with me," she smiled up at him her brown eyes full of glee and sparking in the soft moonlight coming from the window._

"_Good thing you know better Granger," he said walking her backwards towards his bed._

"_Yes good thing I know better than to believe that lie," she smirked as she pushed his robe down his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt._

"_Believe what you wish," he said unzipping the back of her dress._

"_I will and I choose to believe that you love me," she said completely getting his shirt open and taking it off._

_He pushed the straps of her dress down. He stared into her eyes as he let the top of her dress fall completely down. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was slow and savored. He took his time so he could fully taste her. He lightly traced her lips with his tongue, she parted her lips and he gently let his tongue enter her mouth. He pushed her dress all the way down and she stepped out of it without breaking the kiss. He moved his hands under her bottom and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them the rest of the way to his bed. He gently lowered them down so he was on top of her and continued the kiss. He broke away from her mouth and trailed kisses to her ear and whispered, "I love you Hermione."_

Hermione sat straight up and looked around, the dimly lit room that was her office. She pushed the strands of hair behind her ears that had fallen from her bun. She yarned and wished she'd never run into Draco as she began to pack up her papers. _I love Ron, _she told herself as she yarned and looked at her watch.

"SHIT!" had definitely become her new favorite word. She gave up on the packing her papers and grabbed her purse and ran. She had slept in the office all night long, it was 9am and her bridal shower started at 11am it was in Little Whinging, Surrey. She was supposed to drive with her Mother who she knew was probably calling her flat nonstop at that moment to make sure she was awake and that she was wearing the dress she had picked out for her. She pushed the button for the lift thousands of times and when it finally arrived wished she could speed it up.

She sprinted through the atrium, which was completely silent besides the clack of her heals. She exited through the visitor's entrance and apparated to the alley behind her apartment building, and running around to the main entrance, then up four flights of stairs wandlessly unlocking the door to her flat. She kicked off her shoes and the sound of the phone ringing off the hook filled her apartment she hurried to her bedroom unbuttoning her shirt as she went. _Five minute shower and…_

She stopped in her tracks when she opened the door to her bedroom. "Ron"

"Morning Hermione," he was sitting at the foot of her bed. There was a newspaper sitting on the bed next to him currently being scratched at by Crookshanks.

"Morning," she forgot she gave him a key, "I'm going to be late for my bridal shower," she said nervously finishing getting her shirt off.

"Where have you been?"

"I fell asleep at work," she said hanging up her blouse and the skirt she now removed. "I thought it was about 1am and then I saw the time," she went into the bathroom in just her slip.

"Are you cheating on me," Ron shouted so Hermione could hear him still sitting calmly at the foot of her bed.

Hermione held her breathe, _damn_. She turned on the shower.

Ron appeared into the doorway, "are you seeing _him_ again."

Hermione looked up at the reflection of Ron in the mirror behind her. "No I'm not."

"Then why were you at the Leaky Cauldron with him," he held up the paper.

Hermione was surprised that Ron was not yelling or glaring. He looked hurt. He was acting calm and rational and Hermione liked it. She felt bad for all the old feelings and thoughts she had of Draco. "No I'm not seeing him. He asked me to lunch…."

"And you went?"

"Before we dated we were friends and it was a chance to catch up and a mistake. We argued and I stormed out," she explained.

"I want to feel like I can trust you," he began. "But if your sneaking behind my back with people you know make me feel uncomfortable…" He stopped talking as the phone began ringing again. "You're very popular Hermione it's been ringing all morning."

"Excuse me," she said walking pass Ron. She picked up the phone on her nightstand. "Hello mother."

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"At work"

"Why were you at work? You're bridal shower is in ninety minutes!"

"I know mother, now please let me go finish getting ready."

"I'm coming now and wear the dress I bought you!"

"Good bye mother," she hung up the phone and turned around to face Ron. "I want you to be able to trust me too."

"Then no more secret lunches."

"There won't be, it was completely spur of the moment," She assured him.

He opened his arms wide and Hermione went over and wrapped her arms around Ron's waist. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" she said muffled into his chest.

"How important is it that I'm here the week of our wedding," he asked. Hermione pulled away from him and looked at him funny. "The deal has been signed and sealed. The sixth Weasley store is set to open."

"That's fantastic," smiled Hermione

"It's in Durban."

"South Africa!"

"Yup, I have to go set up shop next week and I won't be back until the 29th. Tell me if you need me here to help with all the plans and everything and I'll talk to George and work something out," he said.

"No its fine, go. Everything is settled I'm just waiting for my dress and the Bridesmaid dresses to be shipped in from New York." She went over her checklist in her mind.

"Are you sure?"

"It's okay but you're going to get fitted for your tux on Monday, correct?"

"Yes 10am me and my groom's men," he nodded.

She smiled. "Perfect" she gave Ron a quick peck on the lips. "Now I must go shower because I am going to be ridiculously late and Harry's going to kill me!"

"Want some company?" He smiled devilishly

"I loved some," she raised her eyebrows up and down. "But my mother's coming so you have to go but if you're not doing anything tonight stop by."

"Will do," he kissed her on the lips. "Have fun, bye love."

Hermione went to finally hop in the shower and Ron left the flat.

_UNKNOWN ROAD_

Speeding in the Granger's Car

"Fifty minutes, fifty minutes Hermione, fifty minutes late!"

"I'm the bride I have the right to be late."

"That only counts on your actual wedding day!"

"Well excuse me for being busy!" Hermione was in the car with her Mother who was driving at a ridiculously fast pace to Little Whinging for her Bridal Shower. She was wearing at khaki colored dress covered in red flowers. It had a high neck and scooped down in the back with capped sleeves. At mid waist it had a red belt. It flared out at the bottom, and ended above her knees.

"You could have saved forty minutes if you didn't insist on straightening your hair," her mother scolded, "or at least used magic or something!"

Hermione didn't respond, she was trying to prolong her arrival to unpleasant parlor games and the questions of when she would start having babies. She pushed those thoughts aside and tightened the belt on her trench coat and looked out the window trying to think of an excuse to tell Harry who went through great lengths to plan a full muggle bridal shower at his Aunt and unfortunately Uncle's home. Part of Petunia's and Harry's new relationship, she agreed to help Harry put together Hermione's shower and at her home no less. Vernon was upset about the whole thing so Petunia had Dudley come home and take his father out for the day.

"Which one is it?" Mrs. Granger asked frantically speeding up Privet Drive.

"Number four, slow down," Hermione said gripping the door handle for dear life.

She jammed on the breaks in front of number four. They climbed out of the car and ran walked to the front door Hermione rang the doorbell.

Petunia opened the door with a smile, "Hello! Welcome!"

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley it's nice to see you again," Hermione smiled politely, "this is my mother Eleanor Granger."

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Granger shook her hand.

"I'll take your jackets. Everyone is in the living room waiting for you."

Hermione pushed open the door to immediately be swarmed by the women of her and Ron's families. "Hi, everyone sorry I'm late." She said awkwardly accepting the kisses that would leave hideous florescent colored lipstick marks on her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it dear," Mrs. Weasley hugged her. "Sit, sit, sit!" She led Hermione to a wicker throne that had been decorated with flowers. "Eleanor, it's good to see you again," Mrs. Weasley greeted Hermione's mother.

"You too Molly," She said taking a seat and Mrs. Weasley sitting next to her, "Took awhile for our children to get to the point we knew they would."

"You can say that again," Mrs. Weasley agreed.

The Dursley's living room was over stuffed with extra chairs.

"I told you, you were going to be late," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear coming up along side of her.

"Quiet you."

Harry smiled, "Ginny sends her best"

"Game day?"

"Yup," he moved to the center of the room, "Attention ladies, now that the Bride has decided to grace us with her presence." He winked at Hermione.

Padma was sitting in a dining room chair that had been pulled into the living room for extra seating. When Harry began to go on explaining rules to some ridiculous party game about what was in your purse Padma crept from her seat kneeled down next to Hermione's chair.

Hermione looked down by the side of her chair, "What are you doing," she whispered to the grinning Padma.

"I saw the paper this morning paper," Padma whispered.

"So did Ron," Hermione whispered back

"Is everything alright with you two?"

Padma was cut off by Harry, "Is there something you two would like to share with the class?"

Padma laughed as she stood, "We were just discussing how charming you are at your man of honor duties."

"Exactly," agreed Hermione, "Can we all please give my man of honor a round of a applause. I really couldn't get through all the wedding details without him." Hermione stood as everyone clapped and went over and hugged Harry.

"What's really going on?" Harry whispered into her ear.

"We'll talk later," she whispered back.

_MALFOY MANOR_

"I'm here, what do you want," Draco declared bursting into the ballroom at his parents' home and immediately stopped on the top step, "What the bloody fucking hell is all this!"

"Draco darling isn't wonderful," his mother said rushing towards him

"No."

The house elves were rushing about decorating the Ballroom with black and silver ornate, overly shiny decorations.

"Oh stop being a party pooper," his mother grabbed his hand and pulled him down the two steps, "It's for the masked ball!"

"The Malfoy's haven't had a Masked ball since… What year did Grandpa get sick?"

"Yes, it's been a very long time. But your father and I have agreed to restore the tradition," she beamed. "It's on Halloween and I expect you to be here… Now do you need me to send out for a mask for you or will you get your own."

Draco didn't like the sound of this at all, reinstating a tradition that was the praise of pure bloods more so the agony of procuring a date. Not that it would hard, just bothersome. "Mum, I will get my own mask. But I just want to say this display of wealth is absurd."

"Since when do you care about the absurdities of displays of wealth, as I recall you always liked to flaunt it" Draco turned around to see his father standing in the doorway.

"About the same time Lucius Malfoy was seen not wearing a suit," Draco arched an eyebrow. Lucius was wearing a white button down with a black sweating over it, black slacks and dress shoes that didn't clack when he walked. "That's a smart look father."

"Very funny," he joined them in the center of the room, looking extremely uncomfortable in his ensemble. "It's a family tradition and it's about time we re-establish the annual practice."

Draco was convinced that was rehearsed but his mother was excited so he decided not to ruin the moment, "Fine, as long as there isn't a sing along involved and a group hug required at the end." He turned on heal and began towards the door.

"One more thing," His father called after him. Draco turned around, "There's an interesting photo on the cover of the Prophet this morning."

"Oh really, more interesting than the one yesterday," he continued for the door.

"With that Mud…" Narcissa elbowed him, "With Miss. Granger."

Draco kept walking, "So it is less interesting then yesterdays," Draco dare not turn around. He didn't want his parents to see his face. He hadn't seen the paper this morning and now that he knew what was on the cover he didn't want to. He didn't want another reminder of what he can't have.

_THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS_

"_Really_," Padma said surprised

"I was taken aback myself, he was so calm and rational and listened when I spoke, instead of jumping down my throat," Hermione explained. She and Padma were hiding in the cupboard under the stairs. They sat side by side on Harry's old cot drinking champagne and eating cake.

"I wish I knew this side of him," Padma said taking a sip of her drink.

"I loved him that way, although I love him the other way as well. His overheated nature may seem childish but it only happens when he's passionate about something and I love how on fire he is for me. I just need to know when times get rough or serious he'll be mature about it," Hermione sighed

"That's something that you'll just have to wait and see but Ron must really love you if he still wants to marry you after seeing photos of you with your old flame."

"I know which is why I never want to hurt him. He'd walk through fire for me…." Hermione's eyes glazed over

"You are such a handsome young man," Hermione's Aunt Helen told Harry. "You'd be perfect for my daughter Karen."

Harry smiled, "That's sweet Ms. Granger but I'm already married." Harry held up his left hand to show her his wedding band.

"That's too bad." She shook her head shamefully, "You two would have gotten on so well."

"I'm sure she's lovely."

"So where's the little woman," she smirked swaying a bit and taking another sip from her tea cup which Harry had seen her pouring brandy into earlier.

"She wasn't feeling well, but if you excuse me I have to go check on the bride," he smiled and hurried away before she could stop him, _as soon as I find her._

"You said you hoped it didn't end up in the paper tomorrow," Padma was looking at the copy of the daily prophet she had in her purse.

"But two days later isn't any better," she said looking over Padma's shoulder

"You really need a stylist," Hermione elbowed her. "You're the District Attorney if you're going to be photographed you might as well look good doing it."

"Hey! I think this dress is quite cute," she defended herself.

"Yes its lovely and you mother told me how she got it on sale a Harrods," They laughed as the door to the cupboard opened and Harry stuck his head in.

"Harry!" Padma beamed, "What a pleasant surprise."

"What are you doing in here," he asked.

"Hiding," shrugged Hermione

"I went to the florist and bought four dozen white roses, two dozen red, and decorated my Aunts home with them. I made water crest sandwiches, which was extremely hard seeing I had no idea what they were. There is a gourmet double chocolate cake that one bite contains enough sugar for a lifetime, just because I know you like it. And your Aunt Helen just tried to fix me up with your cousin Karen…."

"I hope you said no because Karen looks like a horse," Hermione said, Padma slapped her hand over her nose to keep the champagne she was drinking from squirting out she was laughing too hard. "And she has a problem with stealing."

"The point is Hermione. It was an awful lot of trouble for you to hide in the cupboard."

"Right, so I'll take the champagne," Padma said grabbing her glass and the bottle, "You too should talk." She stood hunched over and squeezed past Harry out of the cupboard.

Harry came fully inside and closed the door behind him, "What's going on."

"I love you," Hermione smiled as Harry took Padma's seat next to her

"I love you too, but why are you hiding. It's your bridal shower people expect the bride to be present."

"We were just chatting," she sighed, "I got myself into a sticky situation," she showed Harry the newspaper.

"Ron saw this," Harry said staring at the photo

"Yes, he confronted me this morning," she explained

"Is that why you we late."

"No, I was late because I fell asleep in my office last night. Although having the chat about this with Ron didn't help matters," she explained

Harry sighed, "So there's still going to be a wedding."

"Yes of course."

"Just promise me you'll be careful," Harry asked

"What do you mean?"

"He's got it bad Hermione and I can't stand the man but Draco looks at you the way Ginny looks at me or the way I look at her. And with emotions running that high things could get carried away in the heat of the moment."

"You have nothing to worry about because that is completely one sided."

"Are you sure because I've seen the way you look at him. Maybe you shouldn't marry Ron."

"Excuse me!"

"I just want you to be happy."

"Who said that I wasn't? Harry I love you you're my best friend and I know you think you have this great authority of knowing everything. But you're the one who used the imperious curse on your wife after she walked out on you after only a month. So I'm going to handle this myself," she stood. "I love Ron and on the 31st I plan to make him mine forever. Now if you'll excuse me I have a bridal shower to attend," she squeezed passed him leaving him under the stairs alone.

_HOLYHEAD_

Ginny's Flat

Harry unlocked the door to Ginny's flat in Holyhead, Wales and went inside.

"Harry is that you darling!" Ginny called from the bedroom

"Yes!" He called back closing the door behind him. "I brought you a piece of cake!" He called back to as he went into the kitchen to put it away.

"Chocolate?" She grinned joining him in the kitchen in her bathrobe.

"You know it," he chuckled. "How was the game?"

"Excellent, we won. I just got in, I had a meeting with Eric and Sidney afterwards, guess whose Co-hosting next year's British Magical Music Awards?" she smiled digging into her cake

"Seriously, that's brilliant," smiled Harry

"I'm co-hosting with Lee, apparently when I was on the F'ing truth back in August it was one of the highest rated wireless shows ever and someone from the awards committee heard it and thought we had good chemistry so they asked, Lee and he said he was in if I was in. So it's on the 2003 BMA's," Ginny was practically jumping up and down.

"There has got to be more for you to be this excited?" Harry smiled at her pure state of joy.

"Stubby Boardman, Lead singer of the Hobgoblins is receiving the lifetime achievement award! I can't believe I'm going to get to meet him!" She screamed

"I'd be happy too if I knew who that was!" Harry jumped up and down with her.

"This is the damage that muggle living has done to you. The Hobgoblins #1 Rock band of the 70's, Stubby retired in 1980 after he was hit the ear with a turnip at Little Norton Church Hall. Bands aspire to be as good the Hobgoblins, The Weird Sister's wish they were that good!" She said seriously.

"Ron may have mentioned something about a turnip," Harry mused

"I was getting ready to soak in the tub because I ache like hell. You look worn out so you should join me, I'll put on some Hobgoblins and you can tell me all about the shower," she said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bathroom.

It sounded good to Harry he was tired and he knew the soak in the tub would only lead to sex who doesn't love sex and rock and roll!

_HERMIONE'S FLAT_

"That's the last one," Mrs. Granger said placing a box that held a tea set from Ron's Aunt Muriel on Hermione's dining room table. The dining room was filled with gifts for the new home Ron and Hermione were supposed to create together. Dishes, linens, unidentifiable home décor items that Hermione hoped the receipts were attached to. From the current state of her dining room, her living room housing floral samples, the wedding day programs, the guest responses to the wedding, wedding party gifts and the wedding favors she didn't think she would be able to fit in her flat much longer.

"Thank you Mum for helping me unload all of this." Hermione said removing her jacket, looking around at the state of the room.

"Not a problem darling, now did you finalize your menu, how's the seating chart looking, and are you sure everyone with magical powers knows that absolutely no magic is allowed?" questioned her mother hurriedly.

Hermione smiled weakly, "I have it all under control. Now I would like to go lie down if you would please excuse me."

"You'll call if you need help?"

"Yes, mum," she chuckled.

"Bye darling," she hugged Hermione.

"Bye, tell Dad I said hello."

"Will do," Mrs. Granger said exiting the apartment.

Hermione was tired, it was five o'clock in the afternoon but she didn't know what time Ron would be popping in and she didn't want her mother there when he did…

In the fashion of Ronald Weasley it was five hours later and Hermione was curled up in her bed asleep when someone came in and wrapped their arms around her.

"Ron," she said opening her eyes, "what time is it."

"About ten," he smiled down at her

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry for coming so late, I had some things to take care of," he said rolling off her so she could sit up.

"Like what," she yarned and ran hands through her hair.

"Like getting your wedding present," he smiled mysteriously.

"You didn't need to get me anything. Did you see all the loot we scored from the shower?" she smiled

"This is something we need and will be great for us and it totally tops those items that have taken over your dining room."

"You noticed that."

"I want to show it to you." He beamed "so put your shoes on and let's go."

"I'm in my PJ's."

"You look great."

"Liar," she removed herself from under the covers. She went to her closet grabbed a sweater that she threw on over her blue cami and stripped PJ pants and slipped her feet into her trainers.

Crookshanks sat up in his basket in the corner, "Crookshanks do you want to come?" Ron asked, the Crookshanks stretched out and wagged his tail before climbing out of the basket.

"Let's go," Hermione said leading the way out of her room pulling her hair back into a messy bun, before reaching down to pick up Crookshanks.

"You're a going to love it," he said walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure I will since, I love you," she interlocked the fingers of her free hand with his.

Ron smiled, used the hand that wasn't holding hers, to open the front door. Hermione remove herself only partly from his grasp to press the button for the lift. But Ron turned her around and pulled her back into him. Crookshanks hissed as they squished him. Ron gazed into her warm brown eyes and let a small smile creep upon his face. He pulled her in closer leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione couldn't breathe and she didn't care as she tangled her fingers in Ron's hair. She only pulled away when she realized it was drastically cooler. With her arm still around Ron's neck she looked around at the dark suburb street corner they stood on.

"Where are we?"

"Kent… specifically Sheerness"

"Why"

He pointed behind her, Hermione was a bit nervous with the wicked grin Ron had on his face. She turned around slowly….

"It's a house…." On the corner of Wallace way and Finn Lane, there was a bright yellow house with red shutters. It had a white picket fence with an odd loopy pattern and a path that led to the front porch that wrapped around the house. There were sunflowers and tiger lilies growing in a wild fashion at the foot of the porch. It had a driveway that disappeared towards the back of the house. "Who lives here?" She turned back to Ron who was holding up a key, Hermione's eyes widened…

"We do," he beamed

"You bought us a house!" Ron shook his head yes, "Ron! You bought us a house. This house" Ron kept shaking his head yes.

"I thought you might like it… it's kind of corky, I thought it was us," he shrugged

"I love it! Let's go inside!" She grabbed his hand pushed open the gate and ran all the way to the porch, "The only thing is the flowers, they're out of season." Crookshanks hopped from Hermione's arms and took off around the house.

"They'll be gone before the sunrises. I put them there for dramatic effect."

"We'll have to plant some for spring." She mused while Ron unlocked the door, and let her in first.

The house opened up in two directions. There was a large room to the left with a fireplace and to the right a smaller but decent size room with a bay window. "Would you like the grand tour?"

"Yes"

"To the left," he began an over dramatized manner as she followed him, "we have our main room for sitting, living, and flooing," he leaned on the fireplace mantle. "Which you can also exit into the kitchen or this way," There was an entrance to the kitchen on the back wall and another entrance on the same wall as the main one farther down that also went out into the main hall.

"We have the kitchen, my favorite room. Complete with stove and other kitchen stuff," he entered through the hall and walked around the island. "Over here a place for a breakfast table. Access to the backyard," he pointed to the French doors that led outside, "and living room where we just were. If we continue up this hall behind the back of the kitchen, this door leads to the basement." The first door on the right that was directly under the stairs, "To the left, this narrow room is where we put…" He couldn't remember what the real estate agent called it. "It involves water…"

"Washer and dryer," smiled Hermione

"Yes, thank you. There's also room where we can get a cupboard or something to up on the opposite wall to put cleaning stuff in," mused Ron, Hermione nodded in agreement. "That door also leads to the backyard," there was a door at the end of the narrow room. "Closer to the garage, as you can see that entry leads into the second front room," On the same side of the hall as the basement there was an entry way, "this final room," there was a door at the end of the hall, he opened it and followed Hermione in.

Hermione began looking around, "I thought you could use it as a study or something… seeing as you do that," Ron suggested.

Hermione chuckled, "I was thinking the same thing."

"There are four bedrooms," Ron said following her from the room, through the entryway into the second front room. "This is the dining room where we can host lavish dinner parties."

"Can you cook Ron, because I can't," wondered Hermione

"Where we can have lavish dinner parties catered," Hermione laughed, as she followed Ron through the main entryway back to where they started, and up the stairs. "You'll love the master suite." There was a long hall up stairs, two bedrooms on the left, two on the right and one bathroom. There was a window that looked out over the backyard at the end of the hall. The Second door to the left was the master bedroom. It was quite spacious. There was a moderate size walk in closet, private bathroom. A niche on the sidewall that had floor to ceiling windows…

Hermione went and stood in front of the windows and took in the view, "is that…"

"The Thames Estuary, yes," finished Ron

"This is an amazing view," the moon was shining bright high in the sky you could see clearly over the backyard. Crookshanks was merrily chasing a moth in the moonlight. The driveway that disappeared to the back of the house ran into a garage. The kind with one huge door but you know could fit two cars, the loopy white fence eventually became a taller opaque fence. There was a door in the back. You could see steps leading down to the shore where the river Thames empties into the North Sea. "I can't believe you got this for us," she turned from the window.

"You don't think it's too far from the city?"

"Not at all its kind of prefect, although I may have complained if there was no fireplace"

"Well, I must admit I was a bit selfish in my plans, not that I didn't like living in London but I'm a country boy through and through. This was as close as I could get without completely losing site of the fact that getting to London has to be somewhat accessible."

"So when can we move in?" She asked peaking into the bathroom and the closet.

"Whenever you'd like, I finalized everything this afternoon."

"Does Harry know," she wondered. "Did you only do this because he got Ginny a house," she smirked.

Ron laughed, "He had a house he simply decorated. No he doesn't know although it probably would have been easier to get if I had him with me to translate the muggleness of it all."

"You're not going to hate living in a muggle suburb?"

"No, I knew you would probably want to…besides I lived in that flat but that turned out to be a nightmare having nothing to do with the muggles," he sighed

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you brought that on yourself."

"That whole ordeal I brought on myself."

"_Ordeal_?"

"Just that whole running away, getting arrested bit and bringing Malfoy into our lives"

"Malfoy was in our lives before you moved in with him."

"Not in a way that he was invited on holiday's or going out with us at night."

"Or the way I ended up dating him," she put her hands on her hips.

"That's not what I meant."

"Sounds like it."

"Hermione, I really don't want to do this right now," he defended. "We're standing in our new home and…"

"You know what Ron? I think it's about time we do this. Let's get it all out in the open! Because there's always going to be lingering questions where Draco is concerned, I dated Draco, I slept with him, I laughed with him, and sometimes I think I loved him!"

"I don't want to hear this," Ron tried to leave the room but Hermione wandlessly shut the door before he could go out of it, he turned to her. "Open the door Hermione!"

"No not until you listen to me because you seem to think that it's impossible for me to have any sort of feelings for anyone other than you! If you want to be with me you get the entire package and Draco is part of my past, a big part you'll have to deal with!"

"I am dealing with it! You were just gallivanting around London with him and I said nothing about it…"

"No you just waited for me all night at my flat to confront me!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I can't take it anymore!"

"You can't take it! I'm the one who's been putting up with your shit!" He said getting her face.

"You pushed me out of your life the moment I wasn't what you wanted me to be." Hermione pushed him, "You were my best friend and you chastised me! Now you expect me to just follow suit!" Hermione shouted.

"Follow suit? I expect you to not go prancing about with other men while you're in a relationship with me! Be honest about everything, because since Malfoy came into the equation you've been sneaking about and lying!" Ron fired back.

"Yes because being up front with you would lead to another of your childish tantrums!"

"Ha! I may get mad Hermione but there is going to be a point when you can't blame everything on my so-called childish behavior. Because it's a two way street sneaking about Hermione, is childish!"

"I wasn't sneaking about!"

"Oh well you could have fooled me! Why not say hey hun, I had lunch with Draco this afternoon and we caused a scene so it may make the papers, so when I see my fiancé on the cover of a newspaper with a man I know she was once hot and heavy with I don't feel like my relationship is a joke!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You can't take the fact that nothing is going on and just be secure in the fact that I want to be with you! Is it so hard for you to believe that I love you because if it is then maybe…"

"Maybe what, we shouldn't get married? Because it sounds a lot like you're trying to rationalize reasons to not be with me!"

Hermione crossed her arms, "If you feel that way then I guess the wedding is off!"

"Fine!" Ron violently yanked open the door, stormed down the hall, ran down the stairs and out the front door and apparated. If she didn't want to be with him then fine he was ready to stop playing this ridiculous game of cat and mouse.

_TUX RENTAL_

"Why are we renting Tuxedos if the wedding has been called off," Harry asked Ron as they were walking up the street towards the store.

"I don't know, I just… I…. I just don't know and remember don't say anything to anyone and no magic talk because Mike is a…" Ron stopped mid sentence as they ran into Mike

"Hey! Good morning," Michael Gavin use to work at the Sighler with Ron before he was sacked, they kept in contact and became pretty good friends Ron asked him to be one of his groomsmen. He was standing outside of the store waiting on Ron.

"Morning, you remember Harry." Ron introduced

"Yes of course, how are you," they shook hands

"Fine thanks."

"Can you believe Ron is getting married," laughed Mike

"No, I can't, I always pictured him alone different girl every night, frozen dinners for one," Harry laughed as they entered the store.

"That's very funny," Ron's ears were turning red.

The store had Tuxedo's hanging all around the room. There was a platform in the center of the room and a curtain on the back wall that lead to the changing area. The front door opened…

"This is perfect, you can stand in the center of the store and everyone walking by can watch a tailor stick pins in your crouch," said Dean entering the store behind them and immediately jumping onto the platform.

"Mike this is another one of my groomsmen Dean Thomas," Ron introduced them "Mike and I used to work at the Sighler together," Ron took a step back so Mike couldn't see his faced as he mouthed to Dean NO MAGIC, casually nodded in understanding.

"So sorry I'm late," Neville came bursting in the door, out of breathe from running up the street.

"You're not considering everyone's not here yet and you had to come all the way from Scotland," Commented Dean

"_Scotland?_"

"Hi, Neville Longbottom," he shook Mike's hand, "I teach at boarding school up there…" Neville looked up a Dean waving his hands mouthing the word muggle, "…..Hillcrest Prep." He made up off the top of his head.

"Never heard of it," Mike commented

"Very small, that's probably why they hired me," Neville adjusted his collar uncomfortably.

"Oh don't be modest," Dean said patting Neville on the back, "We all went to school there so they were fully aware of his intelligence when we graduated."

"Oh yeah Ho…."

Harry quickly turned around and said "Hillcrest," really loud over George, "was the wonderful school we attended," he mouthed muggle to Lee and George who were looking at him as if he had gone mental. He turned back around "Hermione and Ron met at school."

"Really, I do remember that massive fight between Ron and Draco in the middle of the diner," smirked Mike

"Look who won that one," George swung his arm around brother as his ears turned red.

"Yes now he's crossing over to the dark side getting the old ball and chain," Lee shook his head shamefully.

"_Anyway,_ this is my brother George and my friend Lee. We're just waiting on Percy and…" George stopped Ron

"He said he was going to be late tied up in the office and to start without him."

"and Seamus…."

"He's coming up the street now," Said Harry looking out the window

"Great," Dean banged on the bell on the counter, "I need to get back to work myself."

A short bald man came through the curtains and smiled, "Hello."

"We're the Weasley party 10am," Dean smiled back at the man

"Great, you picked the black Ralph Lauren three pieces, I already have them pulled in the changing rooms, and you can follow me back."

Harry explained to Seamus about Mike on the way into the back of the store. George stopped and placed a top hat on his head before disappearing behind the curtains.

_THE FUCKING TRUTH_

_Its 7pm and two weeks until Halloween and I know it's not the end of the year but is it just me or does everything seem so final. I suppose it's just that another one of my mates is getting married, losing another one to the dark side. But on a more exciting note after the wedding is over I can hit all the wicked Halloween parties that are currently in the works… The Malfoy's are hosting a Masked Ball which rumor has it hasn't happened in about 25 years. More shockingly I was invited I may have to pop in see what all the hoopla's about!_

"It's beyond stunning."

"I love it." Hermione was standing in the center of her bedroom wearing her wedding dress that just arrived via FedEx from New York City. It was cream-colored soft shear silk chiffon. The bodice was strapless and was shaped to her body then flowed down to her knees softly pleated. Then another layer of pleats went down to the floor with a small train.

"Hermione, you look like an angel," Padma stepped up besides her in the mirror.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Hermione said to Padma who was wearing her bridesmaids dress. She was wearing a long black one-shoulder dress. The shoulder strap was tied in a bow and the dress was cinched at the waist.

"I must rethink some of the comments I made on your style," she said fixing her dress, "because this is probably the best bridesmaid dress I've ever seen."

"Hey! I have great taste," Padma made a face at Hermione, "or Harry picked them out."

Padma laughed, "Makes me wish my wedding was more spectacular."

"Your wedding was gorgeous." Padma had gotten married on a hill in Ireland with only Hermione, Parvati, her parents, Aidan's parents, and his brother. She wore a sundress and flat sandals, in was simple and stunning. They had a home cooked dinner by Aidan afterwards.

"Thank you."

"Too bad no one may ever see this dress," Hermione turned around to examine the back.

"You and Ron still haven't spoken?"

"Nope," answered Hermione smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her dress.

"You're supposedly getting married in two weeks and no one knows that the wedding has been called off except for me and Harry. Plans are continuing and being changed every day and Ron's in South Africa, when are you going to say something?"

Hermione shrugged, "I suppose I was thinking if I show up and it looks as if Ron left me at the altar I'll get to keep the ring."

Padma chuckled, "hey, want to escort me to the Malfoy Mask since your wedding is not longer happening that doesn't mean we shouldn't party."

Hermione looked up at the reflection of Padma in the mirror. "You were invited to that?"

"Well sort of Mr. and Mrs. Lynch were invited but he's attending the Caerphilly Catapults _Dangerous_ Dai Liewellyn fire Whiskey weekend, after he escorts me to your, he doesn't know not happening wedding." Hermione smirked at Padma as she continued on, "Apparently the idea is to see who can drink the most fire whiskey before blacking out. Dangerous himself used to host it before his death but now they continue in his honor," explained Padma

"Um, that's ah…. Wow," Hermione had no idea what to say as to the terms of that event.

"I know, a Masked ball is more my speed, you can wear your wedding dress we'll just change the color"

"I think I'll pass although it would give me somewhere to wear this thousands of pounds dress." She sighed, "Unfortunately Draco will most certainly be there, it wouldn't be right if I was at his party on the night I was supposed to marry Ron."

"Ron's out of the picture."

"Yes he is but not because of Draco… although they are so much alike, neither one of them believed that I just wanted to be with them! I wanted Ron when I was with Ron and Draco when I was with Draco and I have never cheated on one with the other." She said heatedly, "Can you unzip me?"

Padma stood behind Hermione and began to unzip the dress. "Draco isn't the reason you two aren't together?"

"Nope, I haven't seen nor heard from Draco in weeks and before that random day in the hall, the last time I spoke to him directly was on Christmas Eve 1999 on my parent's porch." She shimmied out of her gown and threw on her robe.

"Hermione, I think I've been a pretty good friend to you," Padma began

"You have," agreed Hermione.

"But after what I'm about to say we may not be friends anymore," Hermione stopped fiddling with her dress which she was trying to get to stay on the hanger. She directed her attention to Padma "But this has everything to do with Draco, despite my school day quarrels with Ron. I must feel for him in this situation. You have feelings that may or may not be current but they're there and unresolved. For the past three years Ron has been trying his hardest to compete with someone who isn't in your life. He can't compete with a ghost Hermione! If you don't want to be with him fine but blaming it on immaturity can't last forever because he's been fighting for dear life and he deserves to throw a fit! And Draco has been buying his time waiting by the window for an owl from you and he's still waiting! You need to admit to what you want and if that is Draco you need to find him and tell him how you feel. If it's Ron then you need to go get him. Because both of them would stop the world for you! You can't keep doing this to them because they're in this too!"

Hermione sniffled and wiped at her tears, "I'm sorry you feel that way but I can't turn my feelings on and off. But you're right about one thing, we're no longer friends."

Padma gathered her things, "I'll send you the dress back," she said before she exited the room and then the flat still in her bridesmaid dress.

She stood waiting for the lift when it finally arrived Harry was getting off. "Hi," he smiled, "the bridesmaid dress looks lovely on you…."

"Thank you, but be careful."

"Excuse me?" Harry looked at Padma strangely

"Hermione seems to be in a habit of chasing people away lately. She crossed Ron off the list and now me you're the only friend she has left but from the rate she's going not for long," Padma stepped on the lift, Harry just watched her sadly as the doors closed.

Harry knocked on Hermione's door and a few moments later she answered. "Hey, I brought the completed seating chart."

"Good," Hermione said walking away from the door. Harry let himself in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned

"No I'm not," she began walking down the hall towards the kitchen, Harry followed. "I am sick and tired of people telling me how to run my life!" She pulled a wine glass out of the cabinet and a bottle of wine from the fridge that she had half glass of over a year ago and filled her glass to the rim.

"Does this have something to do with Padma?"

She held up one finger indication for him to hold on a moment as she finished gulping down the entire glass. "This has something to do with everyone," she answered refilling the glass to the brim again and leaving the kitchen for the study. "You all seem to have an opinion on my life and apparently I'm not allowed to have one of my own," she sat down behind her desk and waved her hand for Harry to give her the seating chart. He did as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"No one can dictate your life but you, merely give an outside perspective."

"Is _don't marry Ron_ what you consider an outside perspective," she downed the rest of her wine.

"I was just…." He began

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she snapped her fingers and the bottle of wine she had left in the kitchen appeared on the desk next to her and began pouring itself into the empty glass. Hermione picked up the seating chart, "This is wrong," she complained grabbing a pen.

"What's wrong with it?" Harry said defensively, "Everybody has a chair don't they?"

"Barnabas Cuffe, the Editor and Chief of the Daily Prophet cannot be seated at the same table as Walton Peony, the photographer because he had an affair with Mrs. Cuffe," Hermione said scratching out names and reworking the chart.

"How do you know these people," Harry arched an eyebrow

"I'm the Defense Attorney I know everybody, at least I was told that it was good to know by the former DA last year before I took over. It really does help getting things done when you have connections." She took another sip of her wine.

"And the gossip…"

"Not gossip fact, Barnabas has approached me to do his divorce he heard I was tough," she smirked at Harry.

"Well I suppose I know who to ask when I need help in the Auror office," Harry mused

"Sure I'll hook you up…. Pius Thicknesse cannot be seated all the way out there in no man's land he's our boss Harry!" Harry rolled his eyes "That reminds me I need to contact Seamus, I need to boost security. Skeeter and any other paps cannot pop up and ruin this, I cannot have the slightest chance of magic being used and now that Alrick Fulton and Raleigh Grace have split up and she's dating Windsor Prescott who is invited to the wedding and I'm assuming Raleigh is his plus one the press will be on the prowl."

Harry had just seated people based on family and friends and weather they were single or a plus one he didn't really think about the actress who broke up with the lead singer of the _Screaming Banshees_ and is now dating the much older head of the British Wizarding Wireless Network.

"Fine I screwed up the seating chart but there isn't even going to be a wedding so why does it matter?" he asked

"Why are you so concerned you got your wish I'm not marrying Ron! If you feel so strongly about it perhaps you shouldn't come to the wedding!"

"I didn't wish I just want you to be happy!"

"What makes you think I'm not happy with Ron?" Her eyes glazed over, "he knows me inside out and all he's ever wanted was me. I've loved him since I was eleven years old dirt spot and all on his freckled nose. Sure we fight and stop speaking to each other but when it comes down to the very last moment he's always there."

"…. You think he's going to show up, don't you?"

Hermione sighed, "I suppose a part of me hopes that when the doors open at The InterContinental Hotel Ron will be standing at the other end of the isle turn around and smile at me…."

"I hope that happens for you Hermione simply because that's what you want. But there's about a ninety percent chance that will happen because there is no way he's going to miss this considering he keeps complaining about 120 pounds a head."

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

Three days later

Hermione stood in the corner of the lift at the ministry wishing the world would disappear around her. This morning she sent out reminders to all her wizarding world guest that absolutely no magic was to be used at her wedding and reception that had a huge question mark looming overhead. Then she stopped at the InterContinental Hotel to give them the finalized menu and approve the place settings. Now she was heading into work late and she had a meeting with the Wizengamot at 3pm.

The lift slowed and the doors opened, she closed her eyes and listened to someone step onto the lift the doors close and it began to move again. She hoped that it was no one important watching her as if she had completely gone mental. Standing in the corner with her eyes shut tight, she didn't dare open her eyes to see who was in the lift with her, until she was jerked from her corner as the lift came to an emergency stop.

"Alright there Granger"

Hermione looked up quickly to see Draco standing in from of her. He was standing next to the emergence lever, which he had pulled.

"What's going on, why did you stop the lift," she protested.

"To have a few minutes alone with you," he answered

"You could have just come to my office if you wanted to speak with me," she pointed out repositioning herself back in the corner she was thrown from.

"I love you."

"I know but…"

"I know you love me too…"

"Look…"

"Hermione…"

"Don't you have a girlfriend? I know I have a fiancé"

"She means nothing…"

"That's terrible so you've been leading her on?"

"The feelings neutral, we're just having fun."

"Look Draco, I do care about you and… well maybe if things had been different…"

"Something has change," he interrupted, "you don't seem as happy as you first were when you told me about yours and Weasels plans.

Hermione didn't like that he was right… _still_, he wasn't supposed to know and she sure as hell wasn't going to prove him right and tell him about the fight she and Ron had, "I'm just tired. I should have hired a wedding planner like my mother said," she lied.

He took a few moments to study her, making Hermione uncomfortable under his gaze, "what was the fight about?"

Hermione looked him straight in the eye. She wasn't going to tell him, she wasn't going to do a thing, but he began moving towards her from his spot on the other side of the elevator car. She tried to stay calm herself as she felt her heart rate speeding up and he stood so close to her she could feel his warm breath on her forehead. She refused to look up at him. She kept staring forward at his chest, noticing the pattern in his red tie.

"….Draco… please…"

She didn't have the heart to push him away, but she knew what was possibly about to happen was so wrong.

"Look at me Hermione," Hermione only shook her head no, "look at me," once again she shook her head. Draco tilted her head back so she would have no choice but to look at him and she closed her eyes. "Hermione open your eyes…"

Hermione opened her eyes and caught his gray ones, the ones that only ever seemed to be warm for her. "There was a time when you gave me your heart…"

"That was long ago…"

"I never gave it back," Draco leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.

Hermione couldn't help but close her eyes as he kissed her. She leaned into him as he deepened the kiss. There was something familiar about his kiss, something comforting… Draco tangled his hands in Hermione's hair as he pulled her in closer. Hermione allowed her hands to find a position on Draco's waist. She knew any second she was going to lose it…

"Are you alright in there?" Hermione immediately pushed Draco off her as the voice of Reginald Cattlemole, from the Magical Maintenance department filled the lift.

Draco smirked at Hermione as he went over to the intercom, "We're fine Reg, Department of Mysteries stuff." He lied, watching Hermione fix her hair. "We'll be moving again in a moment."

"Great, have a good day Mr. Malfoy."

"You too… Hermione," he chuckled

"This was a mistake," she finished straightening her clothes

"We should talk…"

"No, we should go and never see each other again," she pushed the emergency lever back in, the lift continued down, stopped on her floor and she hurried off. She knew Draco was standing in the door watching her but she wasn't going to turn around she was wrong and she was in love…

"Almost Lover" A Fine Frenzy


	40. Say

Chapter 40

"Say"

Hermione tapped the quill she had just used to scribble a note on a card on the edge of the counter. She pondered it over and over and over and over…

"Hermione" Hermione didn't even hear her name being called as she stared blankly out the window, "Hermione," she kept going over the words she just wrote down on the back of the card. Were they wrong or completely…. "HERMIONE!"

Hermione shook her head from her daze and looked over to the door. Ginny was standing in the doorway, "Come on bride to be, let's get a move on!"

"I'm coming"

Hermione stood at the counter in the post office in front of the window, looking out into Diagon Alley. She quickly stuffed the note into the envelope. She put the quill back in the ink and went to the counter to pay the postage. "Thank you," she told the postman, before heading out onto the street. It was Thursday, October 29 and in two days time Hermione and Ron were supposed to be getting married.

The autumn air was cool and crisp jackets and scarves had become all the rage. Ginny and Demelza were waiting outside the post office for Hermione. They were helping with her last minute wedding details, filling in for Harry who couldn't get away from the Auror office. They were clueless to the state of her and Ron's relationship. He was supposed to be returning from Durban today but Harry had informed her that he owled and said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

"Where to now," asked Ginny over enthusiastically, after she finished signing autographs for a couple of children.

"I need to go to the florist, when I spoke to them last week the arrangements were all wrong," Hermione said pouring over a list she pulled from her handbag. "I have to confirm the menu for the rehearsal dinner at the hotel, plus take the bridal party gifts over, I have to go Seamus' office and sign some papers…. Where's Demelza," she looked up from her paper.

"Right here," she said, coming over with three stemming cups of hot coco, in her fabulous leather coat, plaid scarf, and of course heals. "Hot coco all around"

"Thank you," said Hermione taking a cup.

"So what are we doing," she smiled, "I being completely opposed to marriage am not really sure what we're supposed to be doing, since Ginny woke me up this morning and dragged me out of bed on my first day off in like two months."

"We're heading to Seamus', to sign some papers," Ginny informed as they began walking up Diagon alley, "we're also wondering why Hermione's not as excited as I am."

"I am extremely excited, it's just I've been with Ron forever. In some ways I feel as if I've been married to him for sometime already," _that and this wedding may not even happen._

"Now you just won't have to feel as if you're naughty for shagging before marriage."

Hermione choked on her sip of coco, "Demelza!"

"What?"

"That's disgusting that's my brother."

"Imagine how I feel, I didn't think it was naughty," Hermione blushed.

"That's all wrong," began Demelza, "it's much sexier if you think you're doing something wrong."

"You would know," laughed Ginny.

"You flatter so…"

"You two are mental," Hermione giggled

"I should hang out with you more often," Demelza commented

"You totally should, we're ace!" cheered Ginny, Demelza nodding in agreement.

Hermione opened the glass door to Finnegan's P.R. Firm, they walked into the all white room, there were a couple people sitting on the black leather couches in the waiting area. They walked up to the tall black reception desk, with a Save Hogwarts Poster hanging behind the desk.

"Hey Cynthia," Ginny smiled at the witch sitting behind the desk.

"Mrs. Potter, what can I do for you," she asked with forced politeness.

"Actually, Seamus asked me to stop by, Hermione Granger."

"I'll see if he's available, you can take a seat over there." She pointed to the waiting area

"She's quite chipper isn't she," whispered Demelza, as they turned from the desk.

Ginny laughed, "We're not sitting… come on," she said leading them through the doors towards the offices.

"HEY!" Cynthia yelled from behind her desk. Ginny ignore her and kept walking.

"Ginny the rebel," Hermione chuckled.

"I'm here all the time, I have an account and there are several posters of me on these walls, not to mention Seamus is my friend. So we will go see if he is available ourselves."

Hermione and Demelza took in all the posters on the wall from the events that Seamus had done the P.R for. Demelza stopped in front of a poster that read "The Night of the Exploding Tuba… it was more than just the Wizarding Suite but a night to remember"

"Oh my bloody fucking god," Demelza mouth was hanging open in disgust, "please tell me they are not doing a play about the exploding tuba in the Wizarding Suite," Raleigh Grace was on the poster looking terrified running in and out of fire. "It's going to be a flop… is she coming to the wedding."

"Maybe"

Ginny knocked on Seamus' office door, "ENTER!" she heard him yell.

"Hey ladies," Seamus' stood from behind his desk and walked around to give each of them a hug.

"You're receptionist was quite rude," Hermione informed while hugging him.

"Yeah, she's been moody lately I think she broke up with her boyfriend _again_," he shook his head shamefully. "Anyway Saturdays the big day"

"Yeah," smiled Hermione, "everything still isn't perfect."

"I don't want to hinder your progress," he said digging through his papers for her contract. "It's odd seeing you not working… you're always at work."

"Well there's this whole wedding thing, although I do have a meeting today at four. So I'll have to go to the ministry for a bit," she sighed.

"You need a holiday," Demelza commented looking at the photos on Seamus' wall.

"When are you and Ron going to honeymoon," asked Ginny she was sitting in the chair next to Hermione in front of Seamus' desk.

"I don't have time. I have to be back at work on Monday. We'll have to wait until things slow down in the office… who knows when that will happen."

"That sucks," said Ginny

"You and Harry never went on a Honeymoon," pointed out Seamus

"No we just separated instead," they all laughed, "I guess we could count when he goes to away games with me."

"That doesn't count," Seamus chuckled. "Okay, here are your contracts, you have twenty guards, black tie attire, wands hidden and at the ready, with orders to squash any beetles that may be flying or crawling about."

Hermione began to read over the papers.

"What's with the beetle hating," wondered Demelza

"Rita Skeeter is an unregister Animagi, a beetle," sighed Ginny

"Just think Ginny, if she shows and someone steps on her, she won't be able to report which male Quidditch player you're having an affair with this week."

"That takes care of her but not the rest of the tabloid fiends," Hermione said distracted still looking over the contract.

"That Adam Smith and Maxwell Foster thing was a lie…."

"So you weren't drunk and leaning all over them in New York." Demelza arched her eyebrow knowingly

"Well yeah, but in a strictly platonic way…." They all laughed

"I love you Gin," Seamus shook his head

"These two are certainly a hand full," Hermione grabbed one of Seamus' quills and signed the bottom of the parchment and handed it back to him. He waved his wand over it and produced a copy that he handed back to Hermione.

"Their totally awesome, you should hang out with them more often," suggested Seamus.

"Why do you all keep saying that?"

"You're getting old darling"

"I'm not old!"

"A bit stuffy…"

"Thank you so much, but we have lots to do before I have to go to work," Hermione said standing.

"No problem, love," Seamus stood to walk them out.

In the hall Demelza told Seamus that his "Wizarding Suite" play would be a flop, he agreed but already got paid so it didn't matter. Cynthia glared at them when they came back out into the lobby as Seamus hugged them all once again.

"Rehearsal a 7 tomorrow night followed by dinner," Hermione reminded him, "and ab…."

"Absolutely no magic," he finished as if it was the millionth time he's heard it.

_BLOOM_

Flowers for all occasions always in Bloom

Hermione bent down to pick up one of the red rose petals from the floor of Bloom. The petals that covered to floor used to be attached to the sixty dozen roses that were to complete the décor of her wedding but it clearly didn't matter, she may not be getting married anyway and the 720 roses were dead.

"There are potions we mix in with the water to keep them alive but apparently they were given the wrong dosage." Explained the shop keeper

"Not enough," Hermione said assessing the red petal covered floor

"Too much, they over bloomed then sort of exploded"

Hermione dropped the rose petal, "I suppose flowers are an over done wedding tradition anyway."

"There's better news. We're growing new ones, we have these other potions that speed up growth of the seeds, today their rose buds but they will be in full bloom by Saturday morning. But…"

"But?"

"Roses are out of season so we only had a few seeds so there aren't quite as many flowers as you planned but we had the rest imported but they haven't arrived yet…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed out of the florist shop.

"Sorry," Ginny apologized to the shopkeeper as she and Demelza followed Hermione out.

"It's not so bad," Ginny tried to comfort. "They're growing new ones"

"They might kill those too seeing as their obviously have potion problems," pointed out Demelza.

"Not helping," Ginny hissed "Hermione, everything will work out beautifully in the end," she assured her smiling warmly.

"I hope so. I need to go to the ministry," She sighed, "Thanks for being Harry today."

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

Level One, Minister and Support Staff

"Good afternoon Ms. Granger," The Receptionist said as Hermione exited the lift and walked towards the desk.

"Good afternoon, you wouldn't by any chance know what the meeting is about would you?"

"Sorry, I haven't a clue. But everyone's already in the conference room."

Hermione's eyes widened in terror, she knew she wasn't late but being the last one there in this completely mysterious meeting was not okay, _oh no_, in true Hermione Ministry fashion she ran down the hall. She was initially concerned with not going home to change from her jeans into something more businesslike but being late when you weren't actually late was even worst. She pulled open the door to the conference room and….

"SURPRISE!"

The conference room was filled with her Co-workers gathered to celebrate her. There was a banner floating over the table that said Congratulations Hermione and a cake and snacks on the table.

"Oh, you shouldn't have"

"Oh, nonsense," said Kingsley coming and wrapping an arm around Hermione. "You deserve this."

"This is too much, thank you everyone!"

"Let's have cake," Kingsley cheered

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger."

"Best of luck Hermione"

Hermione smiled and thanked people politely for doing this for her, which made her feel even worst for calling off her wedding and telling no one.

"So is this why you couldn't get away from the office," Hermione asked Harry as she approached him.

He laughed, "No, I had nothing to do with this. It was all Kingsley actually but I'm going to have to have my piece of cake to go."

"Congratulations Hermione," Williamson, Senior Auror smiled at her coming over to she and Harry. "Unfortunately Harry and I are going to have to head back downstairs to the Auror office, I wish the best to you and Mr. Weasley," he nodded his head towards the door for Harry to follow.

"Thanks for coming and Harry tomorrow evening…"

"Seven O'clock rehearsal dinner and absolutely no magic," he smiled finishing her sentence, "bye."

"Hermione," She turned around smiling to see who was talking to her and her smile faded

"Hello Padma," she said quietly

"I um, wanted to say just that…. It wasn't my place to ah…. I'm usually so eloquently spoken I don't know why I just can't apologize."

"Because you shouldn't have to, I dragged you through this mess with me it's only right you get to have an opinion."

"I shouldn't have come about it the way I did though."

"That's just how you are grand la bouche."

"Frizzy head"

"Evil twin"

"Potential Weasel"

"Witch!"

They laughed and hugged each other, "I missed you girl."

"I missed you too. Lunch Monday after this either completely terrible or overly happy weekend"

"Yes," agreed Padma, "But you can't say it won't be one to remember."

_DRACO'S HOUSE_

"Would you like some more wine," Draco asked Zoe Shea Evans who was currently curled up on his couch. It was about ten o'clock in the evening the pair were lounging about Draco's sitting room.

"Yes, thank you darling," she said holding her glass out.

"Do you want to go out or something?"

"You always want to stay in."

"I feel like getting out."

"I should be insulted"

" Why?"

"Because you haven't asked me to your masked ball," she took a sip of her wine

"It's my parent's ball and I thought you and your mother were on the guest list."

"I received an invitation but no one asked me to go with them," she placed her wine glass on the coffee table and uncurled herself. She stood and repositioned herself in Draco's lap. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to be photographed together at the ball, we make a stunning pair…"

Draco smirked, "I think we get photographed enough."

"True but never in masks"

"But then no one could see your beautiful face."

She chuckled, "you're not going to ask me to the ball are you?"

Draco shook his head no and Zoe removed herself from his lap.

"That's all right I always look more fabulous by myself anyway," she picked up her glass of wine.

"I can't argue with that," Draco took a sip of his own wine, as there was a knock on his door. "Excuse me a moment," he said getting up to answer the door.

Draco's eyes widened at the sight of Hermione, "I know it's late…"

"You said we should stay away from each other."

"I know but I just felt like I needed to talk to you."

"Come in," he stepped aside to let her in.

"Draco who was at the door," Zoe said coming from the sitting room.

"Zoe this is Hermione," Draco introduced, "Hermione my friend Zoe."

"Nice to meet you," Zoe smiled raising an eyebrow. "I'll take this as my cue to leave." She returned to the sitting room.

"I'm so sorry for the intrusions," Hermione said once she was gone, "I'll go."

"No stay, it's fine"

Zoe came back into the room, with her handbag and now wearing shoes. She grabbed her jacket and scarf from the hook next to the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Draco," she gave him a peck on the lips which he returned before she left.

"Can I take your jacket?"

"Thank you," she said removing her jacket, Draco took it and hung it up

"Come in sit down, can I get you something?"

"I see you were already having drinks," she indicated to the two wine glasses on the table.

"Would you like one?"

"No…"

Draco sat down in the armchair across from Hermione who was sitting on the couch. Watching her waiting for her to say something seeing as he had no idea what this visit was about.

"So Zoe seems nice."

"Yes"

"You look more serious then you claim"

"We're just good friends… What's going on Hermione, I know you didn't come over to talk about Zoe."

"No, I came to talk about us…"

"There is no us"

"Exactly"

"Glad we discussed it"

Hermione stood from the couch and began to pace in front of it, "I just feel that there is something I need to tell you and I'm not quite sure if I know how or even what that something is."

"Ok"

"Your house is quite empty," she commented looking around the room. There was only a couch, an armchair, coffee table, and a liquor cabinet in the corner.

"It's only the stuff that was in my flat. It will probably fill up sooner or later." He watched her continue to pace. "Are you sure you don't want anything? Not even tea?"

She shook her head

"Alright," Draco stood, "I'm going to have some tea and I'm simply going to ask you to join me."

Hermione followed him out of the sitting room down the hall, down a few steps into a rather long kitchen. She took a seat at the table and watched Draco put the kettle on. Then sit at the opposite end of the table.

"So how is everyone," he began

"Everyone who"

"Your parents and your little friends"

"My parents are great, they're very happy."

"Of course they are their only child is getting married."

"Everyone's great, nothing's really changed…." She thought for a moment, "Oh, I suppose the biggest news is Lavender came out!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked curiously

"Oh well I of sort of misled to a party a Dean's house back in August," he said casually, "I guess I left before you got there."

"How does one get misled to a party?"

"When Justin Finch-Flechery is trying to increase is social standing."

"What?"

"I said he was lame and he claimed he wasn't. But as it turns out I was right and he was wrong," smirked Draco

"No one told me you were at that party?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure everyone wanted to forget my presence"

"I wouldn't have known unless someone told me because I didn't quite make it to that party," she looked down at her hands.

_I don't want to know why_, "why"

Hermione was unsure she should tell him or maybe she should just make up a lie, "I was on my way when Ron proposed and so we decided to go out and celebrate just the two of us," _well that's mostly the truth he doesn't need to know what kind of celebrating we did._

Draco really didn't want to think about it, "So she's a lesbian… could have fooled me."

"I was surprised myself but she's dating this muggle Lola. She owns a tattoo parlor."

"She didn't seem that butch?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course not she's quite lovely, with her blue streaks in her hair, and she's keen on Lavender being a Witch."

"My god…"

"Is it weird?"

"What?"

"I know that they weren't really your friends and all but just not seeing them like you use too?"

"Yes it's a bit odd, I ended up spending more time around Potter and company then I'd like to admit but I've gone back to being a _me_ that I know much better and it's comforting."

"Star studded friends?"

"It's not my fault the people who run in the same circles as me are hounded by the press and nosey sods who want to know what's going on in their lives because theirs are so boring," he defended, rising from his seat as the kettle began to whistle. "But that's not what I meant. I'm in character, I'm not living in a small flat with someone I hold primary school grudges with, I'm not slinging drinks at a greasy spoon, that literally was greasy, and I'm certainly not concerned with whether or not a can pay my rent plus eat this week."

"Back to that old Malfoy swing"

"Yes," he said placing a cup of tea down in front of her although she already said she didn't want one. He watched her reach for the sugar he had placed on the table, feeling a bit proud he still knew her.

"Even though, town house in London, one could say is was very Harry Potter of you."

"Potter's got nothing on my black marble floors."

"Yes I noticed in the hall, they're stunning," she chuckled and took a sip of her tea.

"Besides I prefer to think a town house in London is very Black of me. After all, my mother's a Black. I must admit, I was quite excited to attend Harry's wedding because I wanted to see the inside of the _Noble_ house of Black…."

"Here I always thought you wanted to see me."

"You as well, but there have been some legendary parties hosted there… or so I've been told."

She sighed, and distractedly stirred her tea. She wanted to tell Draco everything but she knew she couldn't mostly because she refused to tell him and she called off her wedding but she could get around that.

"I want to tell you what the fight was about," she looked him directly in the eye

"So I was right. There was a fight."

"Unfortunately yes"

"So where is Weasel this evening?"

"He's in Durban for work but that's not the important part."

"Skipping out on the wedding perhaps."

She was not going to let him be right again, "no, he'll be back tomorrow. The fight was about you"

Draco leaned back in his chair, "I'm not sorry."

"For what?"

"Coming between you two, I need to know, we _all_ need to know. What you want because I know I want you and I always will."

"I want to be with Ron"

"Does he make you happy?"

"He makes you absolutely miserable and I love it. So yes, he makes you happy"

"I always knew that you and I would never work out…"

"That's terrible thing to say."

"But it's true. Everyone we both know hates each other and looks at us as if we were completely nutters when we say we want to be together. Neither one of us is ready or willing to make the sacrifices that are necessary for a relationship between us to work."

"You just said that you wanted me."

"I do but I mostly want you to be happy."

"But…"

Draco interrupted, "I don't think it's you don't know what you need to tell me, it's that you need me to tell you that's it's okay that you know what you want, and that's not me."

"I want you in my life."

"You know that can't happen."

Hermione nodded in agreement, that would never go over with Ron. She spent the last two and a half years getting back in Character as Draco put it, hanging with Ron and Harry. Bickering constantly with Ron only thinking of Draco when she caught a glimpse of him in the distance at the Ministry or when he was in the Prophet, and somehow he knew. Knew the right way to direct the conversation, the right thing…

"Were you expecting me tonight?"

"Not at all, actually I was trying to convince Zoe we should go out when you arrived."

"Then how are you doing this… how do you just know! Oh my god! Are you reading my mind?" She stood abruptly.

"Sit down Granger. You know I can't read minds! I needed to talk you as much as you needed to talk to me. I too need to know that's it's okay."

"If what's okay?"

"To be off the hook"

"What?"

"Tell me to piss off Hermione! Because I can't and will not tell you that you being with Weasel is all right. I _physically_ cannot do that. But if that's what you want then you have to let me go."

"Are trying to tell me I'm holding you back from something?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I made a promise to you, to be here whenever you need me but apparently someone else has taken that spot. I think we both know you made a decision that means my promise no longer stands. You can't come over here in the middle of the night just because you want to talk, no more lunches and I will never steal a kiss from you in the lift or anywhere again."

Hermione's eyes glazed over, "you know… I loved you."

Draco looked down, "no you didn't… and it's okay because I don't doubt that you cared about me and I think that I could have been someone you did love but I suppose we weren't meant to have the chance. Besides I should have known the way you and Ron fight, all of your arguments are to the death and you've never got that passionate with me." He chuckled, "you got that passionate over me with Ron."

She didn't want to just leave him like this but what could she really say, as perusal he was right. Her fiery red headed Weasel was waiting and she shall make him wait no longer. She stood, "Thank you for the tea but I have to go…"

She ran up the stairs from the kitchen, leaving Draco staring at the chair she just left vacant. "Draco," Hermione stuck her head back into the kitchen door, he look up at her "piss off," she smiled before disappearing again. He turned his attention back to the chair and when he heard his front door close he smirked.

_FUCKING TRUTH_

_London, I have an excellent way to start your day with the lovely Raleigh Grace. Miss Grace is here discussing her latest part in the stage play "The Night of the Exploding Tuba" the actual story of what happened the night the tuba exploded in the grand finale of the Wizard Suite. She will also be talking about upcoming endeavors and about the new love in her life, but first up the smashing new single from Cornwall and Idiot…_

"So of course in here, I'll play the new Cornwall and Idiot," Lee explained to Raleigh. "Then when we get back from the musical interlude, we'll begin with the first round of questions. I want to warn that my questions will probably not be favored by you…." Lee turned from Raleigh at the tapping on the window. He went over to the window and saw Hermione standing down in the street throwing rocks. "Excuse me a moment," he told Raleigh before leaving the room and heading down the stairs, instead going into the store and went the other way out of the back door into the Alley behind the store and walked around to the front.

After leaving Draco's house Hermione went to Diagon Alley, it was a little after midnight and she knew Weasley Wizarding Wheezes had been closed for over four hours, Diagon Alley was almost completely empty besides a few people here and there she could hear singing and laughing coming from some of the pubs.

When she reached number 93 the store was completely dark. Except on the second floor light shown down onto the street, Lee was sitting in the window above in his studio with Raleigh Grace stage and wireless actress.

She looked about the ground and found a couple of stones and threw them one by one up at the window, until Lee came over and looked out.

"Hermione," Lee called nodding his head for her to come in. "What's going on?" he asked as she followed him back into the building.

"I should ask you the same thing, all sneaky coming from the alley way."

"It's just a hassle to have to take all the alarms off the store," he shrugged

"Sorry to interrupt your show."

"You didn't I'm not live right now, I'm prerecording an interview for the morning," he looked at his watch, "_later_ on this morning."

"A bit of an odd question, but is the floo network hooked up with the Durban store?"

"Going to sneak a peek at the groom, are you," he grinned devilishly

"Something like that," she laughed

"Yeah, go right head. George flooed over there a couple days to check on things and make sure his floo was working."

"Thank you," she said before heading to the office in the back of the store. She grabbed a hand full of floo powder from the urn looking vase next to the fireplace. She watched as the green flames emerged

_WEASLEY WIZARDING WHEEZES _

24 Canterbury Row, Durban, South Africa

"A house?"

"A house."

"Like with a roof and a backyard?"

"Yes, George a house, one people live in together and even start a family with miniature copies of themselves running about!"

"You and Hermione are going to start a family?"

"We were one day, she wants kids and being a Weasley it's kind of in my blood to want a swarm of red haired brats." Ron and George were sitting in the window working on the display.

"_Were?_"

He sighed, "Hermione has called off the wedding"

George stopped what he was doing, "Are you alright?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm not, but I will be... I guess no one still knows besides Harry."

"When did it happen?"

"A couple weeks ago"

"You knew when we went to the fitting"

"Yes, it had just happened that weekend, I figured just in case she changes her mind… I wasn't going to be the one to say anything…. If you're just finding out now, Hermione hasn't told…"

"Are you going to make amends with her when you go home?"

Ron just shrugged

"I'm so sorry Ron."

"Me too, she called it off in the house I just bought for her!"

"At least now my suspicions are confirmed"

"You thought we were broken up?" Ron looked at his brother confused.

"No, I meant that I am paying you too much, I mean if you can afford a house!"

Ron laughed. George wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him into a headlock. "It'll be okay little bro," he said messing up Ron's hair.

Ron freed himself from George's grasp, "yeah I'd be lying if I said I didn't see this coming."

"Breaking up again?"

"No I always expect Hermione and I to break up that's what we do but I never expected her to say yes, I suppose it's because I know she's too good for me," Ron looked down

"Ron"

"I mean look at her she's going to be running the country some day and look at me I'm holding onto your coat tails…"

George looked at Ron seriously, "You're not holding onto my coat tails"

"Whatever sponaging off of…"

"All joking aside, Ron you are one of the most deserving people I know. I and the rest of the Weasley tribe have subjected you to endless ridicule, you have too compete for attention that you could never possibly get because there will always be someone who did it before you and you always manage to come in second to your friends. But some how Ron you always manage to thrieve inspite of it. You derseve the chance to have whatever you want…"

"It sounds like you love me," Ron smiled

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and don't count on me saying it again… and you're not sponaging off me, I like having you round sometimes I just need someone around to help me stand up…"

George and Ron whipped their heads around to the sound of a comotion coming from the back office

"We haven't even opened yet and someone is already trying to break into my store! I gave the ministry explicit orders that the Floo's in my stores were for inter-chain travel only!" George huffed crawling from the display area with every intention on hexing the intruder…

"Hermione?" George was surprised to see the soot covered woman hurrying into the store.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked crawling from the display area

"I wanted to apologize," Hermione began

"I'll be somewhere else," George said leaving the room.

"You could have just done it when I got back and not when it's One o'clock in the morning," he glanced at his watch

"It's only twelve in London."

"HERMIONE YOU GOT SOOT EVERYWHERE!" George shouted from the office.

"The point is, I'm busy we're behind and the store is far from finished," he lied knowing that by the time the sun was up Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Durban would be ready to open for business, which wouldn't be happening until Saturday, Halloween.

"I just need you to know that I love you. There isn't anything or any person in the world who could change that."

"Oh gee thanks"

"Ronald!"

"AND YOU KNOCKED OVER THE VASE OF FLOO POWDER!" George shouted once again and Ron and Hermione ignored him.

"Hermione, I just don't want to have to go through this again," he whined

"I was only trying…."

"Hermione, I'm trying to say I don't care" Hermione turned to leave he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "I'm sick of putting up with your shit so now you can listen to mine. I don't care what you're sorry about or whom you were with in the past. I want you right now and forever, just me and you! Do you except my terms?"

Hermione threw herself in Ron's arms and kissed him. He picked her up and spun her around. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes… yes… yes," she said between kisses

"Hermione you also knocked my mirror from the mantle and broke it do you how hard it is to get a mirror that does more than just two way, honestly I don't understand how you caused so much damage…" George said coming back into the room, when he noticed no one saying anything he looked up from the pieces of mirror in his hands to see Ron and Hermione kissing. "I suppose this means the weddings back on!"

Hermione pulled away from Ron and looked over at George. She turned her attention back to Ron and grinned mysteriously, "sort of"

"What do you mean sort of, its 120 pounds a head," Ron exclaimed

"Relax," Hermione smiled, "George do you have a camera?"

_FUCKING TRUTH_

_Good Morning London! Can you smell it, Halloween is in the air, tomorrow is the great day and if all goes as planned I won't remember any of it in the morning. I will be party hopping until the sun comes up! London, I have an excellent way to start your day with the lovely Raleigh Grace. Miss Grace is here discussing her latest part in the stage play "The Night of the Exploding Tuba" the actual story of what happened the night the tuba exploded in the grand finale of the Wizard Suite…_

Draco yarned as he shuffled downstairs in his PJs he was headed for the kitchen but detoured into his home office when he heard tapping on the window. He walked to the window behind his desk and opened it for the brown barn owl to swoop in. It dropped a package with mail on top of it on his desk then flew out the window once more.

He knew that the package contained his special made mask for the Malfoy Mask Ball tomorrow, Halloween night. He picked up the mail and tucked it under his arm and began to open the package. As he pulled the twine from the parcel he felt the letters under his arm begin to slip. He stopped to readjust them as one small envelope slid from under his arm and across the floor. He didn't notice as he got all the wrappings off the package, he took the lid from the box and examined the silver mask inside that sat on a black velvet pillow, which was…

"Not the mask I ordered," he picked up the card that was inside the box and read it.

_I met your mother when wearing this mask. I would be honored if you wore it perhaps it may bring you a bit of the happiness it brought me._

He shrugged and returned the top to the box and pulled his letters from under his arm, sorting through them as he continued on his journey to the kitchen that was interrupted by the arrival of his mail.

_The InterContinental Hotel, London_

Ron and Hermione's Rehearsal and Dinner

October, 30, 2002

7pm sharp and absolutely no magic!

"Where are they?" Mrs. Weasley said pacing about the small. Banquet room Hermione's entire wedding party and a few family members were waiting in to start the run through of the wedding the one she was thirty minutes late for.

"I don't know," Harry, said honestly, "I haven't seen either of them today but I assumed…"

"GET IT!"

"WHERE DID IT GO?"

"IT WENT INTO THE BANQUET ROOM OVER THERE!"

The shouting in the hall interrupted Harry. Which all made since as an owl flew into the room. Hermione's Aunt Helen let out a scream as she ducked under the table pulling her daughter Karen down with her. The owl flew straight at Harry, dropped a letter in his hands and headed for the door again.

"IT'S IN HERE!" A man wearing the hotel uniform shouted when he ran into the room holding a broom. The owl was flying towards the door and he tried to swat it out of the air but only ended up diving out of the way before it could claw him in the face.

"Did anyone else just notice an owl delivering mail," Mike, Ron's muggle friend and groomsman pointed out.

"No," laughed Dean, "you must have been imagining things."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn."

"One too many beers perhaps mate," he patted Mike on the shoulder

Harry opened the envelope, and pulled out a note and a photograph. It was a still picture of Ron and Hermione on the beach. They were both bare foot and dressed in white. Hermione was grinning at the camera showing off her left hand as Ron had his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in tight and staring at her as if she was the only person in the world who mattered. Harry smiled as he unfolded the note then move to the front of the room to address everyone.

"May I have your attention please," Harry stood smiling in the front of the room

"What's going on," asked Mr. Granger

Harry simply handed him the photograph and watched as Mr. Granger smiled at it warmly.

"I have something you all need to hear…

Dear Harry,

As our Man of Honor and Best man we are asking you to read this to our family and friends. We have learned so much from all of you these past years. You all are the ones who got us through our ups and downs. Love is far from perfect you all taught us that but you also taught us that it's true and pure, no matter how undignified or unexplainable it may seem. It often leads you places you never though you would end up like South Africa. It's a time of celebration and we would like you to still enjoy our reception tomorrow evening, Ron wanted to remind everyone 120 pounds a head. See you when we get back!

So Much Love

Ron and Hermione Weasley

P.S. Harry will you please go to my flat and feed Crookshanks?"

_MALFOY MANOR_

_You are cordially invited_

_To the Malfoy Mask_

_October 31, 2002 _

_Eight O'clock in the evening_

_A black tie affair at the home of _

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

_Wiltshire, England_

Draco walked down the hall of his parents Wiltshire Manor. He was dressed in extremely formal black dress robes complete with white tie and gloves', covering the right side of his face was a silver mask, which covered everything and ended just above the mouth. He descended the stairs down into the foyer that was filled with prestigious witches and wizards dressed in the most ornate of gowns and robes.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs and allowed his photo to be taken by one of the photographers from the Daily Prophet, which his parents had promised an exclusive of the event.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," the photographer said after he snapped a few pictures

Draco nodded curtly and continued down the hall, acknowledging people here and there as he went. Two men in dress robes wearing plain black mask, the outfit for the staff for the night, bowed as Draco approached the double doors that lead to the ballroom. Before each pulled open the door they were standing in front of.

Draco stepped into the room, there was another attendant standing at the bottom of the couple of steps down onto the ballroom floor who was to announce people.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," he said loud enough for people to take notice if they wished, as he descended the two steps.

There was a huge golden chandelier hanging in the center of the room, every corner had a six-foot tall arrangement, which included masks and feathers full of things to make them glitter beautifully in the light. Attendants were walking about in their simple black mask with drinks and Hors d'œuvre. There was a grand masked orchestra on the opposite wall of the entrance. There was a set of doors on each side that would lead to the dining room. On the left side of the room the wall was covered in French doors, which lead out onto the patio, and centered in front of the doors was the bar. The marble dance floor was packed with people dancing a Viennese waltz.

"Draco," Lucius called from a few feet away.

Draco plastered a mildly pleasant look on his face as he went to see what his father wanted.

"Draco, you remember Hector Olbansk, Minster for Magic of Bulgaria," Lucius reintroduced his son.

"Yes, of course Minister Olbansk, it's wonderful to see you again." He shook his hand

"You as well, last time I saw you was at my daughter's engagement party," he smiled.

"Maybe Draco here will be having one of his own sometime soon," offered Lucius

"_Oh_, let's not be too hasty father," Draco took a glass of champagne from one of the trays when an attendant walked by, "I think I have a ways to go before that happens."

"Draco here is now, working at the Ministry, in the department of Mysteries," Lucius began to brag on about his son. Draco stood there nodding politely as they talked thinking of any possible excuse to get away, but luckily he didn't have to when someone called his name.

"Draco Malfoy"

Draco turned around to see who was calling him. "If it isn't Daphne Greengrass," he smirked and walked over to her. "So what are you up to these days?"

"I run the Little Red Books New York office, I married an American muggle doctor and I just had a baby boy. If you say a word about my husband's lack of magical capabilities I will hex you right here in front of everyone," she smirked and took a sip of her champagne

He chuckled, "I'm not going to say a thing."

"You better not after the things I heard about you and a certain Ms. _Granger_."

"I plead not guilty to whatever you heard, but she actually became a Weasley today."

Daphne snorted, "I can't say we all didn't see _that_ coming."

"So you came all the way from New York," he said getting away from any topic pertaining to Granger.

"I made the mistake of telling my mother of my invitation and she sent me a howler telling me how no one in their right mind misses a Malfoy Mask and it's such a privilege to be invited," she rolled her eyes.

"Did you come alone?"

"No, Marc, my husband stayed home with the baby and my sister was gracious enough to escort me," she said looking about and when she spotted who she was looking for, "Astoria!"

Draco watch as a woman in an emerald green gown, came walking over to them. The dress was strapless, had a contrasting black band at the waist. It was straight all the way down to the floor and had a train in the back, which she had the end of, tied around her wrist. Her strawberry blonde hair that was pulled back into a French roll, her green eyes dazzled through her gold leaf mask. The room was slowing as she walked towards him. He noticed the red of her nails matched the red of her lips, the lips that curled into a smile as her eyes caught his…

"Draco I'd like you to meet my sister Astoria."

"The pleasures entirely mine," Astoria blushed as Draco kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you," she giggled

"Oh my goodness is this that Blaise," Daphne said looking at someone pass Draco, "This is like a reunion for me I feel so out of the loop. If you'll excuse me," She said before rushing off to catch up with Blaise Zabini.

"If she feels that way then perhaps she shouldn't have moved to the states."

"True," agreed Draco

"You don't remember me do you," smirked Astoria, in the cutest way Malfoy has ever seen.

She was quite endearing but he didn't know where he was supposed to remember her from, "Honestly no I can't say that I do but I really wish that I did."

"I was only two years behind you in school not to mention in your house."

"I'm a complete git for not noticing you."

Astoria laughed, "Does that line work on all the ladies."

"I don't know you're the first woman I used it on. How'd it go?"

"I'll give you an eight out of ten for effort," she giggled

"I'll have to do better."

"So tell me what you've been up other than throwing decadent masked balls."

"I'm an Unspeakable."

"Well I guess that's the end of that topic"

"What do you do?"

"Crave for the days of potions class. I'm studying to be a healer if you thought Snape or Slughorn was a piece of work you should meet Dr. Lark Henley the Antidotes Master at St. Mungos. She'll eat you alive…. Although I wouldn't change it for the world," she smiled. "Getting to do what I always wanted…." Draco listened and watched Astoria glow as she went on about her studies. "Best part is the wheelchair races in the corridor after hours when the healers aren't about…."

Without malice or scorn, hatred of any kind, just pure innocent sparkling joy, Draco Malfoy smiled.

"Say" OneRepublic

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated!


	41. I Do

I am sad to see my story come to an end but at the same time I feel as if I have accomplished this great task. I began writing it in August of 2007 and posting January 08, it's far from perfect but I enjoyed writing every bit of it and it became my favorite escape. I want to thank you all for reading, all of your comments, or just clicking on the link it made this journey that much sweeter. Here is the final chapter and as always happy reading!

Chapter 42

Epilogue

"I Do"

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk going over some files he brought home from the office. He was an unspeakable, in the Department of Mysteries. He enjoyed his job, he didn't have to answer anyone's questions and he could just keep to himself. His wife, Astoria, was upstairs probably asleep by now and Draco for the life of him couldn't figure out why he decided to bring his work home. _Well, since it's here I might as well finish it _he thought to himself.

Earlier that morning he and his wife took their son Scorpius to the train station to send him off for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco smiled when he thought about how excited Scorpius was about going off to Hogwarts and how as soon as the feast was over he wrote home to tell him that he got into Ravenclaw, _at least it's not Gryffindor_. There was a tap on the window behind him. He spun around in his chair and opened the window to let the owl on the ledge in. He untied the parchment from his leg…

"This better be from Finch-Fletchley about those documents I requested", he stated aloud as he unrolled the parchment. He swore under his breath as the parchment slipped from his hands across the floor and under the couch. Draco got up from his chair and went over to the couch. He got down on his hands and knees, slid his hand under the couch and felt around for the piece of paper. He felt the parchment and was pulling it out when something grazed the back of his hand. After removing the parchment from the dusty space under the couch he stuck his hand back under feeling around for the thing that grazed him. Once he found it he had to yank it from its position stuck in the springs of the couch. It was a dusty envelope. He stood up and blew the dust from the envelope as he sat back down behind his desk. He opened the old envelope that was addressed to him…

_You are cordially invited_

_To the wedding of _

_Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger,_

_On Saturday, the thirty first of October 2002 at five pm_

_At the InterContinental Hotel, London_

_Please respond by September Thirtieth_

_NO MAGIC ALLOWED!_

_This has been under my couch for fifteen years? _Draco shrugged and tossed it into the wastebasket. It landed face down and there was some handwriting on the back. Writing that he knew belonged to Hermione, he reached in the basket and pulled out the letter. His heart stopped when he read what she had written. He didn't have time to sort out his feelings as his wife entered the room…

"Draco darling, when are you coming to bed?" Astoria didn't wait for an answer when she saw his face, "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing", he smiled at her. "I'm coming right now", he slid the letter into the stack of files he was reading.

He walked over to his wife and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you", he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and they went up to bed.

…

_Draco,_

_I know things have gotten overly complicated and I have no right to drag you through all of my nonsense and I know you don't want to hear this but I do love Ron. But there was a time in my life when I loved you and I know I should have told you every day and I can't tell you how sorry I am. But I think we deserve our chance, if you come to the wedding I'll know, if you come I won't marry Ron_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I got a letter today  
An invitation  
And the writing looked like you  
Hello how are you and by the way  
Please RSVP I do  
I thought of writing sad words of how it used to be  
But I didn't want to bring you down, no  
I guess the bells will ring pretty well there without me  
Don't worry 'bout me baby I'll wear the thorny crown  
I will play the clown

If you think that I don't love you, you're just wrong  
And that don't matter now anyway  
I couldn't bear to see you up there with a white dress on  
Here's my vow to you  
I'll stay away

I remember when in a lover's whisper you said  
No other man would ever share your bed  
Well we both know that's not been so  
And I wish I'd never let you go now  
You found a better man instead  
I wish you health and wealth and a white house on a hill and I  
I hope you raise a family  
Little boy and a little girl, a little more joy in this little old world  
Well, that'd be enough for me

If you think that I don't love you, you're just wrong  
And that don't matter now anyway  
I couldn't bear to see you up there with a white dress on  
Here's my vow to you  
I'll stay away

Time rolls on  
And dreams they die  
And I've thrown out the pictures I had of you and I  
And if you're ever wondering if love can be true  
Well, think of me and remember darling like I, like I do  
Old friendships fade away, love falls apart  
And you've not spent a single day outside my heart  
But, there's just one more dream that I have left for you  
I hope you're smiling when he turns around and says I do. . .  
I do  
I do  
I do  
I do

"I Do" Jude

THANK YOU FOR READING!

Please review the feedback is great;y appreciated!


End file.
